Sands Of Time
by Bulmachick05
Summary: This is a story unlike any other you have read or even known about. Give it a try, i think everyone will find they like it. It is a Mari TrunksBulmaVegeta and possibly a new character mix. Enjoy, I know I did!
1. The Life Of A Slave

Sands Of Time

By

Bulma

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this to Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta, for telling me that I will always be beautiful in your eyes. For Trunks, for time maybe against us, but together as a family, we will still beat time. Thank you both for believing in me. And to Jesa Jaisai. Please continue Time Enough To Be With You. That truly is a good book. If you are reading this, please continue it. I really would like to have an ending and so would my friends. So if anyone reads that story u will see what I mean! Also to Zicke, I hope u enjoy this story as much as my last one. Thank you to all my reviewers and fellow readers. Hopefully this story will entertain u as much as it to my friends!

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT. So go cry yourself by yourself!

Sands OF Time

Chappie 1

The Life Of A Slave

By

Bulma

R: Retards, dumbasses, and stupid people, I ain't gonna baby you and tell u shit! IF you wanna know something, then look it up yourself!!!

T: Oh goody, It's you again! sarcastically Gods, why cant Mom just fire your ass?!!

R: Because I am comic humor

T: Oh joy…..

BANG! BANG! BANG! Came a knock at the door that shook the compartment chambers inside. "Get up hybrid! Master Frieza wants to see you now!!!" yelled a burley voic through the chamber door. A young man of the age of 16 groaned as he turned over in his bed and opened one slitted most beautifulest eye in the universe and looked at his clock near the nightstand. The red lights from the digital clock read "3:30am". "Coming…Tell him I will be there in 10 min." he called hoarsely from the tiredness in his voice. "I would make it sooner than that Hybrid." mocked the voice. The young boy rolled over once again as he heard the messenger leave as he sat up.

The boy scratched his messy lavender hair. He had dark circles around his beautiful eyes, indicating the lack of sleep as he stared out sleepily. He let out a cat like yawn as he stretched his well toned tanned body that had scars from previous battles in a catlike grace form. They were bandage but not very well from the way they started to bleed through the not so well bandages. But he didn't seem to notice. He had, had come accustom to the feeling. Then with his tired and worn out body, he flew from his bed to the bathroom as he shut the door and got ready for a long, long torturous day that laid ahead of him.

Now many of you all are wondering WTF is this story about and who is this boy? Well, that is why I am here to help explain this crap. So while he goes and gets a shower, I will fill you guys in on some of the details. This boy is Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs. The last sole survivor of the Human and Saiyan race. I won't go much into detail about him. For that however is for later chapters. B but what I can tell you so far about him is that he is the 1st class slave under Frieza's empire.

Well, now onward with Trunks. Trunks emerged from the steaming bathroom as he was only clad in his slave attire which looked remarkably like those of Saiyan's spandex armor. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail from his hair growing out so long but it also revealed a symbol much like two stars joining together that was tattooed on his neck. He was given that tattoo when Frieza had made him a slave. So that everyone would know to whom Trunks belonged to. But along side of his hair being pulled back the dark circles around his eyes had disappeared. He seemed refreshed and renewed. Trunks walked out the bathroom and went to his bed and grabbed his only weapon, a sword, which was beside his bed and he put it on as he headed out the door. He was all ready late as it was. About 5 min. to be exact. You could say that he inherited that from his Mother, Bulma Hope Briefs.

Now on his Mother's home world Earth, which was destroyed due to Frieza long ago as he blew it to bits. Bulma was a respectable Woman. She was the perfect example of the combination of brains and beauty. Her father owned a multi quadrillion empire called Capsule Corporation. It is a technology empire that sold anything and everything technological. But their 1 most popular invention which has changed the lives of many is a small pill like capsule, about 3 inches and what is so unique about it is that the capsule can hold many large quantities of things and make them turn into a lightweight capsule. But it has been long and past since had last seen her.

It was almost 4 in the morning now, and no one was around. ("Good") he thought as the usual crowded hallways were left barren, save for a few who enjoyed wondering Freiza's ship at the ungodly hours of the night. Trunks liked it like this when he was alone from everyone. He hated when everyone was around to cause insults and just remind him of what he doesn't have. Especially when he was sent to Frieza. That just humiliated him more.

Everyone on Frieza's crew knew that Frieza favored Trunks above everyone else. They also thought Frieza spoiled him. But either theory was unfortunaly not the case. Frieza did not favor Trunks. He despised the lavender haired hero, who endured a lifetime of shit handed to him. Frieza despised Trunks because of his heritage of where he came from. Frieza hates Saiyans more than anything in the universe. He thought he had killed them all when he destroyed Planet Vegeta-sei and only had the Saiyan Prince Vegeta who eventually grows up to be Trunks' father.

But unfortunately for Frieza, a Saiyan named Goku (Kakarot for Saiyans) had escaped and landed on earth. It was because of Goku, Trunks' parents did meet. Though he himself is defiantly not sure how that went when they created him or what happened to get him this far in life. Trunks sighed to himself. Gods he wished he knew what he did to deserve such a fate. For Frieza is a sick, sadistic bastard. What people thought when Trunks visited him, he was treated more favorably than they were. But sadly, that was also not the case.

Frieza would make Trunks undergo the worst cruel and torturous experiments that not only humiliated him in any way possible, but at the same time Trunks would be beaten to much was that his only salvation was surrendering in to the darkness. But even there Frieza would invade him there and bring him back so that Trunks could endure the torture once more. He would do this numerous amounts of times just so he could see how far he could get.

So the only thing Trunks could do is go somewhere else in his mind. Be somewhere where Frieza could never harm or touch him. Where this hell, this sadistic place did not and would not be imagined. Trunks halted in front of 2 elegant looking doors and he stood there. He had to prepare for the worst. SO he went to that place in his mind. Far away from this harmful place. And with a big breath, he opened the door and walked inside.

The room was covered in darkness. The only light was omitted from t eh faint twinkling stars in the deep solitude of space in the window. Trunks tensed up and his guard did not falter. "You are late…" hissed an amused voice deep within the shadows. "I am terribly sorry Master Frieza. I will not let this happen again." stated Trunks in a monotone voice as he bowed to where he stood and looked only at the ground. "Oh and I will make sure you do…" Before Trunks cold even reregister his next mover or thought, 2 pairs hands reached out for his throat and pinned him to the ground as they violently shook him and strangled him.

Trunks tried desperately to kick off the assignater, but the assign proved much more stronger as Trunks' struggling did not faze him one bit and before Trunks knew it, he rendered to unconscious, but not before he his final thought that was a cry, a pleas for his mother long ago dead…

B: sniff sniff!!! OH TRUNKS!!!!

T: Yo…why are u crying?

B: I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!! Hugs him

T: Okay okay I get it! Just continue

B: sniff sniff sob Okay…

DC: Akiea….

A: Oh Jesus Christ!!!! What do you fuckin' want now?!!?

DC: Just give me the rights to DB/Z/GT and I will leave you alone!

A: Or I could just sue your ass for harassment!

DC: That would work too….

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Dear Diary,

Today, I learned that on the inside, I am pretty fuckin' ugly

Shenron Say: HA HA HA BITCHMOBILE!!!!!


	2. I Want Something More

Sands OF Time

Chappie 2

I Want Something More

By

Bulma

R: Um…can you guys just read. I have a hangover and I don't feel so good.

T: Well maybe you shouldn't drink

R: Yeah, but I rather drink than be some uptight lil' perfect lavender haired bitch!!!

T: Okay that is fuckin it! You are gonna fuckin' die!!! Gonna go fight Recap!

20 Years In The Past!

"For the last time Bulma, grow up! How can I expect you to take over the business if all you is run around on these "Adventures?!" and endanger your life! Daughter, it is about high and time you get your ass in gear and grow up!" yelled a more than angry Dr. Briefs of the technology empire of Capsule Corp. He had been yelling at his daughter, Bulma Briefs, for the last past hour. This blue haired, fiery spirited, combination of beauty and brains told her father that she needed to do some exploring for her best friend Goku, who needed to retrieve a few possessions from his space pod from which he landed from Yardrate when he was escaping an exploding planet called Nameke.

In fact, it was a magnificent battle that took place on the Planet Nameke, in which an evil tyrant by the name of Frieza had come to collect these orange star balls called Dragonballs. And the story behind these mysterious orbs is that they can grant any wish u want, even immortality. So Goku and his friends went to go stop him from a eternity of death and destruction. But not even 2 weeks did they come to the horrifying truth that Frieza had survived. Of course Goku defeated him, but Frieza escaped and to this day they don't know where he is at and they hope they never see him again. But all things must come out in the open and they hope they will be ready if he should come for more revenge. But there was something very important in the pod that Goku needed to retrieve and since he was in the hospital, he couldn't very well get up and get it. No matter how badly he wanted to. SO he asked Bulma to retrieve it for him.

And as Bulma was about to head out the door, her father got word of this and began his lecture. For sometime now, her father was getting up in his years as he needed his daughter to take over the business and responsibilities. But lately, she had been going on dangerous missions and such. But now it too had to stop. She had to learn to grow up and face facts.

"Dad, these aren't just silly adventures. Last time I checked these "adventures" saved your life and the lives of everyone on Earth. I am making a difference! Please understand of where I am coming from." Bulma pleaded. Her father just didn't understand. This was for the good of Earth. Her father shook his head.

"No Bulma. Not anymore. I will not stand for one more running about and almost getting yourself killed. Enough is enough. You have one week to decide where you want your life to be. But hear this, if you should choose the path that we both know is wrong for you, then you must leave and never return." "A threat?" she inquired dangerously. They stared each other down with the same piercing blue eyes.

Neither one budging. "No Bulma, a promise." came the answer from her Father as they never left each other's eyes. If it hadn't been for Bulma's pride, she would have broken down in tears at that very moment. Instead she stood up from her seat. "Then I shall give you my decision now. At the end of this week, I will go down that path and I hope you regret this decision for making me choose between the 2 things I hold dear to my heart. Goodbye Daddy."

Her father watched her leave and not so much as a glance at him as she closed the door behind her. Dr. Briefs sighed to himself. Perhaps she was right. Maybe he would regret this decision, but lil' did he know that this would be the very last time he would see her alive for a long, long time.

Bulma made her way back to the house. She couldn't believe her father. How could he make her choose!!! Bulma stormed up to her room as she entered the house. The house smelled of food as her Mother was in the kitchen cooking. Bulma rushed past her and ran straight up to her room. Mrs. Briefs didn't even bother turning around and going to see what was wrong as she heard her daughter enter through the screen door and slam her bedroom door. She had known of the conversation her husband gave to her daughter. That is why she decided to let Bulma cool off before she consoled her daughter.

As Bulma entered her room and slammed the door she flung herself on the bed and screamed into her pillow. Bulma relieved herself of her frustrations and she laid on her back as she stared at her ceiling. It just wasn't fair. She wanted so much more outta life than staying here in a lab for the rest of her life. She wanted to be free to have adventures. But now, here she was having to choose of what she wanted most outta most of her life.

She let out a huge sigh of frustration of all these suffocating and taganizing thoughts that betrayed her to give up and stay here. But she could not deny that she had an adventurous spirit and it's needs must be met. The Bulma's attention turned to the picture on the nightstand. It was a picture of her and her beloved desert bandit, Yamcha. They were wearing formal clothing and dressed for the night of the town.

Actually, it was Yamcha's 18th birthday present to her. They were to go eat dinner and to dance the night away. However, it ended as a terrible mess. Despite the happy couple in the picture so many years ago, Yamcha's 2 "other" girlfriends shown up and ruined along with humiliating the new 18 year old, in which she came home in tears.

As this memory played in Bulma's mind, she did have to wonder is this where she wanted to be in life. This unhappy, office/lab working, stay in the lines and abide by the rules, boyfriend cheating, parent abiding, sad lil' girl. To Bulma's realization, she did not want this. She wanted passion and fire! She wanted to go out there and prove to the universe that she was a fearless explorer, a courageous adventure, and a sexy vixen all at the same time. She did not want Yamcha. To many tears and so many wasted years have been wasted on him and too many heartbreaks to even count have not been mended.

She was done with the pain and the expectations of everyone. Tired of being held back and cheated on. No more, she would end this and never look back. And just as she was about to reach for the phone and call Goku and then Yamcha of what was goin on, an explosion occurred outside her house that shook the compound and the poor neighborhoods near by. Bulma held onto her bed as the shaking came to a stop.

Bulma jumped up outta the bed and ran outside on her balcony as it looked over the Capsule Corp. estate. Bulma searched for the source of the explosion. Then her blue orbs rested upon the smoke and rubble of the machine on the backyard lawn. It's name is the Gravity Room (G.R.). It's function was to take Earth's normal gravity and increase it. It's purpose of this machine was to train those who used it to become stronger by increasing the gravity. However, this machine can go up to 500x times Earth's gravity.

Now most people would be crazy to use a thing like the GR. But quiet actually it is not. For you see, Bulma has a house guest living with her. Prince Vegeta, the (almost) last sole survivor for the Saiyan race and Prince of all Saiyans. And as Saiyan anatomy goes, if a Saiyan should get beaten close to death and is well recovered their strength, speed, and fighting ability increases dramatically.

And Prince Vegeta is a very proud and powerful Saiyan. On Nameke not too long ago, Goku was stronger than him and he descended to a Super Saiyan, which is when their strength increases unbelievably as their hair stands on end in a gold color as a powerful aurora surrounds the Saiyan as they stare at you with sea green eyes, but that fate was not meant for Goku. That birthright was reserved for Vegeta.

So make a long story short, Vegeta is pissed about it and is rival to Goku. And he has also dedicated his entire being and life to becoming stronger than Goku and the death of him as well as he destroys Earth. Which is why he ended up in this mess in the first place.

Bulma let out a gasp as she saw Vegeta laid on the rubble unconscious. ("Oh no…he's gone too far again…") she thought frantically as she ran outside to go retrieve him. This was not the first time the Prince had gone too far with the GR and his training. He'd always push his body, mind, and soul beyond the limits and expectations of everyone, but mostly himself. Bulma practically busted down the stairs and outside the door.

She saw him still sprawled out knocked cold and increased her neck breaking run. Bulma fell on her knees by his side. He was pretty much beaten up to a bloody pulp. "Geta…why do you do this to yourself?" she whispered as her eyes were full of concern. Then without a second thought she pulled out her cell phone, as she was so sure that he would knocked out cold and there would be no chance of him getting up himself to go to the on hand medics, she would have to have someone come get him since she was too weak to lift a pure blooded, muscle bound Saiyan Prince by herself.

She began to dial the number for the medics when a husky and weak voice spoke up beside her. "D-don't call me that…!" Bulma about practically had a heart attack as she jumped about 3 feet in the air. She looked beside her to see the culprit. Vegeta was looking up at her with amused eyes. He felt that he had busted every bone, muscle, and nerve in his body.

"Kami! Don't do that!!!" Bulma cried as she laid a hand on her chest as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. A smirk graced the Prince's face as a dry chuckle escaped his lips. "Vegeta, why do you do this to yourself? Why do you beat yourself up? What are you trying to prove?" she asked him. The mood changed to an icicy feeling in the atmosphere and Bulma could almost taste the coldness and tension from the defense of the injured Prince on the ground. His eyes narrowed up at her as his smirk faltered to a deep scowl. "Woman, you would not understand, not do I care to explain it to your intelligent challenged and pathetic mind. You have no sense of honor or pride. Therefore you will not understand." he said coolly.

Bulma stared at him angrily as her worry for him quickly vanished. "Fine. That is the last time I give a shit about you. You can get your own lazy ass up and get your own medics to heal your stupid ass!!! I'm leaving!!" she cried bitterly and she stood up as she walked off.

Vegeta snorted at her angered display and tried to use his broken elbows to pry himself up. However, that failed and in return he fell back on the rubble in pain. Bulma let out a sigh to the pathetic display and came back. "Face it Vegeta. You need me. I am not as weak and useless to you as you so vaguely point out every day of my existence." she pointed out. Vegeta would have made a comeback to that one or a snippy remark but he was too injured. Hell he couldn't even lift his head to look at her. So he settled for a snort. Bulma rolled her eyes as she pulled out her cell phone and called the on hand medical staff.

Bulma stayed by his side and put his head on her lap as she tried to make his as comfortable as possible. Within moments, the medical team had shone up and put him on the stretcher as they wheeled him into the infirmary. Bulma never left his side once as she helped them give him oxygen tanks along with healing up his bandages and wounds. Finally as the last bandage was in place, her work was finally done.

It was funny how Vegeta almost looked like a Mummy with all the bandages all over his body. Bulma took a seat by his side in a chair. She finally got a break from the eventful day and just as she was about to finally think that today nothing could get worse, a knock came at the door. " Come in." Bulma called not even bothering getting up outta the chair. The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Miss Briefs, your mother wishes to speak with you." said the nurse as she stood before Bulma. "I can't. I have to wait for him to wake up." "I am a certified nurse. Do not worry. I can take care of him til' you get back." came the nurses reply.

Bulma sighed. She knew she was defeated. "All right, but it will only be no more than 15 min. So do a good job when I am gone okay?" she asked as she rose from the chair. "I shall do my best Miss. Briefs." reassured the nurse as she went over and checked Vegeta's pulse. Bulma took this as her cue to leave. So she got up and headed out the door to go find her mother so as to see what she need to tell her.

As Mrs. Briefs head the screen door open and shut, it indicated that Bulma had returned home. "Mom?" she called. "In the living room dear!" her Mother replied. Bulma made her way past the kitchen and into the living room where her Mother sat on the couch and had treats with tea set out on the coffee table in front of her. "Come and sit by me Bulma dear." her Mother said sweetly as she patted the spot next to her. Bulma silently came over and sat down.

"Mom, what is this all about?" she asked giving her Mother puzzled looks. Mrs. Briefs took a small sight and began her long awaited talk. "Bulma, I heard from earlier today that you and your father got in an argument about… "certain things." inquired her Mother. From the first sentence, Bulma knew that this would be a dreaded conversation and this would only end in her getting mad and her Mother in tears. She had to put a stop to it now.

"mom, I don't know what you are going with this, and I am not going to like it. But, now is not the time or place for what I am feeling this conversation is headed." Bulma stated calmly in a respectable manner as she looked at her ditzy Mother. But her Mother wouldn't have it this time, as she continued on with her say.

"Bulma dear, you know I love you with all of my heart and I do not want to see your hurt. But at the same time, you know your father is right on this one. He and I are not getting any younger and we really need you to take responsibility." said Mrs. Briefs as she took a sip of her tea on the table. Bulma stared at her Mother wary. "Mom, making me choose between the two most enjoyable things in my life, isn't a good way to persuade me to take over the business." "dear, for us, it is the only way to get you to stay." "You could ask. It is not that I would say no." Bulma countered. "Bulma, we have tried that way and you had to leave again. Bulma please stay where it is safe. Besides, isn't it about high and time you married that sweet boy of your and give us some grandkids." giggled her Mother.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. Now that truth comes out. It wasn't about her adventures, it was about her getting married and having children. Mrs. Briefs stopped her chattering and notice the dark look she was receiving from her daughter. "Bulma? What is it dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked concerned. "Don't play dumb with me Mom. You and Dad coax this whole thing up so I could marry Yamcha and give you both grandkids! Well let me tell you something! I will have you know that Yamcha isn't the "perfect" boyfriend he makes out to be! He is a cheating, lying, sack of shit that cheats on me!!!" Bulma screamed in her Mother's face as she jumped up from her seat from where she was sitting.

You could almost see the steam coming from her ears and the fire in her eyes. Mrs. Briefs set her tea down and stared at her daughter. "Bulma dear, please calm down and listen to reason." pleaded her Mother. But Mrs. Briefs went too far. Her daughter saw through her plan. "No Mom, not this time! I am going to leave and I will never return!" Because I will not spend the rest of my life in a stupid lab, married to a cheating bastard as you and dad play with my kids! No I will not! I refuse to follow that plan!!!!" cried Bulma.

Then before Mrs. Briefs opened her mouth to console her daughter, but found out that her daughter was inconsolable. Bulma was shaking from head to toe in so much anger. How dare they do this to her! They are sooo selfish! Bulma turned on her heel and stormed off back to the infirmary. Mrs. Briefs stared at where her daughter had left and sighted to herself. "Oh dear." she muttered.

Bulma was furious. She couldn't even believe her parents would stoop so low as to do that to her. She then came to the closed door in which Vegeta laid injured. She had to calm down. If she didn't she may end up killing a few people. With a big breath and counting to 10 she reached out and turn the door knob as she entered the room.

Vegeta laid still on the bed and the nurse sitting in the chair as she quietly was reading. Upon hearing the door open, she stoop up from her seat. "Miss. Briefs, he is doing fine and I did my best job that I could to help him." she reported. Bulma smiled warily at the nurse. "Thank you very much. I appreciate your work. You may have the rest of the day off. I will take it from here." Bulma instructed. "Thank you very much Miss. Briefs. I shall do just that. If you need anything, my personal staff will be here to help assist you." instructed the nurse. "Kay" replied Bulma and the nurse picked up her book and walked past Bulma and out the door. Bulma sighed as she sat down in the chair as she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse that she carried with her.

Bulma dialed the number to Yamcha and he answered after a few short rings. "Hi Bulma babe, whatcha callin for?" came the voice of Yamcha on the other end. There was loud music in the background and from what Bulma could hear, a huge crowd yelling as well. "Yamcha, where are you?" she asked suspiciously. "I'm at my baseball game. Hang on, I will go somewhere more quieter." There was a pause as the music died down and the crowd faded away. "Now what are you callin' for?" he asked once again.

"Yamcha, I need you to do me a favor, Goku needs a chip from the main computer hardware on that space pod he came in from Yardrate. And I'm too tired to get it because right now I am swamped with projects. I was wondering if you would have a chance to go get it for him?" she asked as she stared out the window to midday afternoon. "Sure, no problem. Anything else?" he asked. "No. I am good." "All right then, I will talk to you later. I think I am almost up to bat." "Kay. Love you. Bye." Then she heard a soft click that ended the session. Bulma relaxed against the chair as she put a hand on her forehead and massaged her temples. She was sooo stressed and she needed to leave. Get as far away from this place. Then an idea struck her. Space. She would go into space and go find her own planet to get away from all this shit!

I mean, after they found Piccolo/Kami's ship it had an enormous data bank of planets and nearby systems. She could pick one and go for it. Besides she had 1 week. 1 week to get ready and would she get ready, hell yes!!

B: Damn, that was long! Hoped yawl l enjoyed it!'

T: Poor Mom, Well at least you can look forward to me.

B: sigh I guess

T: You have to guess?

B: giggle No, well onward!

DC: Damn you Akira! I will get you and your damn DB/Z/GT too!!!

A: No you won't

DC: I can try

A: "Try" is the keyword there

DC: Fuck off

C'ya

Bulma

PS. MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Keep off the loose soil

Shenron Say: You can never have too many cats!


	3. Time

Sands Of Time

Chappie 3

Time

By

Bulma

R: In server pain and laying in hospital bed …ow…memo to self…never call Trunks an uptight, lavender hair bitch…

T: Your damn right you don't you fucker!!!

R: Fuck off…I hate you

T: Mmmmmhmmmmm…that is nice. Now peeps, onward with story!!!

Battered, torn, beaten, and amazingly yet not broken laid the young Prince on the cold, damp floor of Frieza's chambers. He had no idea of time, but only of pain and the creature that loomed over him. Sneering down at his pathetic, twisted beaten form. Pure hatred burned in the depths of Frieza's eyes as his tail lashed out too and fro behind him and Trunks returned the gaze with his swollen beaten eyes filled with ice cold fire within them.

His body screamed at him to lose conscience. It wanted so badly for the pain to cease to exist. But Trunks could not do a thing about it as he glared up at his "Master". "Worthless trash!!! Do you think I would let you be late?! You must pay for your mistakes!!!" he cried. Then he leaned down by Trunks' ear and whispered. "How does it feel to know I am your Master? You pathetic monkey!!! Don't you get it, you will never amount to anything!!!!

Trunks trained his eyes to stare at the floor and told himself of who he was. Frieza, seeing how his words had no effect on the poor demi- Saiyan, he grabbed Trunks' head in his clawed hand as he dug it in his skull. From the claws blood dribbled down from Trunks' head and Frieza forced the poor the battered hero to look at him. "Look here you ingrate! I can have you killed, but before I do, I want to watch you squirm and beg for death. I want you to suffer to your last breath!!" hissed the Ice-jin.

Trunks stared up at him. "You may kill me, but you will not break me. I win." Trunks smiled so arrogantly in Frieza's face. Frieza snorted as he smashed Trunks' face in the ground and towered over him. "Oh you won all right. But I assure you, your winning days are far from over." he smiled insanely as he smashed his clawed foot into Trunks' back.

Trunks didn't even let so much as a whimper escape him. "Scream! Beg for mercy!! Beg for me to stop. Ask and you shall receive! Beg for me to quit this pain and I will let you go back to your room." laughed Frieza as he dug his claws in Trunks' back. Blood seeped through the uniform and pooled off the sides of Trunks' body and trickled on the floor and yet Trunks stayed cold. He was somewhere else in his mind. Far from this place. "SCREAM!!!' yelled Frieza adding more force in hopes Trunks would cave in.

Still Trunks laid there and not even a peep. Frustrated by this, Frieza let off and kicked the fallen hero in the stomach. "Fine! You may go. But know this, I will summon for you later today and you have better be here on time!" hissed the Master of his empire in anger. Trunks with great amount of effort pushed himself off the ground. His body ached and screamed, begged, and pleaded for him to stop and lay there. But Trunks knew if he didn't get up off the ground and out of the chambers, then he may end up dead and he could not allow that. He had someone back in his chambers to live for as well waiting for him.

With great effort and not so much as a peep he stood on his two almost broken legs and is entire body covered in blood, cut, bruises, hand marks around his neck to which Frieza had tried to choke him, claw marks on his head and back, and almost every bone in his body almost shattered he limped to the door. Frieza sneered at this display. "Weakling! Move faster! I grow tired of your pathetic existence!"

Somehow Trunks managed to open the two elegant looking doors and made it out in the hallway as he closed them with a soft click. As it was turning early morning on the ship, people started heading off to their posts and given jobs. The once barren hallways were soon showing signs of people. Trunks kept his trained eyes on the ground before him. He ignored the hiss and insulting mummers as the prying eyes gaze at him as he made his way to his chambers.

And Trunks knew that he was only about 50 ft. from his chambers. If he could just make it a bit further then he could escape the humiliation from the prying eyes and the insults that followed them for a time. But a dark cloud entered his safe haven as 3 figures had entered his path. Zarbon, a green alien beauty that looked so handsome on the outside but black at heart on the inside. Dedoria, a fat, plum , disgusting alien that by the look of him his own Mother could not even love him. And Captain Gyniu, a gay, purple alien freak that is the head of Frieza's special force team that is consist of elite aliens and he was the leader of them all.

"Well, well, well look at what the cat dragged in." sneered Zarbon in a mocking tone. "Leave me alone Zarbon. I am not int eh mood to play your twisted games today." muttered Trunks in a tone that signaled a warning. But the 3 stood before him and just laughed as a small crowd began to form a ring around the 3 and out hero.

"And what if we don't want to, huh punk?! What if we want to piss you off more!?!?" laughed Captain Gyniu. "Then you truly are a fool." "Fools!?!?! Why you arrogant punk! How dare you insult us!! We are of higher stature than of a mere "slave!!!" cried out Dedoria.

"Maybe so." smiled Trunks as he rose to his full body height as he blocked out the agonizing pain. "But obviously it pisses you guys off more to know who Frieza favors." This statement sent the crowd silent. All eyes gazed Zarbon, Gyniu, and Dedoria. Then Zarbon broke into laughter. "You call getting the shit beaten outta you favoritism. Hybrid, do not go and fill your silly lil' head full of such false hope. But we have come here to give you a warning. Frieza grows tired of you and when he decides to get rid of you, we will be waiting. Your days are almost up." Then Zarbon walked past Trunks.

"But Zarbon, I thought we were gonna do away with him…?" asked Dedoria. "We will in due time. He is not worth the suspension of my duties. So we will wait. Now come on. I have slaves that need destroying." "Your lucky punk. But soon it will run out anyway!" sneered Gyniu as he came up and punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks didn't even flinch from the impact of flesh. Then the 3 stalked off as the crowd slowly went back to their destinations. Trunks sucked in a breath of air and headed to his chambers. It took almost all of his strength, but he made it.

With great amount of effort, he typed in his code as the doors opened. When they closed behind him with a hiss, he fell to the ground and bit his lip to prevent from screaming from the pain. "Trunks? Is that you?" came a sweet voice from his bedroom. Despite the fact that he was in excruciating pain he was in and not to mention he couldn't even get up off the floor, a smile crossed his features. "Yeah. I'm here hon." he called out.

He couldn't keep his swollen eyes open anymore. The pain was getting to him. He hear soft padding of feet from the bedroom as they entered to where he was laying. He heard a sharp intake of breath as a gasp came from the person staring. "Oh my god! Trunks!" cried the voice worried. The next thing Trunks knew was that he was being turned on his back.

Trunks stared at an angelic face of his one and only childhood friend, Venux. Princess Venux to be exact. Her father, King Goku of a planet far from long ago that was destroyed along with himself by the hands of the evil tyrant. Frieza took Venux alive but only for one purpose. Trunks was only 10 years old at this time and Venux was just 9. And that purpose was to give her to Trunks as a birthday present. Of course Trunks, being the person who he is, would never and could never do what that sick fuck expected him to do with the innocent child.

The second he had received her and they were safe in the confinements of his chambers, he sat the poor frighten girl down and told her that he would never hurt her and would protect her with his own life. After that, they both became the best of friends. But how they kept their relationship secret is that Venux would be his "slave", but the most they ever did was clean and sleep in the same bed as to not rise suspsion.

So where was I? Oh yes… Trunks stared up at the beautiful face as it came as a blur to him as she began to fade from his site and her voice growing more faint. But before he slipped away from her grasp, he heard her whisper, "Trunks, don't leave me just yet! I love you! Hold on!"

Later!

Trunks didn't know how much time had past when he was unconscious. All he knew was that he didn't feel any pain. ("Please let this be heaven. Please tell me I died and I have no more pain…") he begged in his mind that had failed him so many times before.

But he was far from death. At least the pain was gone. From what Trunks could sense, Venux was beside him and he was laying in their bed. Trunks slowly opened his eyes. Everything seemed unfocused and the room was dimmed. Slowly, everything around Trunks begin to straighten out and he could see clearly. He turned his head to see Venux with her back to him as she was washing out a washcloth in the basin on the desk. She turned around and her emerald eyes grew wide with shock.

She wore a knee length "slave" dress. It was a beautiful green that had two dragons interwining. It brought out her eyes beautifully as the dress made them sparkle and shimmer. But not today. Today her eyes were puffy, but still to Trunks, looked still more beautiful than ever. Her black hair cascaded down to her back as it matted her hair probably from the crying. "Trunks!" she cried as forgetting about his wounds. She lunged at him and pulled him into a tight hug that held him close to her. "Venux?" he asked confused by her behavior as he tried to pull her off of him as she jolted the pain from his fresh wounds. "Oh….sorry…." she sniffed as new tears fell down from her face. "Venux? Why are you crying? I'm alive." he tried to console her. "I-I know…sniff… B-But, I thought you a-almost d-died! Oh Trunks don't leave me again!!!" she sobbed and cried on him. Trunks pulled himself up against the pillows.

Then he pulled her more to him and allowed her to cry. At least one of them could. He pushed a strand of hair from her tear streaked face and put it behind her ear. Her body shook and shuddered from the violent sobs that racked her body. But Trunks just held onto her small, weak frame. He rubbed the small in her back and whispered soothing words to calm her down.

Finally, as she ran out of sobs, small hiccups escaped her mouth as she laid on Trunks. "There, now what was that about?" he asked her soothingly. She let out a small smile and looked at him. "Trunks, I thought you were dead when you passed out in the living room." Trunks let out a chuckle. "Venux, I promised you that I would not die and get us out of this hellish place. If I die, I would be breaking my promise to protect you."

"Your right. I am being childish and stupid to think that." "No, you were being concerned for me and my well being. You are crying when there is a need to cry. That is not childish or stupid." he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Venux, you are never childish or stupid." She let out a small smile and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as she got up off him and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Trunks let out a sigh and sat back on the pillow as he pondered certain things in his mind.

"Trunks?" came a soft voice from the bedroom doorway. Trunks turned his head to see Venux standing there as she gave him a puzzled look. "Yea?" he asked. "You look troubled. What is on your mind?" she asked him. "A lot of things, but you do not need to concern yourself about." A giggle escaped Venux. 'Trunks, y9ou can't fool me." she walked over to check him for any open wounds from the scene moments ago. Then seeing how he was perfectly fine, she took a seat on the bed beside him. "So, what is buggin you? And don't lie! I know you all too well Trunks Briefs!"

Trunks let out a groan. "Venux, nothing is bugging me! I am fine…" he drifted off. Venux abruptedly let out a sneeze. "Bless you." "I'm allergic to bullshit. So tell me" she smiled ever so sweetly, which earned her a dirty look from Trunks. "Well, since you are sooo keen on buggin the hell outta me, then I guess I have no choice, but to tell you." he replied. Venux got comfortable on the bed as she lifted a hand to signal for him to begin.

"I am wondering about what our lives would be like if Frieza didn't exsist. Would I still know you or would my life be happier? Would…I still know my parents and would they be alive? IF there was a only a way I could go back to the beginning I could save us all from this mess. IF only there was a way I could go back in time and fix every problem I ever made or every mistake that led us up to this point. You know fix everything to be peaceful." Venux sighed. "But we can't Trunks. It is not possible. Time travel can never be." That was the very phrase that clicked in Trunks' mind as he just, in a slit second, saw a machine and knew how to work it. How to build it. It all made sense. Then he turned and look at the ravened hair girl by his side with a knowing expression on his face. "No Venux, It is very much possible." "Trunks…what are you saying?" she asked afraid to what he was implying. "Come on! We haven't got time to waste!" he cried as he jumped outta bed and grab Venux by the hand and dragged them to his personal lab.

B: Ah…a new light on things and the plot begins to thicken.

T: yeah, I know what you mean. Well what are we waiting for?

B: For me to finish Veggie's massage!

V: Woman, a bit lower. Get rid of the kink!

B: Vegeta, I have been working at it for the past hour. There is nothing I can do.

T: Mom move. I will take care of it. You get back to writing the story for us and the fans that love your story sooo much!

B/V: Kay

DC: Whatever! I am soooo over Akira! Nope, nothing bugs me!

A: Hey Disclaimer!

DC: Ne? Turns and see A w/ DBZ gang"

A: I won them and you don't!!!!

DC: flips off A You suck!

A: Not as much as you!

DC: Whatever!!!

Leaves

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Dear Diary,

Today I stuffed some dolls full of rats and then put them in a blender. I am wondering if something is seriously wrong with me?

Shenron Say: I didn't take my meds today. So I'd be extra nice to me. Because I could so get away with doing whatever I want to do with you. So keep that in mind the next time you want to piss me off….


	4. Escape

Sands Of Time

Chappie 4

Escape

By

Bulma

T: Relaxing in hammock, while drinking a soda as he is having the time of his life Recap is in the hospital and getting shots, Mom is on a shopping spree, Dad is training, and I have the place (almost) to my self. What is there to worry about now? Explosion

V: BRAT! YOUR GR BLEW UP AND I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!!!

T: NANI?!?! goes to see Vegeta floating above it while Recap is on the ground unconscious

R: moaning Ow…where am I? I thought I was in the hospital?

T: RECAP!!!!

R: OH SHIT!!! TRUNKS, I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME!!! I PROMISE!!! OH DEAR KAMI DON'T HURT ME!!!!

Trunks sees Vegeta suspiciously sneaking away

T: DAD!!! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!! Goes off after Vegeta while Recap shrugs shoulders and goes off to auction off Trunks' stuff on e-bay!

Vegeta was in the hospital for one day tops. The moment he had awoken, he demanded to be let out to go train. He did not care for the fact that Bulma was by his side the entire time and healing him as fast as she and her nurses could. She put aside her own well being and problems she was undergoing so that he could get back to his training.

The second he awoke, he came to the site of Bulma sleeping soundlessly on the desk by his bedside. He looked over to her still, light breathing form, and he notice she had a pencil in her hand and blue prints under her head.

Vegeta sat up and managed to grab them and looked them over. It was a blue print for a ship. A very good in detail, fast, powerful ship. This handiwork would put Frieza's best and top scientists to shame. Then something dawned on Vegeta. Why was she making this? Surely she was not planning on leaving, for this is a type of ship that is designed to live in for almost years if need to be. A sound of a moan of stirring came beside him, shook Vegeta out of his train of thoughts. He would get his answers later. Right now, he had more pressing matters like getting out of the hospital and back to training.

He had to become a Super Saiyan and prove to Goku/Kakarot that he was the best and destroy Earth. He had no time to spend on wondering about the waking female beside his bed. Bulma slowly opened her deep, endless, blue orbs and gingerly sat up. She had no idea of what time it was. She remembered it was about 4 in the morning and her being up to take care of Vegeta. She was working on her blue prints. She must have fallen asleep. Wait? Where were her blue prints? She thought frantically as she looked all over her desk. Then a voice cleared and she turned to the bed where a smirking Vegeta held her rolled up blue prints and waving them in his hand.

"Vegeta, may I please have that back?" she asked, holding out her hand. A smirk played on the Prince's features. He had power over the small female. "And what if I want to just keep this? Obviously it must be of some great importance to you. So I might as well keep it." He replied amused. He was going to get a rile from her, even if it killed him. "Vegeta, please. I am not in the mood. Please give it back." she asked warily. Bulma was at her wits end. And Vegeta knew it. But all the more reason to piss her off.

Funny how it seemed he hated her with a passion but at the same time he was getting attached to her without either of them realizing it. Then a move, not even the great and mighty Prince of all Saiyans could make, Bulma, in a desperate attempt to get her work back, make a lunge at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes grew wide in shock along with surprise at her pathetic attack and had just enough time to react as he drew his hand back with the blue prints and caught her with the other.

"GIVE IT BACK!!!!" cried out Bulma, struggling to get to the blue prints. "Woman get off me!!" "Not until you give them back!!!" Bulma stopped struggling as she glared up at him. "Vegeta, so help me, if you do not give them back, I will kick your ass!" Vegeta almost busted a gut from laughing. Bulma took this as her opportune time to grab the blue prints.

And she succeeded. Bulma got off the bed with the blue prints in hand. "Do what you want Vegeta." she said over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Her face was a beat red from embarrassment and anger, but at least she won. But somehow to her, it didn't feel like a victory because Vegeta was still rolling around in his bed laughing his ass off. Bulma made her way to her lab to get started on building her ship.

Vegeta had notice Bulma leave and still chuckled to himself. He'd have to give her one thing though, she would never cease to amuse or amaze him the slightest bit. She was a strange one, but mostly she reminded him of himself. Pity she wasn't a Saiyan. She would have made on hell of a mate. This thought shocked him. Mate. Since when did he ever consider it. True, he did need an heir and it's been too long a while since he engaged in any nighttime activities.

But of all people, the Woman, he was going nuts. Vegeta's brow furrowed as he was deep in though. He needed to get off this Kami forsaken mud ball. He was becoming attached to the planet, the places, and most of all the Woman. He was never one to accept change, and this female was changing him entirely, bit by bit, everyday. It was sickening to him. All these feelings and emotions getting to him.

He needed to break free and get off this place or he would end up staying and becoming like Kakarot. ("One of them") he thought. No he wouldn't allow it. Never. He was the last sole survivor of the Saiyans and no way in hell would he sire a half breed Brat. Especially with the "Woman". His royal bloodline began with him and would end with him. He refused to poison his royal, pure breed, bloodline.

That is when he fully made up his mind. He would leave to the solitude of space to continue his training. Even if it meant leaving everything behind. He was becoming weak and he needed to return to his old, cold, emotionless, powerful warrior. He was alone and he would not be taking a mate, much less siring his child. Vegeta threw the covers off and headed for the shower. First things first, he needed to clean up.

Later That Week!

Bulma had been avoiding her parents at all costs. She worked day in and day out. She would not rest until her work was completed. As she built her ship. She also developed capsules that could preserve foods as when you eat them, they taste just as fresh as the day they were made and they would stay fresh as long as they stayed in the capsule. And to top it off, she had bought enough food to feed the entire country of China for 5 years everyday.

Bulma figured to buy and store everything she was going to need. She even added 3 extra bedrooms in the ship, just in case she had met some friends on her journey, or wanted to sleep somewhere. But deep down she knew that this trip would be a lonely one. But she had no time to think of such things. She needed to finish preparing the ship for her Kami knows how long journey and write a good-bye note to her friends. She refused to face them. They would talk her out of it and she needed this.

Bulma sat down the wrench as she was covered in dirt, oil, and grease. She had smudges on her face as she wiped the swear off her forehead. She was doing a back up check and tuning up the ship before her departure tomorrow. "Phew!" she sighed exhaughted. "Man am I beat. Well that is that." she beamed as she brushed off herself and stood back to admire her work. She had to admit, she did a kick ass job in the allotted amount of time she had. Bulma then turned and headed back into the ship to the control room. The last thing to do was to plot her course. When she wasn't stocking up the ship or building it, she was trying to find a planet to go to. Finally, she decided on a small planet about 50 billion light years away from Earth.

It was a small purple planet. It was filled with plenty of animal and forest life. It would be the perfect place to vacation from the nice, tropical weather and lots of oceans it had. It sounded like a dream. Even the planets name Belldandy sounded even more beautiful. Bulma sighed as she plotted in the coordinates and the safe passage to get there. She estimated her time getting there would be one month, give or take.

Bulma, being satisfied for a week well done, stretched her hands over her head and decided that she earned a bath and began to head out of the ship and inside the house. She had much to do tonight. She needed to write her good-bye letter and she needed a bath, food, and then rest. Come tomorrow, she would be gone from everyone's lives…well almost everyone's.

Next Morning!

4:00am!

Bulma woke before even the sun's rays could touched the soft, morning dew grass on the Capsule Corp. estate. She packed up her cot and got dressed her pervious clothes and made a quick breakfest as she left an envelope on the table that said "_To My Friends_". Then with one last tour of the house, she headed out the door. Bulma pulled out her camera and took one last picture. She had to hold back the tears and then turned her back to the place she once called home, and headed to her ship.

She had no time for tears. But once she exited Earth's orbit and was well on her course to Belldandy, then she could curl up with her Ben and Jerry's and cry her heart out. Bulma bored the ship and entered the main control room. She took a seat and let out a small sigh. She buckled up and started up the ship. At the mere press of a few buttons, the ship sprang to life at her finger tips. She typed in her password and started the ships engine.

Fuel and fire rumbled deep in the ships engines as it was raring to go. "Good-bye Earth. I wish you well." she whispered as the memories of her home flashed in her mind and she pressed the go button and as many of you have seen a rocket launch, this one rocket off. Bulma grasp on the chair as gravity pulled her back into the it. Her eyes watered as she felt that the ship may burst from the pressure. And just as she thought the rocking, rumbling, and shaking of the ship would never cease, it subsided.

Bulma relaxed as the anti gravity came on and she sat up in her seat as she unstrapped herself. As she stood and stretched as she worked out the kinks along with the joints as the popped and cracked. Bulma sighed to herself as she looked around the empty ship. "I need a bath and some ice cream." she told herself out loud. Then she began to head to her new bedroom. Since she was gonna be on her own, she was going to have to get used to it.

So she tried to make her room, no, the entire ship to look like her house or at least as close to her house as possible. She wanted to feel like home for the most part anyway. Bulma walked down the eerie, quiet hallway and came to the window that looked among the soft glow of the beautiful earth. Within a couple of hours, it would be gone from her site forever.

Bulma had to wonder to herself, how could something so innocent, so pretty could attract so much trouble? She had to wonder, when years to come, would Earth still be here? Surrounded by her eternal beauty as it was clad in darkness, save for the stars that glittered in the black abyss. Or would she meet her demise at the hands of the cold, ruthless destroyer would come next to purge her? To Bulma, she wasn't all that worried. She knew that Goku wouldn't allow Earth to be destroyed, nor would the rest of rest of the Z senshi. And they even had the Saiyan Prince to help them.

("And speaking of him…") she thought to herself. She wondered what he was doing now? It was well past the hour to train. Maybe he found her note first or perhaps he found her absence…("Nah. He was never one to notice when you were around, much less gone. Forget him Bulma. He is your past now.") she told herself as she tried to get out of her train of thought and head back to her original destination. She came to the door of her bathroom. She opened it and walked in, not bothering to close the door. No one but her was around. So forget modesty. Bulma turned on the bath to a luke warmth as her Jacuzzi bath started up.

She set out her endless supply of her candles and set the mood to relaxed, crying session as her personal list of calming songs came overhead on the surround sound speakers in her bathroom. And just as the last candle was lit, she reached up and began to pull of her top, that is when the sound of someone clearing throat was heard from behind.

Bulma jumped and grasp as she turned around to find a very satisfied, smirking Prince Vegeta leaning in the doorway, looking her up and down approvingly. Bulma, less that 1 millisecond, turned 3 shades of red. "Don't stop Woman. I am enjoying the show." he said amused at her sudden embarrassment.

This turned Bulma's embarrassment into one of fury as her face scrunched up to one of anger. Her eyes were a blue fire as she stormed up to his face and jabbed his chest with her finder. "YOU SLEEZY SON OF A BITCH!!!! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK ABORED MY SHIP!!! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!! YOU HAVE SOME BALLS LOOKING AT ME!!!" she cried out in anger.

She didn't even realize that she was yelling at him with only her ants and bra on. She was furious with him. Who did he think he is that he could come on her ship! He had no business here! Vegeta brushed her hand away like nothing. "Woman, I was sent here by your over protective parents to protect you and bring you back." he informed her.

"Since when do you ever listen to my parents?!" she cried out. " I don't. I needed to get off the planet. It was making me weak. You do what you want Woman. I am not going to force you to go back and yet I am still pondering why you left in the first place?" he inquired, hoping to get an answer outta her. "I don't have to explain my actions to you." Bulma retorted while still holding her death glare on him. "If I am here to protect you, then yes you damn well have to and I damn well can ask you that!" he shot back just as darkly. "I thought you didn't listen to my parents?" "I said I would not bring you back. I never stated nor said anything about not protecting you. Besides, if you are gone, who will fix the ship when it breaks?" he asked.

"You bastard!!!" "And proud of it. Now tell me why you left?" come backed Vegeta. "I'm still not going to tell you." she huffed. "Then I suggest you turn off the bath and put a shirt on for Kami's sake." Bulma blushed a very deep crimson and pulled her shirt over her head as she called out. "Computer: Water Off!" the water came to a slow stop and the Jacuzzi bathtub was very full to the brim of the tub. "Now if you will excuse me Vegeta, I have a bath I need to tend to."

"No, not until you tell me why you ran away. I hope it was for a good cause." he smirked. "Vegeta, can't this wait until after my bath? I am in no mood right now to deal with you." she pleaded warily. But his expression on his face did not change. Bulma let out a sigh. She wasn't going to win this time. The sooner she told him, the better and sooner off she could get to her bath. "My parents wanted me to stop going on adventures and stay working in the labs. They thought if I did that then I would settle down and give them grandkids from that "Scum"."

"And when you say "scum" you are referring to that scar face reject of a courting mate?" asked Vegeta. "Yep. You got that right on the dot. And I know that this may seem like a stupid reason to you, but I am not going to stay in a lab for the rest of my life. I need to get out there and explore. I need to go and have my life."

Vegeta gave a curt nod in understandment. As his features soften. "Woman, you were right in doing what you believe in." "Thank you Vegeta. Well now that we have reach and understanding, I am gonna get a bath. So id you do not mind, can you be on you way?" A snort came from Vegeta. "And where would you have me go Woman?" "Well the GR is on the second floor." Vegeta nodded and turned on his heel as he headed to the second floor. Bulma let out a sight and a small smile as she watched his retreating form. At least she wouldn't' be alone…

B: Finishes writing Ah not too shabby! How's the massage comin' Trunks?

V/T: Good

B: Well I guess I will continue

T: Good idea

V: Get back to my massage Brat!

T: You better be nice to me Dad. And you better be thankful!

V: Whatever

DC: Man I'm wasted………………………..giggle So many colors!!! I LOVE SCOTCH!!!!

A: ?????…………………uh…..whatever……

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!!

I am gonna kill a clown…….

Shenron Say: MMMmmmm Pocky!!!!!


	5. Time To Go

Sands Of Time

Chappie 5

Time To Go

By

Bulma

T: Gods I fuckin' hate him!!!

B: Hate who?

T: Mom, if you really love or care about me, you will let me kill Recap.

B: Trunks, I can't. I made an invalided contract with him. We can't touch him til' the last chappie of this book, but I give you permission to hurt him until then. But right now, I need to get back to work.

T: sigh Well better get planning…Leaves. Recap in shadows.

R: Soon….very soon Trunks…you will know pain!!!!

Venux stared at the blue prints for the time machine. Every equation, every detail, every design of the machine merely made any sense to her, but at the same time, it fascinated her to no limit. She watched as Trunks put every piece and bit into place. "Then we add the nuclear core to the engine's battery. This will jumpstart it to give to rip of the time and space portal. Also you want to take the energy fuel and add it too…" "Trunks, how is this all possible? How are you doing all of this?" interrupted Venux as she was bewildered to how he even had this information.

Trunks looked up at her from his work. Venux was giving him confused looks. "To be honest, I really don't know. It just came to me. All I know is the plan is in my head and all I know is how it works. Venux this will work. Do you know what this will mean?" He asked. Venux shook her head no. A big smile crossed his features and his eyes beamed excitement.

"It means we are gonna be free. That we will go into the past and make the future right." "Trunks, are you really sure about all of this? What if we are wrong? What if we get caught?" "Venux, we have to try. We can't fail. The power of good Is on our side. Please, you have to help me. We have to do this together. Wouldn't you give anything and everything to be free again? What if you could see your father again? Isn't that worth it?"

Pain flashed for the briefest of a second in Venux's eyes. This was a chance, a risk, they both knew they would have to take. Chances never appear in a lifetime such as this. They had a window, a faint flicker of light at the end of the dark tunnel. Things could be right again. Venux nodded her head yes. "Yes, this is a risk we must take." Trunks' smile widened. "Good. Now pay attention because I'm goin to be the one to distract Frieza. But you have to be the one to make most of this. I will help you as much as I can." Venux nodded in understandment, as they continued on with the plans.

3 Days Later!

Trunks had healed rather quickly. He had to if he wanted to keep the time machine a secret. A lot of his hopes and dreams were riding on this one project. If he should fail or even mess up, it would mean the worst kind of torture that would lead to a very horrible death. So if he was on his guard before, he would have to triple it. He couldn't even let the faintest mishap happen.

As for Venux, she worked day in and day out on the time machine. Trunks would help her, despite the beating and scars on his young, handsome body. And within a short amount of time, it looked almost ready. There were a few bugs to work out, but for the most part they could leave. Venux was under the time machine working on a few wires and checking the fuel and oil as Trunks was setting up the control system inside. They did make a pretty good team.

Even if it was 11:30 at night and Trunks was pretty much dead tired from a day of missions and being Freiza's "Sick plaything." He knew that they were so close to being done. He was so close. Too close to give up now. He had to spend any and every free bit of time on this. And just as he finished up the system and machine was more than ready to go on their journey, a beeping from Trunks' watch signaled to him that Frieza required him immediately. Venux got out from under the ship and looked at Trunks terrified. Trunks kept his cool and turned off the beeping sound. "Venux, no matter what happens, hurry and continue on without me. It will be fine. I will return shortly. We will leave tonight." Venux nodded and Trunks got down from the ship. He had something up his sleeve that not even Venux knew about. He had it hid from everyone, only using it if they found out they had a chance out of slavery.

He walked down the hallways he had known his entire life. For little did everyone on the ship know that this would be the last time they would see the Prince and his "slave" ever again after tonight. Trunks did not pay attention to those who glared at him on the way to the lion's den. Once again he found himself outside the elegant outside looking doors once more. He didn't hesitate to open them as he entered. Frieza sat in his throne as Captain Gyniu, Zarbon, and Dedoria surrounded him.

Trunks came to the steps that lead to the throne and bowed on the red carpet. "You have summoned me Master Frieza?" he asked not looking up from the floor. Frieza had a look of a mix of anger, hate, and pure rage. But his voice was calm with the hint of anger. "How dare you come in here!!! How dare you show your ugly hybrid face here when you were building a time machine and planning to over throw me!!! You ungrateful hybrid!! I took you in and gave you the best training! I made you the highest rank for a slave and I favor you and let you get away with so many subornation's that not even my high trained elites get!!! How dare you!!!!" he hissed.

Trunks didn't look up, nor did he know what to say. He was calm and cold like a rock, but inside he was panicking. How did Frieza find out?!!? Their plans were ruined and him, along with Venux, would pay the ultimate price. How could he have been sooo stupid! He should have never dragged her into this. "Well hybrid, we did tell you that your time is up." sneered Zarbon. "Master Frieza, may we now have your permission to destroy him?" asked Dedoria almost too anxious to get his hands on the demi-Saiyan.

"Yes, but let me have my way with him first. You should be honored Hybrid." claimed Frieza as he stood from his seat and sneered down at Trunks in a mocking tone of voice that escaped his throat. "I will do away with you as I have done with that stupid bitch of a Mother as she held you protectively in her arms. Such a fool she was to think she could protect you from me and live to tell about it." he mocked sarcastically. Trunks' eyes snapped up at Frieza with such blue fire in a glare that made all 3 of the fellow authorities step back. Trunks stood and drew his sword and pointed it at Frieza as he met his gaze. "Don't even think about it! Frieza, your nightmare will end today!" "How dare you defy me!!!" "NO FRIEZA! How dare you steal my life away from me!!! How dare you try and hurt me in any way possible!! Frieza you stole my childhood and I will steal your life!!! It ends today Frieza!" A chuckle came from the might tyrant.

"I am not worried. You can not beat me, much less destroy me." Frieza smiled cruelly with a confident look plastered on his features. A sadistic smile played on his lips. He continued to walk his way down the red carpet stairs to our lavender haired hero. Trunks' glare increased as his brow furrowed more as he began to charge up at Frieza. The next thing anyone knew was there was a flash of gold, a blood curling scream, and Frieza was dead on the floor…in pieces.. Trunks had his back to the 3 witnesses in the room. His hair stood on end in a golden shade as it replaced his lavender locks. Electrical forces crackled around him with power and heavy tension blanketed over the eerie silence. Trunks turned to the other 3 and showed a deep fire of sea green in his eyes as he was covered in Frieza's blood. He had a sadistic look on his face and he licked his lips as he took a step forward.

"So, who's next?" he asked. His voice, a deep and full of adrenaline rush of excitement as hot Saiyan blood of power course through his veins. It had been forever since he engaged in a battle such as this and he had to admit, it felt pretty damn good to say the least. "Wha-What are you?!?!?!" asked Zarbon, who had over come the shock first and all 3 were backed against the wall.

"Glad you asked that." smirked Trunks, the same smirk that belonged to none other that Prince Vegeta himself, his father. If the Prince could see his son now, he would be so proud. "I am Frieza's worst dream come true. I am the reason he destroyed my family, my friends, and my people. I am what he has feared and been running from the most. I am a Super Saiyan." The 3 who were backed against the wall gasped at this new information. "NO! Your lying!!!" cried out Dedoria. Trunks stood in front of them with his sword still drawn. "Believe what you want to. And if your so sure of yourself, then you won't mind being the first to die. So come on then. Fight me." glared Trunks amused.

Fire burned deep within him. He had been waiting for this day for a long, long time. "Well, I'm not afraid of him! He ain't that tough." smirked Gyniu. "Oh? You seem so sure of yourself. Well come on then, I won't hurt you…much." Gyniu growled at Trunks' comment and powered up as he lunged at Trunks, or at least what he thought was Trunks. He hit the ground and the next thing he knew was that there was a sword embedded in his back as it was being drove into his heart.

Trunks drove his sword as far as he could and then made a 360 turn as he swiftly drew it from the back and blood squirted everywhere. It sprayed to his fellow companions and Trunks drenched in it. Then he swiped his sword away as the extra blood and gore his the ground with a "spat" and the Gyniu's organ laid beside him lifelessly. Trunks, in turn, smiled at the other two.

"So, who is next?" he asked. "WHY YOU DIRTY, NO GOOD HYBRID!!!! I WILL…AHH!!!" cried an enraged Dedoria as he found himself being pinned by the throat and tightened his hold age around Dedoria's neck. He took his sword and held it to Dedoria's neck as well. "Now, let's make this pleasant and smile for me." Trunks smirked as he slit Dedoria's throat and threw him on the ground. Zarbon stared at Trunks as he turned tail and ran for his life.

Trunks matirized in front of Zarbon as Zarbon hit him and fell on his ass. Trunks stared down at him with cold, lifeless eyes. "Running out on your loyal friends, eh Zarbon?" he mocked. "T-Trunks, It's not what you think!! P-please s-spare my l-life!!!" begged Zarbon. "Why should I?! Give me one good reason why I should?!" he cried as he pointed his sword at Zarbon's chest. 'Be-Because…have mercy!!!"

"Why should I show you and give you something you have denied me and my Mother!!! Why should I give you mercy, when all you have done is mock me and hurt me my entire life!!! You took everything away from me!! Took away my life and now you will pay for it! Say Hi to Frieza and your comrades when you see them again!" Trunks put away his sword and put his hands together in front of him as a huge bright light omitted from his palms. Then Trunks said the two words that would be burned into Zarbon's mind for the rest of eternity. "Burning Attack." All Zarbon knew was that a huge golden light was heading for him and now he was standing in line to see King Yamma.

Trunks powered down and returned to his normal state. He turned from his bloody mess and began to walk out the door. He opened the elegant looking doors and shut them behind him. As he mad his way back to his chambers, everyone backed away from him. All knowing what he had done. Trunks felt all eyes accusing him as he once again made his way back to his chambers. But this time, it was our of fear…and perhaps respect? He knew what he had done by killing the evil tyrant and his evil minions.

He knew that the moment Frieza's death had been fully realized, everyone would be free…but who would they turn to? ("It is for them to decide. I'm done with this time. I am going home.") he thought as he found himself outside his quarters. But then he felt the feeling to turn around and when he did, practically everyone on the ship all stared and gazed upon him. "What do you all want?" he asked as the uncomfortable silence blanketed over both him and the crowd of people.

He half expected to see scorn and hatred in their eyes as he had seen everyday of his hellish life. But not this time. These were eyes full of worry, concern, and fear. Then a voice of a small little girl stepped forward. Her name was Karara. She was a small little orphan and no more than 5 years old. She had known Trunks her entire life. He found her on one of his missions that Frieza had sent him on. She was only but a mere newborn and Trunks took her in and began along with Venux to raise her as one of his own. But unfortunaly for them all, Frieza found out and made him give her to the ship's orphanage and Trunks would visit her everyday and take care of her in his spare time…well almost for the most part. He would bring her everything she would need, food, clothing, everything a little girl could hope for.

She was such a pretty girl. She almost looked Earthling, only she had pure yellow cat slitted eyes that beamed with life, only now they were wide with confusion and fear. She had flowing white hair and she had such a small frame, but slowly being built by the training she undergoes at the orphanage. She wore a simple white dress with her hair up in 2 little small buns atop of her head and held by two red ribbons. But she was the one to step forward and ask in a small voice, "Papa Twunks….what do we do now?" Trunks let a small smile cross his features and sighed in spite of himself.

He bent down to eye level with the little girl and took her hand and gave her a warm look as she let a small smile escape her lips as he stood once more and faced the frighten crowd. "Listen up, all of you. I have killed Frieza and his trusted men. You are all free to go. Go and live the rest of your lives in peace, but do not forget the torture, the tears, and the pain everyone of you all endured. Enjoy what you have left of Frieza's empire. Your thanks is appreciated. Now go and live the life you all know and have been praying to receive. But also tell the universe that Frieza's empire is no more and free all those who can not speak or stand for themselves. We are all free…"

Trunks turned his back and headed inside with the small girl still in his hand. As soon as the door closed, a huge explosion of happiness rang outside of Trunks' quarters. But Trunks had no time for this. He needed to clean up and he needed to leave. It was all ready late into the night. Upon hearing the door open, Venux rushed out of the labs to see Trunks covered in blood and Karara by his side. "Mommy Venux!!!!" the little girl squealed as she ran up to Venux as she jumped into Venux's arms.

Venux adored Karara and it broke her heart that they had to give her to the ship's orphanage on Freiza's orders when he found out. But that did not stop Venux from being an almost or more so like a mother to Karara. Venux hugged her and looked at Trunks. "Kami Trunks! What happened?!" she demanded in a concerned tone of voice as worry was evident on her features. "Well…you see hon…" he tried to explain but it came out nervously. He tried to find a way to explain it but Karara beat him to the punch. "Papa Twunks beat up that bad lizard man and his mean friends!!!" she said rather proudly. Venux stared at Trunks shocked.

"Trunks is this true?" All Trunks could do was laugh nervously and put a hand behind his head and only smile. "Trunks…what are we gonna do?" "We are going to leave and we are taking Karara with us." he replied in a serious voice as he looked at Venux with those eyes of his that always made her say yes no matter what the case. He knew she could not resist. "Mommy Venux, where are we going?" asked the curious 5 year old. Venux smiled warmly at her as she got down on eye level with the child. "Karara, how would you like to go on a long, fun trip with me and Papa Trunks?" she asked. A wonderful, bright smile appeared on Karara's face. "Yes Mommy Venux!" she cried as she once again hugged Venux.

Venux looked at Trunks over Karara's shoulder and he returned it with a warm smile as he mouthed a "Thank You" to her as well. Venux picked up Karara. "Well Papa Trunks is gonna get a shower and we are gonna go pack, okay?" asked Venux as she gave a wink to Trunks. Venux without waiting for the little girl's response she began to head for the bedroom. Trunks stood there and let out a chuckle. He was free and he had a family now. ("Well I'd say that earns me a shower and a drink.") he thought proudly to himself and began to head for the bathroom.

2 Hours Later!

It was indeed very late. About 2 in the morning to be exact. Poor, little, worn out Karara had fallen asleep as Trunks and Venux finished the preparations. When the last article of necessity was in the time machine/ship, Trunks sighed to himself as he notice how tired Venux was. She was hunched over in her chair as the small child laid asleep in her lap.

A smile spread across his face as he set his wrench down. Funny how so many times his Mother would be working like this…when she was alive. Trunks got up off the ground and headed over to the sleeping couple. He gently pulled them into his embrace. Then he headed to the bedroom. No sense in going to the past if they were half dead from the exhaustion. He decided that they would leave first thing in the morning. It has indeed been a long, long night.

Morning!

Karara opened her beautiful yellow eyes and gazed at the sleeping faces of Trunks and Venux. A big smile was plastered on her face as she snuggled between the two and watched them both sleep. She also took one hand of each and combined them together. She had known these two her entire life. These were her parents by blood or not, she loved them because they were her family.

But also by this move, this stirred Trunks out of his sleep. He opened on sleepy eye and peered at the trying to be silent 5 year old. "Morning. Did you sleep good?" he whispered to her. Karara looked at Trunks and smiled as she shook her head yes. "Are you hungry?" "Yes." Trunks sat up and cracked his back and then leaned against the pillows.

"Come on, we will let Mommy Venux sleep a bit more and we will make breakfest." "Kay!" Then in an unexpected move, Trunks picked her up and put her on his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen. He sat her down in a chair and gave her a wink. "How does French Toast sound?" "What is that?" she asked curiously.

"You will see" he replied smiling. Then he pulled out the pots and pans and he let her help him make the breakfest. Soon the entire kitchen smelled of wonderful, delicious, yummy French Toast. The aroma made it's way to the bedroom as the smell stirred Venux out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and glance around the room and notice she was sleeping in an empty bed. But wait? Were they supposed to have left last night into the past? She hopped out of bed and slowly moved to the kitchen where Trunks and Karara had their backs to her. Karara was laughing and having so much fun as Trunks showed her how to flip French Toast. "Morning." she said warmly at the scene that played out before her.

They both turned around and smiled at Venux as Karara ran up and gave her a hug. "Mommy Venux! We made you breakfest!!!" she cried as her face was aglow from excitement. "You did! Well then I guess I am gonna havta eat it." "You have to guess?" asked Trunks with an eyebrow raised as he handed her a plate full of French Toast. "No but I will love eating it." she replied smiling. And so they all sat down and ate and have come to the conclusion that they would get cleaned up and leave.

Past!

A yellow ship busted forth from a vibrant and mystical colors as a flash of light lit up the black abyss of the darkness of space. Karara sat on Venux's lap as Trunks began to find the coordinates of Earth. They were not that far off. About 5 thousand light years away. "Well guys hold on. We will be there in 6 hours. " He announced as he looked at his watch. He set the ship in auto pilot and leaned back in his seat. "Papa Twunks, I'm bored." complained Karara. "Why not take a nap?" suggested Venux. "But I am not tired!" Trunks sighed and reached in his left pocket and pulled out his latest invention. It was the newest Gameboy and handed it to the short attention span child.

"Here, you can play with that." he said handing it to her. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Thank you Papa Twunks." as she took the game and began to play with it. Trunks and Venux took this as a time to take a nap and they did.

Later!

Trunks didn't know what happened. The ship was rocking violently and a loud beeping sound signaled that something was firing at the ship. Karara was crying in Venux's arms as Venux's screams woke him up. Trunks shot up.

He found that they were being surrounded by at least 20 fleets of war ships. "Trunks get us out of here!!" cried Venux as she tried to calm the upset child in her arms. "What's going on?!" demanded trunks as he tried to get the ship under control and then he looked at his map and came to a horror that they were off course of their destinations, about 30 million light years. Now they seemed to have found themselves in enemy territory.

Trunks immediately got on the communication device. "We mean you no harm!! Please let us pass! There is a female and child on board! We have no weapons. We are neutral!" he cried. A burley and official responded to his call. "Unlock your shields and prepare to bored out ship. That is an order." "We mean no harm! Please do not do this!" "Prepare to bored out ship."

Trunks tried to respond, but he felt the ship jerk and they were being pulled into the bigger ship. "Mommy Venux I'm scared!!" cried the frightened child." "It's gonna be okay. Me and Papa Trunks won't let anything happen to you." she said trying to reassure her but the child just gripped onto her more. Trunks found himself putting on his sword and they landed to what appeared to be the landing dock for ships. The doors shut behind them and from what Trunks could see out the window, there was a giant fleet ready to greet them.

The hatch of their ship was pulled opened and 5 weird, yellow aliens with 3 eyes and clawed hands about 6 feet tall each reached in and grabbed the trio and dragged them out and then threw them on their knees in front of their ship. Venux held onto the frightened child as Trunks held onto them both. Then a powerful alien with blue armor over his toned body and looked down upon them with an enraged scowl plastered on his face.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" demanded Trunks in a calm voice as he stood and faced the man as an equal. "I am Shanobu and I am the king of the Torusians. There is a price for your head hybrid. A very big price." he stated.

"What makes you think I am going to let you get away with any of this?" "Because, we will blow up the Planet Earth and have our way with your female and child." he sneered cruelly. "How do you know any of this!" cried Venux. "You will find out soon enough. Take them away."

T: MOM HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!!

B: It adds suspense! Don't worry my stories always end happy!

T: You better hope so!

V: Same goes for me Woman

B: I know. Now eat your damn ice cream, while I continue.

T/V: kay

DC: Gods, getting drunk sucks ass cuz of the hangover!!

A: Point? It still didn't get you any closer to owning DB/Z/GT

DC: Whatever

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Yum! Air!!

Shenron Say: Messing with me today is not exactly a good idea.


	6. Understanding

Sands Of Time

Chappie 6

Understanding

By

Bulma

R: Heh heh heh! I got Trunks' sword!! I am gonna sabotage it by making it dull so it couldn't even cut a piece of paper!!! makes it really really really dull

T: walks in YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!

R: Here Trunks. hands him sword

T: Thanks. Now I can pummel you to a bloody pulp! tries to inflict pain on R with sword. But sword doesn't do anything. T is really, really, really mad Oh hell no. No you didn't.

R: You can't do anything to me. You are powerless!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

T: eye twitches and smiles evilly Oh yes, I do have power. Turns SS 4

Bulma strutted out of the steamy bathroom and only draped in a flimsy towel that barely covered her and began to head for her bedroom to change in some clothing. She wasn't expecting her stole way to be with her on this trip. Good thing she planned a lot of food, but how long would it last before the power hungry Saiyan ate her out of ship and home?

("Bulma, you thinking too much again.") she scolded herself and as she sat in front of her vanity mirror as she was dressed in low rise mudd jeans and a black tube top with HIM band symbol on it. She picked up her brush and tried to brush out the knots and snares in her hair. So much has changed in so little time. She wondered why she was feeling this excitement all around her. She supposed it was from the thought that she is out on an adventure, she was starting her life.

With this thought, a smile spread across her features. She was goin on with her life and she wouldn't be doing it alone as well! She had a certain Saiyan Prince that was going along for the journey. Perhaps they could even become friends? Before Bulma could ponder anymore on the Price, a knock came at the door. Bulma stood up and walked over to answer it.

She drew back the door and there stood Vegeta in his training shorts, topless, and wearing his street shoes. This didn't faze Bulma one bit. Vegeta would always walk around like that since he had been living with her at the Capsule Corp. estate. "Vegeta-sama? Nani is it?" she asked him. "Woman, I am intrigued to know more of why you left. Perhaps we could discuss it over lunch?" he asked. Bulma raised her eyebrow in suspsion. He was being awfully nice to her and now he is offering to cook lunch. He was up to something, but she will bit. "All…right." she said slowly.

Vegeta turned his back to her and began to head towards the kitchen with Bulma following closely behind him. She sat in a chair as Vegeta was pulling out pots and pans as he was getting ready to cook for them both. As he was doing this, Bulma asked him a question. "Geta, where should I start? I mean, what else do you want to know?""

Vegeta turned around and eyed her. "For the last time, do not call me that. I want to know the full story." Bulma sighed. "Well, get cooking and I guess I will begin." Vegeta nodded as he started to take hamburger and turn them into patties. "My father wanted me to take over the family business and in order for me to do that, I would have to give up on helping the Z senshi and my adventures for the Dragonballs. They both wanted me to settle down and give them grandkids and I don't love Yamcha anymore, but they think of him as some perfect match for me. I'm just so sick of expectations that everyone wants of me.

There is nothing I can do and yet there is. So I chose to take the path that I wanted most out of my life. My parents were furious and I don't think Yamcha even knows. And what really puzzles me is why would they choose you to come retrieve me instead of Yamcha?" she asked. Vegeta still had his back to her as he was flipping hamburgers and he listened to her story with precise precision. Finally he peered at her as he turned his neck to look over his shoulder.

"I believe they chose me because they knew that the scar face of a retard would never make you come back and I think he was too busy fucking the next thing that had huge tits and legs." came his reply.

Bulma mouth dropped. In all her years she had known Vegeta, she'd never thought she would hear those words come out of his mouth and for him to put it so bluntly to her. Vegeta turned to fully face her as he scowled at her shocked look. "Don't seem so shocked Woman. You and I both know what that fuck he was doing all along. I was the only reliable person to do this task. But I don't seem to see any reason to bring you back. You are trying to get on with your life." he told her. Bulma let out a smile as her shocked look famished. "Thank you Vegeta, for everything."

But this moment as if you could call it "sweet" was short lived. The smell of something unpleasantly burning over came Bulma's smell as she covered her mouth and notice the hamburgers being burnt. "KUSO!!!" cried Vegeta and he tried to save the meal. He was curing in his native tongue and took the hamburgers off the pan. However his efforts were not in vain as he successfully saved the meal. Bulma, by now was helping him and inexpertly they both broke into fits of laughter.

"I gotta teach you how to cook." she giggled. "Please Woman, like your cooking is any better than my own?!" chuckled Vegeta. Bulma gave him a playful slap on the shoulder as she helped him, but all the Prince could do was trip her on the way back to the table.

Everything was looking up for her. She finally had become somewhat "friends" with the cold hearted Prince. And perhaps things for once turned out all right. But, sadly enough, I, the Narrator, must inform all who read this that, that is unfortunaly not the case. For there is more to an adventure than fun and excitement. There are many great dangers and terrible secrets. And in only 2 days time, her adventure of a lifetime would surely begin.

2 Days Later!

For Bulma, things had been going rather smoothly. Vegeta and her would actually have conversations that didn't end in an argument insulting brawl. They both took turns cooking meals and tiding up afterwards. Bulma even upgraded the GR and Vegeta didn't push himself to death. He seemed almost pleasant to be around and Bulma surprising herself to find that she yearned the for meal times and the nights. She enjoyed his company.

And the really great thing about Vegeta is that he had ceased to wake her up at the ungodly hours of the morning and allowing her to sleep in. And speaking of which, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her digital clock beside her bed. She yawned and stretched in her cozy bed. She couldn't believe it was all ready 11:00am in the morning.

Bulma sleepily sat up in her bed and she looked at her calendar over her desk. ("Only 5 more days to go!") she told herself. Bulma slowly dragged her herself out of the bed and pulled out a red pen and she crossed off yet another day off the calendar. "I bet Vegeta must be starving." she mused to herself. Bulma reached over to the chair on her desk and put on her pure white, silk robe with matching slippers and then headed to the kitchen.

Upon arriving, she found a note on the table with her name in Vegeta's handwriting on the front with the word "Bulma" on it. Bulma went over, opened it up, and read it.

_Woman,_

_I have been training all morning. Make sure that lunch is ready by 12:00pm sharp._

_Prince Of All Saiyans_

_Prince Vegeta_

Bulma rolled her eyes. Why must she always have to be the one to cook? But she really had no room to complain. Vegeta did more than his part to help around the place and he had been doing more than his fair share to help around the place and he had been acceptingly kind to let her sleep in, in the mornings. So in all fairness, she should just do this and get it over with. "Well Bulma, better get craKIN'!!!!" she cried as she felt the ship jolt and she fell flat on her ass.

"What the HELL!!!" she tried to get up, but another jolt knocked her to the floor once more. What was going on? The ship was obviously hitting something. Bulma finally steadied herself to look out the window to see they had been blown off course! "NO!" Bulma cried. This was exactly what she was afraid of! Then she felt, yet again another jolt, only instead of falling on her ass, she fell into the waiting arms of Vegeta. "Woman, we need to fix this. Come on." he said in an authority tone.

"Hai!" Bulma cried to his reply. Vegeta didn't even bother to put Bulma down as he carried her to the control room. Bulma got down and began to work the controls of getting out of this mess. Things were getting ugly. She needed to act fast. So with quick finger work and determination to get out of this mess, Bulma had all but one chance left. They needed to land and fast. The ship's exterior was slowly breaking down. Soon the ship will be broken down and there would be nothing left.

Bulma began to go through her data bank and came across a planet not too far off. Only a few 1,000 miles. So with the speed the ship was going, it would take no more than 5 min to get to there and land. Bulma had no choice. She reset the destination. "Woman, what are you doing?" demanded a concerned Saiyan. "Sorry Geta, but change of plans, we are goin to land on Badkata." "Don't call me Geta. WAIT!!! Not home world of the Torusians!!!"

"Fraid' so. Hold on, were gonna jump speed ahead!" she cried. Before Vegeta had any chance of talking her out of it, he found himself with great effort to stand his ground. Then in the next instant, the ship was rocking violently in a gray mist atmosphere as they ended up crash landing on the Planet Badkata.

T: sigh I am still hungry

B: When are you never hungry?

T: Hmmmm….good question? …..WAH!! I WANT FOOD!!!!

B: Okay, I will go and get you something! But only that you promise to be good.

T: When am I ever bad?

B: Hmmm, good point. B hands T 20 pizza's and cookies n' cream ice cream.

DC: HAHAHAHAAHA I MADE U EAT YOUR PARENTS!!! I MADE YOU EAT YOUR PARENTS!!! I MADE YOU EAT YOUR PARENTS!!!

A: BASTARD!!!

DC: No not really. It was a joke.

A: Oh well. I still own DB/Z/GT

DC: Whatever

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

You broke my heart, so I broke your neck.

OR

T: Well you took away my allowance, so cut off your head. Sorry Dad, these things happen!

Shenron Say: Eh lil' column A, lil' column B


	7. Just When You Think It Is Safe?

Sands Of Time

Chappie 7

Just When You Think It Is Safe

By

Bulma

R: Why must I feel pain?

B: Well, if you just learn not to piss off my son, then maybe you might learn not to dish out what you can't take back.

R: Shut up! Gods, you really are a stupid bitch!

B: Call me bitch one more time…

R; Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! You are a stupid Bitch!

B: eye twitching Oh I am sooo gonna enjoy this! TRUNKS!

T: appears and see R making fun of B Oh no you didn't! Draws sword Recap, your gonna die.

R: stops and sees T OH SHIT! T chases him down

The last couple of hours have been a blur to our trio. They were heading on their way to a wonderful life. Full of promises of hope and peace. Now they were heading for a life of pain, slavery, and possibly their death. They huddled together in the holding cell as they headed to the Torusians planet. Poor, small, fragile Karara hugged onto Venux and Trunks dearly as small tears fell from her beautiful, young, and purely innocent face. Venux embraced her as she looked at Trunks more worried than anything.

Trunks tried his best to calm the upset child. "I want to go home!" sobbed the small 5 year old child. "Papa Twunks, I want to go home! I'm scared!" begged the child. Trunks felt a tug at his heart. No child, especially this young and innocent little girl, deserved to be put in this predicament. "Trunks, get us of out of here." said Venux. "I will. I promise, nothing will happen to either one of you. Not while I am still alive and able to fight. So do not leave my side and I will get us out." he stated. Venux nodded.

Then their attention turned to the upset little girl in their arms and Trunks tried using a soothing voice that long ago, as far as he could remember, that his Mother used on him when he was a small babe. "Karara, look at me." Karara stopped crying on Venux's shoulders and turned from Venux's embrace to look at the man that she had come accustom to calling her father and looked at him with eyes full of tears.

" I want you to stop crying and be brave for me. Can you do that?" he asked. "B-But, I'm scared!" "I know you are, but you have to be brave. I'm going to get us out of here, But I need you to stop crying." The blue droplets that grazed her porcelain face did not falter. "Pretend that we are going to get ice cream." "We are?" "Yes, but for now, I need you to smile and be brave for Daddy." Then a bright smile grazed her lips and Trunks wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Then he pulled her into a hug. However this moment was short lived as they felt the ship come to a halt as Trunks fell back and the 2 girls fell on top of him. "Ow…" moaned Venux. "You okay?" asked Trunks. "Yeah." Trunks helped them up and handed Karara to Venux. "Venux, do not, no matter what happens to me or anything, do not let them take Karara or let her out of your site. And stay by me at all times. Do not leave me at all. I do not want to give them the chance of having an advantage.

Trunks didn't know what to do. Kami only knows how things would go once they were confronted by whatever force they were confronted with. Venux nodded her head as she understood what her job was. As they were to continue on, they were interrupted by by the door to the holding cells opening. The alien who called himself Shanobu came forward and stood before them on the other side of the cell.

Trunks took a step forward in front of Shanobu. He had his sword drawn and held in front of him protectively. Funny they hadn't taken it away yet. Were they not aware of what he could do with the weapon that had caused the deaths of the future of THE most feared tyrants? Had they not been aware of his skills or perhaps this was no threat to them? That they were not afraid of the young warrior and his weapon of choice. This scared Trunks. But now was not the time for fears. His family was depending on him.

So the 2 warriors stared each other down, eye to eye. "We have arrived on my planet. In 1 hour, I will come and retrieve all of you. You are to see my fellow higher appeaser. Some advice to you Saiyan Hybrid, Do not anger him in anyway. If you do, the consequences will the worst you have ever experienced in your life." Trunks nodded. "Who is your fellow leader?" Shanobu chuckled. "You will find out soon enough hybrid. But for now, eat."

Shanobu pulled aside and his minions came up to the cell and set the 3 trays on the ground and slid them underneath. The food was a bit "odd" looking. Trunks eyed it. He wasn't sure if he could trust these people. Hell, they had kidnapped them and was forcing them to be in this cell. "Eat it, I did not poison it." "How do I know you didn't?" he eyed Shanobu suspiciously. Shanobu snorted. "You are worth more to me alive than dead. So eat. You don't know when you will be eating again." he inquired. Trunks eyes narrowed. As much as he hated to admit it, Shanobu was right.

Seeing how Trunks' wasn't going to budge, Shanobu shrugged and began to leave with his minions. Trunks turned to Venux and Karara and motion them forward. "Trunks?" questioned Venux.

"Venux, we need to eat." "But Trunks, what about the food. He could have poisoned it?" she asked afraid. "Venux, he wouldn't have. We are of more value alive than in death. Come on, we need to keep up our strength." he reminded her as he took Karara and sat her down. "Come on, let's eat." said Trunks smiling as he handed Venux and Karara some food. So they began to eat the meal that could very well possibly be their last.

Soon the trays were empty, the stomach's full, and the hour came and went. During this time, the child had taken a nap on Venux as Trunks covered her up with his jacket and he along with Venux, discussed what they were gonna do. Trunks used his brilliant, statistical mind to come up with some way to get them out of this mess. He came up with a few plans and prayed to Kami he wouldn't have to use any of them.

And so, the hour of time had come and pass. The doors of the cell door opened and they were lead to their destinies. Trunks had awakened the sleeping child as they continued onward. The planet Badkata was not as Trunks had imagined. It was a beautiful planet, full of luscious green vegetation. Trunks looked out the window at the surrounding forest life. It seemed to stretched out forever and he pondered to himself how long it would take to find somebody if they should happen to venture out into the wood?

That is when an idea struck him. He found their way out, but apparently when he was having his brilliant brainstorm of an idea, he had stopped walking and was staring out the window to the forest around him. "Move it along hybrid! I don't want to be late!" sneered the guard as he shoved Trunks ahead of him In result, the knocked Trunks out of his train of thought and he need to move and fast.

The guard kept pushing and they continued on. Soon they were lead into what Trunks presumed the throne room, but he never expected what he had come next to see…..Frieza. But wait! Frieza was all ready killed in this time was he not? Then Trunks peered more so at the Ice-jin look alike before him. It wasn't Frieza, but he must've came from the same origin as him. By now, Venux was hiding behind Trunks and Karara was trying to make herself invisible in Venux's arms.

She had remembered the Ice-jin all too well and feared him more than anything. They were forced into the room and the doors shut behind them. The room was thick of a blanket of uneasy silence. The only sounds were the whimpering of the small, frightened child. Finally, the Ice-jin spoke. "I am Cooler. As you have known, Frieza, my spoiled little brother, I am a more…cunning tyrant. You killed him in the future, and since I am to inherit all of his possessions, you 3 are mine."

"How do you know who I am?" asked Trunks, his face the same cod look as he was under Frieza's rule. "Did you not listen? Dirty Hybrid, try and remember this more than 2 seconds. I am Frieza's brother. I know all about you. I was there when we came and took you from your Mother. Oh she was a fun plaything for a good couple of hours. Begging and pleading for us to spare your pathetic life as we had our fin with her. She endured the pain all for you as your father laid dead at her feet. Quiet a fun scene. But in the end, we killed her and took you alive. In fact, I helped Frieza train and almost break you.

But little brothers do tend to be lazy in their work I must say. But I do thank you for getting rid of him. Now I have all of his belongings, even you." sneered the Ice-jin named Cooler. "And believe me, I won't make the same mistake my brother did by giving you such luxuries as a female "slave" as you call it. And I will break you. One way or another." At this threat, Trunks' eyebrow furrowed as eyes were a dangerous blue fire. He wouldn't allow anything bad happen. He refused. Trunks drew his sword. "In order to get them, you will have to get through me first." he declared in a tone so full of venom and hatred. It dripped with loathing disgust as this existent evil tyrant before him.

"Now aren't we bit over protective? But you do not have choice in this matter. You are mine as of now and I will be taking all of your things. Including your slave and the little girl." Trunks made an angered sound deep in his throat, much like a dog would as it was getting ready to attack and he drew his sword in front of him now. Cooler's amusement look was quickly replace of one ensured of fury.

" I thought I told you to get rid of his sword!" he snapped at the guard. "He is not threat." replied Shanobu coolly. "Then you underestimate his skills!" cried out Cooler. "YOU underestimate me greatly!" interrupted Trunks in a tone that clearly stated he did not want to mess with anything right now. "Shut up you pathetic Hybrid! Do not talk unless you are spoken to! Now take away the female and child!" ordered Cooler. 3 burley and extremely well built Torusians came up and began to surround the 2 females behind Trunks.

Trunks noticed this and lunged at one as he sliced him in half from the middle. Both Karara and Venux screamed. "Venux, cover Karara's eyes!" he ordered as he took out the other one that he sensed was behind him. Venux did so and Trunks took out the third. "Now I am gonna ask you one more time, and only one more time nicely mind you. Let us go. Frieza's empire was destroyed. There is no more reason to take me as a slave any longer. I have suffered enough." demanded Trunks in a tone that left no room for argument and his eyes narrowed down at the tyrant.

Cooler sneered at Trunks. "I do not take orders from a Hybrid, much less a slave. I will not set you free and you are to step down before I decide you are not worth the trouble and just kill you. Do not worry, you will be too busy to being my slave and doing my bidding to concern yourself with these two." That did it for Trunks. That crossed the line for him. "Venux, take Karara and run to the forest." he told her calmly as he had her back to her and not bothering to look at her as well.

His tone was clear and non negotiable. "Hybrid, like we are going to allow them to leave! You have a better chance in hell freezing over than letting them both escape." smiled Cooler sadistically. The same smile that Frieza always uses when he is gonna put Trunks through one of the worst tortures of his life. "Then you are a bigger fool to stop me." Then before anyone could move, Trunks charged up to Super Saiyan. Everyone stood aghast as he was shrouded in pure Saiyan glory.

As everyone was shocked, Shanobu recovered first. He pulled out his dagger by his hip and in a move that no one could prevent, he took a giant stab at Trunks' exposed back. He ripped down, twisted, and pulled out. Blood pooled out of the back and Trunks grasped out in extreme pain.

But he wouldn't go down without a fight as he turned, still standing, and blew the king up with a good sized energy blast. His body ached from the impact of the damage the weapon left behind. Then Cooler didn't waste any time with seeing Trunks' weakness as he, along with the remaining guards, lunged at the trio. All dog piling on the 3. And as they were shouting and attacking, all came the realization that they were gone.

That they had disappeared completely. It was as if they disappeared into thin air. Cooler was livid. "FOOLS! GO AND FIND THEM! NO ONE WILL REST UNTIL THAT HYBRID IS IN MY GRASP!" cried Cooler angrily.

B: Uh-oh Trunks, I think you are in some trouble.

T: No really? You think? Mom, why am I the one in this predicament?

B: I dunno. But oh well. Want me to continue?

T: Sure, I guess so.

B: Fine I won't.

T: That is cruel. You just gonna leave me dying like that?

B: Well you said you guess. T shoves pen/pencil in hand

T: WRITE!

B: Okay! I'm goin, Mr. Bossy!

DC: HA! HA! HA! I HAVE THE RIGHTS TO DRAGONBALL/Z/GT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I OWN BULMA AND I CAN MAKE HER LIFE A LIVING HELL!

T: Oh really? tosses sword in hand

DC: Oh shit……

B: Oh Trunks, ready for some target practicing?

T: Sounds like fun

DC: Gulp Mommy……

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Drink blood; go to hell?

Parents concerned about Vampires

Shenron Say:

MMMMM! CHOCOLATE!


	8. Deal?

Sands Of Time

Chappie 8

Deal?

By

Bulma

T: once again laying in hammock. R is in box, chained up. T is drinking soda and chillin All right, since Mom told me to take care of Recap because he was destroying her stuff, I have put him in this box here. It maybe cruel and unusual but oh well.

Save Recap Protestors: SET HIM FREE! SET HIM FREE! SET HIM FREE! T looks at crowd and then at box and shrugs

T: Okay, I will give them what they want. pumps steroids in R, gives him a knife, and lets him loose on society as classical music plays in background. Recap starts to kill protestors.

Bulma opened her eyes as everything was dead quiet. The lights were blinking on and off as sparks were flying. The ship was dark and frightfully scary. "Ve-Vegeta?" she called out. She didn't see him. Bulma unbuckled herself and got out. She found herself alone in the dark capsule ship. "Hello? Vegeta?" she called once more and much louder. She was beginning to freak out. Where the hell was he? Bulma began to walk out of the ship. Perhaps he had wandered off outside. Bulma slowly began to head for the exit for the ship. Just as she was about to press the switch to open the doors to the outside of the ship, a hand reached out and whirled her around.

Bulma let out a scream, thinking it was an imposter come to rape her or worse, kill her. "Woman, would you shut the hell up! Do you want the whole blasted planet to hear you!" hissed Vegeta as he clamped a hand over her mouth. Bulma stared at him with eyes full of fear and shock.

Vegeta let her go as he was seeing she was calm. "Why didn't you answer to me when I called you?" You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were killed for Kami's sake!" she scolded him and glared daggers at the Prince. "Woman, this planet is dangerous. Very, very dangerous. So we have to be careful and we mustn't run off alone. You think you have seen horrible in your culture? Then you better open your ears and wake the fuck up Woman. This race doesn't know the meaning of good. They will hurt and rap you less than half a heart beat if given half the chance. You are not to leave my side. Is that understood?" he demanded.

Bulma nodded her head yes. "Good, now lets check the damage of the ship." he proposed. "Vegeta, what are the Torusians?" she asked as Vegeta opened the ship's latch and he began to head out of the ship. The place was a dull green as they seemed to have landed in the middle of no where. Bulma took a step forward. The air was heavy with a horrible taste of vile smells. Bulma worked herself in a coughing fit as she covered her mouth to block out some of the smell.

This helped, a little anyway. However, the effects seemed not to affect the Saiyan, or at least it appeared they were not affecting him. He continued to circle the ship. The ship was in mild damage. Nothing short of a few good hours work and tuning could not fix. Vegeta turned and looked fully at Bulma. "Woman, I will not lie to you. You picked a very dangerous and no hospitable planet to crash land on. These are foul creatures, raised on pain and destruction. They are raised on nothing but hatred. They delight in causing other's pain and taking what they want.

They also delight in hurting women. They loathed the female race, have nothing but consent for weaklings, and they despise beautiful creatures. They would love to get their hands on you." sneered Vegeta sadistically. Bulma gazed at him with evident fear in her blue orbs. How could she have been so stupid as to get them on this mission! ("Wait? Did Vegeta just categorize me as beautiful!") Bulma thought. She shook her head. She had no time for such thoughts. They were in grave danger and they needed to get off this planet and fast! But how could they, when they had a broken down ship? How could she have been so stupid!

Vegeta's sneer turned into one of confusion. "Woman, what are you thinking about now?" he asked "Vegeta, we have to get off this planet!" "No shit Woman." "But we don't have supplies! What are we gonna do?" "We have no choice but to force them to give us help and the time we need to rebuild some of the ship." "VEGETA! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF THAT THEY WERE GONNA KILL ME IF THEY SAW ME!" "Woman would you keep your voice down and yes I know what I said! Woman, just think about it. If you are with me, they will not touch you." "How do you know!" she hissed angrily. She was all ready beyond freaking out. She was going nuts. "Because I am a Prince of a great warrior race. They will not touch you. Believe me."

Bulma let out a sigh. What choice did she have? "Vegeta…I believe you, but I have much more fear." Finally came her reply. "Just trust me." Bulma nodded her head. "Woman, capsulize the ship." he finally said. "What?" "Just do it. We don't want anyone finding or taking off with it do we?" he pointed out. "Hai." Bulma replied. "But wait, why are we capsulize the ship? Are we leaving?" "You have any other better idea?" countered Vegeta. "Fine, I will capsulize it." Bulma went around to the other side of the ship and found the red button on the side that was hidden by a piece of the ship that covered it. Bulma typed in her password and it opened. She pressed the button and it capsulize into itself.

Bulma caught the capsule as it fell out of the air and reached in her outfit to retrieve her capsule box. She put it in it's proper place and then turned to Vegeta. "Okay, Mr. Smart guy, what's next?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "Wipe that smile off your face Woman. It is gonna be a long, long walk before we reach civilization." "Walk! Hello, I can just use my hover bike!" she cried. "Woman, we do not want to draw attention to ourselves. So we must walk." Bulma let out a sigh.

"At least let me change into some proper clothes." "Well then, why did you capsulize the ship?" he smirked as he looked at her in her robe. "BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" "Oh so you are listening to me now?" Bulma let out a growl that escaped her throat as she pulled out her capsule house and entered as she slammed the door. Vegeta had to double take at what she had just done. "WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled. "I'm changing!" she yelled back from inside the house. Vegeta did his "humph." and had his back to the house. In a matter of moments, Bulma opened the door and properly clothed in an attire that was fit for their situation. In fact, it was the same outfit she wore to Nameke. Noticing she had returned to him, Vegeta turned and faced her with a scowl on his features and arms crossed.

"Took you long enough." he complained. Bulma rolled her eyes at that statement and capsulize the house. Bulma once more caught it and faced the waiting Prince. "Well, lead the way Mr. High and Mighty." she said as she put the capsule away. "Woman, keep pushing it and I will leave you here to fiend for yourself." "I have the ship. SO you can't tell me what I will and will not do." countered Bulma. "After all I am the Captain of this voyage." she stated rather proud of herself. A snort came from Vegeta that told her otherwise. "Woman, I am the one protecting you. Do not tempt me to take back that privilege."

Bulma rolled her eyes at the statement, but knew that the Prince's words were not to be taken lightly as they had a deeper meaning and she tried not to push the subject anymore. "Come on, we have a long way to go." he said in a monotone voice as he notice was going to cooperate with him willingly. And so they both headed on foot to an unknown place , to meet unknown inhabitants, so that they could get off this Kami forsaken planet.

Hours Later!

The orange sun in the unsetting sky was high up in the gray mist. It did not appear to have moved at all. Bulma had no idea how long they have been walking or any idea of where they were going. All she knew was that the pains in her legs and the joints were shooting up and down her body. They had yet taken a break an the sun made her wish to pass out.

She managed however, to concentrate on the warrior ahead of her as they continued their journey to find civilization. She envied how none of the planet's stench or the heat of the sun or elements effected him. How could he stand any of this! Then before Bulma could prevent herself she tripped and fell.

Vegeta turned around and saw Bulma flat on her face in the black ground. He snorted at her pitiful form. "Woman, stop playing around and get up. We are almost there!" he ordered. Bulma pushed herself up and brushed herself off. "Vegeta, can we not take a break? I don't think I can on like this much longer." she begged. "Weak." he snorted. "The sooner we get to civilization, the sooner we can get off this mud ball!" he pointed out. "Look, call me weak all you want. I am too tired to fight with you. But I find it useless to continue on when I am feeling like I am gonna pass out."

Bulma once again felt that she was going to fall, but Vegeta caught her instead before she even got close to the ground. "Vegeta! What are you doing!" she cried. "Woman, shut up. I am going to try and suppress my ki and fly us." "Why the hell didn't you do that in the first place!" she cried enraged. "Because, I didn't want to do this unless I really have to. But we are taking a risk. So shut up and let me do what I am going to do." he snapped at her. Bulma remained silent and Vegeta took off to the air as he took note that Bulma was going to cooperate and not argue.

Bulma clung onto him for dear life. She was so afraid that if she let go, that she would plummet from almost 500ft from the ground. Bulma buried her face in his neck and what really frightened Vegeta was that he actually enjoyed the protectiveness of this Woman. He secured her more so in his arms and gently gave her his warmth as he raised his ki enough to keep her warm from the wind and not to be detected from any enemies. Bulma cradled in his chest and closed her eyes. Somehow this excited her but frightened her as well.

Vegeta flew over the planet in no time. Soon his efforts were not in vain for he saw the sites of a town coming into view. "Woman, open your eyes. There is civilization." he whispered in her ear. Bulma opened her eyes to a slit as only that much that the wind would allow her and she saw the black mold of the planet take shape to giant sky scrapers and what resembled houses and business and such. Vegeta's flying slowed down as he descended to the planet. Bulma scrunched up as she felt the feeling of falling in the pit of her stomach.

Finally, they touched the ground and Bulma gingerly got back on her legs. For a place as huge as this metropolis, no one was around. This put a feeling of dread in the pit of their stomachs. "Ve-Vegeta…?" she managed to say, but he shushed her. "Quiet Woman. Something is not right about this place. Stay close and do not wander from my side." he ordered. "Hai." Bulma replied.

The wind of what appeared to Bulma as the midday afternoon, whistled and moaned through the black streets of the city. She followed closely behind Vegeta. Never once leaving his side. Vegeta wandered through the deserted city. And seeing how that wasn't getting them anywhere, he decided to enter a building. He entered to what appeared to be to Bulma a restaurant. OF course, it too was deserted. "Vegeta, there is not one here." "I can see that Woman." Bulma let out a sigh. Just her luck. She finds help and there is no one here to help her.

But perhaps it was indeed a good thing. IF what Vegeta described to her was true, she did not have any want or desire to go looking for something that could possibly rap her. And just as they were about to leave, Vegeta felt a ki flare up and then disappear all together. It came from behind the counter. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around with a big ass energy ki in his hand.

"Show yourself!" he barked angrily. "Vegeta? What are you talking about? There is no one here." Bulma asked him with a puzzled look on her features. "Shut up Woman. Now show yourself or I will blast you out I will blast you out!" he barked. It was still and quiet. Only the sound of the wind, blowing outside. "Fine, have it your way. BIG BANG AT…!" "We surrender!" cried a voice. 20 or so Torusians stood up from behind the counter. Vegeta got rid of his attack instantly as a scowl was deepened on his face.

They all wore the same exact outfits. A black tunic and brown slacks and no shoes. "Please spare our lives Prince Vegeta. We mean you no harm!" Bulma gave Vegeta a questionable look. "Vegeta, how do they know your name?" she asked. "Woman, everyone and their Mother knows my name. I am a Prince and I served under Vegeta." he stated. "Please leave us…we wish you no harm." interrupted the voice of a scared Torusians.

"Please, we need your help. Our ship crashed landed and we need some supplies." explained Bulma. "We don't serve your kind around here." came a voice from behind. It sounded angry and aggressive. But Bulma did not get the chance to see the person responsible for the voice as she felt something collide with the back of her head and all she knew was darkness.

This is me unconscious!

Later!

Bulma awoken to the sound of Vegeta's voice as he gently shook her awake. She stared up at Vegeta's blurry features as she came to. She notice he had a look of concern. "Woman, you need to get up." he said in a tone of authority. "Vegeta? Wh-What are we doing here?" she asked. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She had come to find that they were in a cold, damp, almost dark cell, save for the small light illuminating from the ceiling. It was dreary and dim. A very depressing situation.

"We have been captured" he informed her. "Bulma looked at him in shock. NO! He couldn't be right! She was supposed to have her adventure Damnit! Then before she could open her mouth to speak, the sound of footsteps coming up to their cell door and opening it, stopped her from questioning the Prince. "Come on. Master Cooler wishes to speak to the both of you!" yelled a voice. His only features Bulma could really make out was the silhouette of his form. He looked a powerful and important Torusian. Vegeta cradled Bulma to him.

He did not fight or argue. He just did it. Bulma cradled in his chest and tried to hide from the evil looks of the guards that surrounded them. The authority figure lead the way as Vegeta continued to follow him. Cooler? Where have he heard that name before? Then it hit him. He had only seen the lizard Cooler only a few times in his life. It usually ended in Frieza getting mad and taking his anger out on him. And if this was the same Cooler as he thought before, then that could only mean one thing, the feeling of dread and ice overcame him.

"Woman, I want you not to speak at all. You and I are behind enemy lines. They will not think twice on hurting you. So stay quest and let me talk." he whispered to her. Bulma stared at him with concerned eyes. Finally what seemed to take forever, they reached the room Cooler resided in. they were forced into the room as Cooler had a stone hard look on his features, but his eyes danced of amusement.

He had not dared to believe his luck. The 2 parents of his newly acquitted slave, not to mention he and Vegeta did have a reputation again. Oh how the fates were more than kind for him at this moment in time. "Well, well, well if it isn't lil' Vegeta. How my you have grown." he mocked. Bulma looked from the Ice-jin to her beloved Prince. He had a look in his face and the coldness in his eyes that he had not been used for years. "Cooler, I demand you set us free." A tone so used coolly. His usual arrogance had disappointed to one of an authority voice.

"Now now Vegeta, we are friends. No need to leave so soon." "Cooler, what do you want?" he claimed as he tried to avoid the insult. "You were never one to beat around the bush. Very well, I know what you want. You need supplies for your ship and I need my slaves returned to me at once." "What are you proposing that I do?" came Vegeta's reply a she narrowed his eyes in suspsion. "I want you tot retrieve them. There are only 3. A young man with lavender hair and blue eyes, a woman with black hair and green eyes, and a small lil' girl with them as well but she has cat like eyes and long white hair. Bring them to me and we shall repair your ship. Fail to do so, and you both shall take their places. Is that understood?"

Vegeta snorted. "You mean to tell me that your sending me on an errand to retrieve slaves? Easiest task I have ever done." Vegeta smirked. "Oh, it's not that easy. They are the strongest slaves by far. So do we have a deal?" "How long do we have?" asked Bulma as she interrupted the two. Cooler sneered as he stepped up to them. "1 Week." "Deal." replied Vegeta quickly. He saw the look in Cooler's eyes as Cooler gazed upon Bulma. Something behind them made Vegeta more protective of the Woman in his arms. He wanted them to get out of there and fast. "Good. Guards, show them to the door."

B: sigh Well that's another one done. Much, much more to go.

T: And? Continue? I don't know if I am alive or dead!

B: Okay, I'm goin!

T: Thank you!

B: Here is some ice cream!

T: YAY!

DC: TRUNKS! NO!

T: NO ONE THREATENS MY MOM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

DC: AHHHHH!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

_A boy's best friend is his own Mother._

Matt Says: Whateva! Ya Foo'!


	9. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measu...

Sands Of Time

Chappie 9

Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

By

Bulma

R: MUST KILL! goes Keanu on the ppl. While T is relaxing in room. enter room

T: Okay peeps. I am gonna go and take a nap. Whoever is left standing after his lil' "episode" I will save other than that, read the damn chappie!

"Trunks! Where are we!" Venux cried out frightened. She had no idea how they managed to defy the laws of physics, much less escaped from the clutches of Cooler grasp. She found themselves into a dark, damp, and eerie creepy cave. Karara along to her in fear and cried as Trunks started to cough up blood. He fell to the ground. "PAPA TRUNKS!" cried out the little girl as she departed herself from Venux and ran to his side.

Trunks laid on his back and smiled up at the frighten girl. "do not worry Karara, I'm gonna be fine." he said gently as he cupped her face with his hand and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "How can you say that! You are hurt!" cried the 5 year old. "I'm okay." He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much and from the blood loss he passed out. "PAPA!" the lil' girl screamed as she tried desperately to wake him up. Venux turned him over and notice the wound.

"Karara, give him some of your healing energy!" she ordered as she ripped her sleeve and tried to suppress the blood from seeping out anymore. "But Mommy…" "Do you want to save Daddy or not!" Venux barked. Trunks was so close to death, she couldn't bare the thought of him leaving them. "Yes…" the frightened child did speak. "then do it." It seemed Karara did have special abilities. She had the power to heal, but such a gift was also a curse. Every time she used her powers, she would lose 1 year of her natural born life.

So far she had only used it twice in her lifetime. Once when se first met Trunks and now today. Karara closed her eyes and placed her hands over the wound. A golden light surrounded her tiny form as her hair began to rise up. An anonymous light fell down on her and Trunks' body. Then in a great burst of light, all was well. As the light disappeared, Karara's eyes were pure white as she fell onto Trunks, completely exhaughted. The bleeding and the wound had completely cease to exist.

Trunks was healed enough to live. But time is now what they had. They needed to get out of here and fast. It would only be a matter of time before they were found out. She needed to act fast. Venux shook poor Karara awake. The poor thing was weak and tired from such a transfer of energy from such a small creature. "M-Mommy Venux?" she asked confused and in a daze. "Listen to me sweetheart." Venux said soothingly, "Mommy has to get help. I need you to be a big girl and not to leave the cave. I also need you to watch after Daddy as well. Can you do that for me?" Karara smiled an shook her head weakly yes. "Good girl. I'm gonna go get some help and then afterwards we can have some ice cream."

"O-Okay." she called out weakly. Venux smiled down at the lil' girl and tried to make Trunks and Karara as comfortable as possible as she could. Then with a kiss to Trunks and a reassuring hug to Karara, she descended into the open. Hoping and praying to Kami that her prayers would be answered and she would find help. Funny how she would find help in the most unlikeliest hands.

V/B!

Bulma and Vegeta were escorted off the premises of Cooler's base. Needless to say, the encounter was more than unexpected. It still puzzled Bulma on why Cooler would ask them of all people to go retrieve slaves. Now mind you, she wasn't too thrilled at the idea of helping to ruin innocent lives, but what choice did they have? During the entire time she stayed in the Prince's embrace. Never once did he lose hold her very, very close. As if he was protecting something very precious to him.

As soon as they exited from Cooler's fortress, Vegeta took to the sky. Bulma held onto him much more as she was now fully prepared for this flight. And after what seemed hours to Bulma, she finally spoke. "Vegeta?" Vegeta continued to fly and he looked down at her. "Ne? What do you want Woman?" he demanded. "Where are we going?" "To a safe place to set up camp on the ship." Bulma let out a "o" and stayed quiet. They were like this for quiet some time. Neither of them breathing a word to one another and each one being lost in their own personal thoughts.

The Bulma notice they Vegeta's speed slowly decreased as he descended to a clearing on the ground. He didn't sense any dangers nearby, so he figured this spot would be the safest to set camp and work out a plan. Vegeta landed with only the "pat" of his boots hitting the blacken soil. Bulma gingerly got down from the Prince and tried to steady her limbs and pop a few joints.

Then she confronted Vegeta. "Why are we here?" she asked looking at him with a puzzled look. It was all ready late in the day as she could tell from the sun slowly beginning to set in the distance. "We are here to camp. I suggest we hurry. Kami only knows what lurks at night." he said smirking amused as Bulma had a pale look on her features. Just what did this planet have in store for them when the sanctuary of the sun went down?

Well Bulma for one refused to find out. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her capsules. She reached in and pulled out the capsule house and within a few seconds, there stood a 2 bedroom house. "Lets get inside. I definitely need a bath." Bulma said and without even waiting for a response from the Prince, set out to do just that. Vegeta followed after her, he'd hate to admit it, but he needed rest. Perhaps they will discuss their strategic plan that night. Right now, he needed food and rest.

Later!

Ve!

She had been searching for hours now. She was so worn out and exhaughted, not to mention emotionally frustrated. She wanted so badly to find help. She was worried about Trunks and Karara. They had been through so much hell and for it all to end like this! ("WHY!") she cried in her mind and punched a hold in the nearest tree. Bark and leaves fell everywhere as she penetrated the trunk with her fist.

Funny how it had not hurt her hand at all. She was tired and worn out. She need a miracle. And as if Kami himself answered her prayers, she spotted a soft glowing in the distance. A smile spread on Venux's features. Help! There would be help! Then without a moment to spare she flew to what appeared as a dome shaped house. Finally her prayers would be answered.

B/V!

It was dark now and Bulma finished cleaning herself up and in some nice clothing as Vegeta followed her example. So after some relaxation, Vegeta decided to discuss their choices of how they were gonna go about the mission. They sat at the table and he finished explaining what is required of them and where they should start the search first. "They couldn't have gotten far Vegeta. I say we begin to search the forest and around the base."

"Agreed, But we do not know the dangers of the slaves. Cooler said so himself that he couldn't keep them restrained. Perhaps we should bring some sort of weaponries?" he suggested "I thought you were a weapon?" Bulma teased. Vegeta returned her comment with a scowl and before he could return the insult to his pride with a snippy remark of his own, he sense a semi-powerful force making a deadbolt run to their capsule house.

He jumped up with a protective look plastered on his face. "Woman, something powerful is coming." he stated. Bulma let out a gasp. Without so much as a hesitant second, he began to run to the front door, Bulma closely behind him. Before Vegeta could open the door, a loud series of pounding came at the door and a female voice screaming "Help! I need help!" Vegeta flung open the door and there stood a poor creature with cascading raven black hair and tearful of emerald eyes with blood on a plain looking dress, begging them to help her.

"Please, you have to help me! My friend, he's hurt! Please!" she begged. There was something de ja vous about the 2 in front of her and something familiar about the "odd" couple as well. But now was not the time for introductions. Something was wrong. Vegeta scowled at the helpless girl, but Bulma did not waste time as she grabbed a medical kit and demanded to be shown to the injured.

"Lead the way!" Bulma cried as she came back. "Woman, she could be some psychopath and that cold get you killed!" Vegeta pointed out as he grabbed her hand and held her back. "That is why you are coming with me." "No way am I going to put my life in danger for the sakes of you!" he snorted as eh crossed his arms. "Fine Vegeta, I have no time for this." Bulma sighed. She then turned to the frightened girl. "Take me to your friend." "Hai. Ahegotieo. Follow me." Venux replied gratefully.

Bulma and the girl began to run off. Vegeta watched them head off and rolled his eyes. The Woman was gong to get him killed one of these days. So he reached by the side of house and capsulize it. He put it in his short's pocket and he caught it in the air and flew after the 2 girls. They were not that far off as he found them. Apparently, running on foot wasn't the smartest idea, so they adapted to Bulma's hover bike.

Vegeta flew down to them and was flying beside the two girls. Bulma spotted Vegeta and a huge smile was plastered on her face. "Glad to see you come with." she said as she continued to ride. "Woman, pull over. You are going too slow." he ordered. "Are you suggesting you are gonna fly us there?" "Woman, you know exactly what I am saying. Now stop the damn bike and pull over." he ordered once more.

Bulma stopped the bike and they hopped off. "Excuse me, but I can not waste anymore time, my friend's life hangs in the balance and he is depending on me." interrupted Venux. "She is right. Come on Vegeta, we need to go now." agreed Bulma as she capsulize the bike. Vegeta didn't even response as he picked up Bulma and took to the sky, surprisingly Venux followed in suit, both of the couple stared at Venux. "Why didn't you fly in the first place?" questioned Bulma. They continued to stare at Venux as Bulma asked the obvious question. "Don't ask me that now, I want to get to Trunks!" Venux cried almost angrily.

Finally, the stress and her panic was catching up with her. She was finally losing her grip. Bulma was beyond shocked. Trunks was an Earth name. ("Who is this girl?") she asked herself. Bulma had always wanted to name her son, if she ever found the right guy to have kids with, Trunks. Ironically, there was someone with that name. So why did this shock her. But she recovered in just enough time before either Vegeta or Venux could suspect her surprise.

"Let's go. We have not time to waste." Bulma sad trying to get things on the way. Someone's life was a stake. They needed to get there and fast. So they headed off.

B: Hmmmm we net Venux, what new surprises are in store for our heroes?

T: Yes, we will continue?

B: Gone

DC: Ow…..

T: Say it

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT

T: Good. Now peeps head to next chappie.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Before you are born you are a call through time, and before you are call through time, you are only but a memory.

Matt Says: Why do dat? Dat not nice!


	10. I Am Your Son

Sands Of Time

Chappie 10

I Am Your Son

By

Bulma

T: wakes up from nap! Oh darn. No one survived. Come here Recap! Come here boy! R runs up as a dog and sits with human bone in mouth Good boy. Now go into your cage. Naptime!

R: Woof! Woof! goes into cage

T: Good boy. Peeps, read and review! Laters, I need some food.

It appeared to Bulma that Venux had come from quiet a long ways to get to them. They seemed to have been doing nothing but be flying for the past half hour at high speed. "Girl, how much further? I grow tired of flying around and not getting any closer to wherever it is that we are going and not getting any closer." he snapped. His patients were wearing thin. "Just a bit further?" she said. Bulma stared ahead.

IT appeared to her that the beautiful green forest was becoming darker and darker shade of green. She also notice a dark cave looming beyond the forest. Their speed began to slow and they descended onto the ground. The trio landed outside the cave and Venux didn't even wait for anyone to say anything as she walked past Vegeta and into the cave. Bulma hopped down from Vegeta and the 2 quickly followed after Venux.

"Hello…where are we heading?" called Bulma clutching her medical kit to her. This place gave her the creeps. It sent shivers and down her spine. Vegeta's façade however was neutral. Still the same stone cold warrior. "Over here." came Venux's voice. They came to the part of the cave where there was a soft omitting glow of a roaring fire. There was a lil' girl with beautiful silver hair and hunched over the fire. Then Bulma noticed the body of an unconscious boy with lavender hair. Then everything made sense to her.

These were the slaves they were meant to seek and return to Cooler, unfortunately for everyone, Vegeta realized the same thing. The lil' girl looked up to see the 3 intruders. When she spotted Venux, a bright smile spread on her features as she ran up and gave Venux a huge hug. "Mommy Venux, Papa Trunks isn't doing so good." "I know and I brought help. Papa Trunks will be better in no time." she said at eye level with the child as she tried to reassure her.

Venux stood and looked at the shocked Bulma and the angered Vegeta. Venux felt the cold feeling of dread and ice in the pit of her stomach. "Wh-What is wrong?" she asked nervously as the lil' girl noticed the looks as well and hid behind Venux's leg.

"You are the escaped slaves of Cooler. Come with us. We must return you to your master." Vegeta said in a dangerous, non negotiable tone of voice as he went straight to the point. "We are not slaves! Please do not do this!" Venux begged as she backed away. Karara ran over to Trunks and began to wake him. Vegeta took a step forward to Venux as Bulma went over to the lil' girl and unconscious boy.

Karara looked at Bulma frightened. "Please don't hurt my Papa." the lil' girl begged. Bulma felt a tug at he heart. Then something blue caught her eye as she tried to console the small, frightened child. It was a locket. The same locket that had been in her family for generations. It was a round the boy's neck. She turned to him and took the locket in her hands as she pulled out her own from her around her neck.

Two wore the exactly identical lockets. Both ere the same shape. It was heart shaped and pure blue. Almost like azure or saffire. Inside Bulma's locket was blank. She planned on putting a picture of her family when she created one in it. But she opened the mysterious boy's and that was a whole 'nother story. Inside was a picture of her, only she looked much, much mature and she was holding a small babe in her arms as a much older and happier Vegeta was next to her and looking with a proud expression with that smirk of his as he looked adoringly at the small infant.

The babe, however, much resembled this boy with lavender locks and the same reflection of blue as her own. This frightened her. Just what was really going on here? Bulma dropped the locked as if it was on fire. Then she looked at the lil' girl. Bulma was scared and the lil' child noticed her uneasiness.

"Papa Trunks told me one time that those people in his locket were his Mommy and Daddy. They were taken from him when he was only a baby. That is why he takes care of me. Because he is my Papa and he will never leave or hurt me like that mean lizard man did to him and his family." she said simply with a broad smile on her face as if that explanation simply solved everything.

Vegeta stopped advancing on Venux and listened to the child. What the hell was she talking about? Vegeta also took note at the unusually pale Bulma at the boy's side. "Woman, what is wrong?" he demanded, "What does that Brat speak of?" Then it hit Venux like a blow to the brain. ("OF COURSE!") These people are from Trunks' locket! They were Trunks' parents!

Venux took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Bulma, Vegeta, there is something you both should know. My friend here is my boyfriend. His name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the result of your union, your own flesh and blood, the child from your futures."

Time stood still. The only sound was the crackling fire. Not even a peep, everyone was just stunned. Vegeta of course, was the first to react, and as we know if Vegeta doesn't understand anything he will react with anger. "YOU LIE YOU STUPID BITCH!" he lashed out at her. He was insulted. ("HOW DARE SHE MAKE ACCUSIONS ON HIS PRIDE AND HONOR! HIM AND THE WOMAN! WAS SHE MAD!")

Bulma stood from where she was sitting. "She is not lying Vegeta. She is telling the truth." she stated calmly in Venux's defense. Vegeta eyes grew wide with shock. But his anger quickly returned. "Woman you speak of foolishness! No way can that…Brat by my heir!" he yelled in frustration as his anger lashing came to Bulma instead of Venux. Bulma shook her head no. "Vegeta….she speaks the truth." Then she bent down to the boy and undid the locket opening. Vegeta walked over to her and took the locket in his hand and he came to the picture of the happy family.

He was shocked, angered, scared, and other feelings. So he did the one thing he could think of doing. He stood up and headed to the exit of the cave, "Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she got up and ran after him. Vegeta didn't even bother to look in her direction. "Woman, you will stay here with your son and you will take care of him. Find out some information. I will return shortly. Do not leave the cave and trust them. They will not hurt you. IS that understood?" he demanded in a unusually calm voice. He tried to suppress the anger as best as he could.

Bulma knew he needed time to sort out all of his feelings that she was feeling as well. So she nodded yes and he took off to the sky. Bulma watched him ascend into the heavens. A shaky sigh escaped her lips and a silent prayer to Kami that he would come back safe and soon. Also she hoped he would find peace in his raging emotions and that the storm in his cold, unbeating heart would cease as well. "Well, better get out my capsule house." she muttered to herself as she watched his form disappear and the knew that, that could be very well their hope leavening as well.

T: Oh joy.

B: What's wrong Trunks?

T: You just had to let that happen/

B: Heh heh….shall I continue?

T: Yes

DC: MURCY TRUNKS!

T: Okay, no I gotta go take a nap. Go and behave.

DC: Whatever

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I am here to annoy you.

Matt Says: BROLI NO!


	11. Guilt Trips And Horrible Futures

Sands Of Time

Chappie 11

Guilt Trips And Horrible Futures

By

Bulma

Lawyer: Excuse me, I am here to represent Recap and to persecute you Mr. Briefs, for allowing him to kill all those innocent people.

T: eyes him as he is relaxed in hammock Recap? Innocent people? HAHAHAHAHA! Fine open up the damn cage and tell me how I allowed him to kill all those people. Looks to me I saved the world a great deal of pain.

L: sees inside cage. R looks innocent. Mr. Briefs, you are a mad man and an abuser to animals and people. Opens cage and R attacks

T: sigh I tried to warn him.

("Why do I feel so warm? Why do I feel comfortable? Venux? Karara? Where am I? Where are you both? I am sorry I left you too. Please forgive me…") thought an unconscious Trunks. Bulma had returned to the cave where she found a scared child cleaning onto a protective Venux as they both huddled around her "Son". "Where did Trunks' father go?" asked Venux as she stood up with the child holding her hand. Bulma shrugged and offered a smile. "Who knows. Don't worry thought, he will be back soon. Now, lets' get down to business with him." she said with a cheerful tone of voice. With this gester, the mood seemed to lightened up and give a feel of that everything will be okay.

"Right." Venux replied smiling. Bulma reached for her capsule box and pulled out the capsule house. The Woman known as Venux and the child, Karara, stared shocked. "You have capsules? How? They shouldn't have been invented yet?" asked Venux confused. Bulma gave her a puzzled look. "Huh? What do you mean? Capsules have been invented by my father." She explained. "Really?" asked Venux. "Yeah, but come one. We need to get him inside." Bulma instructed. Venux nodded and with some amount of effort, bent down and threw Trunks over her shoulder.

Bulma opened the house door and lead the trio inside. It took somewhat of a while for them all to fix up poor Trunks. Soon there was nothing more for them left to do except let him rest. "There, that should keep him comfortable." Bulma replied with a smile on her face and draped a blanket over him. Then her attention were drawn to the lil' girl and the mystery Woman. "Well, I think explanations are in order I believe and I bet you 2 are hungry. So why don't I go and cook us some food and you tell me a bit about yourselves. "Bulma offered as she gestured a kind smile. The lil' girl's smile broadened and squealed in glee at the mention of food. "Thank you. We are greatly indebt to your generosity." Venux returned the same smile with one of her own.

Bulma brushed off her hands and lead them to the kitchen. Venux took a seat and placed Karara on her lap as Bulma began to get the necessities for the meal as she was about to prepare. She set the water and waited for it to boil so she could put in the noodles. She took a seat across the 2 and waited for them to begin. "Well, where to start?" "Take your time." Bulma smiled. "Well, my name is Venux and this here is Karara. We were slaves in the future and we lived with Trunks. Perhaps he could do a better job at explaining all of this to you than I." Venux chuckled nervously.

"Perhaps. But at least I know your names. So…what do you mean by Trunks is my son?" "We are from the future. Apparently you and Prince Vegeta had…a romance and ended up creating your son." Venux offered a simple solution to a complicated situation. Bulma nodded in understandment. Her mind was buzzing with so many unanswered questions. The only way she would know any of them, lies to the boy that was resting in the other room.

But the bubbles from the pot brought her out of her thinking state. She quickly got up and put the noodles in as she stirred the pot. There was somewhat an uneasy silence, but then the lil' one broke it as she asked a question. "Miss Bulma… are you going to tell on us to the other, big, scary lil' man?" Bulma was taken aback as she was not expecting such a question from either of them.

But the question still remained. Would she still turn them over and still try to find someway to get them all to escape? Would she really be that cold and heartless to deny her own flesh and blood. She hadn't even known him moments, have not yet talked to him, and now she must come to the decision that would either kill them all or save the innocent lives of not only her future son, but of those of Venux and the small child Karara. ("Shouldn't this decision be made before it is too late into the pregnancy?") she pondered half amused to herself.

Thank Kami her back was turned so neither the child or Woman could see the troubled thoughts on her expression. But she had come to her decision. Bulma turned around and her face was one of gentle kindness as she looked at the small frightened girl. Bulma shook her head no. "No, I will not. I will not all your lives or anymore lives to be ruined by that mean monster." she said soothingly.

All fears and worries vanished from the child and woman. They were safe, for the moment at least. But how long would that last? Before anymore questions could be answered, Bulma finished with the noodles and rice and set them on the table. The child began to dig in as Venux did the same. Bulma sat and watched the two. But her mind was troubled. Just how was she going to get them out of this mess?

And just at this opportune time a moan was heard from the bedroom. The 3 exchanged looks and Bulma told them to stay there while she handled it. Her heart was thumping. Pretty soon she would have the answers to her questions. She entered the room and softly closed the door behind her. Bulma walked over and sat on the side of the bed where the young boy was slowly stirring awake.

Trunks opened his eyes. Panic filled him, worry dreaded him, and he knew someone familiar yet so strange was with him in the room. His unfocused eyes come to a blurry vision of a blue haired Woman and staring at him with the same reflection of the same blue eyes. As his tired eyes adjusted, he could make out the image of his…mother? "Shhh, lay back. You are not strong enough to get up just yet." Bulma said in a soothing voice.

Trunks' face paled. Son looked at Mother for the first time since his birth. So much conflicting emotions overwhelmed him. He didn't care what was transpiring or how or why this was happening. He was seeing his Mother. He didn't even care anymore as he pulled her into a hug and cried the unrestrained tears on her shoulder. He sobbed unexplainable words onto her neck and the word Bulma could only make out was "Mom."

Strange, she knew nothing about this boy…yet he seemed to know almost everything about her. She would get her answers soon enough, right now he needed her more than anything. She didn't know, but there was a force that made her hold him in her arms and comfort him. It didn't make any sense. But nothing mattered for the moment. All that mattered was a Mother and Son.

IT seemed almost an eternity before his crying subsided. He just laid in her arms and only small hiccups escaped his throat. Bulma stroked his hand and held onto him. The air was thick with a comforting silence. No words needed to be said. Only the actions and emotions of the two wee all that needed to be recognized. But soon, even this moment needed to be explained in due time.

Bulma took a deep breath and prepared herself for the answers she almost dreaded to come to her knowledge. Bulma licker her dry lips and whispered the name of her son. "Trunks?" she asked. The lavender haired boy looked at Bulma. So many questions, worry, concern, and more love than ever clouded his eyes.

"Trunks… I need to know some answers. I know you're the only one who can answer them…are you well enough to answer my questions?" she asked looking into the eyes of her son. Trunks knew what was coming and this Woman, his Mother, deserved to know the answers. He nodded his head yes. Bulma took another breath and answered the obvious question. "Are you truly, really me and Vegeta's son?"

Trunks saw this question coming a mile away. This was an odd situation. Here he was explaining his past to her and revealing his identity. "Yes, I am." This really struck something in Bulma. I mean, sure she heard it from Venux and the child…but to actually hear it from her own flesh and blood, there was no doubt in her mind that he was really her child. "How?" was her next question. "You and Dad fell in love." he simply said. Trunks moved from her embrace and rested against the pillows as he looked up at her with puffy eyes and a tear streaked face.

"That is impossible…" she breathed. Trunks let out a chuckle. "Is it really that hard to believe? Is it really that impossible? You may not see it, but you 2 were meant for each other. And you both are starting to developed feeling for one another. It's only a matter of time before you both realize that your in love and falling fully for each other as well." he explained with a small smile on his features.

"I am so sorry Trunks. But I have no feelings for him." she stated. "You were never a really good liar to me Mom. I know you more than anyone. I know your greatest desire and worst fear. I know the very name you whispered at night before you head off to sleep. So do not lie to me. I can see for myself right now you care very deeply about Dad." he countered to her false claim.

Bulma stared at him shocked. How did he, of all people, know her so well? ("Bulma, get together girl! He is bluffing!") (" 'Fraid not Mom. I can read your mind through the Mother/Child bond.") came his voice from deep inside her mind. Bulma's eyes grew wide with shock. How was he doing this? "Face it Mom, I have you beat in every area and for the last time I am your son from the future, and no your not going nuts. Now would you chill and ask questions. I will answer everyone of them."

Bulma looked at the boy. This was beyond strange. "Okay, why are you here now?" "You got time?" he asked. "Huh?" "Do you have time?" he repeated the question. "Yes." Bulma responded slowly. "Okay, you and Dad fell in love and had me in the future. My full name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs or Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs if we want to get technical. Well, Frieza survived in my time line and he found Dad. He also found out about me and how I am one of the powerfullest creatures in the universe and so he… killed Dad and then you in the most tortuous ways imaginable and took me alive. For the last 16 years of my life I had to be his servant, his slave. Well, up until I went Super Saiyan, killed him and his advisors, then me along with Venux and Karara left in the plans you made for a time machine…I think you were talking to me through death in my time and so I made the time machine and we headed to a safe alternate universe, so that I maybe able to save this time.

Unfortunately for us, Frieza had a brother, and as I killed Frieza. All of his belongings, slaves, planets, things all belonged to him now. And so I belong Cooler, but of course I didn't know at the time and he tracked us back in time, kidnapped us again and we escaped to here after I got injured in the battle or I tried to us to escape…the rest, I was unconscious. Hopefully, you can fill me in on that." he asked drawing his story to a close.

Bulma's mind took it all in as she listened attentively. All of this seemed so unreal, yet it made a lot of sense. Bulma then asked another question. "What of Venux and Karara? How did you meet them?" "Ah, now that is a story worth telling. I met Venux when I was 10 years of age. She was given to me as a gift for my own purposes, but of course Frieza was a sick, sick bastard and wanted me to do…other things. But I would never stoop that low." Trunks stated with passion.

Bulma let out a smile. At least she could say this, her son had a good head on his shoulders. "And what of Karara? How did you come upon her?" she asked as to reveal more information out of these individuals she had just met. A sorrowful expression emerged from Trunks and Bulma could tell this was a touchy subject. Trunks let out a sigh and a far away look was in his eyes as he revealed his story.

"When I was only 11, Frieza sent me on a mission to a 2ed rate planet in the Northern part of the universe. He was recruiting planets to help aid him in a war with Cooler's empire. Apparently the brothers had gotten in a petty fight and started a civil war to see who was more powerful. The universe was chaotic. Because of them, innocent lives were torn apart and being destroyed. But I was sent to that planet with a few men to negotiate them to become our alliance and give us materials to help aid us in the war. They refused. They wanted nothing but peace. And Freiza's orders, I was supposed to annilated them all until they surrendered or the planet was destroyed.

I had no choice but to follow orders. I begged and pleaded with the planet to join. But they were a stubborn race and so I carried out my orders. About a month of destruction, the remaining handful surrendered. But because there was only a mere handful, Frieza ordered to take the survivors as slaves. The men as slaves, the Woman as concubines and to murdered the children. I refused to have anymore part of it and for my actions they beat me to a bloody pulp and restrained me.

I was too weak to fight back. All I could do was watch in horror of things an 11 year old should never see. Finally, no one was left and as punishment I was to be kept on the planet as they left me all beaten and bruised. Should I survive for a month, then I could come back forgiven and continue my work. I thought I wasn't gonna make it as I watched the ships leave with the remaining slaves. My heart was heavy. I had caused this hell and sent those innocent people to a life of hell and death. I was so ready to die and give up right then and there. At least I could have been with you and Dad.

But something kept me from dying that day. I know Venux would have been fine, me and her worked on an escape plan, should something happen to me on my mission. But I heard a child's cry. A baby's. So what with little strength I had, I got up and made my way towards toe sounds. Then I came upon some rubble and the crying intensified. I began to move the dirt and debris and there laid in a torn blanket of a dead Woman's arms was a baby girl.

I remembered the look she gave me as she gazed upon my face. She ceased her crying and had this look about her, as if she knew everything about me and knew for the rest of her life I would protect her. I took her in my arms and cradled her. By then, I had no energy as I sat in lotus position and cradled her.

But I do not know how to explain what happened next. I saw her began to glow and I began to panic. But all of a sudden, it vanished. I felt for the first time since you held me as a baby, the sense of security, love, warmth, and protectiveness wash over me. Then a giant light burst forth from her and onto me and the next thing I knew, I was healed and stronger than ever. She saved my life that day. And for a month I took care of her. I even gave her a name. The name of Venux's mother, Karara.

And when Frieza came to take me back, I snuck the child on board and into my chambers. You could imagine the look of surprise and amusement Venux had upon discovering the gift I brought back. But as fate would have it, Frieza's ship was a dangerous place for love to exist. He found out and I traded a very precious price to keep her alive and in the orphanage." "What was that?" Bulma asked as she interrupted the story.

She was so interested and fascinated by this tale her son revealed to her. Trunks looked away from her. "Something I can never get back…I do not wish to speak of it. So please, do not ask." Bulma gave him a sympatric look and hugged him as she whispered that she wouldn't push the subject anymore, then urged him to continue the story. "And so we had to give her up to the orphanage. Everyday me and Venux saw her. WE tried to be there and support her and be the best parents we could be without Freiza's knowledge. And that is the end of that story."

Bulma did not know what to say. This boy, her only son, had been through so much. She had truly been through hell. She pulled him into a hug and did not let go. She was so moved to tears. Trunks just hung onto her. "It's okay Mom. It's all past now. Besides you and Dad will get together and have me. Just be prepared." he said soothingly as he embraced her.

Bulma shook her head and sobbed no. "Mom, you have to…please…" Trunks felt his stomach sink. This was bad. "No. Vegeta will not agree with it and I…I can't I am too young. You ask too much of me. I am so sorry Trunks" Bulma sobbed.

B: Well ain't that a bitch?

T: M-mom…you don't want me?

V: Yes B hits V

B: NO, of course I want you. But you gotta what and see how things play out. Hugs Trunks( now take a nap and I will work on the story.

T: Kay

DC: Shhhh I am sneaking into Akira's vault and to find the contract saying he created DB/Z/GT.

B: I don't think so

DC: Oh fuck

T: TR…DC knocks B out and steals her and runs with her and contracts

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I promise to be a GOOD GIRL if you promise to be a BAD BOY!

Matt Say: Hmmm, I want to hear my heart puts microphone in mouth Nope, doesn't work.


	12. Vegeta's Decision

Sands Of Time

Chappie 12

Vegeta's Decision

By

Bulma

T: No…stop…think of the children. (Board of voice as R is still killing and destroying.) Peeps, read and review.

Vegeta-

"DAMNIT!" cried and enraged Prince Vegeta as he was beating down a mountain. HE was angry, confused, but above all things afraid. That brat was his son. Of all the 7 fiery pits of hell, he should have been the last person alive to help sire and spawn a child from anyone, epically that "Woman." ("So much for not taking a mage and not siring a brat.") he thought angrily at himself.

Exhausted, Vegeta fell to his knees and powered down. His mind was troubled and he kept asking himself why? Why him? He wanted desperately to become the next Super Saiyan, the next cold blooded warrior. Just what happenings did take part in the future? Vegeta let out a sigh. He would have to face his blood sooner and later. After all, the brat was HIS son.

He would get some information out of him, but then the choice was up to him and the Woman to make the next move on weather or not they should turn them over to Cooler or not. But that wasn't the only decision, then they would have the choice of creating the lavender haired boy. Knowing the Woman, she all ready talked to them and decided that she would never turn them over her son to the likes of Cooler.

But wasn't so sure about him and Bulma producing a child. Just because in the future he made the mistake of laying with her, doesn't mean he would make the same mistake twice. He refused to produce his offspring! Vegeta made up his mind and pulled his legs under him as she was sitting lotus position as he began to meditate. He needed to think up a plan in a calm manner.

What was he to do? Then it struck him, he would do what he was sent to do. He would trick Cooler in thinking the slaves were dead, have him rebuild the ship, return the Woman and the newest members back to Earth, and hijack the ship to live the remainder of his life in solitude from his past, future, and most of all the Woman.

So after a few moments of thinking his plan through, thoroughly. He stood up on his two feet with a calm demeanor on his features. Then he took to the skies and back to the Woman.

B/T/Ve/K-

So far things had calmed down a bit. Bulma had stopped her crying and her, along with Trunks, sorted out and talked some issues out. But no matter how much Trunks pleaded for Bulma to consider having him in this timeline, Bulma refused to budge. Though she did regretted it deeply to say no, the fact remained that she couldn't very well settle down with a family. That was the whole reason for her leaving. She wanted to find herself and to go on an adventure, not stay home and work along with playing Mommy.

After a bit, Trunks gave up. There was nothing he could say or do that could convince her otherwise to say yes and agree to his request. Finally the two sat and talked, just trying to get reacquainted with one another. With Mother and Son reunited, both it seemed to have forgotten the other two in the kitchen. Upon a knock at the door, brought the two back to the small capsule house inside a cave on a foreign planet.

Bulma got up and opened the door as Venux stood awkwardly with an anxious Karara by her side. "Is he gonna be all right?" she asked. A smile beamed on Bulma's features as she stepped aside and allowed the 2 to venture in. "Daddy!" cried the lil' girl running up to the bed and tackling the form that laid there. "You tell me." Bulma said smiling.

"Hi honey, how you been a good girl for Mommy?" asked Trunks, as she cradled the lil' girl. She gripped onto him, 'fraid to let go, just incase he may leave her once more. "Uh huh. Miss. Bulma made us some food." at that moment, a loud rumbling filed the room and everyone looked to the source. Bulma let out an amused smirk and turned to leave. "I shall get him some food. You all visit. She said disappearing from view.

Venux and Trunks exchanged looks as she came over and sat with them on the bed. Venux picked up the child and set her on her lap as the two never broke eye contact. "I missed you." Venux whispered. "I know." came his reply. Then there was a comforting silence. Just knowing Trunks was alive and well made everything every thing all right. HE did after all had that reaction on people. But of course to Karara, she didn't like the silence at all and spoke up.

"Papa Trunks, you almost died but me and Mommy Venux saved you." Then questions began to pop in Trunks' mind as he came to a horrible thought. He was knocking on death's door as he got them out of Cooler's grasp. So how is it that they had gotten him out of safe and out of the balance? Well only one logical reason came to mind and she looked from Karara to Venux and his expression changed to a very stern one.

"Venux please tell me you did not allow Karara to use her powers." he demanded as he looked at the guilty pair before him. The silent and guilty expressions confirmed his answers. Trunks sat up and put his face in his hands. "Venux, how could you…she is just a child!" he replied angrily into his hands. "You would have died and what good would that have done! Trunks…I didn't know what to do so the only thing I could think of is her!" Venux defended.

"Papa, I didn't mind. I didn't want to lose you. So please do not be mad…please…" The child pleaded. Trunks looked up with a soft expression. "Karara…Venux…please don't ever do that again. I would have been fine. I just needed the time to rebuild my energy that is all. So promise?" he asked. Both nodded yes and everything was right as rain.

And just at that moment, Bulma returned with a cart full of food and pulled up to Trunks' bed. Venux and Karara moved as she sat food and pulled up to Trunks' bed. Trunks immediately began to eat as Bulma and Venux left to clean up the kitchen as Karara visited with Trunks But not even 10 min of peace did they hear the opening of the front door and Vegeta entering the room. Bulma came out of the kitchen to face him. Venux followed in suit and she came upon the site of the 2 staring each other down.

Endless blue met pure ebony. "Woman, we need to talk, but not now. First give me the ship capsule and let me see the Brat." he ordered. "His name is Trunks." she stated not blinking. "I am fully aware of his "name" and just give me what I ordered." he countered. Bulma sighed. Just when everything for once was going her way, she get thrown into the chaotic mess. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the ship capsule, but she did not however hand it over to him just yet. "First, let me know what you are planning on doing?" "I am getting us off this Planet."

"Vegeta, I will not let you turn over my son and his family to Cooler, you are gonna haveta kill me first." she threatened with narrowed eyes. ("Great, the Woman is all ready attached. Why did I leave her alone with that Brat?") Vegeta thought bitterly. "Woman, I am not going to put my blood in danger. I have aw plan, so for the last time give me the ship." he demanded. "Swear to me Vegeta. IF you lie to me, you will suffer my wrath."

Vegeta snorted. "Woman, your threats are worthless to me, How can a weak, pathetic creature as yourself be "harmful" to me" he sneered. "Because, as your son, I will kick your ass if you don't." came a new voice from behind Bulma and Venux. Bulma and Venux turned to see Trunks. Vegeta glared daggers at the young boy. "Dad, I can't allow you to go unless you swear to us you will not turn me or my family over to Cooler." "You of all people Brat, should know I am a man of honor." "I wouldn't know, you died before I got the chance to find out for myself. So I will ask you one more time Father, what do you plan on doing?" he asked.

For some unknown, strange reason Vegeta felt this pain. Had this boy really not known him? Did he turn out to be so weak in the future to die and let his son lead a life to unknown pains and torments? "Brat, do not worry not doubt me. I will not harm you or your family. I do however have a plan. So give me your bloodied shirt." he said. Bulma looked at them questionably. (" Why in the world does he want Trunks' bloodied shirt and the ship capsule?") she pondered to herself.

Trunks gave a knowing nod and took off his shirt and threw it at Vegeta. "Mom, give him the capsule." he stated. Bulma gave Vegeta the capsule as he caught the shirt in midair. "I will return shortly. No one is to leave this cave, much less this house. Is that understood?" he ordered looking at the group. "Um…Mr. Prince Vegeta…what is going to happen to us?" asked a small voice that came up next to Trunks. Everyone saw Karara. Vegeta let out an awkward smile and looked at the child. This move did not however go unnoticed by everyone around them.

"Lil' one, I am going to get us off this planet and everyone away from the evil lizard man." came his answer. Then before this intervention could continue any more, Vegeta turned on his heel and left. The remaining people saw him leave and Bulma had to wonder if their survival went out the door with him as well.

Vegeta!-

He took to the skies and headed for one place. His mind was raging with emotions and unsettling storm billowing within him. Why was he killed in the future? The only exclamation was the Woman. ("She will make you weak!") his inner voice raged at him. Yes, the Woman she will be your downfall and the Brat is more than proof of that!

But before he could ponder anymore on is future "weakness" he was coming up fast on Cooler's base. EH landed on the entrance of the Tyrant's lair. 2 guards stood outside as they guarded the entrance. Upon seeing the Prince, they drew their weapons and got in defense mode. "Halt Saiyan Prince, what is your business here?" the guard on the left questioned. He had heard stories of Vegeta's past and massacre and dueling with the Prince of all Saiyans was defiantly not on his things to do today.

"I have come with news of slaves Cooler has sent me to find earlier today." Vegeta stated and sneered at the lowlife before him. Did these weaklings really think they would stand a chance against a Saiyan of his stamina? "Come with us." stated the guard on the right as he turned and opened the doors. Vegeta did not hesitate to follow them. Once again, Vegeta found himself walking the familiar path he and Bulma endured earlier that day. By now it was dark and rather late.

Strange how it was too quest, deathly quiet rather. They were in the heart of the jungle and yet no sounds of the night were carried over the still night. Something was very, very wrong here. They halted in front of the important looking doors that lead to the throne room. Vegeta could sense Cooler's presence within and Cooler knew he was coming as well.

The guards opened the doors and Vegeta made his way in. Cooler sat upon his throne in a lazy fashion as a bored expression played upon his features. But it all changed once his eyes rested upon Vegeta. "Ah Prince Vegeta, so glad you came. What news do you bring of my precious slaves?" Cooler asked sweetly. Vegeta's blood boiled at the thought this monster sent him to go turn in his own blood. "They are dead." He stated rather coldly. He did not want to beat around the bush.

"WHAT?" "You heard me. The Woman and I cornered them and tried to capture them. They refused and one of them, I believe the boy, declared something on the lines of "I won't let that bastard have us any longer!" Then before I could prevent anything he had blown them to bits. I left the Woman with the capsule house she had brought along. Needless to say she was in hysterics from the bloody mess and all that is left of them is this." Vegeta explained. He took the garment he had brought with him and threw it at Cooler.

Cooler caught and looked it over carefully. It was defiantly Trunks' blood and it was torn to shreds. It reeked of burn flesh and decaying fumes. "Very well, what a waste of shear talent. Vegeta you may leave." "What about my ship! We head a bargain!" "Take it to my technology slaves. They will help you there!" Cooler snapped. "My guards will escort you there." "Humph! Fine!" "Come with us Prince Vegeta." the guards from earlier stated. Vegeta turned and followed them. The second Vegeta left, Cooler threw the garment across the room and seethed. His plans of universe domination were ruined.

B: Wow, some pretty deep shit! But oh well, the plot thickens!

T: Yep. Now write!

B: Okay!

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I should've known. There is no way I could have joined the others. A riceball doesn't belong in a fruits basket.

Matt Says: And remember, stay in school!


	13. Poor Bulma

Sands Of Time

Chappie 13

Poor Bulma

By  
Bulma

T: Well that was entertaining. All right people 'nuff said. So read and review!

Bulma fell into a chair as she held her head. She was all ready dealing with so much and she wanted to just be done and over with. Why did all of these things have to happen to her? Trunks and the rest felt fell at ease as Vegeta left. He gave his word not to turn them over didn't he? Bulma took a long glace at her surroundings. It was late indeed. About 2:30 in the morning. Then her eyes rested upon her new group.

She took note of how tired the lil' girl was and her son still needed to rest. "Well, I propose we all go and get some shut eye. No sense in worrying and get ready to leave if we all are worn out and tired." Bulma offered smiling. Trunks nodded. "Your right Mom. Well all, lets get to sleep." he announced. "Um Trunks, would you put Karara to bed? I need to discuss a few things with your Mom. That is… if it is okay with you Bulma?" Venux asked.

"Sure." Bulma smiled warmly. "All right then. Come on Karara, bed time." "But, I'm not sleepy!" the upset child protested. She crossed her arms and put on her best defensive pouty face. "You can't make me!" her features as she stood her ground. "Karara, your not a very good liar. So stop arguing and come with me. It's bedtime." "NO! I don't' want to go to bed! I don't wanna!" Bulma let out a smile as she got up and got eye level with the child.

"How about this. If you behave and I will make you whatever breakfest you want tomorrow morning?" Bulma suggested. Karara pondered this for a moment. "Okay." she said smiling. Then she took Trunks' hand and they headed to Trunks' room. Bulma sighed and sat down with Venux. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
she asked looking at the other Woman sitting across from her.

"I wanted to talk about Trunks." came Venux's reply. ("Great. How much of this can I take?") she thought warily, but smiled in turn and asked, "What about?" "Bulma, do you consider taking him as your son? I know we ask too much of you…but please consider it. Trunks wanted to make things right in the past and him being born would give him great hope that he can make a difference."

Bulma shook her head. "Venux, you do not understand do you? Vegeta is a cold hearted bastard and would love nothing more than to see me suffer and die. Venux, if it was with anyone else, I would consider it, but to have a child with Vegeta, can you even see him even helping me? I will tell you exactly what he will do. He will leave me to go through the pain all alone and give birth all alone and the second he is born he will take him and kill me. Then eh will raise Trunks to be a cold hearted warrior and deny him any affection. No child deserves such a fate." Bulma explained.

All Venux could do is stare at Bulma sympathetically and shake her head. It was Bulma who did not understand. IF only she could see what Vegeta would become, perhaps Bulma would change her mind. Unfortunately, Vegeta was all ready dead in the future and Bulma would never believe her, even if she told her. So all she could do was put it in the fates hands.

"You are right Bulma. No child deserves that kind of life. I am sorry I brought it up . Well it is late and I am in desperate need for some sleep. I suggest you do the same. Good night." Venux replied and quickly, before Bulma could talk anymore, she got up and headed for the bedroom. Thus, leavening Bulma to her own personal, troubled thoughts. "She's right. I do need sleep." Bulma muttered to herself and followed Venux's example and headed to the spare bedroom.

Morning-

Vegeta had not returned for the remainder of the night. Bulma had awoken to the inviting smell of food, late the next morning. She stirred in her sleep and looked over at the clock. 1:00pm. "Mmm…I must've slept in, huh?" she joked to herself. As Bulma stretched in her bed, a knock came at the door. "Come in." she called. The door opened and in walked Trunks and Karara with a tray full of food. Pancakes, a bowl full of fresh fruit, orange juice and a flower in a vase."

"What's all this? I thought I was making breakfest?" Bulma asked surprised. "Miss. Bulma, you take too long to wake up in the morning. So Papa Trunks made me and you some breakfest instead of you." she beamed as she sat the tray on Bulma's lap. "Thank you." Bulma smiled as she took a bite out of her pancakes.

It was heaven. They were light and fluffy. Rich with the taste of syrup and made to a golden perfection. It was way better than her Mom's or Chi's cookin any day! Bulma couldn't believe how good it tasted. "This is really good! Who made it!" She asked as she munched away on the wonderful quick bread. (B: Quick bread is something Trunks will learn in cooking class this year. T: I all ready know about quick breads. B: Really? T: Yeah. Spud: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO THE STORY BEFORE I GO GREEN DAY ON YO' ASSES! B/T: Eeep! B: I am goin!)

"Papa did, I helped a lil;" Karara informed. "Wow, I must say Trunks, you defiantly got your cookin skills from my Mom." "Heh heh, well you never were much of a cook and I had to learn on my own." Trunks laughed. "But anyway, come Karara. We need to go wake Mommy up now." "Okay, bye Miss. Bulma." the child waved bye as they left her to eat.

Bulma quickly finished and started on a shower. Upon getting out and putting on a change of clothes, a loud banging came at her bathroom door. "It's opened." Bulma called as she was fixing up her hair. The door opened and there stood Vegeta in the doorway. Bulma gasped as she saw him in the mirror. She spun around and found him leaning against the doorway.

"Vegeta? When did you get back!" Bulma demanded as she came up to him. "I just got back from Cooler. He thinks the Brat and his family are dead. So he fixed the ship and now we must leave." "Now?" "No, next Tuesday. Yes of course now! The sooner we are off this misgodforsaken planet." "Now?" "No, next Tuesday. Yes, of course now! The sooner we get off, the more of a chance Cooler won't suspect what has transpired. So get ready. We must leave." he instructed. Bulma nodded. She put her hair back in a ponytail and followed Vegeta out the door.

Everyone else was all ready dressed and urging to leave. They all headed outside and Bulma capsulize the house. Then Vegeta pulled out the ship and without a moment's hesitation, Bulma fired up the engines and took off.

B: Sorry it is short, but I think we all needed to see where Bulma was coming from.

T: How can you be so heartless?

B: Everything has a reason. Besides it all works out in the end

T: Then continue writing

B: Right

DC: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I RULE DA WORLD!

T: OY! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN MY MOM?

DC: IF you want her back, you must pay me…..1 million dollars!

T: Bullshit! I ain't giving you my money!

DC: Then she dies

T: Kill her and that will be your last mistake

DC: Oh well. -T draws sword and pins down DC- Ow…..your…choking….me….

T: Give me the documents and Mom and I MIGHT let you live

DC: You drive a convincing argument -hands over documents-

T: Now my Mom

DC: Uh…..she's dead

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

All right, everyone shut up or I will start scarping off all her make up -hold's razor to lady covered in heavy makeup- Tsk, this may take me a really really long time.

Matt Says! YOU TOUCHED IT NOW YOU HAVE TO EAT IT!


	14. Agreement

Sands Of Time

Chappie 14

Agreement

By

Bulma

R: Wh-What? Where am I? Why am I in this cage? Why do I have this collar on?

T: Awwww shit! The drugs wore off! No matter. -pulls out more- Here you go Recap. -injects Recap-

R: OW! You stabbed me with a needle! OH I'm suing your ass! I'm gonna……..Night night. -goes to sleep-

T: Easy as pie

Not a word was said among the crew. It was total silence. The only noises were the ship making it course through space to the Planet Vegeta had chosen but yet was unknown to everyone else. Finally things outside had calmed down and Bulma stoop up from her seat and looked at her son and his family. "Well, if you all follow me, I can lead you to your rooms." she smiled.

She hoped she could lightened up the mood in the atmosphere. But it only made it worse. Trunks and the group gotten up and Bulma lead the way as they left Vegeta behind. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Bulma asked the obvious question. "So when did he get back?" "Not long after you were out of the shower." Venux answered. "I don't think he likes me very much. I tried talking to him, but he tells me to go and play with my dolls." Karara voiced her opinion.

Bulma smiled somatically at the child. "don't' worry, he is like that with everyone." Bulma explained. Bulma lead them to the quarter's floor of the ship. All together there were 4 rooms. She let them pick their own rooms. The child got the smallest of the 4, as Bulma allowed Venux and Trunks to have the biggest since they would be bunking up. "Well, I will leave you to get settled in. I have to go and check my labs and make sure everything is all right." Bulma smiled.

"Kay, I will be thereto check on you in a lil' bit Mom." Trunks replied. Bulma rolled her eyes and headed down to her labs to think and sort some emotions out.

Cooler!-

Cooler was furious. How could he have let the greatest thing to receive from his brother's death, slip through his fingers. He was enraged, livid, so pissed some might say. That in fact, for the last 3 hours he was locked up in his personal training room, making sport of pummeling the living fuck outta his personal training slaves. Needless to say, everyone and their Mother suffered the wrath of Cooler.

The only ones that were safe were the technology slaves. They stayed in their labs, working on find a way to bring back the great hero named Trunks. To no avail gave to their labored work as nothing could be found. It seemed this hell would continue to go on until every living thing was dead. But, in their darkest hour, a miracle happened. There was a faint beeping as a dot moved away from the planet.

The head scientist in charge notice this and had to take a double take on this. ("No! It can't be! But…But it's impossible! How can the Saiyan still be alive! We have proof he is dead!") the scientist thought. "YOU! TURN ON THE HIDDEN CAMERA'S ON THE SHIP!" he bellowed to the lower ranking scientist. "Yes sir!"

He turned on the cameras and came to the site of Trunks talking to Bulma and his family. Everything was quiet. The conversation was taking place. They recorded it and began taking photo's of the once thought dead hero. As soon as they made a small documentation of their newest discovery. The head scientist brought the documentations straight to Cooler. He could hear the screams of some of the greatest warriors, dealing with a torture no one has ever seen at the hands of the might Cooler.

The scientist was all and more so too afraid to bring such information to Master Cooler. He may end up getting killed. But he was after all, head of the scientist department. As his job and responsibility to bring vital information to the attention of his master and ruler. He knocked at the door of the training chamber's Cooler resided in. The screaming had lessened to small whimpers as the door the training room was thrown up to reveal the calm exterior of Cooler.

"What is the means of this intrusion!" demanded the calm Cooler. "M-master Cooler, me, along with my team of scientist have discovered something that will defiantly interest you and that is demanding to be called upon your attention immediately." the scientist claimed nervously. Cooler raised an eyebrow in interest as the scientist handed him the documentations. Cooler in turn gave him a questionable look. "You have 5 min. to explain." "I only need 2 sire. The slave Trunks and his family are more than alive. They indeed escaped. Apparently Prince Vegeta, tricked us and had gotten them off the planet."

"WHAT! HOW IS THIS ALL POSSIBLE? SHOW ME YOUR PROOF!" lashed out the calm Cooler. So his plans were not foiled after all, more so delayed. The scientist handed him the parcel. Cooler tore it opened and looked over the pictures. They were indeed alive. "Where are they headed?" Cooler demanded with a satisfied smirk as he keep going through the documentations.

"They are heading to the west part of the galaxy. We believe he is heading for a Planet called Earth. Should we head there Master Cooler?" "What do you think?" Cooler snapped, but not angrily. More just amused. "I will get right on it personally sire." "See to it you do. Oh and get these men into the rejuivinalation tanks. I can't very well have a weak army on my surprise visit to Earth." Cooler chuckled knowingly. "I will get right on that as well Master Cooler." "Good. Now excuse me, but I need to prepare for my grand entrance."

Bulma/Vegeta-

Bulma headed to her personal labs. As she turned on the light to her office, she saw that someone was in her office chair. Vegeta stared at her smugly as she recovered from the surprise. "Ve-Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she questioned as she came and took a seat on her desk. He just stared at her. He let out a shrug. "The GR is still broken. Those fools don't know how to fix a ship properly." Bulma's eyes grew wide in shock.

("Is it jut me or did he just complimented MY work?") "Yes well, um Vegeta, how did you convince Cooler to fix the ship?" Bulma asked. "That fool doesn't know how to sense anything. I told him the Brat blew him and his family from here to kingdom come as we cornered them. I also told him I left you in the capsule house as you were upset from the bloody mess and he bought it." Vegeta explained.

"I see…" Bulma replied. She felt a great weight being lifted off her shoulders. He didn't' turn in their son or family. But what does this mean? Was he seriously considering being with her and producing a child? Now she felt a chill go up her spine. But her appearance did not show this. "Woman…we need to talk." "I was afraid you were gonna say that." Bulma groaned. "Vegeta, he is indeed our child. I wont' let anything happen to him." Vegeta nodded. "Understandable. But I do however have a problem in producing him in this time."

"Agreed." came Bulma's reply. "Neither one of us is ready to settle down with a child and not to mention the factor that we don't even see each other on that kind of personal level." Bulma as well pointed out. "Woman, you took the words right out of my mouth." Vegeta sighed. "Vegeta, I know we agree not to even to find each other in that kind of way, but we do have a child. So please and try and get to know him." Bulma brought up.

"I shall take that in consideration. But in the meantime, we are heading back to Earth. The universe is not a save place and Cooler sooner or later will find out about our trickery, he will be coming after us. It is best to lay low and disappear for a while." Vegeta explained. Bulma nodded her head in understandment. IT looked to her, that her dreams would have to be put on hold for a lil' while.

B: Well that is it.

T: That's it?

B: Yep

T: But…but…

B: I will continue.

T: YAY!

DC: Um….Trunks…you look pissed.

T: YOU KILLED MY MOM!

DC: I was just joking. -brings out B-

B: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! TRUNKS GET HIM!

T: With pleasure. -pulls out sword and attacks DC cuz DC does not own DB/Z/GT-

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Just be yourself and you will be just fine.

Matt Says: What wrong Andia?


	15. You Never Know What You Have Til' It's G...

Sands Of Time

Chappie 15

You Never Know What You Have Until' It's Gone

By

Bulma

T: Well Recap is drugged up and taking a nap. I am gonna go train in my personal GR. So you peeps, just read and review story!

Cooler!-

A beautiful saffire gem glowed magnificently in all of her glory as the black abyss surrounded her angelic form. "Beautiful is it not?" asked Cooler as he stared out at the proud Earth in all of her wonders. Her beauty radiated the darkness as the stars complimented her valiantly features. "Such big trouble over a small thing. Trivial as it may seem, but I hate to destroy such beauty. And this, this rare gem would have made a very prized addition to my collection. If it had not been tainted by those fools!" Funny, how so many lives would be destroyed, devastated to the end of the beauty before me. But justice must be made."

Cooler stared at the reflection of the Earth. They had arrived a mere 2 days ago. Such a shame that all of this must occur. But without wrong, there can not be any justice to right. Thus, I continue this story. Cooler smirked evilly. All too easy for him. They suppressed their ki power, as to not rise any suspsion on the small planet.

Cooler was more than prepared. He would not make the same mistake his Father and younger brother had once done and venture on the planet for proper revenge. Instead, he wanted to take the effective, cowardly way out. He would o what Frieza had done to Vegeta-sei all those years ago.

Cooler turned his back from the reflection and began to head towards the docking bay of the ship. Where eh would be exposed to the outside of the ship and the elements of space. Cooler undid the latch and was sucked out into the nothingness void. He floated next to the ship and overlooked the Earth. "I will indeed miss the pleasure of your beauty. As a flower must bloom in spring, come into the fall, it too must parish. Farwell young gem." he whispered to the planet as a giant ki formed in hand and launched it at the planet.

On impact from the assault, the planet glowed to an ugly red, cries of thousands being sent to the after life, as it slowly crumbled and cracked. A magnificent display of explosions took part and then only silence. Dust and debris floated in space as Cooler and his crew watched in awe. IT was truly breath taking beyond words. Such beauty comes with a heavy price. Cooler smiled in spite of himself. "Indeed, I wonder what those fools will think when they come to realize the destruction of their home." he pondered.

Cooler headed inside the ship. He would confront them another day. But let them find his surprise from them and we shall see the battle. "Sire, where to now?" "To my home, Planet Cold" came his reply. "Yes sire. We will head there at once." came the guards affirmative orders.

B/V/T/VE/K!-

For the last couple of days, everything was a bit tense. Vegeta stayed away from everyone. Til' he come to realize Trunks could fight and so the two would become sparring partners. In a small sort of way, it was when Vegeta would actually got a chance at getting to know Trunks. It was a small step towards meeting him halfway, but an attempt none the less. You could say that Trunks was also taking a small step as well to meet Vegeta.

When they were in the GR, they would have the most personal conversations. It was strange, Trunks was used to the way of keeping things bottled up. But ever since he and his Dad were training, he had someone who could relate to his pain. And so, they continued to have conversations, but this was all but a secret between the two. Which more than suited them both. Meanwhile with Bulma and Venux, Bulma had come to learn many things dealing with Trunks' and Venux's pasts.

IT was sad really. Growing up afraid and terrified to see if you were gonna live to see the next day. So much pain and suffering. So many times of pain and lives being torn. It truly was a miracle indeed to find they have survived this long. But Venux got something from Bulma as well. She finally got to meet the person Trunks spoke so fondly of. She was everything he had described. Venux, for so long wished to have a motherly figure to look to and here she was.

And for Karara, she was having the most fun. She had her own room, good food, and she got to spend time with her parents and Miss. Bulma. The only downside to her lil' world was to get close to the Prince. She felt such coldness from him. He intrigued her. He had caught her interest. Now mind you, most children would be terrified of the might Prince Vegeta, yet he did not scare her, only wanted her to see his true nature.

Vegeta was not evil and he most certainly was not a wicked man. So the category Karara put him under was a loner. He doesn't open much. Perhaps that was because he didn't have a friend. So now she had a goal in mind. To become the weird hair man's friend. But we will get into the perhaps later into the story. As of now, it had a been a week and as of yesterday, Bulma had gotten word that they should be arriving on Earth in 12 hours. So might as well get a good night's sleep. Come tomorrow, they would come to the site of Earth and soon be landing.

Morning!

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. Today, they would be landing on Earth. She felt a strange sort of sadness wash over her. Her adventure was over before it began. True, she had a bit of excitement when they were captured by Cooler. But now, she must go back and agree to the requirements her Father demanded of her not too long ago. Oh how ironically cruel the fates were to her.

But she at least made some new friends and got to hear about her future and lets not forget to know her child. It was strange really…Bulma looked over her digital clock on her dresser by her bed. "12:30...great. Perfect time to get up." she moaned to herself. She felt so comfortable. But she did have to get up. So Bulma sat up and stretched her arms over her head in bed.

She stared out sleepily in the darkness of her room. Good thing she made it computer operated. "Computer, open shades and start my shower." "Good Morning Miss. Bulma and right away Miss. Bulma." came the computer's voice as it sprung to life. Bulma heard the hot water start in her personal bathroom and the shades to the windows were drawn opened. Bulma came to a horrific site to say the least.

There in the middle of a debris planet. Pieces of Earth, people, animals, buildings, and anonymous objects floated all around the ship. Bulma could not believe what she was seeing. Then she let out a scream as a remain of what appeared a human fell on her window. It's eyes were still opened and frozen as blood stuck onto him. At that moment Vegeta and Trunks burst through the door to see what was the matter. Venux and Karara followed in suit.

"Bulma, what is…OH MY GOD!" Venux panicked as she shielded the child away from the window. "Venux, get Karara out of here." Trunks cried. By now, Vegeta was holding a hysterical Bulma. Trunks ran and pulled the shades shut. "What happened?" he asked looking at the 2. Bulma was sobbing on Vegeta's shoulders as he held her. "Brat, does it look like I know!" Trunks sighed. "Look, I will go and find out what happened. You go and take care of Mom." then he left before Vegeta could strike up and argument.

Later!-

So many tears and yet to no avail can her home come back. Who would do this? Who would destroy something so vulnerable…so pure? Bulma felt her whole world crumbling down and she felt so guilty. She left her parents on such bad terms and gotten them killed. There was no doubt in her mind that Cooler had done this. But how did he know they were from Earth and how is it he had beat them to the punch? They had after all gotten a head start. To her, all was lost.

After crying on Vegeta's shoulders, she decided to take a long bath to sort out her problems as the rest decided to investigate the crime scene. But they all knew the answer, Cooler did this. But why he was not after them yet they had wondered and they only conclusion was that he didn't know where they were or if they would come back.

"Poor Bulma." Venux said after a long, deep silence. All 3 sat around the table while Bulma was in the bath and Trunks put Karara down for a nap. "What are we going to do now?" she asked looking at Vegeta and Trunks. Yet again, more silence. "I have a plan." finally came the answer from Vegeta.

B: How sad…

T: Mom, why did you make the planet blow up?

B: Well…it adds plot

T: But… that was home. That is where I keep all my shit! YOU BLEW MY SHIT UP! WAAHH!

B: Oh quit being a baby! Your stuff is right here!

T: Oh yeah!

B:-sweat drop- Trunks I wonder about you sometimes.

DC: OW! NO! TRUNKS I'M SORRY! I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!

T: YOU SACK OF SHIT! EVIL BASTARD! I WILL MAKE YOU PLAY!

B: Damn, I think Trunks is pissed. Well don't own DB/Z/GT

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I want you to tell me how you are feeling right now. Weather you are hurt or bitter or angry or frustrated. Because right now…your alive.

Matt Says: MR. FRODO! MR. FRODO!

T: Shut up Matt!

M: Mr. Frodo!

T: WHAT SAM?


	16. Unexpected Friend

Sands Of Time

Chappie 16

Unexpected Friend

By

Bulma

T: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzz….

B: Aw…..Haven't you seen anything more precious in your life?

T: Mmmmmm I am not precious…

B: Cute then.

T: And especially not cute! ZZZZZZzzzz….

B: How does he bloody do that?

Venux and Trunks stared at Vegeta in shock. "Dad, what do you mean? What's your idea?" Vegeta fasage did not change as he looked at the curious pair before him. "I have an idea to fix the mess we are in." "What would that be?" Venux asked. "Have you ever heard of a planet called Nameke?" Trunks' eyes grew wide. When he was younger, his Mom would tell him the stories of her adventurous Nameke days. "You don't mean what I think your implying Dad!" he cried out shocked.

Of course poor Venux was left clueless and in the dark. "What's Nameke?" she asked. "Nameke is a planet full of things called Namekians. They create 7 orange star orbs, depending on what orb you get it will have different number of stars in it. But that is not the point. The point is that they are called Dragonballs and when they are brought together they make this Dragon come out and they grant any wish you want. The one on Nameke is called Parunga and he grants 3 wishes." Vegeta told her. "My Mom went there with her friends to stop Frieza before I was born." Trunks added. "O" was Venux's only response. "Dad, we could cause more problems for the Planet Nameke." Trunks argued as he headed back to the main subject.

"Well Brat, we do not have a choice in the matter. If we want the universe in order, we are going to have to use the Dragonballs." Vegeta pointed out. "There has to be another way." "There is none. Now stop arguing with me Brat. You know as well as I the risk, but if you want everything back to the way it was before, then we must take this risk." Trunks remained quiet.

"Fine Dad, your right." Trunks claimed in defeat. He hated to admit it, hell Vegeta and right should never be in the same sentence, but his Father did prove a point. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Vegeta nodded as he knew that Trunks realized he was right on this. Then at this, he stood up and made his way to the door.. "Where are you going Vegeta?" asked Venux giving him a puzzled look. "I don't' have to tell you what I am doing!" he snapped. "It would be nice to." Trunks pointed out.

They could hear the animalistic growl escape Vegeta's throat as he had his back to them. He continued to head out the door, but stopped at the doorway to reply. "I'm going to go inform the Woman of our plans. Brat, you go and set the ship's course to Nameke. I think the Woman should not be alone." Then he continued to head towards Bulma's bedroom. "Do you think we should let him go?" Venux asked Trunks worriedly. "Nah I think I know what is gonna happen. Just come with me. I don't think you wanna hear the consequences ." Trunks chuckled as they headed to the control room of the ship.

Cooler!-

He sat so overjoyed on his throne as he gazed upon the upset faces of his traitors. OH how he relished in their pain as he gave them their 'surprise'. He took a sip of wine from his glass and looked to his team of warriors and scientists. "Let this be a lesson to all those who oppose me." he commented. Everyone watched the monitor and Cooler in fear.

"Sire," came the head scientist's voice. He appeared to the Tyrant before him. "What do you want?" "Should I get your ship prepared for Nameke sire?" he asked. Cooler nodded. "Very well sire. It shall be ready to part by morning." "Oh, and rally up my best men. I want to beat them to Nameke as well." Cooler sneered. "Very well sire. It shall be done." replied the scientist. He turned on his heel and headed out to fulfill his duties. Cooler stared at the monitors as Trunks showed Venux how to plot courses on the control panel. "Soon. Very soon. I will claim what is rightfully mine."

Bulma/Vegeta!-

Bulma emerged from the steamy bathroom with puffy, swollen eyes and a change of pajamas. She didn't' feel any better. Her stomach felt as if knots and a headache from hell from all her crying took over her body. It did not lesson her mood. How could any of this happen? Everything she loved was gone. Taken from her in only a matter of days. How could Cooler do this to her? How could she have let this happen? She should've never left. She had no one to blame but only herself.

Bulma staggered to her bed and flopped down upon it. "Computer." she mumbled into her pillow. Her voice was so full of sadness and cracked from her crying. "Stay by shake sphere's sister." Then the sounds of 'Stay' filled the room.

If This world is wearing thin

And your thinking of escape

I'll go anywhere with you

Just wrap me up in chains

But if you try to go alone

Don't think I'll understand

(chorus)

Stay with me

Stay with me

In the silence of your room

In the darkness of your dreams

You must only think of me

There is no in between

When your pride is on the floor

I'll make you beg for more

(chorus)

You better hope and pray that you make it safe back to your own world

You better hope and pray that you wake one day back in your own world

When you sleep at night they don't hear your cries back in your own world

Only time will tell if you can't break the spell back in your own world

(chorus)

Bulma pulled her pillow to her and embraced it as she spooned it. How could she feel so alone She was the last sole survivor of her people. What would she do? Funny how this happened to Vegeta and Trunks and Venux and now her. Even the girl was like her as well. They all are the last of their own race of people. How tragic. What was she to do now? Where would she go? How should she cope with this? Bulma let the tears come again as she sobbed into her pillow. Just then, there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called sitting up and tried furiously to wipe away the tears and stop them from coming.

Vegeta opened the door and closed as she came into the room. He came to the site of a beautiful creature before him. Even in her pathetic state of tears, puffy eyes, and beyond revealing outfit of spaghetti strap Japanese silk pajamas she, to him, was the most stunningly beautiful goddess he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Ve-Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta came and sat down beside her. Then without an invitation, he pulled her into his embrace. The couple hugged each other in silence. Not a word needed to be spoken. Only their actions could tell their feelings. Bulma clung to him as if she left go, he would turn cold and leave. It was still a mystery of why he was here, holding her, and allowing her to be 'weak' as she cried onto him.

He was so warm. So caring and gentle. She had never, out of the entire time of knowing him, ever shown even a shred of remorse to her Now here he was and she enjoyed every minute with him privately to herself. Vegeta cradled her on his lap as he held her. "Woman…Bulma, I know what you are feeling. My home was lost as well to that dysfunctional family. But everything will be well soon. We are heading to Nameke as we speak and we shall collect the Dragonballs and bring everything back to the way it once was before. "Are we really?" she asked in a daze as she looked at him in shock. Vegeta nodded and replied "Yes." Bulma closed her eyes and rested upon him once more. "Vegeta…" she started out. "Yes Bulma?" "Make love to me. Right here and right now. I want to forget the pain right now. So please let's delay our misery and make love." she whispered.

(T: EEEEWWWWW! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT THAT! B: I thought it was sweet. V: Your just jealous Brat. I am getting some and you aren't! T: Oh yeah, I'm o jealous my Mom and Dad are about….-barfs- forget it, I disown myself as your son. That is just wrong to think of! B: Fine, then you won't be born. T: good. V: all right let's get right back on track. B: Excellent idea Veggie. Peeps, don't mind me. This is comic humor! Well back to story!)

Vegeta looked down at Bulma. "Is that what you truly want Bulma?" "Vegeta I need you more than you will ever know." Vegeta smirked. For the first time in his life, he was actually needed by someone. And he felt the one thing in his life that didn't lash out at him in anger or hit him retaliating in his face. He felt love. And it took this weak, stupid, selfish, emotionally crazed Woman to show him that. He was more than grateful to her in the end. So he pulled her under him and time stood still.

B: How sweet. I like this chappie!

T: -sulking in corner as he gives her evil eye- Mom, you're a sick, sick person!

B: Oh shut up Trunks. Like you know any better! Besides you'll get your turn eventually!

T: -shivers- Don't even say that! Please!

B: Fine. I will continue!

DC: I….ow….don't own DB/Z/GT

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Gina: Shhhh Mr.Ericson is giving us all the evil gopher face again!

Matt Says: Okay, I light you on fire now!


	17. Regret

Sands Of Time

Chappie 17

Regret

By

Bulma

B: It's been 3 days and he's still sleeping!

T: Zzzzzz

B:-shrugs- Well guys I'm getting lazy again. So continue to read on. It's all good.

Cooler!-

The tyrant began to be in the scientific part of his ship more and more. He wanted to ensure everything would go according to plan. He wanted no mess up this time around and he was going to ensure that things would continue to progress the way they were supposed to or there would be a few pieces of hell he was going to unleash.

Cooler overlooked a nervous scientist as he breathed down the poor thing's neck. The scientist was so scared. If he made even one mess up and his life would end right there. "Sire." came the voice of the head scientist to the poor creature's rescue. "Please, if you continue to harass my team then it will make the work twice as long." he pointed out. "You should learn your place slave!" Cooler sneered as he stood his full height and toward over the head scientist.

But the head scientist stood his ground. Cooler knew he had a point and did take that into consideration. But he rather die then tell the scientist that. So he decided to ask some questions that needed to be answered. "How long will they reach Nameke?" "1 week sire. We shall arrive there in only a few short days." the scientist replied. "Then I shall give you your new orders. Find any and all weaknesses they have and prepare everything. I need and I shall leave you and your crew of pathetic scientists to their vainful efforts to please me."

"It shall be as you ordered." came the scientist's reply. Cooler smiled. "Good. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Because if it had been anything less than what I expect, it shall be your ass." "I will keep that in mind, sire." the scientist. He continued to not be threatened by how Cooler was trying to intimidate him. Cooler nodded as he turned and headed outside the ship's labs.

Bulma/Vegeta!-

Much Much Later!-

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She peered at her sleeping partner under her. She gazed upon his godlike features as she lifter her head off his bare chest. For once in her life, she saw him truly looked at peace. He was so…calm. How could something so evil, so horrible, be so kind and gentle. She showed her compassion. He showed her kindness. He showed her…could it have been…love?

Bulma looked down upon his chest as she, with her fingers traced his battle scars. A sadden expression traced her features. He looked like he had been through hell. There were so many all over his body. How is it that he had endures do much and still be the way he was, alive and still surviving? Bulma sighed as she laid upon his chest once more and closed her eyes. Maybe her and Vegeta were meant to be together? A small smile graced her lips.

("Well I'll be damned. Trunks was right. We did fall in love. (T: Told you! B:Shh!) I just hope I am not pregnant. I mean it was only one night.") Bulma thoughts were disturbed as she felt Vegeta stir. Bulma opened her eyes and gazed upon him.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He had been awake from sometime now. But he didn't let Bulma acknowledge his sense of awakening. He simply wanted to observe her this morning. But then the unthinkable happened. This is what scared the shit outta him. He heard Bulma's thoughts in his mind and did not like what he heard. He heard pity, sympathy,…love even? Then the subject of the result of their coupling and the mentioning of the Brat, made him realize he had made a terrible mistake last night.

Of course Bulma had no idea of the burden she would receive on her all ready heavy heart. "Morning Geta." Bulma smiled warmly at him. But Vegeta's returned expression was none to kind. He scowled at her and abruptly sat up. Bulma sat up next to him and wrapped the blankets around her. "Is everything all right?" she asked confused as to why he turned from being affectingly warm to cold as ice to her. What had she done wrong? Vegeta looked at her sternly. Then without warning he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her hair back to reveal on the right part of her neck.

What he came to see shocked him to the very center of his core. Two swollen bite marks. "KUSO!" he cried out half in anger and shock. How could he have let this happen! Vegeta then looked p at his reflection in the mirror canopy and came to the horror of a pair of his own bite marks on his neck as well. With this realization, he roughly shoved Bulma away from him like a terrible disease and began to get dressed.

Bulma stared at him in shock. Just what the hell was going on! "Vegeta…" Big mistake. Vegeta gave her a glare that would even send the toughest son of a bitch in hell to whimper like an abused animal. Bulma shrunk back in fear. He was never like this to her and this was scary. He was unpredictable and Kami only knows what he will do.

"You stupid whore! Do you realized what you have done!" Vegeta lashed out at her. Bulma stared at him with large, frightened orbs. This could not be the same Vegeta that was caring for her last night. "Woman, stay the fuck away from me! You were nothing more than a 'booty call' as you human's call it. If you come near me or tell anyone about this, I will blow this entire ship up and I won't give a fuck who I take with me."

Tears welled in Bulma's eyes. Why was this happening to her? He used her… it was like being with Yamcha all over again. Only this time, she gave the murdering bastard something she could never get back. Bulma cast her eyes away from him. "Vegeta…what have I done wrong?" she dared to ask. Her voice was shaky and she felt so…used.

Vegeta sneered at her mournful form. "Woman, you have done everything. You are nothing more than a stupid whore. Just be glad I was the one to sink so low as to lay with you, because I assure you that it won't happen again." Vegeta stated cruelly Tears fell from Bulma's eyes, yet she made no attempt to wipe them away. How could he be so cold to her? Then before she could ponder anymore, he threw open the door and let Bulma to her own sorrow. But before Vegeta left, he turned and sneered at her once more. "And who would love a dirty, diseased thing like you?"

If Bulma had not been so sadden and ashamed, she would have slapped him. Then she could hear him laughing all the way back to his room. Bulma hugged her knees to her chest and softly sobbed into her arms. How could he have done this to her? This was no the same person. What has she done? Meanwhile out in the kitchen, Trunks and Venux heard the whole thing. Trunks couldn't decide if he was pissed or sadden. What Vegeta did to his Mother was down right cowardly. He made up mind in the end though, he would put and end to this and have a long awaited conversation with his Father.

T: THAT BASTARD! I'L L KILL HIM!

B: Tr-Trunks, it's just a story

V: -shrugs- Stupid Brat

T: YOUR DEAD! -lunges at V. B stops him.-

B: TRUNKS CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!

T: FIX! STORY! NOW!

B: I'll do it if you promise not to hurt Vegeta.

T: Err……Fine! -B turns back and t tackles v

B: Oh boy….

DC: Well I'm out of the hospital and planning on new scheme to own DB/Z/GT

B: Never gonna happen

DC: What do you know you stupid bi…

T: Say it and I'll kill you right now you fucker!

DC: -gulp- Ri-right. Well don't own DB/Z/GT

B/T: Never

DC: Fine

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

And you know, the world is a much better place with you in it.

Matt Say: Hmmm okay.


	18. Advice

Sands Of Time

Chappie 18

Advice

By

Bulma

T: -yawn- What a nice nap.

B: You finally woke up

T: So?

B: Trunks, it's been a week.

T: Point?

B: -sigh- What am I gonna do with you?

T: Go make me some food. Peeps read on!

3 Days Later!-

Bulma stayed in her room and not once bothering to come out. ("What for? He'll only make fun of you and throw everything you hold dear in your face again.") she thought countless times as she stayed in bed. She changed the sheets, they only reminded her of him. How could he have done that to her? She felt so much grievance. Her room was like her tomb. She changed everything to dark and stayed in her bed. She felt so broken. Her family, friends, her people were gone. Not to mention they were on the run from Cooler and top it off the one guy she gave a shit about, used her as an one night stand when she was so vulnerable. And how did she react to it? She cried like a small child.

She felt so ashamed. She was Bulma Briefs, invincible at her peak and so strong willed as she now came into this crying mess, all because of a man. No, a Saiyan. After all the shit he put her though, she still loved him. ("Why am I such a fool?") she kept asking herself that and to no avail had gotten her answer. Was this her punishment for not listening to her family? To lose them all at he hands of the merciless Cooler? Where was her hope now?

Of course for Vegeta, he could give a shit less. To be honest, all that Bulma was to him was an easy fuck. He didn't care. But something at the back of his mind told him otherwise. ("You do love her. Admit it. Just at least acknowledge it.") the voice would constantly bother to say. ("Shut the fuck up! She is nothing but an easy fuck! Nothing more and nothing less!") Vegeta would lash out to the voice. ("Then it is you who is the fool. And when you come to realize she is the world to everything you have dreamed of, then she will be lost. Keep that in mind and know soon it will be too late to have her back.") ("Whatever")

Constantly the voice would yell at Vegeta to see reason and Vegeta would only retaliated in anger and snippy comebacks that would shut the voice up, declaring Vegeta the winner every time. Meanwhile with poor Karara, she missed Bulma and Vegeta deeply and didn't understand the blanket of heavy tension that overtook the ship. It seemed as of late, no one wanted to play with the small child. As for Trunks and Venux, things were not going so well as they noticed and Trunks needed to have a chat with Vegeta. But for now, he would need to comfort Bulma. So Venux had decided enough was enough. Trunks would go and talk to Bulma, seeing that if he even glanced at his Father, he may end up killing him. And Venux would take Karara with her to and help sort things out with Vegeta.

Bulma!-

Bulma sighed and stared at the wall. It was 11:30 in the morning. Another day had started and yet it seemed to on for an eternity. Time did not matter here in her room, her own world. All seemed so black and dark here. Her very own tomb. So why bother getting up anymore? Bulma turned and curled to her side. She wanted to truly die. Everything she loved was gone. "Why do I continue to live? I am such a fool." she whispered into the darkness.

Bulma could feel the tears once again, beginning to form. She was so sick of crying. It only causes more pain to her. Bulma had her back to the door and didn't bother to care anymore. No one could save her, so why must she continue to live in this hellish place. Knock. Knock. "Go away." she replied." "Bulma may I please come in?" asked the muffled voice of Trunks.

There was only silence to his request and Trunks took this as "enter at your own risk." The room was gothic. Darkness shrouded every bit of space and with his sensitive eye site, he spotted a curled form on the bed. Trunks his way over and took at seat on the soft mattress. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mom…" "Don't say it. I hate him and I mostly hate myself for letting him get to me. So please go. I want to be in peace." "But your not. Look at you, your miserable. Look, what Dad did to you was wrong. But you mustn't let him get to you or get you down."

"And what would you have me do? I can't even face him, much less get out of my room. My family and home is gone and I have let him take advantage of me in my most vulnerable state. I have humiliated myself and to show for it, I have these two hideous bite marks on my neck and they won't go away!" she sobbed softly. Trunks looked at her sympathetically. Vegeta truly ruined her.

She could have no other man. She was bonded for life by the Saiyan's only form of affection. Oh how the fates love to fuck him over. "Mom, the only way he wins is if you let him. And you do have something to live for. You have me and my family. Mom, you were taken from me…and I never want that again. So please…everything happens for a reason." Trunks said sadly. Bulma peered over her shoulder to look at him fully.

He stared sadly at him lap. Bulma brushed away some of her tears. She sat up and Trunks stared at he sadly and without even waiting for him to say anything, Bulma pulled him into a warm embrace. "Trunks, I am so sorry. I didn't realize." she whispered. "It's okay. I understand what you are feeling. Don't worry." he replied soothingly. "Hopefully Venux and Karara were getting the same result he was getting from Bulma, so that all pains could be put aside.

Karara/Venux/Vegeta!-

Vegeta there another angered punch at his invisible opponent as it taunted him with insults that hit his raw nerve that consist of his feelings for Bulma. Oh how he despised those feelings for Bulma. They only proved he was weak. Funny, the more he tried to suppress his emotions, the more they seemed to exploit him ten fold. How could this be? Before he had time to throw another punch, the gravity shuted down and Vegeta turned to see the door opened. The Brat's mate and the girl entered the room.

If looks could kill, then everyone on this ship would be dead 100x over. It would be considered over kill. Vegeta sneered at them. "What do you want? You are wasting my valuable training time." Venux smiled sweetly at him and get eye level with Karara. "Karara sweetheart, would you mind if you covered your eyes and ears for a second?" Venux asked. Karara nodded yes and did so. Then Venux stood up and returned to Vegeta's glare. "You have some fucking nerve. Bulma loves you and you have the fucking balls to hurt her. You are goddamn lucky I don't fucking kill you right now. Vegeta you have a choice. Bulma is offering you a chance to be a husband and a father. Believe me, that option won't be opened long. The decision is up to you." she hissed as she grabbed him by the collar and yelled in his face.

Vegeta's cold exterior never changed. He stared back at her with his icicy walls. "She is a weakness and I will become a Super Saiyan. I don't need that bitch. Drop the fucking subject. The Brat will not be born." Vegeta spoke harshly to her as he used his cold words. Venux threw him from her. "Then you truly are a fool." she said sadly at him. Venux turned and took Karara. "Vegeta, you will regret that decision one day." Then she left him to his petty thoughts. As the gravity chamber's door closed behind them, she heard him shout "DAMNIT!" and punch a hole in the wall.

B: Harsh. Trunks, get off Vegeta now! -T is still fighting V and winning-

T: But Mom! HE CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!

V: Woman…ow…shut up…bitch

B:………………..kill him.

T: With pleasure

V: AHH!

DC: Okay, I got a plan. Don't worry, you will see it in action next chappie. Until then, don't own DB/Z/GT. (author got lazy)

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Nick: WHODANG!

Matt Say: I KILL YOU NOW!


	19. The Plan

Sands Of Time

Chappie 19

The Plan

By

Bulma

B: Okay Trunks, here ya go! -hands a bung of food to him all ready to eat!-

T: Thanks Mom. -takes it and begins to eat- Hey Mom, have you seen Recap lately?

B: No, why?

T: Hmmm something doesn't seem right.

B: Uh…okay. Don't worry about it.

T: Right

R: -in shadows- Now, I will combine forces with DC and then we shall see what happens! MUHAHAHAHA!

2 Hours Away From Nameke!-

Vegeta kept mostly to himself for the remainder of the voyage. He seldom came out. Only to retrieve his food and he stayed as far from everyone as possible. As for Bulma, Trunks convinced her to come out of her 'tomb'" He helped her change her room to it's previous state and she started to eat again because he threatened to get angry at her. And so she once again socialize with the rest of the group. Karara, however, still did not get the Prince back. So Bulma felt it was her duty to spend more time with the child.

Bulma put on some clean clothes after her shower and headed for the dining part of the ship. She found Venux and Karara eating and Trunks was no where in site. Bulma walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled herself a cup of coffee and sat on the counter. "So…where is Trunks?" she asked. Venux looked up from her food and replied. "I think he is in the labs. I believe he is working on a plan as we speak."

Bulma nodded and hopped down from the counter. "Miss. Bulma will you play with me later?" asked a small voice as Bulma started to head to the control room with her coffee in hand. She turned and smiled at the lil' girl. "Of course. But right now eat up and we are gonna be landing soon and then we are gonna go on a big and fun adventure." Karara's eyes widen as she had excitement in her eyes. "Really! An adventure!" "Mmmhmmm." with that issue settled, Bulma headed for the labs.

Bulma found Trunks hunched over in his chair. He seemed to be thinking and lost in thought. Bulma knocked on the door to get his attention. Trunks' head shot up and eyes softened as he saw it was his Mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" "Checking up on you. What are you thinking about?" Bulma asked as she entered the room and took a seat beside her son. "Thinking up a plan own where to start looking." he said smiling at her.

"Oh, well what do you have in mind?" she asked. "Well I was thinking that…" Trunks voice trailed off as his fasage turned darkly and a bit frightened. "Tr-trunks? What's wrong? Your scaring me." Bulma asked afraid. Trunks turned and looked at her. "Mom, Cooler is on Nameke." "NANI!" she cried. "How do you know!" "I can sense him."

"But we are so far from Nameke." Bulma stated shocked. "Mom, he's powerful. This is the plan. Dad and I will go and distract Cooler. You and my family will go gather the Dragonballs. And because you 3 have weak ki's, It will be harder for him to find you. So that seems to be the logical reason. I will go inform Dad of the plan and you…" "No, I will go and inform him, you go and inform your family."

"Mom, are you sure you are up to it? Dad is pretty harsh right now." Trunks pointed out. "Trunks, me and your father are adults. I think we can handle a perfectly civilized discussion on the battle plan for Nameke." Bulma countered. Trunks released a warm smile and a comforting hand on his Mother's shoulder. "Well, if you should need me, you know my name." "Hai." Bulma smiled. Then they both stood up and head to inform the 'crew' of their new information.

Bulma parted from Trunks and headed for the gravity room. Needless to say, she was scared. She had not faced Vegeta for almost a week. And last time they last encountered each other, he said such terrible things to her. But Bulma had to 'suck it up' and face her problems head on. She had to face Vegeta sooner or later. Bulma turned a corner and at the end of the hall, there stood the door to the GR. Bulma walked straight up to it. She heard the familiar hum indicating it was functioning properly and that was still inside.

Bulma sucked in a shaky breath. ("Come on Bulma, it is now or never.") she thought forcefully as she knocked on the door loudly. Bulma put on a blank stare on her features as she heard the humming cease and the footsteps of someone heading for the door. Bulma gulped as the door opened. Vegeta stood there with a scowl. As he gazed upon her, he felt a tug at his none existing heart. She looked terrible underneath her mask. He really did a number on her. But, he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"What do you want?" he asked in an unwelcoming tone. Bulma stood her ground. "I came to tell you that we will be landing in a few hours. But there is a problem. Cooler is waiting for us." Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Stupid female, of course I knew! I am preparing for the battle to come before your stupid mind interrupted my precious training and wasting my time!" he sneered. Bulma bit her bottom lip. He was trying to make her feel worse and he knew he was doing a damn good job of it.

"Well here is the plan, you and Trunks will go and distract Cooler while me and his family will go and find the Dragonballs. So we can make the wishes." Vegeta snorted. "Don't go and kill yourself. Kami knows how weak you are." he sneered. Bulma kept a steady face. "Yes well, I have a preparations to do you now know what is happening. So I will leave you to your training." Bulma returned coolly. Then she turned on her heal and left Vegeta behind. He truly was a fool.

B: Veggie poo, did you learn your lesson?

V: Whatever…woman…

T: I should beat him up more.

B: No Trunks, now I will continue on with the story. You go and chill.

T: Mmm'kay -B leaves and T kicks V for good measure.!-

DC: -sneaks up to B's labs and destroys her newest model and points all evidence to T.-

R: Hey! That was my idea!

DC: NUH UH!

R: YEAH HUH!

T:-walks in- What are you 2 morons doing?

DC/R: Nuthin'

T: -eyes them suspiciously. Shrugs and leaves.- Oh and don't own DB/Z/GTR!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Heart we will forget him

You and I tonight

I will forget the warmth he gave

You forget the light

Haste! Lest while your lagging

I remember him

Heart we will forget him

You and I tonight.

Emily Dickinson

Matt Say: Hmmm…interesting


	20. Failure

Sands Of Time

Chappie 20

Failure

By

Bulma

R: All right, for my skit, I have DC with me!

DC: Yo'

R: Plan is: Get Trunks in trouble!

DC: How we do that is by pissing him off -they see Trunks-

R: Ready?

DC: Yep

DC/R: SNATCH AND RUN! -run out of bushes and tackle T. steal his jacket and sword!-

T: YOU LIL' SHITS! -chases them!-

Nameke!-

From the green sky, a ship descended from the heavens and made a collision course from the Namekian ground. It landed smoothly on the ground thanks to none other than Trunks. "Is everyone ready?" he asked peering over his shoulders at the 'crew' "As ready as we are gonna be." Bulma smiled. She tried to ignore the presence of Vegeta beside her. Everyone unstrapped themselves. "Dad and I will head out first, it seemed that Cooler has hidden his energy. But I pinpointed to where it was last located. That should give us an idea on where to look first. So he couldn't have gotten far. Leave after 10 min after we do so and hurry as fast as you can to collect the Dragonballs." Trunks instructed.

"Don't worry about us Trunks. We are covered. Just be careful yourselves." Venux smiled. "Papa Trunks, come back safe." Karara said as she embraced Trunks in a hug. "I will. Well, see you guys sooner or later." Trunks smiled. Then he headed out with a silent Vegeta behind him in toe.

Bulma let out a sigh. At lease she hoped to see them alive. 10 min. came and went. The 2 women and child set out to collect the Dragonballs. They had no idea to where they should start looking, but thanks to Bulma's Dragon Radar, they had an idea. Bulma turned it on and noticed the first on was 1,000 miles south. "Great" she grumbled. "What is it Bulma?" asked Venux concerned.

"The nearest ball is 1,000 miles that way." Bulma groaned pointing south. Venux made an 'o' sound and understood why Bulma was upset. "Well a journey of a 1,000 miles begins with one single step and I mean that literally. But since that would take friggin' forever, I opt we use my newly modified hover bikes thanks to Trunks as he helped me with it." Bulma smiled as she pulled out the hover bikes capsule. She gave Venux and Karara one and her the other since she would be using the Dragon Radar and leading the way. As everyone got seated and hooked up to the hover bikes, they started the engines and at full speed, they headed towards their first Dragonball.

Vegeta/Trunks!-

Cooler's Base!-

Vegeta and Trunks left the ship and headed straight for where Cooler's energy disappeared. He couldn't have gotten far. Trunks' eyes narrowed as he came to what appeared to be Cooler's campsite. "Dad, be prepared." Trunks called over his shoulder. All he got was a snort of disapproval. Trunks didn't like this feeling. They didn't sense anyone at the campsite. This increased the protectiveness on himself and Vegeta. They didn't know what surprises were in store for them.

"Dad be careful. Cooler is up to something." Trunks whispered as they landed. The pair attentively came to the site. "I will check the ship, you check the cargo Brat." Vegeta instructed. Trunks nodded as he began to check the cargo hold and Vegeta headed inside the ship.

1/2hour later!-

Vegeta and Trunks came to the conclusion that there was no one here and this could mean only one thing. Cooler was planning on a trap and so far it was coming together very nicely. But why hide and not meet them head on? What was his angle? Then a terrible thought struck both the Saiyans. "The girls!" They both cried. "Come on Brat, we have no time to waste!" Vegeta roared and they sped off to where they thought the girls might be.

Cooler!-

He knew the Saiyans were coming. It was only a matter of time before he would truly seek his revenge and what better way than on the ones they love the most. He hid in the shadows as his crew was hot on the trail of the females. Then he spotted his prized slave and the poor excuse of a Father land on his decoy. Oh how shocked they will be when they come to find that the females were in his grasp. So when he realized Vegeta had walked into his ship and Trunks examining the cargo hold, he headed for his destination.

Bulma/Venux/Karara!-

They were at the base of a giant mountain like pillar. "I despise climbing up mountains.!" Bulma hissed angrily at the thing. "Well we aren't going to the Dragonball by just looking at it." Venux pointed out. Bulma let out another groan. She knew her manicure nails were gonna get broken again. Ever since she was a girl, she remembered from almost dying from this attacking bird. If Goku hadn't been there to save her and get her down from the cliff, she would've died.

"Hey Venux, can't you fly?" Bulma asked hopefully. "No Bulma, I will only raise my energy and we don't want to draw attention. So we have to do this the ye ol' fashion way." Venux countered. "I was afraid you were gonna say that." "Mommy Venux, can I go and climb first?" asked the excited child as she interrupted the conversation

Bulma and Venux looked down at Karara. "No honny. I am gonna climb it this time and you Mommy is gonna stay and protect you. Don't worry though, you can help me get the next Dragonball, I promise." "Okay." Karara pouted. Bulma sighed as she faced the mountain. The Dragonball was at the very top. Bulma pulled out her climbing gear. "Wish me luck." She said over her shoulder.

Then she began the tough task of climbing the terrifying mountain. Venux and Karara watched attentively. Both completely unaware of the 10 or so powerful figures coming from behind. As Bulma looked up the mountain, she noticed she was halfway there. "All right Bulma, just keep going and you'll have that Dragonball in no time." She praised herself.

What she didn't suspect was the loud screams from below. Bulma looked toward the ground. Venux and Karara were struggling with the ambush of 10 warrior elites and Cooler was heading straight for her. "VENUX! KARARA! NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Bulma cried out. She saw one of the guards knock Venux out and then Karara. "NO!" Bulma cried out as she was powerless to do anything. Cooler smiled as he came up to her. "Let them go you bastard!" she shrieked at him. "And let go of my most prized possessions? I dare not Miss. Briefs. You and your lil' 'crew' are more valuable than all the riches in all the universe. Bulma sneered at him. "You're a self-centered coward! You must those who are innocent to gain more personal greed! If anyone here is weak, it's you!" Cooler did not take kindly to Bulma's words as he came and grabbed her roughly by the back of her shirt. "Bitch, I will make you suffer til' you know what pain is. No one calls me weak and lives to tell anyone about it!" he hissed angrily and knocked her out.

Vegeta/Trunks!-

As they headed for the girls, they felt the familiar presence appear as well and Cooler was defiantly one of them. Millions of horrifying thoughts raced through both Vegeta and Trunks' minds. What could Cooler be doing to them at this moment was in his sick mind. Cooler descended to Nameke and had Bulma under on arm. The guards came up with Karara and Venux the same way as they stood beside him.

Trunks and Vegeta stepped down and eyes Cooler angrily. "Give up Cooler. Give us the girls and we will fight fairly." Trunks demanded. They had his Mate, Mother, and Child. No one was going to get away with this. "No, I think I will kill them." Cooler sneered. "Like hell you are!" Vegeta roared.

He may not give a shit about Bulma, but something in his blood made him want to protect his mate. Vegeta took a step forward and Cooler made a ki. "I will kill her Vegeta. So choose. Both of you come willingly or I will kill them all one by one. And trust me Vegeta, I smell your scent on her and know you have taken her as your Mate. So I'd be wise about your decision." Cooler said amused. He always enjoyed making Vegeta and Trunks squirm from his mind games. After all, this all but a game to him as well.

"You have to promise no harm will come to them and we are together?" Trunks demanded. "My, aren't we bossy and to think you have no say in any of this. But of course I am willing to do that, thought I don't see why I should. All of you have caused me a great deal of trouble I might add." "Promise!" demanded trunks. "Very well, do you both surrender if I meet your demands?" Cooler asked. "Hai" both me responded. "Very well, guards put them all in the same holding cell as I decide what I should do with them." "Very well sire." the main guard spoke up.

B: Wow…this IS intense.

T: You said it

B: Should I stop or continue?

T: Continue duh!

B: Goin!

B: TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE!

T: -eyes R/DC- you both, I will deal with later.

R: -snicker- if he finds us

DC: Hey nice job with burning half her stuff

R: Yep, no big!

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I am not antisocial, just stalking my prey

Matt Say: Like a raptor!

PSS: ERICA AND ZICKE YOU BOTH ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I COULDN'T ASK FOR BETTER REVIEWER THAN YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! -breaks down crying!-


	21. Don't Mess With Bulma

Sands Of Time

Chappie 21

Don't Mess With Bulma

By

Bulma

T: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!

R: That's if you catch us!

DC: Yep!

T: YOU BOTH ARE GONNA DIE!

DC: You think we should run?

R: Mmmmm…..yeah I think we should -run while T chases them.-

Next Day!-

She felt cold. She felt unsafe. Something was greatly amiss. Bulma slowly opened her eyes. It was dim, save for the only light bulb above her. Everything else was shrouded in darkness. Where was she? Bulma felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She knew she wasn't alone when she felt movement. "Bulma, you awake?" called out Trunks' voice. Bulma let out a sigh of great relief as she knew it was Trunks.

"No, I'm still sleeping." Bulma replied back. "Woman, this is no joking matter." came Vegeta's voice harshly. They moved to the light. Bulma took note that Venux and Karara had, as well, regained consciousness. "How long was I out?" Bulma asked the small group huddle together in a circle. Karara took a seat on Venux's lap as Vegeta sat across from her and trunks sat on the right of Venux and the left of Vegeta.

"A lil' over a day." Trunks replied. "Where are we?" "We are at Cooler's ship in the middle of Kami knows whre and it is all thanks to you." Vegeta sneered. Bulma looked at him shocked. "My fault?" "Woman, if it hadn't been for you, we would have never found Cooler and be captured. We had to get the Dragonballs to revive your stupid planet and you had to go and get yourself caught! Nice going Woman!" Vegeta fumed.

"Excuse you Vegeta, but I'm about 1,000 feet off the ground and getting the Dragonball. You were the one to distract him! So blame yourself or your own mistake!" Bulma replied coolly. She was really fed up with his shit lately. Vegeta looked as if he was going to kill her. "Enough you two! It doesn't matter what has happened or who's fault it is! We don't have time to argue! We need to use our energy on an escape plan, not to bicker and point the blame!" Trunks intercepted the two as he put an end to the beginning of a fight.

Cooler!-

"Look at them. Do they truly believe they can escape me?" he mused to himself humorously. Cooler had been watching his new collection of 'slaves' for the past couple of days now. He was quiet amused to watch each one wake up and feel confused and lost. And as of now, the last of them had awoken. And of late, Cooler had been pondering on an appropriate punishment for the 2 traitors. His mind was busy and full of ideas on how to go about this. But he noticed the way the Prince was looking at the blue haired scientist and an evil idea popped into his sick, twisted lil' mind.

"You there, I wish to have a private audience in the throne with Miss. Briefs and Prince Vegeta." Cooler demanded in a calm demeanor to one of the guards. "Yes sire. Do you wish for me to retrieve them now?" Cooler smirked. "Now." "Very well sire. They shall meet you there in a few min." the guard informed as he and a few of his section headed down to the ship to the dungeons. Cooler chuckled to himself. This would indeed be very interesting to say the least.

Dungeons!-

Bulma/Trunks/Venux/Karara/Vegeta!-

To no avail did any plan all came up with would work on them getting them out of this mess. And to make matters worse, Vegeta kept picking a fight with Bulma and Bulma would retaliate with no remorse as trunks would have to step in and break up the 2. Yep, things were peachy fuckin keen down in the dungeons.

Trunks, once again, had to prevent Vegeta from starting another fight when they heard the door that lead down to the dungeons open and pairs of footsteps head for them. A group of 6 or so guards stepped in front of the cell door. Everyone stood and stared at the intruders. "What do you want?" Trunks asked protectively as he took at step forward in front of his family. "Master Cooler has requested the private audience with Miss. Briefs and Prince Vegeta. Now step forward so we make escort you to Cooler.

Trunks eyed his parents. "Dad, you will protect Mom. If I find out that she got hurt and you didn't do a damn thing to save or help her, Cooler will be the least of your worries." Trunks threatened. Bulma paled and looked terrified. She didn't know what to do. Vegeta did seem like the kind of person to let her get hurt, but Vegeta nodded his head. "You have my word, Brat." then he grabbed Bulma's arm and they headed out of the cell and were well on their way to see Cooler.

Cooler!-

Bulma and Vegeta were thrown on their knees at Cooler's feet. "Thank you. You all are dismissed." Cooler smiled sickly. Bulma cringed back in fear on her knees. The guards bowed in respect and left to guard the doors. Cooler's eyes never left them. "So, look what the rat's dragged in. A Prince of an extinct rats of monkeys and a blue haired slut. My, my, small universe wouldn't you say?" Cooler said coldly.

His eyes were hard and full of pure hatred. " I do not like to be made a fool of. You should've had known what would happen to you and everything you hold dear. Cooler bent down to Bulma and grabbed her face and he forced her to look at him. "Well my dear, was your child worth? Was he worth all your pain?"

"Cooler, that's enough!" Vegeta barked as he did not like the fact Cooler was touching what was his. Wait! Did he call the Woman 'his'? Cooler sneered at Vegeta. "No Vegeta, that is not enough! You both must pay dearly for your crimes!" Vegeta stood and was about to lunge at Cooler, but Cooler probed to slyly as he pulled out a remote and pressed the red button.

Bulma and Vegeta felt electrical shocks course through their bodies and they screamed in agony. Cooler took his finger off the button and the electrical shocks ceased. Vegeta was brought to his knees and Bulma laid on the floor curled int a ball, weeping in pain. "Ki dampers mixed with shock collars will do that to you." Cooler smiled evilly. Bulma hadn't notice this earlier when she had awoken but she had a collar on and she had wondered why she felt a bit weird.

"Damn you to hell Cooler!" Vegeta hissed through clenched. "My, my aren't you full of spunk." Cooler teased. Cooler smiled sadistically. He was most defiantly gonna have fun with these two. "Watch Prince Vegeta and maybe I can show you how…" Cooler stopped in mid-sentence. Something doesn't seem right. He just sensed another Ki enter the room. But it wasn't there before. Cooler looked wildly around the room for the source and then his eyes rested upon Bulma's belly. An evil smile crept upon his demonic face.

This was all too easy. Cooler moved over to Bulma and roughly grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air. Cooler smiled sinisterly. "Well, I think I will take great pleasure in doing this." he hissed as Bulma struggled in his grasp. Vegeta was all ready running toward Cooler to push him away from his mate, but he was too late.

Cooler formed a ki and aimed it at her belly and on impact, it would have put a hole right through her stomach. But that never happened. Bulma felt a weird sensation course through her body, like she felt it sucking her energy dry and stomach began to glow a blue aurora and then it deflected the blast as it aimed for Cooler. Cooler dropped Bulma and barely missed the blast. Bulma fell to the ground unconscious. She felt worn out and all she could remember was looking into Vegeta's eyes and all was dark.

B: Boy, that won't sit well with Trunks. I hope he hasn't read this yet.

T: MOM BRIEFS! YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE!

B: Eeep! Uh…gotta go!-hides!-

DC: I think Trunks is in more trouble than I have ever seen him.

R: Yeah

DC: Ain't it great?

R: You know it

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT…yet…

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

If only if only the mocking bird cries

Matt Says: Why not a boloney arm or salami arm instead of pickle arm. That would make a lot more sense.


	22. Oh No

Sands Of Time

Chappie 22

OH NO!

By  
Bulma

T: GET BACK HERE!

DC: HAHAHA! NEVER!

R: YOU WILL NEVER CATCH US!

T: OH YEAH! -appears in front of them!-

DC: Oh shit!

Vegeta stared at Bulma's unconscious from. His mind was numb. He sensed another energy from the Woman. He had gotten her pregnant. And now, she was on the ground unconscious. He had no idea what to do or what to think. His mind was drawing blanks. He was not only a Mate to this Woman, but a soon-to-be Father as well. What was he to do now? Cooler looked at her vulnerable form. Just what the hell would've happened if he had not moved out of the way, he would've had a newly remodeled hole in his chest!

But there was something uncertain, she could have not done such a reflect as that. Human are weak, especially this weak female and he sensed the other ki from within her. There was only one form of explanation that could solve this mystery and so he would need to confirm it. Only upon hearing the blast. The guards from before, busted into the throne room. "Master Cooler, are you all right?" one guard asked as they stared of the site before them.

Prince Vegeta was on his knees looking at Bulma's unconscious form with Cooler towering over her body. Cooler noticed the intrusion and recovered quickly. "Take Prince Vegeta back into the his cell. As for Miss. Bulma, take her to the infirmary labs. Run some blood tests and give her an ultrasound. I shall be there in a few min. to explain what is it we are doing. So go do as you are ordered now." Cooler commanded.

The guards nodded, but were all utterly confused to what had just transpired in the throne room. They grabbed Vegeta and pulled him from his knees. This shook him out of his shocked daze. "What do you think you are doing! Get your bloody hands off me! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WOMAN!" he roared with a vengeance. You could say he was one pissed off Saiyan.

Cooler turned and saw an angered Vegeta. "Prince, she will be fine. I will not harm her, we are only going to check up on your offspring." Cooler sneered as Vegeta was defiantly showing a sign of weakness. He heard an animalistic growl escape Vegeta's throat. "I thought I distinctly remembered that you didn't give a fuck about this weakling. Why the change of heart?" Cooler asked with an eyebrow raised?

Vegeta stopped struggling. He pushed the guards off of him and regained his stare like demeanor. "Your right, I don't give a fuck about her. But she is carrying my heir. So I have to be concerned weather or not I like it." Vegeta pointed out. Cooler nodded. "Keep telling yourself that monkey. But you will be going back to your cell and not be difficult or you can kiss her and your precious heir good-bye. Have I made myself clear?"

Vegeta sneered at Cooler in disgust . "Have I made myself clear?" Cooler repeated more forcefully and eyeing Vegeta dangerously as well. "Crystal." came Vegeta's response and the guards once again grabbed hold of Vegeta and lead him back to the dungeons as some grabbed Bulma and Cooler followed them to the labs.

Later!-

Bulma laid in one of the medical room beds. She had, had a rough day and was now resting. In her unconscious state, she had every test being tested on her. To Cooler's happiness, she was indeed pregnant. They ran the blood test twice just to make sure there were no flaws. Cooler sat by her bedside and observed her. So her and the monkey coupled for a one night stand, that would lead to a very nice result for him. He got 2 for the price of 1. But how to go about all of this would be the next step?

Cooler doubted Bulma would know about this newly found discovery. All the more reason for when she awoke to inform her immediately and then explain his plan. He would keep her isolated here in this room and produce many experiments to see how strong this Saiyan embryo is and when the time of birth arrives, then they shall kill her and then raise the child to be to his liking. Mold him into the perfect killer. It was after all, a very well developed plan.

B: Sorry sort. But thing are heating up.

T: Well continue!

B: Kay

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT

R: Yet

T: YOU 2 ARE IN A SHITLOAD OF TROUBLE WITH ME!

R: Do you really think we are in trouble?

DC: Nah

R: Should we run from him anyways?

DC: Yeah that might be a good idea! -run from Trunks!-

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Too bad they did not make Voo Doo globes. So that you could make the Earth spin real fast and freak everybody out.

-Jack Handy

Matt Say: What a kawinkidink! I got on right here! -pulls out Voodoo Globe!-

T: Matt….don't do it man!

B: Please Matt. I got sick the last time

M: But you say yes?

T/B: NO!

M: Yes?

T/B: NO!

M: Okay you say yes. I do it!

T/B: NO! AHHH! -spins globe and everyone freaks out!-


	23. I Won't Let You Have Him!

Sands Of Time

Chappie 23

I Won't Let You Have Him

By

Bulma

T: I'm am so fucking sick of your shit!

DC: Whatcha gonna do about it?

R: Yeah!

T: Oh, you will love what I have in store! -leads them to closed room!-

Trunks/Venux/Karara/Vegeta!

Trunks sat and meditated on one of the cots. He was so scared for his Mother. He knew something was going on. It was only a few days ago did he notice a second, small ki coming from within her. Trunks recognized it as his own. He wanted to so desperately to tell his Mom the news, but Venux told him it would be something she and Vegeta would have to discover on their own. Trunks knew she was right. So he would give them time to work things out. But as of now, he was worried as hell.

Something was greatly amiss. He felt both Bulma's and Mini-him's power rise and then quickly fall. Something was goin on up there and there was nothing he could do to help her. So all he could o was meditate and wait to find out what happened. "Papa Trunks, why do you look so worried?" asked a small voice at the foot of his cot. Trunks opened his eyes and looked down at the lil' girl. "Just thinking." he said smiling at her and he picked her up and put her on his lap. "What are you doing buggin' me?" he asked smiling.

"Mommy Venux went for a nap and I wanted to talk to someone. Miss. Bulma and Mr. Angry pants went away so I have no one to talk to." Karara pouted as she stuck out her bottom lip. Trunks chuckled. "Well, I will keep you company." Trunks smiled. Karara smiled and snuggled up to him. "Nah, I'm gonna take a nap now." Trunks sighed amused. "Well, do what you want." then he went back to his mediating.

10 Min. Later!-

The sound of doors opening, stirred everyone out of their own worlds. The guards escorted Vegeta to the cell and they locked him in and they left him to deal with his inmates. He was roughed up a bit, but he would be all right. Venux looked to see Vegeta but there was no Bulma. A feeling of dread surrounded the all. Trunks moved a sleeping Karara onto the cot and covered her up. Then his attention was to Vegeta. "Where is Mom?" was the first question that he asked once they headed to a more private part of the cell.

"Cooler has taken her." both Trunks and Venux's eyes narrowed. "And you didn't stop them!" Venux cried out angrily. "Dad you are a coward! I know you don't like Mom, but…you selfish prick!" lashed out Trunks. "Brat, I tried. But…Cooler warned me if I didn't cooperate, he would kill her and my heir. He swore to me he won't hurt her. Only to check upon her." Vegeta informed.

"So you no know Mom is pregnant with Mini-me huh?" Trunks smirked. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me!" Vegeta demanded shocked. "Well, I wanted you to figure it out yourself. Besides, I thought you and Mom would have patched things p before you found out." Trunks explained. Vegeta let out a snort. "Brat, never in a million years will I ever give a shit about the Woman." Vegeta smirked.

Trunks' eyes narrowed and the same fire that is in Bulma's eyes burned in his. "Dad, you will refrain from degrading Mom in my presence." Trunks used a deadly tone of voice. Vegeta was not fazed on bit. Venux had to step in, otherwise Father and Son would be at each other's throats and that was not needed at this very moment. "Trunks, Vegeta, stop this right now! Bulma needs out help and if we don't act fast, Cooler will do something to her and the baby!" Venux retorted angrily. Both men stared at her. Neither one seeing her this angry before.

"Venux, don't worry I have it covered." Trunks said calmly and tried to calm her down. "Brat, what do you mean?" he asked. "I'm gonna go pull in a favor. You 2 stay here. I need to go someplace where it is quiet so I can concentrate." Trunks instructed and he left for his cot. He sat on the floor, so as not to disturb poor Karara. He sat lotus position and closed his eyes.

He concentrated all his mind energy to reach out to an orange/yellowish planet, not so far from them as they were now. It was a place where it was inhabited by alien forms called Caburns. They are about 5'9 creatures, almost human like except for their yellowish skin and orange slitted eyes. Long ago, Trunks helped the Caburns gain freedom and risked his life to save them from Frieza. True he was in the past, but he would give them a word, that only few select knew and if he should say it to them, they would know he had done a great and heroic deed for them.

("Hello King Tomi of the planet Caburnia. My name is Trunks. I am in great need of your help.") Trunks called out to King Tomi. ("Who is this? Trunks? Never heard of you. How is it that you are contacting me like this?") King Tomi asked in confusion. ("My name is Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I am future son of Prince Vegeta. I came into the past to live and I have been captured by Cooler and now held captive, along with my family, on his ship. I need you help. So if you would as to be so kind and help me overthrow Cooler and make the universe a safer place, that would do me a good lot of good.") ("Heh heh. So tripper had a son? Well I'll be damned.") ("Who's tripper?")

("Never mind. Why should I trust you?") King Tomi questioned suspiciously. ("Because soon he will come after you and your planet and not only that but in the future, I save your planet more than once by Frieza.") ("Prove it.") ("Katamida.") Tomi was silent. He said the one way of proving worth and now he knew Trunks was not lying. ("What do you want us to do?") he asked. ("I need you to send a team to Nameke to collect the Dragonballs. Do you know what they are?") ("We have heard of the rumors of them.") ("Well it's there. Next I need you to send armies of every planet here to help me. How long do you think that will take?") ("2 days at the most Prince Trunks.") ("Thank you.") Trunks sighed gratefully. ("Prince Trunks, you must promise to help us in return.") ("You have my word. I must go. See you in 2 days.") Trunks replied. ("Yes 2 days.") King Tomi replied.

Trunks severed the link and let out a huge sigh of relief. All they needed was to last or stay alive for only 2 days. After that he could save the universe. Trunks rose from his meditating position and moved to where Vegeta and Venux were. Both were arguing/whispering. "What's going on?" he asked with an eyebrow raised at the two. "Trunks, you Father is impossible!" Venux yelled pointing a finger at him. "the girl needs to learn her place! She force me to make up with that Woman!" "Oh yes I can!" "Enough! Look, I will tell you my plan if you both quit fighting." Trunks said. "Fine!" they both pouted.

Bulma!-

Bulma felt uneasy. Sure she felt warm and comfortable, but she couldn't help the fact that there was this nagging presence near her. She didn't feel safe at all. So the only thing she could do was lay there wand appear sleeping. "I know you are awake lil' female. It is time you woke up anyhow. We have much to discuss." came the cold voice of Cooler. Bulma's eyes snapped opened. She turned her head and gaze at the amused features of Cooler sitting in a chair by her bed. Bulma sat up and pulled the blankets closer to her. She did not like the fact that this lizard 'thing' was watching her sleep.

"You have no need to fear me…yet anyways." Cooler replied at her pathetic attempt to move away from him. "What do you want from me?" Bulma asked trying to sound brave. Cooler smirked at her attempt once more. "You do not know do you?" "Know what?" Bulma asked giving him a rather puzzled look.

"Well this is better than I had expected Miss. Briefs. So, let me be the first to congratulate you on your wonderful…shall we say new addition." "What are you talking about?" Bulma was starting to get scared. "Miss. Briefs, you are with child." Bulma went numb. Time stopped and her world slowly came apart before her very eyes. Everything was not as it should be. Finally she recovered. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me." Bulma fell against the pillows, her mind was in a daze. "N-no. This can not be possible. It was just a one night stand." Tears pooled from her eyes and she made no move to brush them away. Everything was so messed up. She was a one night stand and now she was pregnant. To make things worse, the father of her baby hates her and wishes nothing more than do ever deal with her ever again. Bulma was at a loss. Cooler watched the small female battle a raging storm of unhithered emotions. It all seemed so overwhelming to her.

"Miss. Briefs, apart from my congratulations to you new addition. I am afraid this is also a great deal we must discuss." Bulma's eyes snapped to Cooler. "What are you planning to do?" Bulma's voice wavered. A sadistic smirk crossed the tyrant's features. "Funny you should ask that Miss. Briefs, when you obviously know the answer to my question." Bulma's eyes narrowed into hateful, burning slits that were aimed directly at Cooler. " I won't let you have him. I'll kill myself first!"

Cooler snorted amused at her determination. "My dear, you would not even have the chance. This is truly a wonderful thing and I am glad I found you just in time to start experimenting. I want to see how strong this child will become." Bulma felt a cold shiver run up her spine at his words. "Don't look so pale Miss. Briefs. I'll only hurt after the first hours, by then you will have passed out from the pain or be numb." Cooler threw her a smile. All color drained from her. If you though she was pale before, that was nothing compared now.

Cooler smiled more at the effect his words made on an impact on her. "Well Miss. Briefs, tomorrow, you will begin your test. For now, this will be your room." Cooler stood up from his chair and began to head towards the door. "Wait, may I go back to the dungeons? To at least tell the rest of my child?" Bulma pleaded. Cooler stopped and sneered at her. "No, they all ready now of your child. And I must say, the Father was none to please. I had to stop him from killing you. If I hadn't he would have spoiled truly a great thing. So for your safety, you will stay here. But do not worry. He won't get to you. Besides, you will see them soon enough." Then he left.

Bulma pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them to her. She buried her face in her knees and softly sobbed. No loving husband to comfort her. No wonderful place where she could raise a family with. No happiness to cheer her up. She was lonely, pregnant, broken Woman. Not even the Father of her baby wants anything to do with them. He wanted them dead. He truly broken her and now she would suffer the repercussions of her actions on her adventure.

"I'm so scared lil' on." she whispered to her child. "I'm so scared I'm going to lose you. Not even a second have you been discovered and all ready you are doomed to a life of pain. I am so sorry, my baby, I am not strong enough to protect you. Please forgive your Mother."

B:…….I feel so bad.

T: MOMMY! -Glomps Bulma.-

B: OWWW! Trunks what was that for!

T: Your sad and I don't like the chappie! Make it betters!

B: All right.

T: -beats shit outta R/DC!- Now, what have we learned?

R: Don't piss off Trunks

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT

T: Good, Recap you go back to your own skit. You both are to never see each other again, is that clear. Damn I can only handle one of you at a time.

DC/R: -Groans!- WAAHH!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Yearbook staff appears for Bulma cuz she is co-founder and co-president of the Anime club at school! (GO ME! That prinicipal I had to beg like 1 month before he would let us have one! So go me again!)

Yearbook person: UM…..Bulma….can we see you. We want to ask you a few questions.

B: Aww crap, Trunks, they found me!

Yearbook person: You too Trunks

T: DAMNIT!

Mr. Kenny: Watch your language !

B/T: -mutters!- We will you assfucker!

Matt Say: I don't want to kill you….NOW I KILL YOU!

PSS: See we hate Mr. Kenny, he is a total jerk. And so he picks on me and Trunks and that is why I put it in for moment of zen! Also me and the rest of the anime club love fucking with the yearbook staff. We've been ditching them and jerking them around. And one day they finally found me and Trunks. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. They got mad. Well I will update soon!

Bulma


	24. Super Saiyan

Sands Of Time

Chappie 24

Super Saiyan

By

Bulma

R: NO MORE! PLEASE GOD NO MORE!

DC: MAKE THE EVIL GO AWAY! MURCY! MURCY! PLEASE TRUNKS!

T: Now DC, you go back to your skit. Recap, you can stay there for a couple more hours and continue to watch reruns of I Love Lucy!

R: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DC: HAHAHAHA!

T: Oh and I will deal with you at the end of the chappie!

DC: Aww shit!

Vegeta/Trunks/Venux/Karara!-

"That's your plan! Brat, we are doomed." "Not nessicarelly Dad. We still have a chance." Trunks defended. "Brat, it will never work. Cooler will detect them before they even inch a hair near the ship." Vegeta pointed out. "Not if he follows the plans I have sent telepathetically to them." Vegeta snorted. "Brat, they are a stupid race. Face it, we are doomed." Before Trunks could argue his point to his blinded by pride Father, the door to the dungeons opened and Cooler walked in.

Out of protectiveness, Trunks stood in front of Venux and Vegeta got defensive. Cooler pulled up a chair and sat in front of the cell. An amused smile was plastered on his features. Cooler looked at the defensive trio. "Well I must say, you all look like a happy bunch." Cooler joked. "Cut the bullshit Cooler. What did you do with my Mom!" Trunks demanded with narrowed eyes. "She is alive and well." "Where is she?" "In her personal cell up in the medical wing of the ship. Do not worry, no harm will come to her til' tomorrow, which is exactly why I came down here to discuss with you 3. Oh and before I forget, congratulations Prince Vegeta. You will be having a son in only 5 months time. Sorry to say, he will be premature by Saiyan standards."

Vegeta growled. "Touch my heir and I'll rip out your innards and choke you with them as I wrap them tightly around your neck." he threatened. This did not faze Cooler one bit. "Well then, you won't mind if I touch your mate, now will you?" Cooler sneered cruelly. " YOU DID WHAT!" Trunks and Vegeta bellowed. The entire ship heard it as well. This made Cooler smile more. "Well…not yet. But I may consider it tonight if you both keep pushing my buttons." Trunks and Vegeta growled but backed off.

"As I was saying, Congratulations Vegeta on your mate and heir, now onto the bad news. Tomorrow, we will begin a series of…education and painful tests, not only for the child, but for her as well. You must all attend, so that I may get a reading from her. Beside, I think she will need the moral support from all of you as well." Cooler explained.

"You are a sadistic fuck! How dare you hurt Bulma and when she is with child no less!" Venux cried from behind Trunks. "Do you wish to take her place, I know many men on my ship that would be more than willing to knock you up and I could use you for my tests." Cooler threatened. "Touch her and you will know what pain will feel like." Trunks used a tone that he had not used in years. "Then tell her to shut her mouth or I'll demonstrate on her what will happen to your Mother tomorrow." Cooler replied coldly. As Cooler saw no one was going to speak. He stood up. "The tests will commence first thing tomorrow morning. Prepare yourselves for the worst. That is all." Cooler made his way to the door and slammed it behind him.

"DAMNIT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Vegeta cried with murder in his eyes. He went to one of the dungeon walls and punched it, in result leaving a rather large crater and shook the dungeon. A cry from the other side of the room, indicated that Vegeta had woken up the sleeping child. Venux looked worried to Trunks. "Trunks, I'm going to clam her, you deal with your Father before he kills us all." then she left to go take care of Karara.

Trunks came over to a "beating the piss outta the dungeon wall" Vegeta. He put a comforting hand on his Father's shoulder. "Dad, I am just as mad as you are. But this won't save Mom or Mini-me." "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER OR THE BRAT! THEY MEAN NOTHING TO ME! THEY DISGRACE ME WITH THEIR EXSISTENCE BECAUSE IN THE END, THEY WILL HAVE MADE ME WEAK!" Trunks took his hand off of his Father's shoulder and gave him the most hated of all looks. A look he had not used since the rule of Frieza.

"Dad, weather you hate or love them, they are still your responsibility. Saying that they don't mean a thing to you is a load of bullshit. If you just opened up your fucking eyes for once and realize, it will be them that makes you strong. If anyone is going to make you weak is those fucking thoughts that tell you that Mom and Mini-me do. Because in the end, they will get you killed." Trunks said sternly and gave Vegeta a reality check.

Vegeta fell to the ground and Trunk did not even bother to catch him. "Do what you want Dad. But Mom means a hell of a lot more than you do. And don't even stop me to save her, because she means more to me, despite your stupid pride. And is that all you do, is run? Well I for one am tired of running because your stupid pride is in the way. She in the end will save you if you let her!" Then he turned on his heel and left Vegeta to his thoughts, as he went to go help Venux with Karara.

Next Day!-

Bulma!-

Bulma didn't sleep a wink. She had been up all night, worried for her baby and crying her eyes out. She didn't want to get hurt or for her baby to suffer. To make things harder for her, all she thought of was Vegeta. How could he want his own blood dead? Bulma sobbed helplessly in her arms. Her eyes were red and puffy from the entire night crying. Where was her hope now? Where it was, the stepping stones were becoming slippery. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms protectively around her abdomen. Morning was rapidly approaching and to make matters worse, she knew that any second she would be dragging away to unexpected tortures and be confronted with the rest of her group. With the back of her hand, she furiously wiped away her tears. She would not let them see her like this.

("Bulma, you need to be strong girl. You have a very precious responsibility to consider and crying won't make matters any better.") she scolded herself. Bulma kicked her blankets off of her and made her way to the jointed bathroom with her new prison. She then prepared for a warm bath. After a good, hot soak. An hour later, Bulma emerged from it feeling refreshed and renewed. But she didn't forget the fact she was now pregnant.

"I had better get something to eat. I won't let my child go hungry." she told herself. Her voice sounded soft and motherly a bit. She smiled in spite of herself. 'Mother' such a strange new word to her. It finally sunk in fully. She was carrying child and it brought a nice warmth from deep inside her. She placed a hand on her soon-to-be swollen tummy gently and slowly entranced circles onto it.

"My, my aren't you quiet the surprise." Unexpectedly her eyes began to droop. She didn't know why, the second she rubbed her tummy, she felt this over powering urge to sleep. Bulma went over to the bed and laid upon it. She let out a deep yawn and curled up against the pillows and let sleep over take her.

Later!-

The next thing Bulma knew was that she was being strapped down in what appeared to be a steel, cold bedlike table. She was hooked up to all these wires and her arms along with her legs were strapped down. Caught in her sleep daze, Bulma tried pathetically to break her bondage. But to no avail did that appear to work.

"Help!" she moaned. She felt so out of it. What was with her? Everything seemed to be all in a haze. Sort of like a dream. Bulma didn't know what was wrong with her. Then the face of Cooler and his head scientist appeared looking down on her. "Is the antiseptics working?" Cooler asked. His voice seemed so far away. "It appears so. She should be immobile for the next couple of hours, but she is still conscious of what is going on around her and also not to mention she can feel everything we do to her." the scientist explained.

"Very good. That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Cooler smiled evilly. Bulma shivered from that smile. It made her want to run and hide. "Then we have no time to waste. Bring in her peers. I do not want to deprive them of this." Cooler smiled sadistically once more and had the laugh to match as well. "Yes sire." the scientist replied. He left and Bulma could not help but feel that her hope had left with him as well.

Trunks/Venux/Karara/Vegeta!-

They were brought into a rather large room and sat down in the 4 chairs laid out for them. They each took their seats and stared out the window that was curtained. They could sense on the other side of the window was Bulma and the slowly developing ki known as 'Trunks' were there. Problem was that their Ki's were much weaker. This had everyone worried.

As soon as they were seated, the door they had entered locked. So they had no chance of escape ad the curtain was drawn. They came to the site of Cooler standing in front of the window with a headset on and behind him was the scientist checking over a strapped down Bulma, who looked pretty much out of it. Upon seeing this, Trunks leaped from his chair and was red in the face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! LET HER FUCKING GO RIGHT NOW!" Trunks roared with pure fury. This frightened Karara as she clung to a frightened Venux. She inched away from trunks a bit, knowing at this point, Trunks was someone you did not want to mess with at this particular moment in time.

"Temper, temper. Sit down Hybrid or I will hurt her more than what I am originally planning on doing." Cooler replied in an authority tone of voice. Trunks clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he obeyed. Cooler smiled sweetly. "Good Hybrid, now before I could even get the chance to explain, let me say your all in for a real treat. You will be watching Miss. Briefs on her first experiment today." You could hear the growls coming from Trunks at this. "I must feel I am obligated to warn you all, including you Hybrid, that you are all wearing Ki dampers. The more you raise your normal ki, the more it drains from you and adds to the experiment of Miss. Briefs here." Cooler continued in a sweet voice.

"WHAT!" cried Trunks outraged. During this entire time, Vegeta had his eyes fixed on Bulma and most importantly her belly. Bulma wore pure white, hospital pajamas. They exposed her belly and hooked weird sorts of wires to it. Vegeta felt himself cringe as she moaned out for help as they injected a needle into her ram. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Vegeta heard Trunks bellow out.

"One more word out of you Hybrid and I'll triple the experiment for her!" Cooler bellowed annoyed at how protective Trunks was being over his Mother. Trunks shuted up and sat back down. "Now, this experiment is a gravity simulation, thanks to Miss. Briefs ship's designs of her Gravity Chamber. We, evidently made one of our own and will test it on her."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT WILL KILL HER!" Trunks cried out. "That is quiet enough out of you Hybrid! I am tired of your reliantly demands. We will start out at 30g's instead of 10! And every 10 min after that I'll add 10 more!" Cooler scowled. "Are you set up yet with the gravity?" Cooler demanded turning his attention to his scientist. Trunks growled as he slammed his fist on the window.

"NO DAMNIT! YOU WILL KILL THEM BOTH!" "Careful Trunks, stop raising your power. It will increase the gravity!" Venux warned him. Trunks stared out the window to the next room before him. He stood with his fist clenched and eyes at his Mother. As the gravity started up, he heard her cry out in pain. Everyone knew from the pressure, her body was caving in on itself.

No one heard Bulma scream so loud in their lives. She was in so much pain. Tears streamed down her face and even that was a burden from the gravity. She couldn't breath and because of Trunks' fury, the gravity increased up to 50 instead of 30. Then all of a sudden, an energy shield appeared around her. Trunks and the other's breathed a sigh of relief. The child was still protecting them. But their joy was short lived however. After a few moments, the light began to flicker and fade. The gravity was too much for the 'first time using gravity' for the Saiyan embryo.

"NO! MOM! MINI-ME!" Trunks cried beating both fists on the glass. "LET THEM GO!" he bellowed. His ki rose and added more fuel to the fire. Slowly he felt his energy being drained and becoming warily. Vegeta stared at Bulma contorting violently body as she tried to get under control. She was suffering and he noticed her ki, along with his unborn son's, was rapidly declining. Vegeta stood up beside Trunks. His eyes transfixed only on his Mate. Something inside of him was slowly stirring. Something he could not longer push to the back of his mind.

Trunks looked to his Father. Energy was crackling around him and his eyes were a hue of sea green blue. His hair turned to a golden sun and his muscles bulged to unbelievable size. The collar around his neck was destroyed. Cooler's eyes grew wide with shock, just like the rest of them. Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously. All he could think of was that the fact that Cooler had tied up his **MATE**, and was hurting her along with **HIS**, son! The glass crackled and shattered. IT sprayed all over the inside the GR, crushing instantly to the ground. Whereas, Trunks rushed over to Bulma and punching a hole through the scientist and grabbing his Mother.

Venux took Karara in her arms and ran to the back of the sitting room. She crouched down with the upset child and shielded her away with her body. Meanwhile, Vegeta had his sites set on a very, very shocked Cooler. "N-no! It's not possible! You have my Ki damper on! No way is this possible!" Cooler cried. Vegeta scowl deepened. "You hurt my Mate and Brat. Now Cooler, you will suffer by my hands! The same hands that have killed over billions that you and your sick fuck of a brother sent me to kill and destroy over more than 90 of my fucking existence!" Vegeta stated coldly and cornered Cooler.

Meanwhile, Trunks unstrapped Bulma and by the way was unconscious. The wires were cutting deep gashes in her skin and she all ready put a dent of her body into the steel bed. Bulma's blood soaked her white pajamas. If he did not stop the bleeding soon, she would be very much dead within the hour. "Hang on Mom! I'm getting you out of here!" ("Prince Trunks, we are here at the base of Cooler's ship. Do you wish for us to continue the rescue party and to retrieve you?") came the voice of King Tomi in Trunks' mind.

Trunks smiled in relief, they were a day early and just at the right moment of time. ("Hell yeah! We are in the infirmary labs. Hurry! We have injured with me!") ("Right away! Be there in moments!") King Tomi replied as Trunks sent him mental images of how to find them and of his injured Mom in his arms.

Vegeta pummeled Cooler against the wall over and over again. He was covered in Cooler's blood. He cave Cooler's face in and spilling his brains and innards onto his hands and then he used an energy blast with his punch. Needless to say, it was rather a bloody massacre. Vegeta breathed heavily, taking in what he had just accomplished. His royal Saiyan blood was pumping furiously within him. It had been ages since he had the smell of gore and blood all over him and he had to admit, it felt pretty fucking good.

At that moment, the doors burst opened to reveal a strange creature. He stood on 2 scaly legs and looked like giant, orange geckos. "Prince Trunks, we heard that you required some assistance?" asked the head creature known as King Tomi. His orange slitted eyes looked at Trunks in an authority. Trunks smiled in return. "Yes, we did." "Good. Follow us to the ship and we will lead you out of here." By now Vegeta retransformed and took Bulma from Trunks, as Trunks grabbed Venux and Karara and they followed King Tomi and his crew to the rescue ships.

T: Now DC, you are in soooo much trouble!

DC: EEP!

T: Say it before I pound you

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

B: Oooooh! I switched how I end the chappie! Ain't I great!

T: Well you sorta fixed it. So continue on!

B: Mmm'kay.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Stripes! MARTHA STEWART'S PRISON COLLECTION! I got 3 words for you MISS THANG! NO! NO! NO! AND 4 WORDS YESTERDAY!

Matt Say: Hmmmmm….I EAT YOU NOW!


	25. No More Dragonballs

Sands Of Time

Chappie 25

No More Dragonballs

By

Bulma

T: Now, do you want anymore?

R: -Lucy's voice!- WWWAAAHHH!

T: Oh dear god, what have I done? Well peeps review and I'll fix this mess up!

King Tomi lead Trunks and the rest of the group onto the ship. "Where are you infirmaries?" was Vegeta's first question. Bulma moaned lightly in his arms. Her ki and the ki of their son was rapidly declining. They both were in the balance. "I will take her if you want." came the voice of what appeared to be a doctor. Vegeta's grip on Bulma increased and an animalistic growl escaped his throat. "I do not trust anyone but myself. Now show me where the fuck you infirmaries are!" Vegeta used a threatening tone of voice.

Trunks stepped in between the two. "Please accept my apologies on behalf of my Father, King Tomi, but he does serve a point, every second we used not to help my Mother, the more of a chance she and the child within her could die. So please, help us out here." Trunks quickly informed. King Tomi nodded in understandment. "Follow me." King Tomi instructed They ran all the way to the infirmary. "Get Miss. Briefs into the regen tanks!" barked King Tomi to his staff of medical doctors. "Right away sire!" his head doctor replied and showed Vegeta to the tanks.

"Now, while they are healing her up, I am afraid you must all come with me. I am afraid I have some terrible news to inform you all." King Tomi stated to the rescued crew as Vegeta helped set up Bulma into the tanks.

"I will not leave the Woman until she is fully recovered." Vegeta snarled. "No Dad, you have responsibilities with me. You have to come with." Trunks snapped at his stubborn Father.

Venux sighed warily. "Look you 2, Karara and I will stay here. You and Trunks go. As soon as Bulma is awake, you can inform us of what is going on." Venux suggested to Vegeta. Vegeta pondered on this for a moment and nodded his head yes in a gester to cooperate. "Good. Follow me to my private study." King Tomi smiled. The 3 filed out of the room and went to King Tomi's study.

They entered a red carpeted room with black marble glass walls. A blood red throne sat at the head of the matching black marble table and as well had matching chairs to match the room. "Sit. We have much to discuss." King Tomi insisted. Vegeta and Trunks took either side of the King as he sat in the throne. "I must congratulate you both on saving the universe from the fatal destruction of Cooler. You have prevented numerous vainful deaths. But I do bare bad news.

Trunks, Nameke and the Dragonballs were destroyed. There are no more. After you were captured from Cooler, he destroyed the Planet. I am terribly sorry." King Tomi revealed sympathetically to the strong men before him. Trunks kept his fasage, inside at least was deeply sadden. He had lost his home again. Vegeta, however, did not take this news so easily.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta roared with fury as he hit the table and shattering it to bits, Trunks grabbed King Tomi and got him out of the way. "My apologies King Tomi. It seems my Father is under a great deal of stress." Trunks apologized once more. King Tomi nodded. If he was in Vegeta's situation, he would be the same way. "Prince Vegeta and Prince Trunks, please understand that you have saved the entire universe from Cooler's wrath. I, along with the rest of the universe, are in your debt."

Vegeta stopped his tantrum and stared at King Tomi bewildered, like he sprouted a third head or something. Trunks on the other hand, smiled at him warmly. "We would have not done it without the aid of your planet and of course without the aid of yourself." King Tomi exchanged a kind look at Trunks. "I suppose. But now the question remains, what will you do now?"

The room had an uneasy silence. "We…don't know at this moment in time." Trunks replied softly. King Tomi nodded in understandment. "I see. Well, for helping to save the universe, you will have a home on my planet." Vegeta turned his back and stared out the window as Trunks smiled gratefully. "Thank you, we are grateful to you."

"I would think so. Well, I believe the injured girl should be awake in a few hours. You may go back and remain with her. As soon as she is well and awake, I shall send some of my servants to show you around and to your new rooms on the ship. We shall be arriving on my planet in 2 days. So please, make yourselves feel at home as possible." King Tomi explained. "Thank you very much. We shall do that." Trunks said happily.

"King Tomi, show me where you training facilities are." Vegeta ordered. "Of course, but may I ask why Prince Vegeta?" asked King Tomi surprised. "I do not wish to see that Bitch that carries my half-breed." Trunks shot Vegeta a deathly glare. King Tomi felt the uneasiness and tension between Father and Future Son. "Of course. I will have one of my servants show you where it is." King Tomi replied. He opened the door and looked to one of the guards. "Please show Prince Vegeta to the training facilities." "Yes sire." the guard replied.

Vegeta walked out the door and followed the guard to his destination. Trunks let out a heavy sigh and unclenched his shaking raged fist.. King Tomi looked at Trunks kindly. "So would you mind telling me what is going on?" he asked. "It's rather a long story." Trunks gave a nervous chuckle and a goofy smile. "I have time." King Tomi argued. Trunks let out a chuckle. "Well, have a seat and I'll tell you." King Tomi took a seat once more and Trunks pulled up a seat across from him and opened his life's story once more.

3 hours later!-

Bulma/Venux/Karara/Trunks/ King Tomi!-

A pounding headache filled Bulma's all ready racked mind. She felt so sore and the room she resided in was white and that didn't make matters any better. She slowly opened her orbs and noticed Venux, Karara, Trunks, and a weird creature was at her bedside. Bulma shot up and panic overtook her. And on instinct, se wrapped her arms around her midsection. Out of fear, she thought she may have lost her baby.

"Shhh Mom, lay back down. You have a long way to recover." Trunks said warmly to her and gently pushed her back down upon the pillows to rest. "The Baby…?" Bulma asked worriedly and her eyes shown pure fear. "Mini-me is fine. He is recovered just fine. Don't worry so much Mom." Bulma's eyes still had worry clouding them. "Where am I? What happened? Where is Cooler?" she asked bewildered.

"Don't worry, we are safe and you need to recover. So I want you to rest and we will get some food for you right now." Trunks insisted. Bulma glared up at him. She wanted to know right now what was going on Damnit! "Trunks, tell me what is going on or I swear I'm gonna have a BF on everyone's ass!" she threatened. "What's a BF Miss. Bulma?" asked Karara.

Everyone let out a chuckle at her nativity. "I'll explain it to you later." Bulma smiled. Karara was beyond confused. Why was everyone laughing? What had she said? But she found herself being picked up by Trunks and wrapped into his embrace. "Do not worry. Miss. Bulma is just cranky today." "I'm not cranky!" Bulma pouted as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at her future son.

King Tomi and Venux looked amused at Mother and Son sticking tongues at each other. "Well, I will go get the food for Lady Bulma and get arrangements for your rooms on the ship. But Prince Trunks, I do believe you do need to explain to your Mother and your Mate of the happenings from when you have gotten here." King Tomi pointed out as he stood up and from his seat and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Do they have to know?" Trunks asked, pleading for them not to find out so soon.. "Prince Trunks, it must be done. Sooner or later they will find out. Best now, while they can deal with the pain of their losses than later." Kind Tomi suggested. Trunks let out a heavy sigh. He had been through so much for one day and still it was not over.

"Your right. You go and get the food, while I explain to everyone what is going on." Trunks finally agreed. "Of course, I also expect that once you have settled in what you will fulfill your end of the barging." King Tomi added. Trunks nodded in response. "Good. I shall return shortly. Take your time on explaining." King Tomi replied as he left the group alone.

Bulma and Venux stared at Trunks confused. They had no idea what Trunks and King Tomi were talking about, but from what little information they had gathered, they could tell it was not going to be good news. "Trunks, who was that?" Bulma asked a wary looking Trunks. "That was King Tomi. I save his home world more than once in the future. We are going to reside with him for a while on his planet. But that is not was it important.

"Wait, what happened to going to Nameke?" asked Bulma confused. Again a heavy sigh came from Trunks and a sadden look, deepened on his features. "Mom, Nameke and the Dragonballs were destroyed by Cooler after we were taken prisoner from him. He did it so that there was no chance of correcting the universe from his wrongs." Trunks explained.

Bulma didn't move. It didn't hit her that her only chance of things going back to the way they were before was now gone. Her hope was gone. She could never walk the ground of Earth or see her family and friends and Goku ever again. A single tear fell from her transfixed stare at Trunks. It was so unfair. She had been crying so much lately and she did have good reasons, yet she was so sick of it. Oh how she resented it so much.

Venux held Karara as the child cried onto her. Karara had hoped as well for having a normal life. She want so badly for a normal existence, but now it was taken from her. Big, fat, plentiful tears fell onto Venux's shoulders. Venux kept a calm, interfold face and tried to be an understanding parent to Karara.

Trunks stared at the sadden faces before him. He would've given anything to prevent their tears. However, such a price was too high for that and time stood still for no one. So he did what he could do. He comforted them as he held both Bulma and Venux and Karara in a group hug.

So many emotions and thousands of tears were shed during that hour. So much need was desperately required and the group of family struggled to comfort one another. Pretty soon, all tears were shed and Bulma was sleeping from being exhaughted with all the crying. Trunks held onto Venux, as she cradled a sleeping Karara on her lap. "And what of your Father?" Venux asked Trunks. It was all quiet and peaceful for now. But it was not a comforting peace. More of a calm before the storm. Trunks let out a sigh. "He is still denying Mom and Mini-mi." "He's a fool." "I know. But soon he will come to his senses. Just give him some time." "But do we even have time?" Venux asked. Trunks pondered on this for several moments and he finally came to a response. "Yes, yes we do. We now are free and have the rest of our lives to ponder on what to do."

T: I'm still not satisfied with the way this story is turning out.

B: Don't worry. It'll turn out the way you want before the end of the story.

T: I hope so.

B: It will be so.

DC: -rocking back and forth- I good DC. I a good DC. I a good DC!

T: Good DC. Now what do we say?

DC: I no own DB/Z/GT

T: Good boy.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

G: You can get revenge. Kill me Constantine! You will be god!

C: -punches G- Yeah. It's call pain. Deal with it.

Matt Say: OWIE! TAZ! ANIDA TAZ BIT ME!

T: Well it's your own damn fault for pissing him off.

M: So?

T: Ugh! Matt, you mother!


	26. To Space And Back Again!

Sands Of Time

Chappie 26

To Space And Back

By

Bulma

R: Okay peeps, don't fuck with Trunks.

T: Do it.

R: As authorized by Trunks, I have to do my job; Last chapter….um like things called Caburns…like they rescued Trunks and them. Vegeta hates Bulma and denies his heir and they find out that Nameke is destroyed so they can't wish everyone back. Um…did I leave anything out?

T: Nope

R: Um…okay. Peeps read and review!

King Tomi returned to the state of worn out crying Women with some food brought by his chefs on the ship. Luckily, he (King Tomi) had heard of the Planet Earth and knew of their customs of food and brought what was or could be called edible food for them all to eat. Trunks greeted King Tomi and helped him serve as Venux woke up Bulma and Karara. "I'm not hungry." Bulma replied as she spotted the food. "Mom, you haven't eaten for the past couple of days. That is not good for Mini-me. So please eat." Trunks said handing her a plate of what appeared to be steak and potatoes.

Bulma let out a sad sigh and took it. There was no way she was going to win. As they were eating, King Tomi took a seat. "Prince Trunks, as soon as you and Miss. Venux along with your daughter are done, I shall show you to your chambers. I'm afraid for Miss. Briefs, she will need to stay here as she is not fully recovered and my staff of medical doctors would like it if they keep on eye on her until' we reach my planet." "Of course. Besides it would be the best for Mini-me anyway." Trunks agreed.

Bulma, on the other hand, was not paying attention as she wolfed down the food like there was no tomorrow. Everyone noticed this and stared at her dumbfounded. Bulma looked down at her plate and then looked to Trunks. "I'm still hungry." she pouted. Everyone busted out laughing. "Here Mom. Eat up, Mini-me needs his strength. And get used to eating like me and Dad for a while." Bulma stared at Trunks shocked. "You serious?"

"Yes." Trunks replied. "Great, it'll take me years to work off the weight after this baby!" Bulma moaned her face in her hands. Venux came over and sat with Bulma on her bed. "Bulma, don't worry so much. Just eat and after the baby is born, I'll personally help you to lose your weight. But right now, you need to be a good parent and take care of your baby because of you don't, then that wouldn't do any good." Venux tried comforting Bulma. Bulma let out a smile and replied. "Thank you." and went back to food without a single thought on the subject. Then another thought struck Bulma. She had a ki damper on didn't she? She reached up to feel but it was all ready gone.

King Tomi noticed this and smiled. "I took the deliberately of taking off all your ki dampers and electric collars. I do hope you don't mind." Bulma returned the kind smile with one of her own. " I don't mind at all." "Good. Well as I can see all is finished. I think it is time we take our leave and let Miss. Briefs get her rest." King Tomi announced.

"But wait, what happened?" "What do you mean?" asked King Tomi. "How did I get here and I never got to formally introduce myself. I never got to thank you for your hospitality." Bulma said pleadingly. King Tomi smiled kindly at her. "Miss. Briefs, your thanks is greatly appreciated here, but we will have plenty of time to get to know one another later. Because I know of a certain Father of a baby, who is very worried for you and would like to see you get better." King Tomi hinted.

"He's-he's worried about me? But I thought he wanted me dead?" Bulma asked confused. Everyone gave her a puzzled look. Apparently, they all were not on the same page as her. "Uh Venux…why not you stay here and you two talk. I'll take Karara with me to help out King Tomi and I'll come back later to take you back to the room." Trunks suggested. "All right." Venux replied. "You ready to go Karara? Mommy and Miss. Bulma need some time alone. So come on." Trunks said to the lil' girl.

"Okay. Bye Mommy Venux and Miss. Bulma." Karara smiled and waved to Bulma and Venux. Trunks took her hand into his and they followed King Tomi to the labs, so he could help them sort out some problems. The two girls looked at each other and sighed.

"Where to begin?" Venux questioned to herself. "Well, I can start. See Cooler kept me in his labs room and told me that he was going to make my baby into the perfect killer and wanted to do tests. You could not believe how scared I was and well…Cooler also told me that Vegeta tried to kill me and wanted me dead the moment he found out I was pregnant. I remembered staying up the entire night crying and I remembered rubbing my belly and I felt that I needed to sleep and when I awoke, they had me tied to this steel bed type thing and I felt his heavy gravity. I felt I was gonna die and that is all I can remember. Perhaps you can help me fill in the blanks."

Venux looked at Bulma sympathetically. She must've been through hell with Cooler and if it had been her in Bulma's place he would've been just as scared and sadden by what Cooler was planning and how Vegeta was acting towards her. "Bulma, Vegeta cares for you, it's just…it's taking him a while to come around and accept his feeling for you." Bulma looked at Venux sadden. "No Venux, that can't be right. Vegeta cares nothing for me."

"He turned Super Saiyan because of you." "What?" Bulma whispered in disbelief. "And after he killed Cooler, he took you from Trunks and he wouldn't let anyone touch you or even let anyone do anything til' you were healed. I had to fight him to let the doctors touch you to heal you." Venux explained. Bulma stared at Venux bewildered. ("He did all of this…for me?") her mind demanded from her.

Venux saw the emotional battle Bulma was experiencing and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Don't worry so much. He'll come around, you'll see." Venux reassured. "I hope your right." Bulma mumbled into Venux's neck. "Besides, you have no time to worry. You have a baby to plan for and all this worry and stress can not be too good for him." Venux smiled at Bulma as the hug ended. Bulma let out a chuckle. "Guess your right." "I'm always right."

That Night!-

Bulma and Venux talked basically girl talk for a good couple of hours. And in that time, Trunks returned with King Tomi and Karara. It seemed Trunks upgraded a good 25 of the Caburns technology. They had returned because it was getting late and they needed to get to their now quarters in which event, this had left Bulma all alone.

Now it was about 2:30 in the morning, Bulma estimated in the morning. She couldn't sleep at all as her mind was troubled an her stomach full. All she could think about was ("What now? Does he love me or not? How am I ever gonna raise this baby alone?") she tossed and turned in her bed, getting tangled in her blankets and pillows. To no avail did this lessen her into blissful sleep.

Bulma stared up at the white ceiling, entrance to her troublesome thoughts. Finally, her mind said 'fuck it' and threw the comforters off. She swung her foot to the side of the bed and grabbed her robe. Perhaps a walk around the ship would put her into some sort of rest. Bulma slowly opened the door and ventured out into the darkness of the ship.

Vegeta!-

He had finished with his training. During the entire time, his senses were on the Woman and his unborn child. Through the bond, he sensed her thoughts and feelings. To him, it meant nothing. He would have to discuss with her very soon, what she must do. Then as he was walking, he saw her staring out the window. The stars illuminated her sadden features. She was troubled deeply by something, based on the sadden expression upon her beautiful porcelain face.

Vegeta had to resist every nerve in his body to prevent on kissing her and telling her how much she meant to him and how sorry he was. Instead, he stood there and crossed his arms with a stern look upon his face. "I don't believe walking around in the dark alone when she you be recovering is such a good idea." He spoke up. Startled, Bulma jumped and whirled around to face him. Her eyes wide with shock and fear. Her cheeks were a light crimson from being embarrassed and Vegeta eyed her unswollen belly.

Inside, he could sense the rapidly growing ki of his son. But he only looked at it for a split second. His eyes locked with Bulma's. she looked beautiful, even when she feared him. He had to resist the urge to hug her close to him. And at this time, his pride intervened and turned him back to the cold bloodied warrior. "Vegeta…what are you doing here?" she whispered to him in the darkness.

There was a deafening silence between the two. So much tension and yet so much chemistry clashing together. "I should be asking you the same question." Vegeta replied quickly. Bulma darted her eyes away from him. "I couldn't sleep. I thought that perhaps a walk would cure me of that." Vegeta let out a snort. "It's the brat that is restless and keeping you up Woman. Just rub your stomach and you'll fall asleep." Vegeta explained.

Bulma stared at him amazed. "Thanks for the information…I…Vegeta…" "Save it Woman. Just because, you are siring my heir, does not change anything. You are still worthless than trash to me. Hell, you are not even worthy to lick the gore off my boots and the Brat will not effect me either! Coming from you he wouldn't be worth it anyway!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma stood there, only this time, her eyes narrowed and she closed the gap between them. She raised her hand and brought it down upon him face. Striking him with as much force as her body would allow her. A bright red hand print was evident on Vegeta's features as his face tingled from the contact of fleshes meeting. "No Vegeta, you are wrong. He is worth everything and I do not want you a part of this baby's life. He is better off thinking his father is dead than have a father alive to tell him he hates him to get at me!

You are a selfish self-centered prick! You stay away from me and MY child! He doesn't need scum like you in his life and come to think of it, neither do I! So piss off!" Bulma screamed as she turned on her heel to leave. Vegeta, out of rage, grabbed her arm, but Bulma turned around and kicked him right in the balls. Vegeta doubled over in pain. "That'll teach you to ever fucking touch me again you fucking bastard!" Bulma seethed.

Then she ran. She couldn't go back to the infirmary. From what she could tell, she was healed and felt no reason to stay. ("Good think I keep my capsules with me.") Bulma had no idea where she was going. She couldn't read the foreign words painted on the signs of which way is what. But, on a chance of luck, she found what appeared to be the labs. And on another stroke of luck, she found an escape ship! ("All right Bulma! Here's your chance to escape!") Bulma thought triumphantly. She entered the ship and within moments, she adapted to learning and working the controls.

She opened the port to escape and took off. As she watched the main ship disappear from view, Bulma looked down at her clothes. "Perhaps, I should get changed. So Bulma started to explore the escape ship. She found a big enough room to open her capsule house and decide to change in there. She chose an outfit of silk pajamas she decoded that now was the time to go to sleep. Problem was that her mind was full of the earlier events.

Vegeta had said all those horrible things to her and. Not to mention she had kicked him in the balls, but he really deserved it! Then there was the fact she had left Trunks and his family. ("Who am I kidding? I don't belong anyway. Vegeta doesn't want me and I'm only a burden to Trunks and his family. I'll just b in the way when I am caring this baby. There is no way I can stay with them. A rice ball doesn't belong in a fruits basket!") she told herself.

She had never felt so alone or devastated. Yet, she was still here and for the remainder of the night, she had cried herself to sleep…

B: Hmmm…where to go to from here?

T: MOM YOU MESSED UP DA STORY AGAIN!

B: Mmmhmmm

T: Grrrr….

B: I'll fix it don't worry.

T: You had better!

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT according to Trunks and lawyers.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Super hero type of guy: Uh…kids stay in school…cuz…um…I didn't really got to school…cuz…I didn't like my teachers and I kinda dropped out. But you should because you may like school cuz you don't have my teachers. Anyway kids, stay in school and maybe you will be somebody someday.

Matt Say: NO! WE GOTS TO SAVE HIM! -giant water balloon on table and bouncing it.- WE GOTS TO OPERATE!

T: Matt, your gonna break the table and the balloon again!

M: NO I WON'T! -bounces balloon on it and pops. Water is everywhere!- NO DAMNIT! I LOST ANOTHER ONE!…………………...CRAP!-find another water balloon- WE NEED TO OPERATE! THERE IS ANOTHER ONE!

B/T: not again Matt…..


	27. Trunks' Two Cents

Sands Of Time

Chappie 27

Trunks' 2 Cents

By

Bulma

R: Trunks, do I have to do my job again?

T: Yes

R: But…but…

T: Do it or I'll send you to the 7 fiery pits of hell!

R: EEP! Um…well…Bulma and Venux talked. Later Vegeta and Bulma meet. He tells her off and then she kicks him in the balls and runs away!

T: Good monkey!

R: Whatever!

As Bulma's ship pulled father and father away from the ship, Trunks woke up screaming in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. All was not as it should be and he couldn't sense his Mother's ki on the ship. Venux had awoken because of Trunks. "Tr-trunks? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked concerned as she looked at him confused to what had just happened. "My Mom is gone. I can't sense her on the ship." he said looking down at her. Venux sat up with him.

"What?" "I think I need to talk to Dad. I need you to stay here. Go back to bed, I'll return shortly to inform you of that is going on." he said trying to sound as if this was the most causal thing in the universe. Venux eyed him. "IF your not back before morning, I'll personally see to it that your ass gets beat by me." Venux used her threatening tone.

Trunks let out a nervous chuckle. She was scary when she was mad. But then again, he supposed that is why he was attracted to her. Because when she is mad, she is one of the most beautiful things he had to call his own. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You have my promise. Love you." With that said, Trunks had gotten up and gotten dressed while he was wearing his silk blue boxers.

Vegeta!-

He had gotten up and flew to his room. True, he did deserve everything that was bestowed upon him, but this needed to be done. The Woman and Child was making him weak. He could sense her in the laboratories and soon felt her leave the ship, but he did not go to stop her. Instead, he went to take a shower and was grateful to be rid of her. She was slowly causing problems for him.

About 10 min. later, he emerged from the cold shower in his silk black boxers and fell onto his bed as he began to drift into sleep. About 2 min later, a loud banging came at the door, followed by the beyond angered voice of his future son. "DAD, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE NOW! IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HURT MY MOM I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!"

Vegeta let out a groan and went to answer the door. "What the fuck do you wand Hybrid!" he bellowed in Trunks' face. Trunks, who was all ready angered, had now reached a whole new level of being pissed. He roughly grabbed his Father and slammed him into the wall. "You selfish bastard! What the hell did you do to her!" he bellowed.

"Fuck off Brat." "Oh so now you are gonna push me away now Dad! Is that it! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AFRAID OF! SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU! SHE IS CARRING YOUR CHILD! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SHE IS PINING OVER YOU!" Trunks cried as he punched his Father in the face. Vegeta picked himself off the floor and glared at his son.

"And what do you know of Hybrid!" PUNCH! Trunks threw yet another punch at his Father and this time it sent him through the wall. "I'm your fucking son! Do not treat me any other way! Believe it or not, you created me and if you call me a mistake, I will fucking kill you right now!" Vegeta once again faced his enraged son.

"Vegeta, you have had this coming to you for a long, long tie and now you have faced me to do this. My Mother is your mate. You were destined to her for more than a purpose to create me. She was meant as a bandage to heal you. She was made to save you from yourself. Dad, you have headed down a life of death and destruction. She is to show you a life of a family. Yes Dad, something you were deprived of. You had a shitty life. Whoop De Fucking Doo! So did I! I missed you when I was growing up and regretted not having you there with me! I am telling you that this will effect Mini-me the same way it effected me if you are gone. So fuck your pride and morals. Go to my Mother or you will regret it." Trunks threatened Trunks.

He was pretty fucking pissed and before he had the chance of killing his Father, he resisted temptation and headed back to Venux. "In the morning, we will retrieve her and you will make up with her! Have a good night Dad." And he left his Father to his own thoughts.

T: GO ME! HE HAD IT COMIN'!

V: BRAT!

T: SHUT UP OLD MAN!

B: -sigh- Peeps onward wit da next chappie!

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT! Shhh, I gots a plan for laters though.

T: DC!

DC: Oh crap!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Boil me a hotdog bitch!

It's cuz I'm white isn't it?

Matt Says: Your fat! Your stupid! LEAVE ME ALONE CHIGGA!


	28. There Is Hope!

Sands Of Time

Chappie 28

There Is Hope!

By

Bulma

R: I don't wanna do my job! I'M ON STRIKE!

T: You can't do that!

R: Too Bad!

T: Okay fine! Next chappie, you'll see your punishment.

R: Bring it on bitch!

Morning!-

Bulma!-

Bulma awoke with a screaming headache and red, puffy, swollen eyes from a full night of events and crying. But that is not what had awoken her. She heard a beeping sound coming from her dresser. She groggily woke up and got up from her bed. She went to the drawer and opened it. As she peered in, her eyes grew wide with shock. Her Dragon Radar was going nuts. She was but 1,000,000,000 miles from what appeared to be a Dragonball.

Bulma widen her eyes in shock and almost fell over. "What does this mean?" she asked herself out loud. Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. There was actual Dragonballs still out there. Bulma let out a huge smile. And from what she could tell, they were heading straight for it. As well, that she estimated that by the speed and rate they were heading, they should arrive in 12 hours from now. Bulma let out a smile. "There finally was hope." she whispered. Bulma put a hand on her belly. "Did you hear that lil' one. You will soon have a home where we both belong to." For once things in her life were going the way it should.

12 Hours Later!-

An escape ship landed on the purplish soil as smoothly as possible. Bulma had put away her capsule house and after her shower, she for the last 10 ½ hours figured out the controls of the ship and changed the inscriptions to English (Japanese peeps use your imagination.) And was getting the hang of piloting. As a purple planet came into view. Bulma couldn't help be feel amazed at the sheer beauty it possessed. So now she landed on the planet. Bulma checked her atmosphere readings and the air would be stable to breath.

Bulma stepped outside the ship and peered around with the Dragon Radar in hand. "Now lets see here…It's only 500 miles east. I just hope there are no mountains around." Bulma joked to herself. She was clad in her mudd jeans and black tube top, complete with her 'Bulma' baseball cap. Yep she was ready to take on the universe with her Nikes on. So Bulma pulled out her hover bike and blasted her DDR mix and put the song 'Butterfly" on and headed out.

Bulma continued on her course to the Dragonball. Pretty soon, she would have the Dragonball in hand. But what was really strange to her was that there was only one Dragonball on the Planet. ("Hmmm, I wonder if it only takes one Dragonball to summon the Dragon?") Bulma pondered to herself. She wasn't quiet sure what to expect. All she knew was that if there was a Dragonball, then there was hope for her and her child.

Bulma, as of late, had not given so much thought to him. She was pregnant, but that is now what had been bothering her. What was is that where was she going to get to check up on her baby's health and how would she deal having to raise this baby all alone. Her planet was gone. She had no where to go and her food supply was half gone. And Trunks did say that she would be eating like them for a while. And Bulma knew nothing on Saiyan pregnancies. She was clueless and the only person who could help her, wanted nothing to do with her. Bulma was at a loss.

But she sucked it up. She would deal with whatever Mother Nature decided to throw her way. ("If Chichi could do it, than so can I! I am Bulma Briefs Damnit!") she thought triumphantly. Nothing was impossible for her. Little did she know, Mother Nature was sending her a curve ball from hell. Bulma suddenly kept feeling this pain in the sides of her stomach.

Bulma ignored it for a while. The Dragonball was her main concern. But as she ignored the dull pain, it seemed to increased more. It had gotten so bad to the point where Bulma was almost blinded by pure white pain. She quickly pulled over and ran out to a yellow tree and got sick. After that, she fell to the ground gripping her tummy. "Ow…" she moaned out. She couldn't see, her vision was blurred by the hot tears of pain.

She gripped and dug her nails into her stomach and let out painful screams, something fierce to every cry out. Bulma didn't understand why she was feeling this pain and this made her panic. She was scared, so scared she may perhaps lose her baby and there was nothing she could do about it. "No…I don't…-scream!-…want to lose him!" she cried out as she gripped her Dragon Radar beside her and only one name came from her lips as she fell into total darkness. "Vegeta…"

Trunks!-

He had returned to Venux with bottled rage. He was so angry at his Father's stubbornness. Did he not see the damage he was inflicting upon his Mother from denying the bond? Fortunately for Trunks, Venux understood what Trunks was going through and calmed him. By morning Trunks could stand to look and talk civil with his Father without him killing.

Trunks spoke with King Tomi and his Father. Everything was explained and they detected Bulma had landed on the planet called Shikah. It was a peaceful planet and Bulma would find no harm. Though, they didn't think that as they could sense Bulma's ki fading and the child's increasing. "What is it? What's going on with her!" cried King Tomi concerned.

Something was very, very wrong. Trunks could sense something deeper going on with his present self. "I don't' know, but I'm going to find out." Trunks said darkly. "I'll return shortly. Stay In the room til' I return." Trunks put 2 fingers to his forehead and teleported to his Mother's passed out, coiling violently body. Trunks instantly knew what was going on with her.

B: Oooh now that is a cliffy!

T: What do I know?

B: You are gonna haveta wait and see.

T: But I want to know now!

B: Fine, I'll continue.

DC: Okay, what I did was sabotage Trunks' GR. When he turns it on, it'll pin him to the floor and only I can release him. And I'll force him to give me the rights to DB?Z/GT! It's brilliant! MUHAHAHAHA!

Trunks appears out of nowhere!-

T: Thanks for telling me. Now I am gonna kill you now!

DC: NOOO!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

You talk to birds?

Matt Say: NO! I TALK TO CHICKENS!

T/B sweat drop!-


	29. Vegeta Saves The Day

Sands Of Time

Chappie 29

Vegeta Saves The Day!

By

Bulma

R: Nope! No form of torture Trunks dishes out on me will make me quit my strike. Nothing will til' my demands are met!

T: Oh Recap!

R: What do you want Trunks? -T brings out B's grandma!-

G: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS TOLD TO GET A BACK MASSAGE AN HOUR AGO! I WANT ONE NOW!

R: NOOOOOOO! -G takes R in backroom for massage!-

"MOM!" Trunks cried out as he gathered her up in his arms. "Mini-me hang in there!" Trunks said softly. He knew what was happening to Mini-him. In fact, when he was at this stage, he went through same thing. Every time his Mother would be overly angry or her emotions went on a crazy roller coater, he would go insane and this would enfuel him to power up to unbelievable power and he would have no control over it.

This, in result, would make his Mother go unconscious from the convulsion of electric energy from the inside as the Baby would go through distress and eventually kill them both if he did not calm them down or treat them properly. And the only way to save them both if is the Saiyan Father was there to take away the excess energy and add it to his own. This was a painless process for the family involved.

But there was a slight problem, his Father would never cooperate. ("Then I will fucking make him!") Trunks thought darkly. He once again placed Bulma on the ground. "Be right back Mom." Then he teleported back to Vegeta and King Tomi. He materialized in front of them both. "What's going on now?" asked King Tomi concerned. "Dad, you need to come with me to help Mom. I can't explain now, but we need to help her!" "Fuck her! She get what she deserved from running off!" Vegeta scowled. "Dad, your coming or so help me I will fucking kill you. Without your help, they both may die!" Trunks cried.

Vegeta's eyes widened. This was serious. ("Do I really care enough for her to save her life?") he questioned himself. To his realization, he did. "Let's go Brat." Trunks let out a smile. "Right." Trunks said teleporting them back to Bulma, leaving behind a very confused King Tomi.

They materialized in front of her. Bulma's crying was sent to whimpers. The child within her was hurting her so much. Tears kept falling from her closed eyes. Vegeta knelt down and gently beside her. "Woman…it's going to be all right. Trunks, leave your Mother alone." he said soothingly to her belly. He placed a hand upon it. A blue hue circled his hand and her tummy. You could feel the heat radiated off the energy.

Vegeta could feel that his son was going to be beyond any strength he could imagine. He felt the energy enter his body and could sense he was becoming stronger. Slowly the blue hue faded as Bulma had calmed down and laid still. Vegeta removed his hand and cradled her in his arms as Trunks watched them both from afar. ("So finally he has learned to love. Way to go Dad.") Trunks thought in awe at this display of affection his Father was showing his Mother.

But this moment was soon interrupted by a beeping sound. Trunks and Vegeta turned to see Bulma's Dragon Radar detecting a Dragonball almost 300 miles away from where they were from. "Brat…go get your family. Bring them here, and we will go check it out." Vegeta instructed. "Same idea we are thinking." Trunks chuckled. "Be back less than 5 min." "Fine." Trunks put 2 finger to his temple and then he was gone. Vegeta noticed Bulma's capsule box and took it out. He found the capsule house and took it out. Then he carried her inside. He helped change her into some bed clothes and tuck her in.

He stayed by her side and looked down upon her. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and leaned down to kiss her. Oh how he missed her lips, because of the denial of the bond for so long, his body was craving her flesh. And before he could commence any further, Trunks took this moment to show up. "Mr. Geta, why are you kissing Miss. Bulma?" Karara asked.

Vegeta shot up and looked at the 3 gawking at him. His face was a deep scarlet as he was at the loss of words. "Eh-hem dada, I'd say finish up and lets go check out the Dragonball." Trunks said amused. Vegeta sent him his best 'I'm going to disembowel you now' scowl. "Come on Dad. Let's go." Trunks replied chuckling at the face. Vegeta stood and followed after Trunks, but not before he gave one last heated filled gaze at his mate.

T: YOU FIXED IT!

B: Not quiet. Next we will see how I respond.

T: AWWWWWW

B: Too Bad! I'll continue.

T: I'm sorry peeps. DC is a preoccupied for the next several hours. -DC chained up- We are not responsible or own DB/Z/GT. Thank you all for your time.

C'ya

Bulma

Person: Hello…have I met you before?

Kristine: NO. I'm new here. I'm a killer. OOOOHHH MINNISOTA! REPERSENT! -punches her chest twice and peace sign!-

Matt Say:

Girl: Bye Matt!

T: Do you know her?

M: No…not really.


	30. Forgiveness

Sands Of Time

Chappie 30

Forgiveness

By

Bulma

R: -comes shaking in fear- Oh….my….god…..

T: Did we learn yet another lesson?

R: y-yes….-starts crying-

T: -sigh- Peeps read and review while I go and take care of this moron.

Bulma laid in her bed. From the emotional attack on her body, it wore her out to where she was gone for hours. Bulma curled up more so into the pillows. WAIT! PILLOWS! Bulma's panic kicked in as she shot up. She was in her capsule house room and something on her nightstand caught her eye. She couldn't believe it and with trembling hands, she delicately picked it up. It was a blue orb with 4 silver stars in the center of it. ("This can't be real…can it?") she asked herself.

She gazed at it carefully. It was a Dragonball…and yet again it wasn't. "How can this be?" she asked out loud. A sort of shifting in the chair behind her was Bulma's answer. Bulma jumped due to being startled. What she saw, defiantly surprised her. There was Vegeta, in the chair, sleeping soundlessly. Bulma felt like ice as she froze up. Her heart even skipped a few beats. She stared at him wide eyes and afraid. Just what was he doing here? Bulma, at this time, might be a good idea to get out of there before he had woken up to find her. She softly pulled the cover's off of her and put the Dragonball back. That's when she noticed she was wearing pajamas. ("Who changed me?") she questioned herself, even when she knew the answer.

"Oh gods. I need to get out of here." she whispered to herself. Bulma reached for the doorknob, but a pair of arms and tail snaked around her waist. Bulma let out a shriek, but was only silenced by Vegeta with a worshiping, needful, lustful, 'you are my goddess' despiteful and worshiping kiss as Bulma was wrapped within his embrace. Bulma had no time to fight as she was lost within the kiss and embraced it with open arms.

As they pulled apart, Bulma stared at Vegeta very confused. Her eyes were with concern and worry. "Why? Why are you doing this after everything you have said and done?" she asked. "Woman…Bulma, I have done many mistakes in my life. If you will have me…will you…" he never finished as Bulma kissed him. This time around it was Vegeta who was in shock. He wasn't expecting her to take him back, much less kiss him again.

But who fucking cares, she was his and only his. "Vegeta, you must promise me you will never hurt me ever again. Do you promise?" "Bulma…you are my mate and I am a man of honor. I may not be the most devoted husband or the most loving Father," he placed a hand on her belly and looked deep into her eyes. "But I promise you this, I will stay by your side and worship every inch of your being and I will guide and help make our son to be his own person and I will be with you both for as long as I shall breath air…This I swear on my blood as a Saiyan Prince, your mate, and the Father of our Brat." Vegeta stated with fire in his eyes.

So many emotions Bulma recognized in his ebony eyes. She saw pieces of him no one would ever see and Bulma cherished it deeply and she would be damned to betray that trust he was building with her. Bulma let out the kindest of smiles and pulled him more into her embrace. "Vegeta…stay with me forever." "Woman, you couldn't prevent me from staying away from you forever. You are mine as I am yours. It is evident in the marks. You are my Mate." he whispered stroking her hair.

Bulma pulled from him slightly. "Marks?" she asked confused. "Woman, do you remember the bite marks on your neck?" Vegeta asked Bulma. Bulma thought back and slowly remembered. "Yes…" "Woman, when Saiyans become mates, they mark each other as so to show they belong to each other and no other and that no other can have them. It will never go away, even in death. We are mated for life. No other man can touch or be with you, they will never satisfy you the way I do. The same way with me." About a million and one questions passed through Bulma's mind in that moment. "Vegeta, what happened to me? How are you here? Why is your tail back?" she blurted out.

Vegeta let out a chuckle. "Sit down Woman and I shall explain everything." he replied as he took her and sat her on his lap in the bed. "To answer your question, when pregnant Saiyan women or women impregnated with Saiyan offspring become emotional from stress, your emotions wear on the Brat. It gathers energy in the Brat and one day it'll be too much and it will all overcome the Brat, sending the Brat to involuntary powering up. If you do not cure the Mother to calm the Brat down, they will both die from 'excess energy'" Vegeta explained.

"What's the cure?" asked Bulma with her keen curiosity got the better of her. "Me." Vegeta smirked. "Nani?" Bulma asked more confused. "Only the Father can take care of it. He will transfer the Brat's excess energy onto his own, evidently this will increase the Father's energy." Vegeta explained. "So how did you find us?" Bulma asked "The Brat sensed you were in distress and went to get me and because of the energy I got my tail back." At that moment, his tail wrapped protectively around her waist and Bulma looked upon it and gently stroked it.

This sent waves of pleasure shivers up and down Vegeta's spine and he as well felt a tingling sensation down in his toes. Just the mere touch of her hands, sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body as he turned to putty. Bulma let out a kiss and Vegeta returned it with another one of his heartfelt kisses. As they pulled, Bulma once again felt lightheaded. "Y-you gotta quit doin that." she said weakly and turned to fits of giggles. Vegeta smirked at the power he have over the lil' female.

"Well continue with the story." Bulma replied as she gain control of herself. "So the Brat and I put you in the Capsule house with his Mate-in-courting and Brat. We went on search for the Dragonball. As it turns out, we talked to the inhabitants of this planet. There is a legend of the 7 blue silver star orbs. Apparently all over the universe, they have them and the Dragon will grant 5 wishes." Vegeta explained to her. "Does this mean…?" "Yes Woman, there is hope for you and me and most importantly the universe."

Bulma's smiled widened and hugged him as she softly sobbed onto his shoulder. She was so happy. Things have finally changed and she was with the man of her dreams. Vegeta pulled her from him and with his thumb wiped away the tears. "Woman…why are you crying?" he asked confused at her actions. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy despite everything! Thank you so much! I'm just so happy!" she said hugging him and just being with him.

"Bulma," he said softly after several moments of holding her. "Ne?" she asked exhaughted and she laid on him. " I have something I must show you." Bulma looked at him confused. "Nani? What is it?" she asked. Vegeta picked her up from his lap and laid her fully onto the bed. Bulma tried to sit up and Vegeta kept her in place. "Lay still Woman. This will not hurt, I promise." he gently slid a hand under her shirt and rested it fully on her abdomen. He closed his eyes and focused on his son's ki. He slowly began to open the parental bond between parents and child. With a tiny flicker of ki energy, Bulma and Vegeta heard the tiniest and sweetest of all voices make itself known in their minds.

("When the fuck is Mom gonna eat! I'm hungry!") Bulma stared at Vegeta shocked. She wasn't exactly sure what she was hearing. "Ve-Vegeta, what did you do?" Bulma asked, panic filled her. Vegeta, on the other hand, remained calm. "That is our son." "Vegeta, what do you mean that is our son?" ("Woman, I can sense and read your thoughts as well as you can with mine. It's through he bond we have created with we both had taken each other as Mates. And as well we now can talk to our Brat.")

Bulma heard his voice in her mind, yet his lips weren't moving. ("I must be going crazy!") "Your not crazy woman. It's one of the signs we are fully Mates and completely bonded." Vegeta argued "So I'm not crazy?" Vegeta smirked. "Your crazy Woman. But this situation is not crazy." Bulma hit him playfully in the arm. "No one likes a smart ass." she smiled. She placed a hand about his own on her tummy.

("So you finally contacted me. Great, can you go get me some food Mommy? I'm hungry!") came the demanding voice of the child. ("Um…sure I guess.") Bulma replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure of what to make of this. ("Mom, as soon as you and Dad are doing talking, come get me because I have dinner ready.") came a new voice into the conversation. Bulma recognized this voice as her future son. "Trunks too?" she asked Vegeta bewildered. "Yes Woman. He is, after all, our son." Vegeta smirked.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Bulma said weakly as she closed her eyes. ("Oh no you don't Mommy! I'm hungry now!") demanded the small voice in her mind. ("Well I'm coming Mini-me.") came Trunks' reply. Within seconds the door to the room opened and Trunks appeared with some food, well actually a cart full of food. "Enjoy guy. As soon as your done, come on out. There are some things we all need to discuss." Trunks instructed.

Then he left his parents to eat. Yes, much needed to be discussed. They needed to come to a decision of what they are going to do. Bulma and Vegeta ate their fill as Bulma changed into punk ass shirt and pants with matching boots. They headed out to the dining room where Karara was on the floor playing a videogame while Venux and Trunks were in conversation.

They noticed Bulma and Vegeta enter the room and they smiled. Bulma brought in the Dragonball an sat it at the table. Then she, along with Vegeta, took a seat. "So…we have 2 choices. We search for the Dragonballs and wish for our homes back, or we find a new planet to live on and we live our lives there. Which is it gonna be? Because whatever we choose, we need to choose quickly so we can do whatever were gonna do as soon as possible." Bulma pointed out as she looked around the group.

"Mom, this is your ship and you are my Mother. Whatever you choose, me and my family will follow you." Trunks smiled at her. Bulma returned the smile with one of her own. "And I must go as well Woman. You are my Mate and after all, carrying my Brat." Vegeta smirked. "So Mom, the choice is up to you. What do you want to do?" asked Trunks. All eyes were on her now.

Bulma closed her eyes and pondered on this for several moments. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew her answer. "Let's go gather those Dragonballs!" she exclaimed excitedly.

B: Looks like we's goin on some Dragonball huntin'!

T: Sounds fun!

B: Should I continue?

T: Hells yeah!

DC: Trunks finally let me out on one condition. I don't cause anymore problems. So peeps, I don't own DB/Z/GT! So piss off!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Constantine. John Constantine asshole!

Matt Says: Briggs. Matt Briggs asshole!


	31. A New Adventure Begins

Sands Of Time

Chappie 31

A New Adventure Begins!

By

Bulma

T: Well ready to continue with your job Recap?

R: -muttering- Muthafucka! I fucking hate Trunks! Sack of….-sees Trunks- Oh yes Trunks! It is my most cherished things to do! Last chappie Bulma and Vegeta made up and they decided to go look for the Dragonballs. Oh and they opened the bond!

T: Nice job!

R: Whatever…-mutters- asshole!

Bulma stared outside the window in 'their' (Bulma and Vegeta's) room. She couldn't believe her journey so far. So many experiences and things happened in her life and she now was starting to see the labored fruits of her work. She had come so far and now she had a lot of things to be thankful for.

Bulma placed a hand delicately upon her tummy. She was slightly beginning to show. Yes, she would indeed need to gather the Dragonballs quickly. She needed to prepare. "Soon lil' one, you will have a warm and protecting home to grow up in." she whispered to her tummy. ("Why? Aren't I gonna stay here in your tummy forever?") Bulma let out a giggle. "No honey. You are gonna grow up so big and then you gonna be born. You will need a place to stretch your legs and run free.

("Why? I'll just fly?") came the response from the child. "Well of course you will. But just think, soon you are going to live and start your own adventure. And I'll be right by your side, getting us both out of trouble." Bulma mused to herself. ("Uh huh!") she fell back on the bed and stared at herself in the mirror as the events from not so long ago played in her mind.

After she made the decision, they wasted in no time getting out the capsule house as they took off. Bulma had found out Trunks and her baby had been talking this entire time and they even gave each other cute names. "Big Brofer" and "Mini-me". Of course either son didn't find it that cute.

Suddenly Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Bulma, we found the second Dragonball!" exclaimed Venux as she came into the room. Bulma sat up and went to her. "Well, show me!" she cried. Venux too k her and an they rushed out to where Vegeta and Trunks were over looking the planetary data base. "Where is it!" asked Bulma and Venux. Both boys looked at them. "It's on a planet called Baskin. It's not that far from here. Only a few days, but the inhabitants are called Kindle. They looked like imp creatures. They have greenish skin and long legs and arms but they have beautiful green eyes and are very friendly. We should have no problem getting a hold of the Dragonballs." Trunks informed. "2 days! That is gonna take forever!" Bulma complained. "Not if I have anything to do with it. Brat, can you instant transmission us there?" Vegeta asked. "Like riding a bike." Trunks said amused.

Everyone hold onto the ship. In a few seconds we will be on Baskin." Everyone held onto the ship as Trunks ordered. He grabbed onto a wall and put 2 fingers to his temple and focused on the North Quadrant galaxy, searching for life on Baskin. It only took a few moments to pinpoint a location. "All right everyone, don't blink or you will miss it!" he cried and then he instant transmission to Baskin.

B: Well now what will happen to us on Baskin.

V: Well don't just stand there! Write!

T: Whoa, you even got Dad in on the fanfic!

B: I AM GOOD!

T: Well he does have a point.

B: I'm goin! I'm goin!

DC: God I hate you all!

Akira: Remember me?

DC: You sick Trunks after me!

A: That'll teach you to mess with my copywriting!

DC: Yeah, yeah I know!

A: Say it!

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT, so fuck off! -gets hit in head by Trunks!-

T: Be nice or I'll torture you some more!

DC: Yes master!

T: That's it! -tackles DC!-

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Your gonna die because you smoked and did the wrong choices. And your going to hell for committing a mortal sin. Your fucked John.

Matt Says: BROLI NOOOO!


	32. Kindle

Sands Of Time

Chappie 32

Kindle

By

Bulma

R: -muttering- stupid Trunks. Always gotta ruin my fun! Well fuck him!

T: Recap, I don't do favors!

R: I hate you!

T: Funny, I feel the exact same way about you!

R: Go to hell

T: You go first!

R: That's it! I'm gonna fight ya!

T: Be my guest! Hell, I'll even let you have the first swing!

R: Cocky bastard! -begins to fight!-

The second Bulma opened her eyes, she noticed the ship was in the mist of a luscious green forest, surrounded by jungle life. Bulma peered out the window, it was beautiful. "Oh! Can I go outside and play! Please!" Karara cried out in excitement. All of this to her, looked like a giant playground for exploring. "I don't see why not." Bulma replied with a smile. ("What's one day anyway? Let the child have some fun!") Bulma thought to herself.

"Mom, we need to find the Dragonball." "Trunks, we have time. I'll watch after her personally. Besides no body was meant to stay cooped up forever." Venux pointed out. She had to agree with Bulma. Karara needed sometime to play. Trunks, seeing how he wasn't going to win as he received goo goo eyes from the 3 girls, sighed in defeat.

"No more than 2 hours. Then we go and get the Dragonball, understand?" Trunks said in an authority tone of voice. "Yes!" all the girls cried and glomped him, in effect of pushing him to the ground. Vegeta on the other hand, smirked at this. "Brat you got more than you bargained for." "No really? You think?" he snapped jokingly at his Father. He picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Well lets go explore!" he said smiling. So they all headed outside. Bulma capsulize the ship and they all decided to head out. And to add to Karara playing, they had as well decided to have a picnic as well. Bulma found the perfect spot in the meadow of vibrant colors of what resembled flowers and to top it off, they were surrounded by calming waterfalls.

"This place is perfect!" Venux breathed as she glanced around at the beauty. "Oooh! I'm gonna go pick some flowers!" Karara exclaimed as she ran off into the meadow. "Don't run off too far!" Trunks called after her. Vegeta helped Bulma set out the blankets and Trunks, along with Venux, pulled out the food. Indeed it was a fine day for such an event. If you never stopped to smell the roses from time to time, life would only get too boring. ("Mommy, when are we gonna eat?") demanded B.Trunks. (Baby Trunks!)

("Soon. It is almost done. Just be patient.") ("But Mommy, you know I don't have that! Please hurry! I'm dying!") ("Mini-me, learn some self control! It'll be done when it'll be done. So stop complaining!") Trunks said as he finished the fight from the soon-to-be Mother and Mini-him. "All right guys! Food is ready!" Venux called. "MOMMY VENUX! MOMMY VENUX! LOOK WHAT I MADE FOR YOU!" cried Karara as she came back with a wreath of flowers.

Venux took them from her and smiled. "Thank you very much Karara. They are sweet!" Venux thanked as she gave the rambunctious girl a big hug. "OH and I made a new friend too!" She said happily. "Huh?" everyone gawked at her. "His name is Mikio. He says he lives here with the tribe." Karara informed the worried group. No one saw anyone with Karara. "Karara…where is your friend?" asked Bulma dropping eye level with her. Karara looked around wildly.

"Wait, he was here a min. ago. MIKIO! COME ON OUT! DON'T WORRY! WE ARE FRIENDS!" Karara called out. There was a silence and then suddenly, there was a rustling in the meadow and an imp appeared out of nowhere and timidly came up to Karara. He was about her height and very skinny/bony looking.  
"He-hello…please don't hurt me none. I was playing with the Misses. Honest to Kandra!" he spoke softly.

Bulma looked at him in pity. He was so scared and frightened. She just wanted to gather him up in her arms and tell him everything was going to be all right. "Hello, you have no reason to be afraid. We are about to eat some lunch. Would you like to join us?" Bulma asked. The poor creature looked devastated and looked at them all as if they sprouted an extra head each.

"You promise you won't eat me? I have wife and youngens' that will miss me if they Dad very much if you do eat me." he said eyeing them and debating. "I promise. Please, have a seat and perhaps you could help us answer some questions." Bulma said kindly. It took several moments before he finally agreed. And so, the picnic began. As it turns out, Mikio is a Kindle and was staving. He had escaped his village to find food for him and his family, along that he was a slave to the mighty Blorgs.

They stood 100ft tall and were horrible. They were ignorant, disloyal, and horrible beasts. They delight in causing pain and total chaos. They find it amusing to cause horrible pain to others. It's their past time to fuck with those less fortunate and make everyone around the suffer. Bulma felt so sorry for this poor creature. Just listening to what those horrible beasts did to the innocent, made her want to hold him and make things right.

Obviously Trunks felt the same way, only he wanted to beat the hell outta the Blorgs. But on the outside, he was calm and interested to hear the tale. After a while of this, Vegeta spoke up. "DO you know anything about the Dragonball on this planet?" The poor creature looked at Vegeta in shock. "Who told you we have a Dragonball?" The creature demanded. "No one told us. We have a Dragon Radar Bulma created. We need to collect them all so we can wish out home back." Venux told the Kindle.

Mikio thought about this for a moment. "I do have the Dragonball, but it will come at a price. If you can work out a treaty with the Blorgs so we both can live in peace, I'll hand over the Dragonball to you." "Deal." Bulma said before the group could discuss the matter.

"MOM! What do you think you are doing!" "WOMAN! I refuse to let those monsters near you!" "Bulma this is serious!" Venux pointed out as they all 3 yelled at her. "I have a plan you guys! Look, Trunks come with me to discuss a treaty with the Blorgs because I know Vegeta will kill them and Venux will threatened them if they don't agree and they try anything, Trunks, you'll be there to protect me. Meanwhile, Mikio take Vegeta, Venux, and Karara to your village. Investigate the culture and see what information on the Dragonball you can get up." Bulma explained.

"Seriously Bulma, I don't think this is a good idea. You are pregnant. What if something happens to the Baby?" Venux voiced her concerns. "Look, do you guys want the Dragonballs or not!" "Yes, but I don't want some buffoons touching MY mate!" Vegeta growled. Bulma smiled sweetly at Vegeta. "I understand why you are upset Vegeta, but you need to trust me. I alone am the only one who can get through these guys. Just trust me. I can do this!" Bulma pleaded.

"Fine Mom. But the second they even hint, they are gonna try and hurt you. I get to step in." Trunks ordered. That was not a request. "Of course Trunks. So Mikio, as soon as you finish, take us back to your village." Bulma said kindly.

B: Okay well that is done!

V/T: CONTINUE!

B: All right, I'm goin!

DC: -beat up- I no own DB/Z/GT…night night!….tweet naptime! -passes out!-

A: Ya heard him people!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I am the answer for all those who cry out for peace. I am the light in the darkness. I am the hope for those who are weak and can not defend themselves. I am the answer to those who cause nothing but pain. My name is Goku and I am a Super Saiyan and Frieza, I am here to kick your ass you cheesy ass mofo!

Goku!

Matt Says! And then the Raptors came!


	33. The Blorg Fight

Sands Of Time

Chappie 33

The Blorg Fight!

By

Bulma

R:…………………easy peasy lemon squeezy! -passes out!-

T: Don't fuck with me! I'm Trunks and you just won't win. Peeps, as I get rid of this scum. Read and review!

As the picnic came to an end, everyone packed everything up and set out to Mikio's village. It was indeed quiet a ways away. So far that, Vegeta carried Bulma with the imp on his shoulders as Trunks carried Venux, who was holding Karara in her lap. "How much further?" asked Trunks. "Not much further! Just a bit ahead!" Mikio cried about the wind.

Just ahead, as they passed the green mountains, they spotted what appeared to be humans, a child's village. They landed on the outskirts of the village. Everything was deserted. The streets were empty. Something didn't seem right. Mikio hopped down from Vegeta's shoulders and cried out into what was a high series of shrieks and spoke in another language. The entire group covered their ears, if they hadn't they would have bleeding ears.

Suddenly, his shrieking ceases and all was silence. Slowly, doors to the houses opened and the Kindle emerged from their hiding places and cautiously moved to the group. Trunks sat Venux down and Karara ran up and greeted the Kindle before anyone could stop her. "Hi, my name is Karara. Do you want to be friends?" she asked cheery. The Kindle, never seeing such creatures before, were not sure what to think. They numbly shook hands and stared awestruck.

"Do not be afraid. These are our saviors from Kandra! Welcome them with open arms brothers and sisters!" Mikio cried out. Soon after, the Kindle became friendly and they all sat and discussed how to go about this. Luckily, Bulma popped open her laptop and made a documentation treaty, stating the facts that all Kindle will be free and Blorgs will become friends as they make a treaty. They will develop a community together. Bulma printed out the document. Then she asked the leader of the Kindles to sign, in which he did.

Bulma smiled and put the document in an envelope. "Well Trunks, are you ready to go?" Bulma asked turning to Trunks. "Brat, if you let those deformed monstrosities get any nearer than 10ft of her, It'll be your head!" Vegeta threatened. "Dad, nothing will happen to her. Not as long as I am with her." Trunks assured. Bulma let out a sigh. Why did they both have to be over protective of her?

"Well good luck Venux." Bulma said smiling at her. "Yeah, I have to put up with Vegeta. You know I'm going to need it." Venux joked. Both girls burst into fits of giggles. Bulma gave Karara a hug. "You be good until' I get back and be nice to the Kindle." Bulma ordered smiling. "Yes, Miss. Bulma." "Well Mom, looks like we better get going." Trunks interrupted. "Hai." she confirmed and they headed for the Blorgs.

Blorgs!-

Upon arriving at the site, they found the Blorgs arguing over a dead carcass they were eating. Upon seeing the site, it too every ounce of Bulma's willpower not to throw up all over the place. The smell of fresh blood penetrated the air, making it thick of sweaty, disgusting, gruesome BO, and rotting meat. And the Blorgs were not that pleasant either. They had 3 eyes, yellowish puke skin, and reeked of Bad BO and had fangs of yellow. They were terrifying to say the least.

Bulma took a big gulp. It would be a miracle if she made it out alive and untouched. "Mom, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Trunks asked as he looked at her pale stricken features. It doesn't take a rock scientist to figure out she was terrified. "I have to do this if I want to set everything right and to give my sons a chance at a peaceful life." She said smiling at him.

Trunks returned the smile. "Right, well don't' worry. If they hint at hurting you, I'll be there to step in. From what I can sense, these guys would be pushovers." he said trying to reassure and encourage her. "Thank you. Well, you ready to enter the lion's den?" she asked. "Ladies first." he smirked as Vegeta like smirk. Bulma rolled her eyes and headed into the mists of sweaty, smelly, disgusting plethora of Blorgs.

"WHO ARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP HERE!" bellowed a Blorg as he spotted the duo. "I SAY WE EAT THEM!" came a Blorg's reply. " I SAY WE KILL THEM!" replied yet another one. "Please, listen to me! I need to speak with your leader!" Bulma asked as the Blorgs surrounded them.

Then the 5 times bigger Blorg then the rest stepped forward. "SPEAK NOW OR I WILL EAT YOU!" demanded the impatient leader. "I have come before you as to plea that you set free the Kindle and work together. I have here a treaty to which you must sign and agree on peace. Please, what you are doing is wrong. Your selfish actions effects those who are powerless around you. Can you not see the pain and deaths you cause?" Bulma pleaded, hoping and praying her words would have an impact on the selfish giants.

Unfortunately for her, her plea fell upon deaf ears. "NO! WE DO WHAT WE PLEASE! I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO LEAVE BEFORE I EAT YOU!" The king ordered as he was annoyed by this busybody, shrimp fry in front of him. Trunks stepped forwards. "You did NOT just threatened my Mom! I know I just didn't hear that!" Trunks said coolly.

"YOU TALK BIG FOR A WEAKLING!" "Yeah well, I am after all Prince Vegeta's son and if you know any better, I highly suggest you sign the treaty before things get ugly." he threatened. "NOT THE PRINCE VEGETA OF ALL SAIYANS!" the Blorg asked in disbelief. "You damn well better believe that!" Trunks smirked. "But why would he developed a hy…" PUNCH! The king was knocked on his ass before he finished the question.

"For future warning, I suggest you refrain from finishing that word in my presence, nor even so much as whisper such a fowl word all together. Now sign the papers or you'll get the full taste of my revenge." Trunks seethed angrily. All the Blorgs stared in shock. Their strong leader brought down on ungracefully on his ass by a giant fly to them. Obviously, these 2 meant business. Well fortunately for the King, his IQ was 10pts higher than the regular idiots around him and had common sense to when he lost or won a battle.

"All right, son of Tripper. We get it. I will sign." (B: Tripper? B: BRAT WHY DID YOU TELL THE WOMAN THAT NAME! T: Peeps, inside joke. And I'll tell you later Mom. Just continue on with the story. B: Kay!) The King Blorg picked himself up off the ground dusted himself off. "Mom, give me the documents." Trunks said as he came back down to her. Bulma, who have been on the sidelines, handed him the documents.

Then Trunks came back to the Blorg leader and handed him the documents. He read it over quickly and signed on the line. "I hope you are happy!" he pouted. "Very. Now, if you should go against it, you'll be dealing with me personally. And don't worry, you will learn lots from peace and hopefully learn to bathe! Well, it's past Mom and Mini-me's naptime!"

"I DON'T WANT A NAP!" Bulma pouted as she crossed her arms at his comment. "She's cranky from the Baby." Trunks whispered to the Blorg. "I AM NOT CRANKY!" "Okay Mom. Well, had a nice time doing whatever. Let's go Mom." Trunks said as he grabbed her and put 2 fingers to his brow and teleported them back to Venux, Vegeta, and Karara.

Vegeta/Venux/Karara!-

Needless to say, they got tons of information about the Dragonball. Apparently, there are 8 quadrants in the galaxy and for each part there are 8 Dragonballs instead of 7. Which would as well prolong their adventure to say the least. And as well, Karara was having the time of her life with the Kindle offspring. Then out of nowhere, Bulma and Trunks appeared. "Did you get it?" Mikio asked eagerly. "Yes." Bulma announced proudly and showed the documentation to all.

There was a loud shrieking from all the Kindle as celebration had broken out. Indeed, it was a time of celebration. And so they had a party and they, as well, received the Dragonball. Only this time, it was the 7 star ball. Yes, everything was going smoothly. Only downer to this was that Trunks made Bulma go lay down for a nap!

T: And that is how it should be!

B: You are so mean to me!

T: Aren't I?

B: Whatever, I'll continue!

T: You better!

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT YA MORONS!

T: That is not nice!

DC: Awww fuck!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I'm your lil' butterfly!

Where is my Samurai?

Matt Say: WHAT THE MONKEY!


	34. 18 Degrees Fucking Cold!

Sands Of Time

Chappie 34

-18 Degrees; FUCKING COLD!

By

Bulma

T: I'm sorry, but Recap won't be joining us for this Chappie. He is busy doing a wild goose chase!

R: -lost in middle of Sahara Desert!- Where the hell am I?

T: Stupid Recap, when will you ever learn!

The next morning they had left the planet of Baskin in search for their Dragonball. Needless to day, Bulma had felt pretty good on her adventures, not mentioning she had put a stop to torture and pain for the Kindle. So now, everyone could live in peace. It gave her a warm sense of pride to know she was making a difference in the universe and helping those less fortunate than her. And besides, she was one step to closer to getting her home back. Everything was going so well.

Bulma worked steadily in her labs with Karara by her side as her assistant. Bulma wanted to spend so much time with the child. In a sense, she was preparing her mind and body for Motherhood. Yes, Motherhood. Oh how she yearned to hold her baby in her arms, yet she dread the day when he would emerged into this universe and her to take over. After all, she was allergic to pain. Karara handed Bulma a wrench as she was working under the newly remodeled GR. She needed something to do with her time. Might as well get something productive done.

"Miss Bulma…are you really going to have a baby?" asked Karara right out of the blue. Bulma, surprised by the direct question and from Karara no less, smiled kindly at her. "Yes. Why do you ask" "Well, everyone was talking about it and maybe I could play with your baby when your baby comes." Karara smiled. Bulma let out a giggle. "I think that would be an excellent idea" Bulma replied. Karara let out a sigh. "I wish I could have a lil' brother or sister. But I don't think Daddy or Mommy would want to have a baby now." Karara sighed sadly.

Bulma laughed lightly in knowing. She placed a gentle, comforting hand on the child's shoulders. "Karara, just give them time, besides I don't even think they are married yet. They are still young and still finding their way to each other. Don't not worry so much. Enjoy being an only child for now and concentrating on growing up. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Okay, I guess your right." "That a girl." "Miss. Bulma, are we ever going to get your planet back?" "I would like to think so and I believe we will once we get the 8 Dragonballs." "What was your planet like?" asked the child as curiosity got the better of her. "Well, it was beautiful to gaze at in space. Like a glowing gem shrouded in darkness. On the planet, it just depends on where you were at in the world. I came from a busy city. But I also explored the world. I came from giant waterfalls and gazing at the millions of stars at night. I went on many Dragonball adventures and seen the World in only a short amount of a lifetime for many. There were jaded green forests and jungles that was full of animals and plants alike. There were dry deserts, barren of life, or so you think, but then you travel to ancient ruins full of history and adventures. Yes, it is truly was a wonderful place to live." Bulma said dreamily as she reminisced about her home.

How long had it been since she set foot on Earth? Yes, so much has happened to her in only a short amount of time. But the days and weeks flew by her. How is it she can continue to smile and keep moving forward, when she wanted most to just give up? But then she had many reasons to keep moving forward. She had her new family, she had her Mate, and now she had their child that their love had created. Yes, indeed she had many, many good wonderful reasons to keep moving on. She needn't to look far.

Karara watched and listened intensively to Bulma's description of Earth. It sounded wonderful to her. If only Cooler had not destroyed it, perhaps she could have actually gone and explored the world Miss. Bulma had just described just now. As Bulma came to a close in her story, she noticed the child hung onto her every word. "Do not worry Karara. You'll see it soon enough, I promise." "Really? For real!" Bulma nodded her head yes at the beaming child.

And at that very moment, Vegeta entered the room. Bulma and Karara smiled at his entrance. He came in and captured Bulma's lips with his own as fits of giggles came from the child next to them. "So, I take it you missed me?" Vegeta smirked at his Onna's comment. "Perhaps you shouldn't be working on heavy machinery. You are carrying my Heir and I do not want something to happen to either of you." Vegeta pointed out a bit sternly. Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta help up a stony fasage, but his eyes told her all.

"You needn't to worry so much about me. I'm fine, really. Besides, I have a helper with me." Bulma replied as they turned to look at the curious Karara. Vegeta let out a soft smile. "Yes well, I am sure she is a good helper, but if something should happen, I do not want you or her hurt." he said sitting and placing Karara on his lap as he held onto her. Bulma, may not have shown it, but she was indeed shocked. She had never seen Vegeta this affectionate to any child.

"Mr. Geta, I promise, Me and Miss. Bulma will be real careful. So please do not worry." "Oh but lil' one, I must worry. You both are very precious to me." he smiled. This made Bulma's heart melt. Yes, he was truly going to make a good, no, great Father. "All right Mister, what's the real reason for coming in here to bug our work on YOUR GR?" Bulma asked amused. "Funny you asked that Woman. We found the next Dragonball and we need you to stop with your plaything so we can go discuss with the rest of us what we are going to do." Vegeta informed her.

"Well, why didn't you say so!" Bulma cried as she jumped up. Vegeta stared at her amused. "I believed I did." came his reply as he stood up as well as he held the child. "Well lets go. We have no time to waste." Bulma cried as she headed out of the labs to go find Trunks and Venux with Vegeta in toe. They found them in the control room, looking at the Dragon Radar and the planetary data as they tried to pinpoint the exact location of the Dragonball. Upon entering, they both smiled at the trio. "So that's what took you so long. Karara, did you distract Vegeta and Bulma from coming?" Venux smiled amused as she took Karara from Vegeta.

"No, they were kissy kissy face!" Karara replied as she stuck out her tongue and went into fits of giggles. "Now Bulma, not in front of the child." Venux joked. "Yeah Dad, we don't want her getting any ideas that you 2 might actually love each other." Trunks replied amused. Both Bulma and Vegeta were 3 shades of red. "Well, let's get down to business. We believe we found the planet where the Dragonball resides. It's on a small planet called Kimkli in the South Quadrant." Venux informed the group.

Bulma took a seat with Trunks and Venux as Vegeta took his regular spot in the dark corner of the room. "Great! So how far are we from it!" Bulma asked with much interest. "Only about 6 hours from where we are now. But there is a small problem." Trunks answered her question. "Wait, there should be no problem. What do you mean?" Bulma asked worried. "The planet is the coldest in the universe. Even to just enter it's atmosphere with the ship is a great hazard. There is a possibility that it would freeze and we would be stuck there. And it's practically barren of any sign of life except for snow, ice, and beyond freezing temperatures." Venux replied.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. This did pose a problem. "Hmmm, all right. This is what I think we should do. I'm going to go make a barrier to protect the ship from the freezing cold and make suits so whoever goes out to retrieve the Dragonball won't die." Bulma stated as she began to plan on how she would defy each obstacle. "Sounds like a plan. But can you do it within 6 hours?" Venux asked concerned. "With my help, we can do it in 4." Trunks answered.

"Well let's get to it then!" Bulma replied happily as she clapped her hands together. "Wait, who is going to retrieve the damn ball." Vegeta demanded from the shadows. Everyone stopped and realized what he was implying. "I'm gonna do it. I won the Dragon Radar and probably able to slip in the canyon if it is there one." Bulma replied. "I DON'T THINK SO!" came everyone's protest.

"Uh, I don't think so Mom. Last time I checked you were pregnant with Mini-me!" "And I won't let anyone even have the chance in hell to hurt you or my son! I won't!" Vegeta threatened as he came up to her and wrapped his tail around her waist possessively and placed a hand on her belly. "You are carrying my Brat. Don't do anything that will hurt him or you. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you both." Vegeta replied intensively as he gazed into her eyes with his ebony ones.

Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek. "All right, I won't." she agreed. "Venux, I want you as well to stay behind with Karara and watch after her and helped Dad with Mom. I am going to do this alone." Trunks said as he spoke to Venux tenderly. "No Trunks, I won't go, but you are not going alone!" Bulma cried outraged by even the suggestion. "Trunks, I agree with Bulma. It is too dangerous." Venux agreed. "He won't go alone. I'll go with him." Vegeta replied. "Fine, only to make you feel better. Now we have no time to waste. Karara, I want you to help Mommy Venux make dinner while Papa Trunks and Miss. Bulma are going to be working on grown up things, okay?" Trunks asked Karara.

"All right." Karara pouted. But she did as she was told and Vegeta decided to go with Bulma and Trunks as they began to work on the problems at hand.

Later!-

Planet Kimkli!-

They, successfully landed on the barren Iceland of a planet called Kimkli. True to both Trunks' and Bulma's words, they had completed the work in only 4 hours and as well completed the suits. Bulma and Venux helped both their men with their suits and oxygen tanks. "Please be careful and hurry back. I don't want to give birth to my son alone." Bulma replied as she kissed Vegeta passionately. Vegeta smirked as he pulled and put a mask over his head. ("You worry too much Woman.") he thought to her as the suit made him unable to talk. ("Powpow, please don't go! You could get hurt!") came the small plea for Vegeta to reconsider. Vegeta placed a hand on her belly.

("Mini-Brat, you have faith in your old man. I give you and your Mother my word that I will return by nightfall with the Dragonball.") Vegeta spoke telepathically. "You better…" Bulma whispered. Meanwhile with Trunks and Venux, she had not let him go as she hugged onto him. "Do you have to go? Why can't you stay forever?" Venux begged him. "Venux, sweetheart, you know as well as I why I have to go. We need to think of Karara's and Mini-me's future." Trunks pointed out. "I love you…" "I know and I love you more than you'll ever know." Trunks whispered and unexpectedly he leaned down and captured his lips with her own.

"Awww Mommy! Papa! Will you 2 stop playing kissy kissy face with each other! We have to get the other Dragonball!" Karara complained. Venux and Trunks pulled apart and sighed. "Be safe and come back to me." Venux replied. "I promise." ("You ready Dad?") Trunks asked through the bond as he pulled his own mask over his head. ("Lets go.") Vegeta replied as he moved from Bulma. Trunks came and gave her a hug. ("Be good Mini-me. Don't cause Mom too much trouble. You don't want to deal with Dad angry at you. Trust me.") Trunks ordered amused. ("I'll try.") ("Good.") Vegeta replied and with that, they exited the ship.

Outside!-

2 Hours Later!-

("How much further do we need to go Brat?") Vegeta asked as they were flying extremely slow. The nagging snowstorm was terrible. You could barely see your hands in your face. ("According to the Dragon Radar, only a few more mile. I think it's under this ice lake ahead. We are going to blast it out!") came Trunks reply. ("Great, this really is the highlight of my day!") Vegeta seethed mentally at the predicament they were in. He much rather be with his mate instead.

Well after 5 long, excruciating min or so of flying very, very slowly. They had descended from the storming skies and landed on the rapidly blanketed angelically white snow. ("The Dragonball is directly below us.") Trunks informed. The 2 began to power up, but before the first blast could be created, a giant mouth of rows and rows of sharp, pointed teeth, shot out of beneath them and swallowed them whole.

T: WHO DID WHAT!

B: -nervous laughter- Well…you see…um…Trunks… it's like this…

T: MOM BRIEFS! YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!

B: EEP! Vegeta save me! -hides from behind Vegeta-

V: Oh no you don't Woman! You made this mess and now you are gonna lie in it!

B: Awww! But Veggie!

T: Mom, you better write! -shoves notebook, laptop, and pen in hands!-

B: Awwww, you ruin all my fun!

V; And you call yourself an adult!

DC: BITCHES I HATE YOU ALL!

Akira: And why is that?

DC: BECAUSE I DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT! AND YOU DO! WAAHH!

A: Awwww….I almost feel Sowwie for you….heh heh……nah! I don't even feel that. I lied!

DC: Evil bastard!

C'ya

Bulma

PS. MOMENT OF ZEN!

Fine, then I guess I will go to hell then!

-Huck Finn

Matt Says: HUGGIES FOR ANDIA!

T: AHHH! NO MATT! -M glomps T!-

B: Hahahaha!

M: NOW HUGGIE FOR BULMA!

B: NOOO! MATT! -M glomps B along with T!-

T: HA…HA…HAAHAHAHAHAHA!

B: Shut up Trunks!


	35. Almost Stuck

Sands Of Time

Chappie 35

Almost Stuck

By

Bulma

T: Hello again. Well Mom and Karara had a lil' bonding moment. We found another Dragonball and because of Mom fucking up the story, I could be dead…Dad, I wouldn't mind as much.

V: YOU LIL' SHIT!

T: What? You feel the same way about me!

V:……………………….So? Oh and Brat, you know that short midget.

T: What about him?

V: He is burning your shit.

T: NANI? -runs to room.-

V: -shrugs- Read and review, while I go calm the Brat.

2 Days Later!-

The boys had not gotten home that night, nor the next, or the day after that. Bulma was sick with worry. She had started to develop a fever and was getting real sick. She was even sick every couple of hours or so and Venux was trying her best to heal her. So far, nothing she tried has succeeded. But everything was upside down. She tried to contact Trunks, but she couldn't seem to get through and what was worse was that she couldn't sense him or Vegeta. Venux had not dared to tell either Bulma or Karara that information just yet.

With Bulma just as sick as she was being and Karara always in tears from missing her Papa, it would kill them both. Best to play things out as they were as of now…even if it was just for a lil' while. Meanwhile with Bulma, she was up in her bed. Venux had sent her there to get some rest, as she was getting worse and worse by the sickness each day. Bulma laid in their bed staring at her sickly figure. She looked so weak and fragile. Her face was tear streaked as she had, as of late, been crying. This baby was really messing with her hormones and not to mention the fact that she was missing Vegeta more than ever. If there ever was a time she needed his comfort, now would be the time.

She couldn't reach him through the bond, as if he put up a mental block and his presence in the back of her mind was gone. "Where are you?" Bulma sobbed on her side into the pillow softly. ("Mommy, I say it is time we go look for them.") came the determined voice of their baby. ("I can't. Mommy is terribly sick and I promised your Daddy and Big Brofer that I would stay here and not endanger our lives.") came Bulma's reply.

("Do you think Powpow would do that if he thought we were in danger?") ("No…I suppose not.") ("What about Big Brofer?") the lil' one pointed out. ("He wouldn't either.") ("Mommy, lets go find them. You did, after all, make the extra suits in such an emergency.") ("Your right…Baby Trunks, may I ask you a question?") ("Uh sure…what do you want to ask?") ("Well…why do you call your Daddy, Powpow? Why not Dad or Daddy? Or how about Papa or even Father?") Bulma asked outta curiosity. ("Because, every time he blows things up, he makes a Pow Pow noise") giggled the child.

A smiled played on Bulma's lips as she gently touched her belly and really felt connected to her child. He was still so small and full of life. She loved him with all of her heart and would love him til' the end of time. ("Well you are right lil' one. We need to go find your Powpow and Big Brofer.") she said determined. Bulma staggered out of bed and snuck out to her labs. The hallways down there were pitch black and gave her an eerie feeling that all was not well. But that feeling quickly passed as she added some light. Bulma found and entered her labs. She instantly found the extra suits hanging from where she originally placed them.

Quickly she dressed and prepped herself ready for the long journey ahead. She refused to even think something horrible could have happened to the men in her life. She had to keep her chin up if she ever wanted them back alive. She couldn't think such thoughts. Bulma put on the last article of clothing and begun to head out the emergency passage with map in hand. ("Now Baby Trunks, you sure about this?") Bulma asked as she stood in front of the button to push to exit outside to the frozen hell.

("Mommy if you don't save them, there isn't a prayer in the universe that they will come back. If we don't go, who will?") Baby Trunks explained defensively, crushing out any second thoughts and diminishing the emotions of cold feet. Bulma took a deep sigh and put the mask over her face. She was about to press the button, but a loud, angered voiced stopped her dead in her tracks. "BULMA BRIEFS! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU SHALL REGRET IT!" Bulma froze up to see Venux.

Bulma lifted up her mask and stared directly at her, fully ashamed. "JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU ARE SICK, PREGNATE, AND EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE AND YOUR PLANNING ON GOING OUTSIDE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!" Venux shrieked pissed. Did Bulma blow a fuse or something! If Vegeta or much less Trunks found out what she was about to do, the would be even more so than her furious! "I am going to find the Father of my Baby and my Son. That is what I am fully thinking of doing right now." Bulma replied calmly. "Did you not listen to Vegeta or Trunks on what they wanted or said! You promised them that you would stay here!" Venux cried at Bulma's calmness. "AND YET THGEY BROKE THEIR PROMISE TO ME! HE PROMISED HE WOULD RETURN THE SAME DAY! IT'S BEEN 2 DAYS! I AM GOING TO FIND THEM VENUX AND BRING THEM HOME! AND YOU ARE NOT GONNA STOP ME! DO YOU HEAR ME! I AM GOING TO BRING THEM BACK!" Bulma cried out with tears streaming down her face.

She hadn't meant to yell at Venux or be upset, but Damnit! Her Mate and Son were in trouble. It's only natural that she'd try and go after them. Venux looked at her sympathetically. "Bulma, believe me. I know how you feel. But you have to remember, you are carrying something so valuable, so precious. Bulma, you have to be worried about your Baby. Vegeta and Trunks would both agree with me on this." Venux tried to voice reason.

Venux took a step towards her, but Bulma backed up. "Well, my Son tells me I should go find them and that is exactly what I am doing!" Bulma stated determined. Bulma swiftly pulled the mask off her face and exited through the door, closing it behind her. Venux knew she couldn't enter. If she did, she would instantly freeze to death from the cold planet, if she went after Bulma without a suit. "Damnit Bulma! You've just caused me a world of trouble when Trunks and Vegeta get back." she whispered to no one in particular.

Bulma walked to the exit and turned the padlock and opened the door. Snow and ice flew in and hit her goggles and came face to face with 2 forms. Bulma grasp and fell flat on her ass. The 2 figures emerge4d and appeared to be holding each other. Bulma's eyes grew wide with shock. It was snow covered, slimy, smelly, gross as hell Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks had a huge gash on his leg and barely conscious. Vegeta looked at her with stern eyes and Bulma knew she was in trouble and she knew he would be dealing with her later, and he would be dealing with her personally.

But now was not the time for that. They needed to get Trunks somewhere safe and heal him. Bulma helped and grabbed Trunks, as they lead him inside. Venux was more than surprised to see all 3 of them. "Oh my god! Trunks! Your hurt!" Venux rushed over and hugged him. "Venux…not too tight!" grasped Trunks. "Hurry! We need to get them to the rejuvenation tanks!" Venux cried. Bulma and Venux helped Vegeta carry Trunks to the infirmary on the ship where they placed him in the tanks.

Bulma helped Vegeta out of his suit and he took a shower. Meanwhile, Bulma went to their room, so she could get her lecture from Vegeta in private. Venux on the other hand, woke Karara up from her nap and told her that they were here. The child, needless to day, was happy as ever. She bolted out of the room and raced to where her Papa was. Venux followed and took her into her arms as they gazed upon the sleeping, floating in healing liquid water warrior. He looked as through he had been through hell.

Meanwhile with Bulma, she sat nervously on the edge of their bed. From what she could tell, Vegeta was furious. He let down his mental block for only a few short moments. His presence of anger and rage filled her mind. It sent shivers along her spine. At least he was still alive and kickin'. She could be thankful for that if anything in her grim situation. In fact it was a great wave of relief needless to say. Vegeta emerged from the steamy shower, clad only in his boxers.

Bulma tensed at his form, knowing the lecture and anger to soon follow. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at her form, but Bulma stood her ground and gracefully accepted her punishment from him. "Woman, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Vegeta hissed angrily at her. "I should say the same thing about you and Trunks." "You broke your promise to me! Woman, you could've killed your or our son!" Vegeta roared at her as she gracefully stood up, not at all intimidated by his anger but only show as tears formed and fell from her eyes, yet she spoke calmly to him.

"And what of your promise to me and your child? Is it not just as important? Vegeta, I couldn't sense you, for all I knew you were dead…you broke your word. How is that any different than what I did? How can you expect me to stay on the sidelines and not do a goddamn thing to save you or our Son? How could I…" Bulma could not continue as she fell and sobbed into her hands. Just to even thing of herself doing nothing, while they were slowly dying made her soul and body rack with painful sobs.

She knew Vegeta would never forgive her for her treason to her word. Right now, she suspected that he would only think her weak and see no reason for her actions. He probably was only sneering at her vulnerable form. This reminded her all to well of the memory of him rejecting her. "Pl-please…leave if you want…I won't take it personally if you think me weak. I am not strong enough to survive now without you. I know that now. I depend on you…I am weak and shouldn't…" Bulma sobbed helplessly. She never, however, finished her plea as she felt herself being scooped up in protective and comforting arms.

Bulma stared at Vegeta teary eyed and shocked. What was he doing? Vegeta's tail snaked around her and held her to him. "Woman, I understand why you did that and I am sorry for breaking my word. But you must know something, I am never going to deny or reject you as I once have. We are Mates for life. So I am not going anywhere. And Woman…" he told her gently. Bulma looked at him with more tears running down her face. "You are nothing like being weak. You would've risked your life to save me and the Brat, despite all the odds. And it's not everyday my Mate is full with MY child." Vegeta smirked as brushed away her tears with his thumb and gently kissed her.

Bulma was too engrossed with the kiss, she couldn't think of anything. Thus, her troubles melted away as the kiss increased. Vegeta slowly pulled apart from her. "Feeling any better Bulma?" he smirked. Bulma, exhausted, fell onto him passed out. Evidently, her body gave out on her from no sleep and with nothing to worry about. Vegeta let out a soft smile. She must have through hell without him for the last couple of days. He placed a hand on her belly and kissed her cheek. "Bulma, you are mine lil' one, forever you are mine. You carry my son and you bare my mark. Nothing will separate us, this I promise you." he whispered. Then he gently pick her up and pulled them to the bed. He tucked them both in and together slept, cradled into each others arms. Never breaking physical contact of each other.

Venux/Trunks/Karara!-

1 Hour Later!-

The hour came and went ever so slowly as Karara and Venux gazed at the healing Trunks. But nothing lasts forever, and fortunately in this case, that meant Trunks would be fully healed and out of the tank in no time. The beeping sound of the alarm went off and Trunks' eyes snapped opened. He came to the site of a very worried and deeply concerned Venux and Karara. He smiled amused from behind the breathing mask. Venux disengaged the healing tank and the bluish green liquid slowly diminished.

Venux helped Trunks out and Karara gave him a towel to dry himself. "Thanks Venux." he replied gratefully as he dried himself off. He flashed her one of his smiles and it melted Venux's heart. "Oh Trunks, I am so glad you are back!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Venux, you should know I was going to come back. I am always fashionably late anyway." Trunks laughed as he hugged her in return. "Awww Papa Trunks!" the child giggled at the display of affection between both her parents and then she ran up and tackled them. Trunks smiled and caught her just in time.

Karara held onto Trunks and smiled happily. "Papa, what happened? You had all of us worried!" Karara asked. Trunks took a seat and placed her upon his lap. Venux took a seat beside him. "Well I'll get to that in a minute, but I need something to be explained to me first, why was Mom outside?" Trunks asked Venux confused. "Well, when you and Vegeta had been gone for almost 3 days now, Bulma started to get sick and then she told me that Mini-you said that they needed to go out and find you. I tried to stop her, but she was so emotional and very sick and that before I could stop her, she put the mask over her features and then she bolted outside."

"Hmmm, later I'm gonna talk to them and get a few things straighten out." Trunks mused to himself mostly. "No, I would've done the same thing if I were in her position and if my child said that about my husband." Venux reasoned. "I suppose you are right. Well, perhaps now I should tell you what took me and Dad so long to you return, ne?" Trunks asked as he tried to move on. He was sort of jealous of the fact that she did not mention him and their baby. Little did Venux know, Trunks was just waiting for the perfect moment to ask her if she would be his Mate.

"Please Trunks, tell us what happened?" Venux urged for him to them. "All right. I'll tell you. Me and Dad were on our way to find the Dragonball and mind you it's a frozen hell out there. Wind and snow all over the friggin place. We could barely see 2 inches from in front of our faces it was that bad. So anyway, we land on this frozen lake and the Dragonball is directly under us. But before we could make a move…"

Flashback!-

The serpent dived under the ice, satisfied with it's meal. For the 2 morsels, they were filling. The serpent began to make his way, perhaps to find a Mate or work off it's meal. But all of a sudden, he felt this horrible pain contorting throughout it's body. It was coming from the inside. In reaction to this pain, it coiled and twisted in agony. Perhaps, he shouldn't have eaten those beings. But with food as scarce as it was, it was hard to pass up on a meal opportunity such as that.

Then in a glowing golden aurora of light, an energy ki was blasted right through it's stomach. Sending waves of unpleasureable pieces outward. And in the middle of it, Trunks and Vegeta emerged. ("Awww that was nasty! FUCK THAT WAS SICK!") Trunks cried mentally to his Father. ("No shit Brat!") Vegeta replied. But that would be the least of their problems. The smell of charred flesh and blood floating underwater, attracted the smell of other serpents. As they looked around, they were surrounded by over 100 giant serpents, looking at them and the charred new meal with lustful eyes.

("Oh shit…Dad what should we do?") ("Brat, does it look like I know?") Vegeta shouted. They were surrounded, with no way out. It would take a miracle to get out of this predicament. Luckily, Bulma made the suits waterproof and would let them survive for at least a week in the cold. ("Dad, put your back against mine. We'll take them out together.") Trunks explained. ("Hope your plan works Brat!") ("Just keep firing!") With that said, Trunks began to fire at the advancing serpents that inveterate their space. Vegeta followed in suit. For every serpent that they killed, 3 others would take it's place. It seemed as a never ending battle between Saiyans and serpents.

It took all and the then some of both Trunks' and Vegeta's energy to keep this up. What was wore, they grew closer and closer, despite their fruitful attempts to keep them at bay. Then, one came from below and grabbed a hold of Trunks' leg with it's teeth. ("DAD! HELP!") Trunks cried as he felt himself being dragged from under and immense amount of pain coursing throughout his body though his calf. ("TRUNKS! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!") Vegeta shouted as panic rose from him.

Since Vegeta took that 2 seconds to concentrate on his don, the serpents noticed this and recognized this as their chance to advance on the unexpecting Vegeta. Luckily, he noticed in time, and sent wave upon waves of electrical energy upon them. He was angered now. He powered up and ascended Super Saiyan. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY BRAT BUT ME!" he roared with a vengeance. As the remaining serpents fleeted from the angered Saiyan to retrieve reinforcements, Vegeta went after the one who grabbed a hold of his son. He materialized in front of the serpent and knocked his nose in, in result released his injured son. Vegeta grabbed ahold of him and raced to wherever he could get that was safe.

He found a craves that lead to an underground cave. Surprisingly, it was warm as there was a hot spring. Vegeta placed his now unconscious son onto the patch of land and removed his mask. "Brat, gods Brat, wake up…don't you dare fucking die on me!" Vegeta hissed. He took a look at his injuries and his leg was in pretty bad shape. "Fuck, the Woman is gonna kill me…" Vegeta whispered. So he tore some of his suit and wrapped it around tightly to Trunks' leg in order to stop the bleeding. Then he proceeded to build a fire form some of his suit. He needed to warm his son up. He was beyond freezing.

Pretty soon there was a roaring fire and Trunks slept soundly. He gazed upon his sleeping son's face. "My son…don't ever scare me like that again. I almost thought I lost you. Trunks, I never want to lose you." Vegeta whispered. He brushed a piece of stray hair from his son's face. Then he put his knees up and sunk his hands and head between them as he stared at the ground. "Shit…Woman, where are you when I need you the most." Vegeta sighed. Then something sparkling caught his eye…Vegeta peered up. In cased nicely into the rock was the Dragonball.

Vegeta staggered up to his feet and looked at it. It was incased in what appeared to be 3 feet of clear rock. Vegeta was out of energy to blast it out, much less if he tried, he might kill them if the cave enclosed upon itself. Vegeta looked and noticed Trunks' sword and knew what he had to do. He grabbed it and began to dig it out. It just took him a lil' over a full day to dig it out. That was just enough time for Trunks to regain consciousness. He heard pounding as he slowly stirred. He looked to see Vegeta pulling out of the Dragonball from the clear rock.

"D-Dad? What are you? What is that?" Trunks mumbled. Vegeta noticed his son stirring awake and with Dragonball in hand, went over and kneeled beside his son. "Trunks, we found the Dragonball. But right now rest. You need to regain your strength." Vegeta instructed as he gently pushed trunks down upon the survival kit pillow complete with survival blanket. Apparently, when the serpent bit Trunks, it injected it's venom. Thank Kami, Vegeta h ad the survival kit and got rid of the poisions. But it would take some time to before it exited the system and for Trunks to regain his energy. Yes, it would take a few days before they could get out of this place.

End Flashback!-

"And so, after I healed up, we patched up the suits and headed back here. Unfortunately, the storm got real bad, so halfway here, Dad had to help carry me the rest of the way. I think Dad has the Dragonball, but I wouldn't bug him now, I think he is finally getting some sleep and the same with my Mom. And hey, speaking of sleeping, I think that is what we should be doing now ne?" asked Trunks as his story came to a close.

"I suppose so." Venux agreed. "But I just woke up from my nap! I'm not tired!" complained Karara. "Well, Mommy and Daddy need some sleep." "Well, can I play with my new game?" Karara asked. "Sure." Venux smiled. "Actually Venux, before sleep, I think we should at least get off this planet. Just let me start up the ship and get us out before I can go to sleep. I think I'll rest easier that way." "Well, if you think so. I'll head off to bed all right?" "Yeah, I'll be there after I'm done." Trunks said smiling as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"So Venux headed off the bedroom and Karara followed Trunks to the ship's control room. He began to prepped up everything for take off and as he pressed the button to start up the engines to warm them up, the ship was cold and silent. "What now?" Trunks groaned. He headed down to the engine room. "What's wrong Papa?" "I think the engine is frozen up and I am gonna go down there and unfreeze them so they can work and get us off this planet." Trunks explained smiling at her. "But you stay there and Daddy will soon return." Trunks assured her. Karara nodded and stayed put as Trunks went down to the ship's engines.

Trunks had to use his energy to melt the ice that encased the door. Trunks powered up so he could illuminate heated energy. As he entered the room, it was colder than he had expected. "What the hell?" Trunks asked to himself as he gazed around. It would definitely take more than a couple of min. to get this room defrosted so they could cleave the barren Iceland. So Trunks got straight to work. Slowly the frozen ice melted away and pretty soon the engines were up and running.

Trunks headed upstairs, a bit more than exhaughted. By the time to reached there, he found Karara on the floor, fast asleep. Trunks eyed her jealously. "Lucky." he muttered. He finished prepping up the ship and silently took off into space. After Trunks gazed upon the planet from hell as which he had come from, he picked Karara off the ground, tucked her in, in her own bed and then headed for his for the long awaited rest he so desperately needed.

B: See? I made it better, but not for long I'm afraid. More misery and mayhem before the end of the story!

T: Mom…

B: Don't worry, like I said, all my stories end on a happy note. So chill

V: It had better Woman.

B: -sigh!- I swear, no faith in me at all!

DC: Whatever we all gonna die anyway!

A: Do you wanna go sooner or later?

DC: -gulps- Later

A: Then say it! -Z senshi fully backing up A-

DC: -sigh-

I don't own DB/Z?GT! Happy now!

A: Yep!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

R: YOU NEED TO GO A PSYC WARD! YOU ARE CRAZY!

B: Hmmm…so let me get this straight, The insane bitch is telling me I should go to the psyche ward when I am the one walking away from the fight and she's screaming like a lunatic and making false assumptions about me killing people. Okay sweetheart, whatever you say.

Matt Say: Man, crazy chiggas!


	36. Pirates

Sands Of Time

Chappie 36

Pirates

By

Bulma

T: MUTHA FUCKA! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

R: Damn, I think you mad now.

T: NO SHIT!

V: Brat…calm down before you kill someone.

T: YEAH! HIS NAME IS RECAP!

B: TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!

T: I DON'T CARE MOM!

B: YOU HAD BETTER! -V comes up and knocks T out and then puts R back in box as Bulma puts Trunks in bed- I'm worried

V: He'll be fine. Don't worry.

B: I hope so. -stays by his side!-

2 Days Later!-

All together they had 3 Dragonballs. To them, it was a great accomplishment. Bulma awoke the next morning in her Mate's embrace and snuggled more so into him. It felt so good for him to be back, now to work on the major problem. She was still sick. She may have emotionally healed, but as of now, she was sicker than a dog. But that didn't effect her loving Vegeta more so one bit. ("Mom-Mommy, -cough cough- I'm hungry…") came her son's demanding voice that came out weak for her being sick and all.

("As soon as Daddy gets up, we will get some and then perhaps some medicine.") Bulma planned. Vegeta smirked slightly as he was listening in on the conversation. Bulma jumped slightly as she felt him nuzzle her neck. Bulma turned to him and smiled sweetly as he stared at her with heated filled eyes that illuminated from his ebony ones. "Morning." she whispered. "Woman, you truly are foolish. Why didn't you take care of yourself when I was gone?" Vegeta asked in a surprisingly soothingly tone. He brushed a piece of hair from her face as their noses touched.

"I tried, but I was so worried about you." Bulma replied. "Well that is nice and all, but now you and my son are both sick and now we have 5 more Dragonballs to collect." Vegeta smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes but kissed his nose. "And yet you and I are not complaining." Bulma pointed out. "I suppose, yet it doesn't change the fact that you and my son are still sick." Vegeta comeback smartly. "Don't be a smart ass." Bulma replied amused as she sat up and looked down upon her own Mate.

Vegeta sat up and gently pushed her back down. "Rest, I will go and get you some medicine and some food. You are not to move from this spot." Vegeta ordered, this was not a request. Bulma nodded and did as he demanded of her. Vegeta stroked her cheek and got up. Then he headed out the door and left.

Bulma laid in the bed and hugged onto Vegeta's pillow to her. It always smelled so good. Bulma was beyond pure bliss. She didn't feel she was going crazy, now that her Mate had returned. Bulma then sat up, he had the Dragonball! Bulma, scanning the room, spotted it upon the dresser. Making sure Vegeta was no where in site, she gingerly tiptoed to the night stand and picked up the Dragonball delicately. It was the 2 star ball. With delicate fingers, she traced it over with worshiping care. ("Just 5 more to go!") Bulma thought happily. Only 5 more til' she could finally see her home again, to see her family…to see Yamcha? Bulma froze up abruptly. ("Yamcha…") In all of her travels, he thoughts finally rested upon the scar faced warrior.

What would he say if he came to find his former girlfriend was not only Mated to Vegeta, but also pregnant with his child and that future boy was their son. It was strange to think, but she had made her choice. She belonged to Vegeta, not him. "To hell with Yamcha." Bulma thought satisfied. ("Mommy, who is Yamcha?") B. Trunks asked as he pried into her most private of thoughts. Before Bulma could respond, Vegeta did it for her. "Some damn loser, that even you my Son, could beat with only one pinky."

Bulma grasp as she turned to face her Mate in surprise. "Damnit Vegeta! Don't scare me like that!" Bulma retorted rather flustered. Vegeta leaned, smugly, into the doorway with the food and medicine in hand. "Just an old friend of Mommy's." Bulma replied as she tried to save her former lover's good name. "Woman, he was a cheating bastard. You of all people knew that." Vegeta persisted. "That maybe so, but he is still a friend." Bulma snapped. Vegeta sighed and decided to drop the subject now.

"Woman, I think I distinctly remember telling you not to move from your stop. I think after you eat, I am going to have to punish you." Vegeta smirked ever so devilishly. Bulma turned 3 shades of red. "VEGETA! NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY!" Bulma shrieked as Vegeta cringed from his Mate's yelling. For someone as sick as she, it only amplified her voice more so then it needed to be. "Woman, just lay down and eat breakfest with me. Afterward, I want you to go back to bed. Do you understand that?" Vegeta ordered. Bulma made her way back to the bed and took the medicine from Vegeta.

"Vegeta, will you stay with me til' I fall asleep?" Bulma asked as she drowned the medicine and took the food from Vegeta. "Woman, I have things I have to do. I must get back to my training and we need to head for the next Dragonball." Vegeta replied. "Oh…I'm sorry. I'll hurry up and eat so you can go." Bulma replied looking down at her food. "Woman…I…" Vegeta stuttered as he saw this."

She must have really missed him. So instead of choosing to ignore the voice inside his mind, demanding to leave and go to do more important things, he leaned over and pulled her face to him as he kissed her with such passion. As they pulled, Bulma looked at him with much confusion. "Woman…I'll stay." Vegeta whispered. At that statement, Bulma's eyes lit up with a soft smile. "Thank you Vegeta." she breathed. Bulma hurried with her meal and Vegeta laid with her once she was finished.

"Woman, I want you to get better. The sooner you do, the sooner we can collect the rest of the Dragonballs." Vegeta ordered as she laid in his arms. For Vegeta, with Bulma being his and his son's the result of their union, he felt life was worth living. That his planet and people didn't matter as much as it had in the beginning of the journey. "All right Mr. Bossy." Bulma yawned as she could not deny sleep any longer as she closed them and let it take over her. She snuggled closer to Vegeta and with his warmth protecting her, she surrendered to blissful sleep.

3 Days Later!-

After a couple of days of Vegeta forcing medicine upon poor Bulma and B.Trunks, they have seemed to regain their health. But the biggest news was the next Dragonball. They have discovered it was on a planet called Galaxtic Zion V. A small, desolate planed full of religious races from all over the galaxy. It would take 1 week to get there. So during that time, they have decided to have a party to acknowledge their progression on the journey. Bulma helped Venux as best as she could in the kitchen as Karara helped Vegeta and Trunks with the decorations.

Needless to day, it only ended in a streamer fight between the trio, which lead to an amused scolding from both Venux and Bulma to get back to work or no ice cream for any of them. So after everything was prepared, they got right to the party. Everything was so much fun and the food was beyond delicious. "Venux, this is great!" Trunks complimented between giant wolf bites as he crammed as much food into his mouth as he could muster. "Well, I couldn't have done it without Bulma's help." Venux gave some credit to Bulma.

"This is not the Woman's cooking! It's not burnt!" Vegeta smirked and knew he was going to get an earful form the blue haired beauty. But, unexpectedly, he didn't. Bulma smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Vegeta, if I were you, I wouldn't be talking." Bulma grabbed onto her party popper under the table. This went unnoticed by everyone. "And why would I be that nice Woman?" Vegeta's smirk deepened and his ego increased. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Bulma smiled. This earned her confused looks from everyone.

Then before anyone could predict the next movements, Bulma pulled out the party popper and shot it directly at Vegeta. Everyone jumped and the air was covered with smoke. Unfortunately, as the dust settled, Vegeta was covered from pointed hair to his trademark boots in confetti and streamers. He was not one happy Saiyan Prince. "WOMAN! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Vegeta bellowed, he grabbed his own party popper and hit it at Trunks.

"HEY!" "WOMAN, LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I HAD TO TAKE OUT MY ANGER OUT ON THE BRAT!" Vegeta bellowed. "OUT ON ME HUH! VENUX, LET'S GET HIM!" Trunks cried. "With pleasure!" Venux replied. And with their party poppers they shot at Vegeta. "MISS BULMA, I'M SORRY!" Karara cried from behind Bulma as she shot her own party popper at Bulma. Bulma turned around at that moment and shot another one at Karara.

Soon, the air was filled with smoke, that you couldn't see 2 inches in front of your face. The air was filled with yelling and laughter. No one could suspect the tragedy that was soon to follow. A red light began to blink and in the control room and an alarm sounded off. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" yelled the ship's computer. Upon these words, everyone stopped their play and listened to the alert above. "Intruders have entered the ship." The computer stated in a monotone voice. Then a scream penetrated the air. "TRUNKS! HELP!" "Come on my pretty, don't make this any harder on yourself." sneered a poor accented pirate voice.

"Venux!" Trunks cried as he tried to get to her, but the smoke was too heavy and you couldn't see in front of you. But before Trunks could get to her, yet another voice called out for help. "DADDY!" Karara squealed as a man grabbed her from behind. Trunks froze up. What the hell was going on here! As Trunks was about to instant transmission to them, a voice called out to cease his actions.

"Don't bloody think about it. If any of you weaklings even hint on taking our precious booty, I'll kill the Princess and the child right now!" a sinister Pirate threatened. The trio froze up. "Good, well we best be on our way. Wouldn't want to keep our contractor waiting." the voice stated amused. "Oh and if you even think of getting them back, you can forget it. The second we see you, they both die. Now good-bye." the voice of what the trio recognized as the leader of the Pirates. Then they heard the group leave with a sobbing Venux and cries for help Karara.

As soon as they exited the ship, Trunks dashed to the control room. As he came to the site of hundreds of Pirate ships surrounding them. The ships slowly began to leave. Trunks searched for the ship his family was taken upon. He found it instantly and sent a bug to track it down. This would at least give them an idea of where they were. As their ship pulled away from theirs, Trunks felt the all too familiar feeling of dread and failure that he had not felt since the days of Frieza's reign. Now…he had failed them and had broken his promise. He had not been there to protect them and he allowed them to be taken from him without so much as a fight.

Trunks slammed his hands upon the control panel, almost breaking it in his rage, as he made a vow right then and now that he would seek his everlasting revenge on the Pirates and get his family back one way or another. And if the Pirates so much as harm a hair on either of their heads, the entire universe would know full and well the depth of his wrath.

Venux/Karara!-

"LET US GO! PLEASE!" came Venux's sobs from behind their newly acquired cell door. The Pirates had dragged them to the depths of the ship's darken hallways. "Now why would we want to do that? Princess, you and that Brat are going to fetch a pretty price from King Lettos." sneered one of her captures, amused as he gave her a toothy grin. Karara shrunk back and behind Venux's leg. "Mommy Venux, I want to go home! Tell Papa to come et us!" begged the upset child.

Venux, by now, had ceased her crying and tried to remain strong for the frightened girl. "Hey boss, why can't we have some fun with them before we hand them over to Lettos?" asked one of the Pirates. The boos, who stood among his fellow crew, thought carefully upon the request. It was tempting to say the least. "Touch me or my child and It'll be the last thing you ever do!" Venux cried bravely through the bars and narrowed her eyes at the Captain. She, defensively, stepped in front of Karara and hid her from view.

"And you are in no position to speak of such things." the Captain hissed at her. "Oh, but I am. If Prince Trunks of all Saiyans found out, imagine the dire consequences." Venux smirked. The whole group grew deathly quiet. All were shocked at her words. She couldn't mean THE Prince Trunks! The one who apparently killed Cooler and then Frieza and not only that but set the entire galaxy free. "Does she speak the truth?" asked on of the few recovered from the shocked to the Captain. "I do not know, but I won't risk it. Besides, I doubt King Lettos wants his goods spoiled before he gets his hands on them. Consider yourself lucky Princess. But if what you say is true, why didn't' he come and save you both?" questioned the Captain.

Venux was at a standstill. Why didn't Trunks come to rescue them? Why did he allow those bastards to take her and their child away? "Because, you would've killed us if he did! He tried, but he is not a fool when he knows he'll only kill us in the end if he went after us! But don't worry, keep us here and Papa Trunks will make you meet your end!" Karara answered the question quiet sternly. "Well lil' one, I wouldn't be holding my breath. I even doubt he'll show up. Face it, he's probably forgotten all about you both." the Captain sneered.

No response came to his statement. "Come on men, let's eat! You 2 will stay down here until we personally hand you over to King Lettos. No one is to touch tem or come in contact with them, unless I say so! Now ladies, enjoy your stay." the Captain sneered evilly. Then he turned his back as they filed out of the room, leaving the girls to grieve in their thoughts and ask the one question. "Why?"

T: MOM! YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!

B: Heh…heh….life's funny that way.

V: Woman, I suggest you fix it now.

B: Yah, yah I'm goin!

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Sleeping is over rated!

You can sleep when you are dead!

Matt Say: NO! I GOTS TO STAY UP!


	37. Rescue

Sands Of Time

Chappie 37

Rescue

By

Bulma

T: -muttering in sleep- MUTHER FUCKER! RECAP I'M GONNA GET YOU!

B: Man, Recap really did a number on him.

V: Woman, I'm goin to go retrieve Recap.

B: What for?

V: You'll see.

B: All right…peeps read and review!

Trunks/Vegeta/Bulma!-

Trunks, by now, was inflicting his fury onto the Gravity Chamber's androids. If he couldn't relieve his anger on the universe, much less the bastards that stole his soon-to-be Mate and child, then he would have to take it out on the next best thing, and in this case it was the GR's androids. He had been in there, training nonstop, for endless hours. But to him, it only seemed mins. He had to think up a plan, as of now a lot was at stake.

Meanwhile with Bulma and Vegeta, they had cleaned up the mess and watched from afar as their son went through an emotional hell. "Perhaps I should go knock some sense into the Brat?" Vegeta voice his concern as Bulma was herself was also showing great concern as she stared at the hallway which lead to the Gravity Chamber's door. "No Vegeta. You'll only make him madder. You need to let me handle this one." Bulma replied. Vegeta took a deep breath. "Be careful Woman. Kami knows if his senses are still intact." Vegeta voiced. Bulma kissed him on the cheek.

"Have some faith." Bulma whispered as she headed for the GR. Bulma stood in front of the door and took a deep sigh. Then she proceeded to enter. Upon entering, the emergency safety system kicked in and returned to it's normal gravity. Trunks was left suspended in mid-air. He noticed the gravity shut off and looked to see the source of it's cause. "Mom, not right now! I'm busy!" Trunks snapped before Bulma could even get a chance to speak. "No Trunks, you need to stop and we need to talk now." Bulma said gently.

She walked over the bench and took a seat. Trunks descended to her and grabbed a towel to wipe off the excess sweat. Then he dropped the towel around his neck and took a seat beside her. He stared at the ground. He couldn't bare to look at her. "Trunks…it's not your fault. You tried your best. You were very brave and it took a lot of guts to let them go in order to save them for now." Bulma said gently to comfort him.

"Save it Mom. I wasn't brave. Just a fucking coward! I couldn't even save them! I let them both down and I broke my word!" Trunks said defeated. Bulma gazed upon him in sympathy. "Trunks, there was nothing any of us could do. We will get them back. I promise." Bulma reassured. "You can't ensure that Mom. You can't promise me we will successfully get them back alive and well." Trunks pointed out the obvious doubt.

"No, but we can work this out and got to get them back. You never know unless you try. But moping and feeling sorry for yourself isn't the way to go. You need to stop freaking out and think up a plan with me with a clear head. So can you stop acting like a baby and come help me get them back?" Bulma asked sternly. Trunks gazed at her. "Mom…I can't. I'm not strong enough. I'm afraid I might fail."

"Don't let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game. If you fall off once, dust yourself off and try again. Trunks, they are depending on you. Don't let them down." Bulma replied gently. She placed a soothingly hand on his shoulder and looked at him with understanding eyes. Trunks smiled and nodded. "Right Mom. I understand. Lets go think up a plan." he replied smiling at her.

Venux/Karara/Pirates!-

It had been a couple of days since they had been kidnapped by the Pirates. Venux never cried, instead allowed the child to do that for them both. The child needed someone to be strong for her. And she was the one would have to be. Karara missed her Papa and friends so much. To her mind, she didn't understand why these mean men would take them away from her Papa. She didn't understand why they are doing this or what had they done wrong to be punished so? So many questions, yet no answers would come to her. So all she could do was stay with her Mommy and let the bad men take them to wherever they were planning on doin with them.

On the 3ed morning, they had awaken to someone banging violently on the bars that kept them bounded in and the Pirates out. "Wakey wakey, eggs and baky." the Captain grinned rather cruelly as he threw open the cell's door. Venux shot abruptly up and put the still half asleep Karara behind her. The Captain and 3 other Pirates entered the cell and threw them both roughly onto the cold ground and bounded their hands together. "MOMMY! HELP! IT HURTS!" the child cried as new tears fell from her sweet face.

"It's okay Karara. They are just tying us up. Don't worry." Venux tried to calm the upset child. "We have made a stop, but you are coming with us. It seems that there is a bug sent by your ship to track us down and we need to disable it. So to make sure you don't escape, you will be with me, while we take care of this minor setback." the Captain sneered. As they finished tying them up, they were forced to their feet and forced to follow the Captain.

They were forced up and out of the ship. What they come to find was a green, luscious planet. Full of life. It looked very familiar. Like they have been there before. Then it hit Venux like a ton of bricks. It was Baskin! And from what she could tell, they weren't far off from the Kindle's village. ""Set them over there. I need to track that bug and dispose of it! If it gets into the ship and into the ship's hard drive, were fucked." the Captain ordered.

They set Venux and Karara down near a tree then they left them there with 2 guards to watch over them a while, while they fixed the problem. Karara looked to Venux with wide, frightened eyes. "Mommy Venux…are we on…?" "Shhh Karara, come here." Venux whispered. Karara scooted over to her Mommy as Venux had requested. Then, unexpectedly, Venux pulled out a dagger from her back pocket. "Okay, now have your back against mine. I'm going to cut your ropes. What I want you to do is go to the Kindle village and tell them of our situation, Tell them to send for help."

Venux instructed as Karara had her back to hers. It wasn't long til all the rope was cut off. "Now hurry Karara! Send for help!" "Hai Mommy. Please be careful til' I get back." Karara said hugging her. Then she took off and disappeared into the overgrown grass. Venux sent a silent prayer to Kami to keep the young girl safe. Unfortunately, she was found out.

Trunks/Bulma/Vegeta!-

"So that's your plan Brat? We meet them head on when we get ahead of them?" "Not only that, but we set up a trap. My bug will enter their computers and spread a virus to all of the ships and make them completely disable. I start picking off ships one by one." Trunks said determined

"Trunks…perhaps we could ask the Caburns to help us out…" Bulma suggested, but was interrupted by a message from the Control Room's communicator. It appeared the message was coming from the Pirate's ship on Planet Baskin. "I'll handle this." Trunks said with a deadly tone.

Venux/Karara/Pirates!-

Venux was brought before the Captain. She had a black eye, a deep gash was on her temple and she had a busted lip. She looked like she got the shit kicked out of her. " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO HARM WAS TO COME TO HER!" yelled the Captain at his crew as he came to the site of her. "Great, we are going to be well off schedule! And you Princess, you are going to pay for this!"

"Touch my Mommy, and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" yelled the voice of Karara with her own army of 1,000 Kindle and over 6,000 Blorgs surrounding them. "Where are my men!" The Captain cried out in tension. "We killed them!" the leader of the Blorgs cried out. About 3 other Blorgs stepped before the Captain and dropped the dead bodies of his fellow crew down at his feet. The Captain had no idea what to do. He was staring death in the face as each second passed.

Karara came over and untied Venux as the Blorgs and Kindle grabbed the Captain and remaining crew as they dragged them away. The leader of the Kindle took Venux and Karara inside the ship. "Mommy, your hurt!" "I'm all right. What is most important is that we contact Papa Trunks." Venux said noticing there were more pressing matters than her throbbing from pain face.

"I'll do it. Io suggest you both look for some medical supplies so you can take care of your injuries." "Hai." Venux replied as they left him to call their ship, as Venux gave him the communication's code to their ship.

Trunks/Bulma/Vegeta!-

"Prince Trunks, I have some news for you." the leader of the Kindle's face appeared on the screen. "MILICKO!" Trunks asked confused. "How is it that you are on the Pirate's ship?" Trunks asked bewildered. "The Pirates are no longer going to be a problem. My people and along with the Blorgs have taken care of them. But I must insist that you come here…" "Where's Venux? Karara? Are they both all right! What happened!" Trunks bombarded the poor leader with so many questions. "Calm down Prince Trunks, they are all right. Save for a few cuts and starvation. They will be treated and be fine when you arrive here." The leader smiled kindly. "Thank you. We will be there in a few hours at the most." Trunks said determined. "Very well." "See you then. We will take care of these 2 til' your arrival." the leader continued to smile. "Hai. Farewell." "Farewell Prince Trunks."

B: See, what's I tell yas!

T: It isn't over yet is it?

B: Wait and see.

T: You know I have no patients!

V: No shit Brat! Neither do I!

B: -sigh!- You 2, I swear…

T/V: WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!

B: Okay -giggles!- I'll continue with the story. -snickers!-

DC: You people should know what I say by now. Do I even need to repeat myself? Gawd!

A: Under strict copywriting laws and heavy penalty plagiarism laws, you have to. So say it or go to jail!

DC: Make me Akira!

A: -shrugs!- Don't bend over and pick up the soap in the shower.

DC: DUDE! SICK! FINE, I WILL SAY IT! I don't own DB/Z/GT!

Frieza: Awww! And I liked him too!

A/DC: SICK!

C'ya

Bulma

PS. MOMENT OF ZEN!

I didn't suffer insanity, I enjoyed every min. of it!

Matt Say: ANDIA SPOT KILLING ME!

T: Hmmmm…let me think about it after I kill you. -kills Matt!- Nope, I don't think I will stop killing you. Oops, did I kill you again?

M: NOOOO! WWWAHHH!


	38. Thank You

Sands Of Time

Chappie 38

Thank You

By

Bulma

T: -wakes up!- Wha-what's going on? Where's Recap?

V: Brat, he's all yours to do as you please. -holds of beat up unconscious R!-

B: VEGETA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!

V: He fucked with MY son, so I fucked him!

T: Aww, I feel loved. And I got THE punishment for him too!

B: Why do I feel when you say that, it reeks of something illegal behind it.

T: -innocently!- MOM! I'm shocked!

B: Whatever…peeps read and review!

Bulma looked at Trunks in question. He seemed greatly relieved, but as well disheartened. Bulma placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You id what you could. Right now, let's work towards getting to Baskin to see them again." she said gently. Trunks, who hadn't bothered to look at his parents, nodded. "Come on Brat, we will let the Woman pilot the ship. I think you and I need to do some training." Vegeta said in a surprising soothing tone. Trunks and Bulma gazed at Vegeta in disbelief, but Trunks wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to go have a heart to heart talk with his Father.

So the 2 filed out of the room. Probably heading for the GR no less as Bulma figured. Bulma smiled sweetly. Like it or not, those 2 had a common, unusual bond, that neither of them could figure it out. ("Awww, I wanted to come to!") the babe pouted sourly. Bulma let out a giggle. "Little one, quit being silly. Now come on, let's pilot the ship. Besides, you can talk to me because I think Big Brofer and Powpow needed sometime to talk alone." Bulma said to her unborn child as she pushed the ship to full throttle to Baskin.

Planet Baskin!-

Venux/Karara!-

The leader of the Kindle happily informed Venux and Karara that Trunks was speeding on his way to Planet Baskin and should arrive in a matter of hours. Needless to say, Karara and Venux were both overjoyed at the news. They quickly tended to Venux's minor injuries and both her, along with Karara, went down in the Captain's bed for a nap. So they at least could feel refreshed and rejuvenated once Trunks and the other arrived.

Trunks/Vegeta/Bulma!-

It took almost 3 ½ hours to reach Planet Baskin. During that time, Trunks and Vegeta were training nonstop in the GR. But Bulma was no fool to know they were doing more than just training. Trunks spilled his guts to Vegeta and Vegeta listened with much understanding ears as he gave him much advice to help aid his son's battered and weary soul.

Bulma listened attentively through the bond. By the time Trunks had finished, she was in tears. He had been through so much and now this. Just the mere thought that he had not been the one to protect his family, that he had allowed them to bet taken without so much as a fight, it drove him with much guilt and enough pain to the point of no return. IT was that bad. Bulma had to stop listening, for she knew she would make herself beyond upset and throw the baby into another chaotic mess that he did not need right now.

About 3 hours later, they emerged from the training facility to see or more like hear, Bulma crying in their bedroom. "Do you think she heard?" Trunks questioned, feeling more so guilty. "Don't worry Brat. I'll take care of her. You monitor the ship. " Vegeta said heading toward the room to console his Mate. Trunks took a deep breath. He felt extremely guilty. But Dad would take care of her. So he headed for the control to look after the ship.

20 Mins Later!-

Vegeta had went and calmed his upset Mate down. The last thing they needed was for her to drive the Mini-Brat into distress. As for Bulma fallen asleep onto Vegeta, a knock from Trunks came at the door. Trunks entered and informed them that they should be landing pretty soon. Trunks eyed Bulma guiltily. Her tears were shed because of him. "Brat, stop feeling so guilty. The Woman feels bad for all that's happened to you. Don't worry so. Once she wakes up, she'll be her normal self." "But, we'll be landing in 10 min." Trunks voiced.

"Fine, I'll wake her up. You go ahead and strap yourself in." Vegeta told him. Trunks nodded and left his Father to awaken his Mother. Vegeta gently woken her up and they headed to the control room so they could strap in and land. The landing went smoothly thanks to Trunks. As the latch dispatched and they walked upon Baskin once again, they were greeted by Kindle and Blorgs alike.

"Where are they?" was the first question to be spoken before anyone could greet them that came from Trunks. "Patients Prince Trunks. They are well and sleeping in the ship they were brought in." the leader of the Kindle smiled kindly. Trunks returned the kindest of gestures with one of his own. "I will personally take you to them." the leader declared. "We're very grateful." Bulma said smiling.

The leader lead them to the Pirate's ship and they entered. They found Venux and Karara sleeping soundlessly in the Pirate's Captain's chambers. Trunks let out a breath he had been holding. He was so relieved to find them to be okay. But he as well took careful note of the cut on her lip and bondage on her temple. He as well saw the black eye.

Trunks came and sat on the bed as Bulma, Vegeta and the leader of the Kindle lingered in the doorway as they noticed the way Trunks was acting and allowed him to have his moment. Trunks leaned in and softly, yet soothingly, gave her a passionate kiss. Venux slowly opened her eyes to see Trunks parting from their kiss with his eyes still closed.

"Tr-Trunks! Your back? How? When did you get here?" Venux asked confused as she abruptly sat up. "Shhh, calm down Venux. It's me. And just got in." Trunks said calmly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Trunks, I was so scared! Those bastards were gonna sell us!" Venux cried as she softly cried onto his neck. Just the past couple of days she had been strong for poor Karara. Now it was her turn to let someone else share her pain.

By now, Karara had woken up and well along with Venux as she cried on Trunks. Trunks cradled them both in his arms. Bulma and Vegeta took this as their time to leave. "Wait Mom, take Karara with you. I need to speak with Venux alone." Trunks pleaded as he sensed them leaving. Bulma nodded and came over as she picked up the still sobbing Karara. "Don't worry sweetie, Papa Trunks will talk to you once he has some time with Mommy Venux." Bulma reassured gently as she hugged the child to her and all 3 took their leave.

Trunks still held onto Venux as she was starting to calm herself down. She laid helplessly in his arms. "Venux…I am so sorry. You should've never been through any of this. I should've been stronger to protect…" he was silenced by Venux's kiss. Trunks froze up, as he was defiantly unexpecting from her actions But quickly responded as he increased the deeper meaning of the kiss.

They pulled apart, endless blue clashed with beautiful violet. "Trunks, there was nothing any of us could do. It is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself because I don't." "Well you should." "Stop it! I don't want to hear another word about it! "But…" "No buts! I mean it Trunks! Besides there are other important matters to worry about!" "But to me, you are the important matter!" Trunks said passionately as he gazed at her. A light crimson spread on the couple's cheeks. And both, awkwardly, looked away. Venux was the first to speak after the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Trunks…I love you. And I DO NOT blame you for what has happened. Please stop worring and beating yourself up over it. It's in the past now and I…" "Venux I love you too…and for you, I will stop." Trunks said interrupting as he pulled her closer into his embrace. Venux smiled against his chest. She had been dreaming of those words for so long and now they both knew what each other truly meant to one another.

T: YES! SCORE!

B: -sigh- What did I tell you?

T: So is the story over now?

B: Far from it! Don't' worry, thing are gonna get interesting!

T: I bet

V: Woman, continue!

B: Going!

DC: It's darkest down here! Oooh I hope I am not having that Richard Gere dream again!

A: No…well you will if you don't say your line again!

Frieza: I want a donkey punch!

DC: JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST! NOOOOOO!

A: Well say it then!

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

An eye for and eye makes the whole world blind

Matt Say: YOU NO LIKE ME! -sobbing hysterically-

B: Yes I do Matt! Don't cry!

M: -perfectly fine- Okay.


	39. Arms Of The Angel

Sands Of Time

Chappie 39

Arms Of The Angel

By

Bulma

R: NOOOOO!

T: DIE MUTHA FUCKA! -beating R-

R: I'M SORRY TRUNKS! I DON'T SELL YOUR STUFF ON EBAY! I WON'T SET YOUR ROOM ON FIRE ANYMORE! OR…OR…OWIES!

B: -sighs- That's it. I give up. I'll let them handle it out. Peeps read and review!

Bulma cradled sweet Karara in her arms as she began to fall asleep. Bulma and Vegeta had taken her to her room on the ship. Bulma placed her in the child's bed as Vegeta open the door for her. Bulma stood up as she had finished tucking her in and Vegeta stood by her side. "She's looks so sweet. Look at her Vegeta. She looks so peaceful laying here. It must've been a nightmare for her and Venux these last couple of days." Bulma whispered to her Mate.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her possessively and his tail protectively, yet gently around her abdomen as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Yes Woman, indeed it has been a very rough couple of days for us all." Vegeta agreed. "But you need to cease your worring. It can not be good for my son, if his Mother overly worries." Vegeta as well pointed out. "Yea, yeah I know." Bulma replied smugly as she kissed him ever so passionately upon his lips.

Of course the kiss was quickly interrupted by 2 giggling voices coming from the doorway. Bulma and Vegeta abruptly pulled apart from one another. "Mom, I think it would be best to make out in your own room if you 2 are gonna get busy." Trunks smirked. Bulma turned 3 shades of red and bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. Vegeta had a light crimson upon her his god chiseled features and quickly fled the scene. Leavening behind a blushing Bulma.

Bulma quickly regain composure of herself and exited the room to follow Venux and Trunks. They found themselves in the ship's control room and Bulma quickly hugging Venux. "How are you holding up? Please, you have to tell me every detail that has happened since you were kidnapped." Bulma replied as she looked at her young friend. "Bulma, I promise later that I'll fill you in on all the details. But right now, we need to focus on more important things." Venux pointed out. "Mom, we need head for the next Dragonball. But we have a couple of choices. Do we want to head for the religious planet or we could head for the next one that is a lot closer and within a few hundred light years from Baskin?" Trunks asked.

Bulma pondered on this information for a few min. If they could get to the one closer to them, then perhaps that would save on time and fuel. "Well all right. I have made up my mind. We will go to the one closest to us right now and then we will head for Planet Galaxtic Zion V." Bulma stated her decision. "You sure Mom?" Trunks asked. Bulma nodded. "Well then Trunks, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Venux cried excitedly. "All right, I'll set up the controls. You and Mom go catch up on things." Trunks said smiling.

3 Days Later!-

It would proximally take 4 days to arrive on Planet Kanda. According to the planetary data, this was a warm, humid, tropical paradise inhabited by Dragons. It is a rather interesting place, full of mysterious atmosphere. Bulma gazed out among the greenish aqua planet from the distance of space. Each passing second brought them closer to the planet. It wouldn't be long now til' they reached Kanda and collected another blue Dragonball. Bulma smiled from ear to ear at the mere thought of it.

"One more day lil' one. Just one more day til' we can go get the Dragonball." she said ever so softly and placed a soothing hand on her tummy. ("Mommy…when will this end?") the lil' one asked. Bulma smiled warmly upon her tummy. "When we have collected the Dragonballs." came her reply. ("Oh…Mommy…I want to go see your home after we do. Because I think I have had enough adventures to last me til' I am 3.") B.Trunks said in a weary voice. Bulma smiled. "Then we will do that."

"Mom…" came a voice from the doorway. Bulma jumped slightly and she turned to see her son standing awkwardly at the door. He seemed as if he had something important on his mind and didn't know how to express it. Bulma gave him a puzzled look. "Trunks, is something wrong?" she asked. "Well no…but…something I need to ask you to do and I was wondering if I could talk to you about it." Trunks asked as a bit of crimson graced his cheeks.

Bulma smiled sweetly. "Sure. Come have a seat." she said patting the seat next to her on the bed. Trunks came over and sat on the bed next to her. "Well, what is it that you wanted to ask me about?" Bulma deciding to be the first to break the silence. "Well… it's about Venux." Trunks responded. Bulma smiled with a knowing glint in her eye. "What about her?" she asked acting casual.

"Well…you see Mom. I want to ask her out on a…well…um…" Trunks was furious red. "A date perhaps?" Bulma finished for him. "Yeah." "Say no more. Once we land, Vegeta and I will take Karara and go have a fun day while we look for the Dragonball. That should give you plenty of time to show your love for her." Bulma smiled. Trunks returned the smile and let out a great sigh of relief.

"Thanks Mom." "No big. Just try not to ruin the ship til' we get back all right?" Bulma giggled. Trunks nodded yes. "So…just curious…what are you planning on doing?" Bulma questioned ever so slyly. Trunks stood up with a knowing smile. "It's a secret." Then he took his leave out of the room. ("You know Mommy, I can break into Big Brofer's mind to find out for you.") piped the lil' one as he overheard the entire conversation. Bulma smiled lightly and replied. "No need for that lil' one. I think I have a pretty good idea of what he is planning. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out." ("Well I have no clue what Big Brofer is going to do and I want to find out!" he pouted.

"Don't you even think about it! You are too young to know. Perhaps when you are older, your Daddy will explain it to you." Bulma said a bit sternly. The last thing she wanted was her older son to expose something inappropriate to the former one. ("Fine!") pouted the embryo.

Next Day!-

Planet Kanda was beautiful for words. Such a vision of beauty and elegance radiated naturally off this planet. You could feel the sense of security and safeness in this beautiful Eden. It truly was breath taking. Bulma let out a relieved sigh as she softly landed the ship. Everyone proceeded to unlock their safety belts and begin to get prepared for the journey that laid ahead of them all. The Dragonball appeared quiet a ways off from where they have landed. It would take a full day and night to retrieve it. Venux headed for her and Trunks' bedroom. Her capsules would be in there, thanks to Bulma, as she had modified her things for her. But before she could proceed to their room, Trunks appeared out of nowhere.

"AH! Trunks! Don't scare me like that!" Venux cried. "Sorry hon, listen. There is something we need to talk about." Trunks said casually. Venux gave him a questionable look. "Uh sure…what about?" "My Mom and Dad are going to head for the Dragonball. I agreed that we would stay here and watch after the ship." Trunks stated. "Oh, but Trunks, do you really think that is such a good idea? What if something should happen to any of them?" Venux voiced her concern. "Don't worry so much. Dad will be there with them if anything should arise. Besides I checked the planet's inhabitants and Karara could even take care of most of the planets fiends. Believe me, when I say everything will be fine. Just today, I want you to do nothing but relax." Trunks flashed her one of his smiles that would always melt Venux's heart.

"Well I am going to say good-bye to Karara." Venux told Trunks as she walked past him to go find the rest of the group, as Trunks followed closely behind. They found Bulma holding Karara's hand as the trio was about to head out the door. "Mommy Venux!" Karara cried as she saw her Mommy. She broke away from Bulma and went to her. Venux hugged Karara. " I want you to be good for Miss. Bulma and Geta. Can you do that for me and behave?" Venux asked.

"Uh-huh. I promise I'll be good." Karara agreed. Venux looked to Bulma. "Take good care of my girl." she ordered smiling at Bulma. Bulma returned the smile and took Karara's hand in her own. "I'll die first before I let anything happen to her." Bulma replied as both girls exchanged hugs. "Have fun Dad." Trunks smiled. Vegeta nodded as his signature smirk graced his lips. Then Bulma walked out with the other two and pulled out the hover bikes and took off.

Later!-

Venux couldn't help but feel a bit sadden. She was looking forward on going with…but something told her to stay behind with Trunks. So fare the time being, she stayed in Bulma's labs as she was working on one of Bulma's projects. Sure it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world to do, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing. "I should've went with. At least I would have someone to talk to." she muttered bitterly as she was getting more and more frustration at this impossible equation she was proceeding to figure out.

After the rest of the group had left. Trunks disappeared to gods only knows where. Leaving her to her thoughts. Venux glanced up at the clock. It read 7:30pm at night. How long had she been cooped up in this lab? 5? Maybe 6 hours? Venux closed her eyes and rubbed her temple as she set her pencil down and laid back in the chair. She could tell a headache was coming on. "Great. This just makes my day peachy fucking keen." she moaned. "Perhaps now is a good time to call it a day and come eat dinner with me?" a voice asked as he peered down at her from the top of the chair and massage her shoulders.

"Trunks…where have you been?" Venux moaned in bliss at his ministrations on her shoulders. "Places. SO why don't you call it a day and come eat dinner?" Trunks suggested. Venux smiled. "I guess." She turned and stood up and as well came to a site that was quiet shocking to her. Trunks has his hair pulled slick back. He wore a black tuxedo and a matching black mask to match to cover his eyes. He took her hand into his own and gently kissed it as he gazed into her beautiful violet ones. "Princess, I would be extremely honored if you were to prepare for our dinner date this evening? Will you accept my humble invitation?"

"Trunks?" "Yes?" "I accept." "When you are done getting ready, I will be awaiting your arrival in the Gravity Room." Trunks said softly. Then as Venux blinked, he was gone. Venux bit her bottom lip. Just what was Trunks getting at? Whatever it was, she was sure in hell not complaining. And in a mad dash, she ran to their room. Upon arriving, she was confronted with the most elegant looking gown she has come to rest her eyes upon. Where had Trunks gotten this idea from?

It was a beautiful gown of angelic white of silk and feather soft marital. A beautiful silk sash came around her waist and mask along with feathered angel wings to complete the look. She looked to beautiful to be a princess. No, she was an angelic goddess. Venux put on the matching slippers and headed for the GR. The door was closed as usual. She slowly opened it and walked in on THE most romantic ballroom and Trunks was in the middle o it. "Well Princess, I almost thought you did not want to bother coming. I am relieved you did however come." Trunks sighted relieved. "Trunks, what is all of this about? Did you do all of this yourself?" Venux questioned.

Trunks came to her and handed her a red rose. "Such thing shouldn't matter to you right now. What should matter is that we have a good dinner and perhaps a dance afterwards." Just at the mention of music, a soft melody began to play. Trunks extended his arm as he indicated that she take it so they could head to the table and begin their meal. Venux took his arm and Trunks seated her and so they began their meal together in silence. But this was a comforting silence in awe. Venux kept gazing around the room. She couldn't get over the beauty of it. They were seated by a long dark oak table and over looking a giant window that shown the glittering stars in the royal blue darkening sky.

"Beautiful?" Trunks asked with a smug smirk on his features. "Yes it is…" Venux whispered not taking here eyes off from the stars. "Yes you are." Trunks replied. Venux broke contact and stared at Trunks. He just called her beautiful and she found him staring, clearly love struck, at her. A smile crimson heated on their cheeks, both chuckling nervously and looking away awkwardly. "Um…do you want to dance?" Venux asked shyly. Trunks let out a bright smile. He stood and strutted to her and held her hand.

Venux took it and he lead her out on the dance floor. Trunks pulled her to him as the song "Arms Of The Angel." from Sarah McLaughlin began to play. Venux rested her head on Trunks' chest and Trunks wrapped his awaiting arms around her. He rested his head in her hair and was in pure bliss. Her hair was always so soft and feather like. It always smelled to him a beautiful rose scent.

They dance in unison, both molding to the other's body as if they both were made for each other. "Venux…" Trunks whispered. "Ne?" "I'm sorry for all of this. I want to be strong for you always." Venux looked at him. "Trunks, don't talk of such things. You are the most likely the strongest fighters in the universe. You have nothing to be sorry for." Venux told him. Trunks shook his head no. "Venux, no I am not because I have had one battle I could not defeat and I don't think I ever will."

Venux raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "Trunks and do tell me what battle to whom you could not defeat?" she questioned. "You." came Trunks' reply. Venux' eyes widen in surprise. "you have defeated me. Venux, you have managed to take my breath take my breath away at your image. You have manage to steal my heart and now hold it in your very hands. You who have secured my very fate from the first time I laid eyes upon you. My defeater, my conquer is you. I don't think I could stand it if any other man was to hold or touch or even get close to you. And so right now, you have me scared. You have me so afraid to ask one simple damn question." Trunks spoke ever so softly as his eyes shown all emotions as Venux stared into his endless blue.

Venux bit her bottom lip and spoke. "And what questions have I scared you from asking?" "My question of being mine and only mine. That I am the only man to have you. The only person to be by your side. Venux, I want you for keeps, for life, and even past time. I want you as my Mate. Will you be my Mate and bare my heirs and be mine even past the afterlife and into eternity tonight?" Trunks asked. Venux was silent and Trunks hadn't even realized he was holding his breath.

Fortunately it didn't take Venux long to recover and give him her answer. She reached up and pulled him into an endless kiss. For that moment the food, the song, and even all the problems melted away as the 2 lip locked for what appeared to be a number of moments. Without even realizing it, Trunks had picked her up. He cradled her into his arms and began to head for their bedroom, not once breaking contact. Tonight, tonight they would be one in the same. Tonight, they would belong to no other but only to each others. Tonight, for once in both of their lives, they would experience comfort, passion, and love in only the arms of the angel.

T: All right, I get me some!

V: THAT IS NOT FAIR! HE'S ONLY A BRAT! HOW COME I HAD TO WAIT FUCKING FOREVER TO GET ME SOME!

B: Because you took to long to realize your feelings for me.

V: BULLSHIT!

T: -rolls eyes!- Mom, I think Dad needs to get laid again!

B: EEEEEWWWW! I AM PREGNATE IN THE STORY! AND NO WAY AM I GONNA LET HIM TOUCH ME!

V: Fine, then I'll pout!

T: -sigh!- Mom…he's gonna get cranky!

B: Good, let him. Peeps move onward to the story! YIPPI!

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT!

F: OH DC! Yoo hoo! It's time for my back massage!

DC: -shivers!- I am gonna kill him

A: Nope, not a good idea. Unless you don't serve your punishment, I'll sick Trunks after you.

DC: I'd take Trunks than Frieza any day.

A: Ah no, Now go. Frieza gets very impatient.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Donkey: I brought 3 potaters, a bucket full of pelicans, and SATAN!

Satan:-baby coo!- AH! -normal deep dark voice!- I brought a snow globe! -shakes snowman snow globe.-

-Retarded Animal Babies

MATT SAY: What da Monkey!


	40. Cobalt

Sands Of Time

Chappie 40

Cobalt

By

Bulma

T: Well I'm done torturing you. So I hoped you learned your lesson.

R: -in ground in pain- Yowch…

T: Good.

B/V/K!-

Karara watched the ship head off into the distance as her, Miss. Bulma, and Mr. Geta headed onward to their mission to retrieving the Dragonball. "Miss. Bulma, do you think Mommy Venux and Papa Trunks are going to be all right?" Karara asked as worry was evident in her tone of voice. "I promise they will be fine. Just don't worry because today we are going to have so much fun!" Bulma said as she looked over her shoulder. Vegeta was leading the way as Bulma and Karara followed. Bulma planned on going to have a picnic later in the day as a surprise to the child.

"Really?" asked the lil' girl. Bulma nodded yes. Karara's smile brightened. "Well all right." Vegeta smirked as he listened to the 2 following him. Over time he had gotten very fond of Karara. He had found himself almost looking upon her as his own daughter at times. Bulma turned her attention to her Mate. "Hey Vegeta, how much further til' we reach the Dragonball?" she called out to him. "Woman, we have another 600 miles to travel. I estimate 12 more hours to go." Vegeta called back to her. Bulma let out a sigh. She never minded the adventure so much. What got to her was all this beyond boring traveling to get to the fun.

Somewhere Close To Our Heroines!-

A 5'5, green skinned, yellow eye voodoo tropical dressed man stumbled to the river. He feel upon his knees and greedily drank the much needed water. This creature was on a desperate mission. His name is Cobalt, the last of his people, the Tikins. Cobalt, after drinking his fill, fell upon his back and stared up at the mid-day sun. He slowly closed his eyes and started to drift back to the whole reason for being here.

Long ago he lived on a the planet called Takidai. It was a beautiful planet and flourished in forest beauty. It was much like the primitive Earth millions of years ago. Pure, innocent, and untouched. Life was peaceful there. And life flourished with many blessings. However this tale of his home has a tragic twist. N one could've foreseen the horrible future that laid ahead of them. The beginning of this destruction came when Cooler landed upon the planet and enslaved the Tikins. Such a sad tale of innocents lost and horrors a peaceful race was to endure.

The Tikins did not stand a chance. They were one by one slaughtered mercilessly. The men killed, the women raped and beaten, and the children denied life and slowly vanished into the shadows of night with on a cry and then silence. Under Cooler's reign, life was only a false hope. It seemed that the peaceful planet was only a myth as every Tikins only knew pain and suffering. How cruel fate's hand must be. And then Cooler drained the dying planet of all it's resources and as the Cold family has done so many times before with planets no longer required useful for their empire, he disposed of it and stared killing off every single Tikin. Until one day, Cooler was killed and his empire reign free. Cobalt went to go look for his planet and people and only come to find his home destroyed, his family slaughtered, and he was the only survivor left.

He had cried bitter tears and knew his home was lost. How tragic it was for him. But then there was a light in the darkness. A faint glimmer of hope. He had stumbled upon a legend. The legend of the infamous Dragonballs. And that is when he knew, he knew if he collected them that he would have his home, his family, and even his life back. So for the last year, he had been wondering the universe to go find the Dragonballs. So far, he had 4 and he only needed 4 more, then he could have his prize. Cobalt laid in the soft white grass and tried to clear his mind.

He could sense there was a Dragonball on this planet. What he found intriguing was that the other remaining 3 Dragonballs were right on this planet as well. And even more ironic that it was fastly approaching towards the isolated Dragonball that as well resided on this planet. Then Cobalt shot up. They were heading along this path and straight for him and pretty soon he heard singing in the distance coming closer.

Cobalt quickly jumped up and hid in the trees, thankfully the trees concealed him just as Bulma and Vegeta stopped the bikes and pulled over. "Miss. Bulma, why have we stopped?" Karara asked as she looked at Bulma confused. "Because, we need to rest and have a picnic." Bulma told her smiling. "A picnic!" Karara cried excitedly. Vegeta smirked at the child's excitement. Vegeta really had grown fond of her. And an actual smiled spread on his face as he pulled out the picnic capsule and helped Bulma set up the picnic.

The trio was defiantly unaware of Cobalt peering at them from the tree top and gazing directly at them below. He hid his ki so that even Kami himself could not detect him. He sensed the Dragonball were all in the small pill device in a box on Bulma's hip. But how is that possible? Didn't matter, he would steal the box and figure out later the location of the Dragonballs. Now for the billion dollar question, how?

Cobalt needed to distract them, so he could snatch the box. But how could he do that? Then an idea struck him, he could get the child keep them busy and then he would get the box. All he needed was time and patients. Bulma distributed the food between the 3, but amazingly enough she had taken the greater portion without realizing it and began to eat it at a fast, rapid pace. Karara and Vegeta stared at Bulma awestruck. How could she eat that much and still look hungry for more?

Vegeta let out a chuckle and his smirk deepened as his heart filled with pride. His son was defiantly a Saiyan. Karara sat closely to Vegeta. She was so happy. It seemed she had gotten through to him and he was going to be her friend. "What are you so happy about?" Vegeta asked as he noticed Karara smiling up at him. "Nothing." she replied. Bulma looked between the 2 and her eyes soften. Karara had finally gotten through the icicy walls to her Vegeta.

"Miss. Bulma, do you think we can play a game before we go search for the Dragonball again?" the child asked. Bulma smiled. "Sure, what game do you want to play?" she asked. Karara pondered on this for a moment before she shrugged. Bulma as well pondered til' an idea struck her. "I know!" Bulma pulled out one of her capsules and opened her capsule house and then she went inside, leaving Vegeta and Karara puzzled. Cobalt watched in amazement. Bulma quickly returned with a baseball bat, baseball, and 2 catcher gloves. Vegeta and Karara gave her confused looks. "Woman, what is that?" Vegeta questioned. "We are gonna play catch and I'm gonna show Karara how to hit a baseball!" Bulma smiled. "What's a baseball?" both Karara and Vegeta asked.

Bulma's smiled widen. This was all too good. "All right, I'll show you in a min." Bulma capsulize the house and put it in her capsule box. As she left her belt on the blanket with the forgotten picnic. Cobalt then seized the capsules. Bulma lead the 2 a fair distance away from the picnic for she knew if Vegeta was going to play, space was a definite.

"All right, Karara you hold onto the bat like this." Bulma instructed as she helped Karara position the bat. Then Bulma took a good feet away from her. "All right, I'm going to throw this at you and keep your eye on the ball. When you think your close enough to hit it, swing the bat and hit the ball out of the park!" Bulma smiled. "Do you understand?" Bulma put on her mitt and Karara nodded her head yes once again. Then Bulma threw the ball. Karara narrowed her eyes and swung. She did more than hit ball out of the park. She hit it over 5 miles behind Bulma at super speed. Both Bulma and Vegeta's mouths dropped completely open. "Holy Shit!" Bulma breathed.

"Vegeta your gonna pitch!" Bulma cried as she hid behind him. Vegeta snorted at her pathetic attempt to hide. "Women, and you call yourself brave." "Do you want your son born healthy or still born, because if I get hit, it might kill him!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered "Weakling." as he placed a catcher's mitt on his hand and grabbed the extra ball his Mate handed him and stood before a very confused Karara.

"All right lil 'one this is how it's gonna go. This time I want you to hit harder. I want to at least get a workout from this. I am going to try and catch every hit you take at this stupid baseball game. Understand?" Vegeta ordered. "Yes, Mr. Geta." Karar smiled. Now Bulma just sat in the white grass as she watched every super speed ball caught by Vegeta and every time Karara hit harder and farther the call came in contact with her ball.

And while this was going on, Cobalt stole the capsule with the Dragonballs in Bulma's capsule box. As it seemed the group was distracted, he took off with the Dragonballs. As the day proceeded to move on. Bulma decided to call off the game so they could find their travel for the next Dragonballs.

That night!-

Bulma held in her hands the 3ed star Dragonball that Vegeta had retrieved from the 3 feet beneath the Planet's crust. Bulma held it in her hands and smiled happily. "We did it you guys! Not too many left for us to collect!" Bulma cried happily. Vegeta smiled at his Mate's happiness. He was glad to make her happy. There was lil' of that in his Mate's life. "YIPPI! WE DID IT!" Karara cried. "Enough, lets set up camp because I'm hungry!" both girls rolled her eyes at Vegeta' comment, but did as he wanted.

T: Oh come on! You are not serious! Now I'm gonna have to kill that Mutha!

B: Trunks, you don't have to do anything.

V: Woman…-evil look-

B: Um…right. I'llget right to fixing it. -shrinks away-

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT

F: A lil' lower…

DC: -shivers- Dear Kami, help me…

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Sheep: Hey, I brought something too…

Cat: Hey, who the fuck is that guy?

S: I HAVE BROUGHT DOOM TO YOU ALL!

Satan: Oh no! Not doom!

-Retarded Animal Babies

Matt Say: YAY! TAZZY BROUGHT DOOM!


	41. Thief

Sands Of Time

Chappie 41

Thief

By

Bulma

R: Last time the Dragonballs got stolen and Bulma taught baseball and catch.

T: Good puppy! Such a good boy! Who's the smartest boy in the world?

R:………………………….me.

T: That's right! Now go get it! -throws biscuit-

Back At The Ship!-

Morning!-

The trip drove proudly as they had accomplished their mission back to the ship. Needless to day, both Venux and trunks did not take each other for granted every second they had together. They both now were officially Mates and were in pure bliss. Bulma and the rest pulled up to the ship. During the entire time, Karara held onto the Dragonball. So Vegeta and Bulma had allowed her to do so as long as she promised not to lose it. Upon arriving at the ship, Venux and Trunks were both waiting for them.

"PAPA! MOMMMY! WE GOT IT! WE GOT THE DRAGONBALL!" Karara cried as she help up the Dragonball proudly and ran to her parents. Trunks picked her up and hugged her close to him in his arms. "Did you both have fun while we were gone?" Bulma snickered as she knew what transpired once they have left the 2 alone. Poor Karara had no clue. Venux turned 3 shades of red as Trunks smiled coyly. "Perhaps. Did you have fun on the trip?" Trunks asked. "We played catch and learned a game called Baseball." Karara piped as she forgotten her confusion.

"What is Baseball?" Venux asked as she was confused. "I'll teach it to you sometime. My ex-boyfriend used to play it on Earth for a career." "Oh…okay." Venux asked still puzzled to this game called Baseball. "Well I am hungry Woman. Make me some breakfest!" Vegeta demanded. Bulma rolled her eyes but obliged. "Come on Karara, lets go help Bulma." Venux said taking Karara's hand and the rest headed inside as they followed Bulma.

Bulma entered the kitchen and remembered that she needed to put the Dragonball in her capsule. "Karara honey, may I please have the Dragonball, so we can put it somewhere safe." Bulma told the child. Karara handed her the Dragonball. Bulma took it and reached for her capsule box on her belt. She opened it and then came to a horror. The capsule was gone. Bulma paled a deathly white and had to steady herself with the chair. Vegeta noticed this and was by her side less than milliseconds. Bulma let out an enraged cry as hot, salty tears fell from her sadden orbs. They had lost the Dragonballs.

"WOMAN! What's wrong!" Vegeta demanded as concern and panic filled his body as his distressed Mate before him was shivering violently from heart wrenching sobs. "Ve-Vegeta…they're…they're gone! Someone stole the Dragonballs!" Bulma cried onto his shoulders. Instantly both Vegeta and Trunks grabbed the Dragon Radar and found 7 of the 8 Dragonballs were 200 miles east from the ship. "Dad, lets get the Dragonballs!" Trunks used a deadly tone. "Hai. Woman, you need to calm down. The Mini-Brat needs your help." "I got her. You both go get the Dragonballs." Venux said coming to Vegeta's aid. Meanwhile, Karara was in tears. All their work and now this!

"We'll be back before you know it." Trunks reassured her and gave her a quick kiss. Then without moments hesitation, they left. "Come on Bulma, lets get you to lay down." Venux said soothingly. "You too Karara." Venux said as both cried on her shoulders.

200 Miles East!-

Cobalt managed by morning to operate and work the capsule. He looked at all 7 blue, silver star Dragonballs. They gleamed ever brightly in the morning sun. ("Now, I only need to get the last one and then I can make my wishes!") Cobalt thought relieved. However, it was short lived by 2 rather angry voices from behind as their shadow's blocked the sun. "YOU! RETURN OUT DRAGONBALLS AT ONCE!" Trunks cried angrily. Cobalt turned and saw the spiky man from yesterday with a new lavender haired adolescent next to him. "If you want these Dragonballs, you are going to have to fight me first!" Cobalt cried to both Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta let out a sadistic chuckle and trademark smirk to match at the challenge. "That can be arranged." he said with warrior blood pumping through his veins. It's been all too long since he had engaged into any sort of battle.

B: Sorry so short! But I gotta keep this story moving and I needed to have a mini-cliffy!

T/V: NO YOU DIDN'T!

T: YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!

V: WOMAN GET TO WRITING!

B: -sigh!- Reviewers, see what I have to put up with!

DC: I AIN'T DOING THIS ANYMORE!

F: But, we are just getting started!

DC: Fuck that! I don't own DB/Z/GT! AND NOW I'M LEAVING! -leaves!-

F: Oh dear, better go tell Akira!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Puppy: Okay so I start swinging my sword and ball sack around. Cool I rolled a 1. Now what happened?

Cat: You chopped your nuts off, but because of Bunny's spell, your happy about it.

P:NOO!-happy about it!-

-Retarded Animal Babies!

Matt Say: That is vicious!


	42. Joining Forces

Sands Of Time

Chappie 42

Joining Forces

By

Bulma

R: Bulma found out that Cobalt stole their Dragonballs and Trunks went with his Dad to confront him.

T: Now onward with the fight! Peeps read and review!

Trunks and Vegeta advanced towards Cobalt. Cobalt took a fighting stance ready to against 2 to 1. His future depended upon this fight and the outcome of the Dragonballs. Ironically enough, it was the same fate that the boys shared. Amazingly enough still, Cobalt was stronger then what his Ki and body portrayed. Evidently, Trunks and Vegeta underestimated Cobalt and in result Cobalt double punched the boys in the face, sending them sprawling back. Matching black eyes appeared on Trunks' and Vegeta's eyes. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Trunks cried as he felt the throbbing pain in his cheek bone.

Vegeta didn't even bother to yell at Cobalt. He charged up to Super Saiyan and made yet another attempt to attack Cobalt and succeeded. He fell against the tree as Vegeta made contact with his stomach with his stomach with his kick. Trunks landed beside his Father. "Give up the Dragonballs and we will leave peacefully." Trunks ordered. "Never! My family is counting on me! If I allow you to take them, Cooler would have won and my people would've died in vain." Cobalt cried out to them, never backing down from the obviously stronger pair before him.

Vegeta and Trunks' stance faltered. "Perhaps we can make a compromise." Vegeta questioned himself. Cobalt looked between the two, trying to estimate their next advance move on him. To come to his shocked surprise, they backed off and offered to talk to him. "What trick is this?" Cobalt demanded defensively. "Do you know how many wishes you get with these Dragonballs?" Trunks asked. "1?" assumed Cobalt. Trunks shook his head no. "5. And if I had to take a guess, your wish is for your family and planet and people that were killed by Cooler to be restored." Trunks told him.

Cobalt's eyes widen in shock. "We killed Cooler and before you even start asking questions, we plan on reviving all those killed by Cooler and his brother Frieza to be restored. So lets deal. Join Dragonballs with us and we split the wishes and make things right?" offered Vegeta. To Cobalt, he was at a crossroads. Here were 2 strong men that was determined to kill him and now they were offering a deal for peace and to help set the universe in order. What a choice he must make! Join forces and make peace, but risking your life. They could betray you. So the question is, are they really trustworthy? And then he could refuse, but they would kill him anyway. It was obvious they were stronger than he. So what choice did he have but to trust their word.

"I accept your offer, but if your good intentions prove false know this, Cooler would have been the least of your worries." "You have our word." Trunks assured Cobalt. Trunks held out his hand to shake on it. Cobalt hesitated but then commenced in the gesture of peace. "Come on you must be hungry. I bet Venux will whip up us something?" Trunks asked Cobalt. So the 3 left for the ship.

Ship!-

Venux had calmed both Bulma and Karara after a while of hysterical crying. "Bulma, don't give up hope so easily. Remember upsetting make the baby go into distress. Please, you need your rest." Venux comforted her. "HOW CAN I! NOW I WILL NEVER SEE MY HOME AGAIN AND HAVE THIS BABY WITHOUT PROPER MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Bulma sobbed into her pillow. Karara hung onto Venux and Venux had an arm wrapped around the child. "Lil' ones, I know it's distressful, but believe me, Trunks and Vegeta will return and then we can make the wishes with the Dragonballs." No sooner had she said that, she heard a knock at the door. Everyone ceased their cries and whimpers. Venux didn't expect them to be back so soon, but they had a 3ed detectable ki with them. "Karara, stay here with Miss. Bulma." Venux said as Karara sensed the force to and sat close to Bulma.

Venux went to the door with a ki in hand glowing brightly and threw open the door, ready to blast the person to the other side to kingdom come. "WHOA! VENUX! It's us!" Trunks cried as he spotted the soon to be launching ki in her hand. "TRUNKS! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Venux screeched. Trunks let out a chuckle and hugged her. "Sorry V. I promise not to do that again for the rest of the day." "Look, enough of your lovey dovey crap! I need to see the Woman and dips hit here has some explaining to her to do!" Vegeta ordered rather annoyed that Bulma was upset and not hugging him.

"Vegeta, who is this guy?" Venux asked confused. Bulma and Karara peered curiously at the Native Boy in their bedroom doorway. "Vegeta, who is he?" Bulma asked timidly. Vegeta gazed upon his Mate's upset and worn out face. She looked so tired and so much needed of rest. But soon all her troubles would be vanished. "Woman, go clean yourself and come to the kitchen. We will explain everything then." Vegeta's voice soften. Bulma, still puzzled, nodded her head yes and everyone left so she could make herself more presentable. Bulma entered the kitchen to find everyone seated and talking excitedly about some type of exciting information.

Bulma took a seat and everyone noticed. "Mom, this is Cobalt. He was the one to steal the Dragonballs. See, he was after the same prize as we were. His fate was also met at the hands of Cooler as we were." Trunks explained. Bulma noticed the man called Cobalt bow his head in shame. "Why did you return them?" she asked. Cobalt looked up and locked eyes with her. "Because, they promised to split the wishes with me if I added my Dragonballs with yours and restore peace to the universe once again and as well bring my people back." Cobalt explained.

"You have Dragonballs as well! But the Radar…" "I kept them hidden so such things as your Radar could not detect them. Combining our Dragonballs together, we have 8." Cobalt explained. Bulma froze. They had all 8. Their journey in search for the Dragonballs were over. "What?" Bulma asked not believing her ears. "Bulma, as soon as we are ready, we can make the wishes today even." Venux said excitedly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR! LETS DO THE WISHES NOW!" Bulma cried. Everyone broke into laughter.

1 Hour Later!-

Outside!-

Bulma repacked everything and capsulize the ship for good. In only a few short mins they would be at Capsule Corp and she could see her parents. She would make up with them and everything was going to be all right. They also had a group meeting as they discuss the fate of the 5 wishes and then they finally decided that Trunks would be the spokesperson for the group.

Trunks lined all 8 Dragonballs in a circle and places his hands over the glowing blue orbs. "ARISE GREAT DRAGON, SO THAT WE MAY HAVE OUR WISHES GRANTED!" Trunks called out. The sky turned the darkest of black. Hot flashes of hot white lightening lit up the black abyss. The blue glow from the balls grew brighter and bright to the point where in an exploding white light a creature burst forth from the balls. A long, blue Chinese style Dragon coiled and twisted itself into the sky.

As it situated itself, it gazed down upon the group. "I AM THE DRAGON NAMED KATOKA! WISHES 5 I WILL GRANT. NAME THEM AND I SHALL GRANT IT!" The Dragon named Katoka called out into the storming sky. "GREAT KATOKA, MY FIRST 2 WISHES ARE FOR THE KILLINGS OF THE TYRANT BROTHERS FRIEZA AND COOLER KOLD TO BE RESTORED TO THEIR ORGINAL STATE!" Trunks wished. Katoka's eyes glowed a radiant saffire and a few passing moments his reply confirmed the wishes. "WHAT IS YOUR NEXT 3 WISHES?" "I WISHES MY FATHER'S BIRTHRIGHT BE RESTORED TO HIS PEOPLE ON PLANET VEGETA-SEI! I ALSO WISH THAT COBALT LIVE THE REST OF HIS DAYS WITH HIS FAMILY IN PEACE AS NO HARM COME TO THEM OR THE PLANET!" Trunks voiced.

Just as before, their wishes were confirmed. Vegeta was shocked that his son would wish that for him. "STATE YOUR FINAL WISH!" Katoka demanded. "I WISH WE ALL REPORT TO OUR ORGINAL DESTINATIONS!" "VERY WELL! IT SHALL BE DONE! LATER BITCHES!" Then they all disappeared.

B; Hmmm, should I end the story here or continue?

T/V: CONTINUE DAMNIT!

B: Okay…

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT!

A: DISCLAIMER!

DC: Uh-oh…uh gotta go!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Let me help, we haven't known each other long enough to end this yet…

Matt Say: YAY! WE FRIENDS!


	43. Seperate Ways

Sands Of Time

Chappie 43

Separate Ways

By

Bulma

R: Made wishes, that is what fucking happened! Can I quit my job?

T: If you do, I get to still kill you.

R: That is not in the contract!

B: It is now.

R: DAMNIT!

T: Peeps, read and review!

Earth!-

Bulma had found herself in her barren room on the Capsule Corp. estate. Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She felt funny all over as if she went IT with Goku. Only now she was actually home, on Earth, and in her room. Bulma slowly opened the window and gazed out among the estate. It was a beautiful sunny day. The city was busy and her backyard seemed peaceful. Tears came to her eyes. "I'm finally home…" After all the torture, suffering, blood, sweat, and tears. Defying all evils, risking lives, and find true love on the way, they finally did it. But wait…where was Trunks? Where was Karara and Venux? Why wasn't Vegeta here with her?

Trunks/Karara!-

Karara held with deathlike grip on Trunks's hand as they stood amidst in a desert. Wind and dust had blown around them as they gazed into nothingness. "Papa Trunks…I want to go home! Where is Miss. Bulma or Mommy Venux?" cried the child as she buried her face into Trunks' pants leg. Trunks put a gentle hand on Karara. "I don't know, but were gonna find out." He tried sensing out their ki's. It was obvious they were on Earth and he sensed Bulma's and Mini-him's ki. But it was strange his Father's Ki was on Vegeta-sei and his Mate's ki was on her planet. But something was strange with her ki, but he brushed it off as nothing. "Come on. Lets got to my Mom." Trunks said reassuringly as if nothing was wrong. He placed 2 fingers to his temple and then they once again disappeared.

Vegeta!-

Vegeta arrived in the throne room on his home planet. Everyone, who was in the room, gasped in shock. "Prince Vegeta…is that really you?" asked one of his Father's advisors. He questioned himself in disbelief as he took a step back. Vegeta smirked his trademark smirk at this. He loved the smell of fear first thing in the morning and evidently he had forgotten about everyone in the process. So he decided to get straight down to business. "Yes it is I. I wish to speak with my Father. I believe I have some explaining to do." Vegeta smirked. "H-Hai." the advisor trembled. The last time they had seen Prince Vegeta, what shen he was only a mere boy and only showing unbelievable power. "This way sire."

Venux!-

Outside her wonderful home, tears fell from Venux's eyes as she gazed at her palace. Just seeing it again made happy tears fall from her eyes. She didn't move, afraid if she did, it would go away like a dream. Sad to say, but even if she went inside, she would need to confront her former parent. "De ja vous…" she whispered. Now she knew what Trunks felt when he was with his own parents. Venux took a deep breath and took her first step back into her home.

Bulma!-

Bulma looked wildly around. Where was everyone? She quickly brushed away her tears and decided to confront her parents. It didn't take her long to find them. Her Father was sitting at the breakfest table, drinking his cup of Joe as her Mom was busy cooking breakfest at the stove. "M-Mom…Dad?" Bulma managed to call out to them. In unison, both her parents looked up. Dr. Briefs had his mouth hanging open and he dropped his cup of coffee as it feel onto the floor and broke. Mrs. Briefs was stunned and dropped her spatula and let the eggs burn.

They came to the site of a tear streaked, looked 6 months pregnant, nervous, 24 year old daughter in their kitchen doorway. "I'm home…" she said a bit nervous. "B-Bulma, what did you…do!" her Father cried out enraged as he stood up. Mrs. Briefs, quickly shut off the stove and got between Father and pregnant daughter. "Bulma, why do you look like that?" she asked keeping her all too enraged husband at bay. "Mom, Cooler blew up Earth and me, my future son and his family, and Vegeta have brought you back!"

And at that moment, Trunks and Karara appeared. "TRUNKS!" Bulma cried. Karara looked around. There were 2 new people in the room and they both looked angry at Bulma. "Mom, is everything all right?" Trunks asked noticing his angry grandparents. "WHO IS THIS PERSON!" Dr. Briefs demanded enraged. "Trunks, you need to calm down. Let Bulma explain everything and then we can decide a plan, if need be, of action." By now Bulma was hiding behind Trunks and Trunks stood protectively in front of the 2 girls. Dr. Briefs let out an angered sigh. "Have a seat." By now, the spilled coffee was cleaned up by one of the robots.

Everyone took a seat. 3 on one side and 2 on the other side of the table. "Bulma, explain everything." Her Father demanded of her. "When I left, Vegeta came with me. We kinda ran into Cooler and he made a bargain with us to find some slaves of his that had escaped. Evidently, the slaves were my future son's and his family. Trunks and his girlfriend from the future named Venux along with Karara here, traveled to the past to escape Frieza's tyranny We all were captured by Cooler and I found out I was pregnant with Vegeta's child and we are still in love with each other. But not only that, but Cooler had blown up Earth and Nameke! So we went in search for the newly discovered Dragonballs and wished everyone back to life!" Bulma explained.

Dr. Briefs listened to the tale. As soon as Bulma came to an end, Dr. Briefs had only one thing to say. "Get out Bulma. You made your decision long ago. It's your own damn fault for getting yourself into this mess. You have enough to carry!" he said coldly and eyed her belly evilly. Trunks noticed this and stood up. "Grandpa, I may have not known you in the future and I can gladly say right now that I am glad I do not. She is your daughter. She risked not only her life, but the life of Mini-me to bring you back and the Earth as well. Not only that but you do not know the dept of torture and suffering, the almost close to death experiences she had to face alone to be here right now and to see you again. And all you have to say is 'Get Out?' Fine, we are leaving." Trunks replied just as coldly.

He grabbed Karara and Bulma. Dr. Briefs stood up as well. "She had disgraced my home and have brought shame with that murder's son she carries. You are not worthy to be my grandchild. I hope I never have to see any of your faces again." "Don't worry Daddy, you won't have to. My son is perfectly fine without you too tell him that. You haven't left us, we left you." Bulma replied coolly as she put on her bravest face and tried to hide the tears. With that stated, Bulma and the rest left the house.

Bulma pulled out her Mercedes Benz black with cascading blue flames convertible. Bulma was about to get in the driver's side of the car, but Trunks stopped her. "Mom, I'm driving. You are in no state to drive. Where do you want to go?" Trunks asked as he lead her to the passenger side of the car and made Karara sit in the backseat. "Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry." she said. "Hai." Trunks agreed. HE buckled in and Bulma instructed him to the mall.

Karara looked at all the wondrous sites around her. Miss. Bulma was right, it was beautiful, yet busy all at the same time. And from what she could tell, they were heading towards gargantuan building. Trunks quickly pulled into the parking lot and they headed inside. It was a busy structure full of people going places to stares or just hanging our with old friends. Trunks inwardly shivered. He had heard of this torturous place that women force men to accompany them But he thought it was an old wives tale, a myth. Boy was he wrong. But if this is where his Mom wanted to eat, he would stomach it for a while. But afterwards, they would head straight for Venux.

They entered the food court and ordered some Kobe's (B: Japanese restaurant. VERY GOOD JAPANESE FOOD!) Bulma dug in as so did Karara. She had never tasted food this good ever. Trunks chuckled inwardly at the 2. It was so cute. But their happiness was short lived by an angered voice calling out for Bulma. Bulma jumped up slightly and turned to see an enraged Yamcha. "BULMA HOPE BRIEFS!" "Mom, who is this guy?" Trunks asked protectively. Bulma could've banged her head. She had forgotten all about Yamcha.

"Stay here. I'll handle this." "You won't handle shit. Who is this punk?" Trunks demanded. "Old boyfriend I forgot to break up with before I left on my adventure. Stay here with Karara. I don't want her to see this and I don't want her involved if a scene arises and the Paparazzi shows up." Bulma begged him. Before Trunks could object to anything, Bulma was heading towards the rather angered Yamcha.

"Yamcha…we need to talk." she said quietly. "TALK! TALK! OH WE WILL TALK! YOU LEAVE FOR MONTHS AND YOU SHOW UP OUT OF THE BLUE AND PREGNANT! YOU FATHER CALLED ME AND TOLD ME EVERYTHING! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SLEPT WITH VEGETA AND ARE NOW HAVING HIS KID! YOU FUCKING SLUT! WHERE IS HE!" "Yamcha, I don't know where he is and you need to calm down. Your causing a scene in front of all of these people." Bulma hissed angrily.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the Paparazzi. "Fuck." she breathed. Now she was really screwed. "BULMA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AND TO ME! I WAS FAITHFUL TO YOU AND EVERYTHING! AND NOW YOU SLEEP WITH A SCUMBAG, WHO LEAVES YOU AND NOW YOUR CARRING HIS BASTARD HYBRID CHI-PUNCH!" Trunks punched Yamcha in the gut and Paparazzi surrounding them, asking millions of questions. "You sick fuck! You were never faithful to my Mother! All you cared about was her wealth and hwo much ass you could get on the side! If anything she left you and got herself a Prince that she knew she deserves. So before you make another childish accusation, you should think about what I just said. And for the record, Dad is on Vegeta-sei, working on negotiations. So pipe down you sorry whiny ass bitch. Oh, and if you ever, and I mean EVER touch or come near my Mom, I'll personally slaughter your ass and spread your innards around the universe and next time Earth gets blown up, we'll leave your stupid ass in hell." Trunks spoke coldly. "Come on Mom, grab Karara. We need to get to Venux and get us all to Dad." Trunks told Bulma. Bulma quickly grabbed Karara and they left Yamcha on the ground with the Paparazzi, so they could grab Bulma's car and leave for Venux.

T: Nice chappie! Now to Venux!

B: Hai! Onward with the chappies!

DC: Don't own DB/Z/GT!

A: DISCLAIMER! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

DC: FUCK THAT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS: MOMENT OF ZEN!

Chipmunk: I are saving myself for Bruce Willis!

Puppy: No, no, no! Be LIKE him, not IN him!

C: oh…..fine…I guess…

P: Good. Now go fuck like a good Christen. throws Chipmunk Tsk, faggot.

-Retarded Animal Babies

Matt Say: Wow that was harsh!


	44. Unwanted Arrangement

Sands Of Time

Chappie 44

Unwanted Arrangement

By

Bulma

T: Hmmm, wonder where Recap went?

R: -hiding in closet- Shhh! Leave, cuz I ain't saying shit.

T: There you are!

R: AAAHHH! -runs with T chasing him.-

Venux!-

Venux entered her palace home. Her father is King Goku and his lovely wife Queen Karara ruled the planet of the Galaxtic Empire V. Venux still no idea if her parents know about her or not. But they were soon to find out. A guard spotted Venux wondering the halls. "You there! Stop! You are trespassing on Royal Grounds!" the guard called out to her. Venux froze up. What was she to do! She really didn't think this far. "Who are you? State your business!" the guards demanded. "I am a relative of the royal family. Please, I must see the King and Queen at once. I have urgent news that could effect the planet if not informed soon." Venux told 5 or so guards.

"I highly doubt you're a relative of the family. But we shall escort you personally to our King. And he, his majesty, will see if your story proves false or not." The head of the guards told her. Venux let out a great sigh of relief. The guards lead her to the palace's throne room. Inside was her present parents, only her Mother's stomach was overly huge as she seemed to be pregnant with her former self. "Venux!" her Mother cried running to her and held her into a tight embrace. Venux was in shock. How was this possible? "How did you…?" she asked confused. Queen Karara pulled away and looked at her future daughter fully. "We knew about you when Cooler came to us in search for you and his men told us everything."

"Venux, welcome home Daughter!" her Father King Goku came over and received his awaiting hug from a still dazed Venux as well. The two exchanged hugs as the guards watched in complete shock so the rumors were true. There was the future Princess of King Goku and Queen Karara at this present time. "Why didn't you go looking for me?" "We tried, but you always seemed to be out of reach. But King Lettos told us he knows of your whereabouts and we offered him whatever he wanted as long as he brought you back safe and sound." King Goku explained. "Well, he sent Pirates to kidnap me and Karara. He should've known Trunks would never let anything happen to me."

"Who darling?" asked her Mother confused. Venux let out a sigh. "Is there a place we can relax as I tell you the entire story?" Venux asked. "Sure sweetheart. You must be hungry after your long journey. I'll show you to the dining room." King Goku told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they headed for the dining room.

Later!-

Venux finished telling the entire adventure as her parents listened attentively. They were surprised and shocked about everything. But Venux had strategically forgot to mention both her and Trunks' relationship together. She didn't know how her parents would react to this knowledge. But hopefully Trunks would sense her and he could help her explain it to them. Only with Kami's help, her parents might approve. After all, she was only 15, but mentally, she had wisdom will beyond her years. "Oh Venux, you have been through enough!" her mother hugged her.

"Mom, it's all right. I promise everything is…" "Excuse me majesties. King Lettos is here personally and demands a word with you." the head guard interrupted the conversation. Everyone looked at him. "Bring him in." King Goku told him. After a moment, a gray haired, tall, think, blue eyes, wrinkled face elderly man by the name of King Lettos entered the room and following him was 3 gorgeously perfect women that looked to be in their prime. "King Goku, I do hope I am not interrupting this reunion?" asked Lettos. "No, not at all. What can I do you for?" King Goku asked.

"You must pay your debt for my services. It is the agreement of our contract." King Lettos stated as he did not beat around the bush. "What is he talking about?" both Venux and Queen Karara asked giving King Lettos and King Goku puzzled looks. "Why, your Father hasn't told you yet Princess? No matter the outcome if I have retrieved you safe and sound or not, I get paid full. And since your planet is all ready indeed greatly in debt to mine, I get everything. Including you as my new wife to add to my collection." King Lettos sneered and showed a hand to his 3 beautiful wives behind him.

Venux froze immediately and looked at her Father with a pale face. "Daddy…please tell me none of this is true?" she asked pleadingly. " I am sorry Daughter, but at least you will be safe and King Lettos will be a kind, good husband for you." King Goku tried to sound happy as he smiled. "You bastard! I was better off with Frieza!" Venux hissed. "Well, I am afraid I have came to collect what is rightfully mine now. Come Princess." King Lettos replied amused. "MOM! HELP ME! YOU CAN'T ALLOW DAD TO DO THIS!" "I am sorry sweetheart! I will try to figure out something! Hang on until I can!" her Mother cried with tears running down her face. Her husband had just betrayed not only her but her family.

King Lettos came and roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her with his 3 wives out of the room and to the ship to leave. Venux went screaming and violently crying. Where was Trunks to save her? If there was ever a time she needed him. Now would defiantly be at the top of the list.

T: NNNNNOOOO! HE TOUCHED MY WOMAN!

B/V: -backs off- Oh shit…

T: MOM! THEY TOUCHED MY WOMAN!

B: Yeah, I know…

T: IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEE TOMMROW EVER, I HAVE BETTER HAVE MY WOMAN SAFE AND SOUND IN MY ARMS RIGHT NOW!

Ve: Take a chill pill and be still Trunks! I'm fine! Bulma knows what she is doing!

T: It had better end well Mom!

B/Ve: We will see.

DC: AAAHHH! AKIRA IS GONNA KILL ME!

A: NO SHIT! SAY IT OR SO HELP ME!

DC: I DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT! LEAVE ME ALONE!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Guy: Heh, heh, heh I waited 3 weeks to see this Hitch Hiker's Guide To The Galaxy movie!

Uncle Bob: 3 WEEKS! HAVE YOU WAITED 26 YEARS! I HAVE WAITED ONLY 26 YEARS! SO SHUT UP!

theater has awkward silence and Bulma bows head in shame!-

Matt Say: Man that guy has issues!


	45. Don't Fuck With Trunks' Son!

Sands Of Time

Chappie 45

Don't Fuck With Trunks' Son!

By

Bulma

T: Recap, don't you have something to say to the Readers and Reviewers?

R: Yeah I do actually. I am going out with Trunks' woman!

T: WHAT! YOU SON OF A BITCH! -beats shit outta Recap!-

On King Lettos' Ship!-

King Lettos dragged a very uncooperative Venux onto his ship. As soon as he had boarded, he struck her across the face and she fell to the floor whimpering in pain as she held onto her swollen cheek. King Lettos smiled sadistically down at her. "Now, you are my property, keep that in mind. I won't tolerate any sass from you. You are to be at my beck and call whenever I want you. You are to do as I command. You are not so much as to take a piss without my say so." King Lettos towered over her. then he turned to his men on the ship. "Take her to the hole on the ship. When we land, take her to my personal chambers. Perhaps she can get used to her position in the hole." King Lettos chuckled. "Yes sire!"

3 Hours Later!-

King Goku's Planet!-

Trunks, Bulma, and Karara landed in front of the elegant looking palace. Bulma stared at it with widen eyes. "Tr-Trunks, are you sure this is where Venux lives?" Bulma asked. "Papa Trunks…what is wrong?" Karara asked Trunks as he looked comfy concerned. "She is not here….what is going on?" Trunks questioned himself. "Let's go in. Perhaps we'll find out answer in there?" Bulma tried to sound positive. She tried to make the best of the very bad situation. "I suppose…" Trunks replied slowly. Bulma took Karara's hand and Trunks lead the way into the palace.

Not even 5 mins inside the palace before they were spotted by some guards. Trunks help up a ki in his hand. "Touch us and it'll be the last thing you do." he said darkly as they tried to attack them. "You are trespassers! What business do you have on these grounds?" the head guard demanded. "Take me to Princess Venux's parents now." Trunks told him. He felt something was greatly wrong about this situation. "Who are you to demand this fuss!" the head guard sneered. "I am Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Future heir to the Vegeta-sei empire." Trunks stated proudly.

"Our majesties have been expecting you." the head guard told them and the group lowered their weapons. "Follow me." Trunks disengaged his ki, but kept his defense up. They followed him into the throne room. King Goku sat alone in his throne as Queen Karara had an all out argument about how he could betray her and their Daughter. "Sire, Prince Trunks and his Mother along with a small girl are here to see you now." the guard introduced them. King Goku stood up from his throne and dismissed the head guard.

"Where is my Mate?" was the first question to be asked before anyone could say anything. "Your what? You could not be possibly be talking about my Daughter!" King Goku said appallingly at the question. "Venux is my Mate, my love, my wife!" Trunks stated in a very serious tone of voice. "Where is she?" he continued to question. "I am terribly sorry. But she did not mention that you two were some sort of a fling. But I am sorry to inform you that she is with her bethought now as we speak." Bulma and Karara took a few extra steps back as they did not know Trunks' reaction to this information that would result in. "That is a lie! Goku, you tell that poor boy right now where our Daughter is or so help me, King Lettos will be the least of your problems!" Queen Karara cried from the Throne entrance doorway.

As soon as the trio arrived at the throne room, a guard came and informed her of the newly arrived guest. She walked into the room and up to Trunks. "Are you truly with my Daughter?" she asked. Trunks stared into his Mother's-in-law eyes and pulled his next to the side and showed her the mark of Mates. "I love your Daughter with all my heart. Please, tell me what happened to her? I want my Mate back." Trunks pleaded. Queen Karara smiled gently at the young man in front to her. Her Daughter did pick a fine young man to be with for the rest of her life. "Don't tell the bastard anything Karara!" King Goku yelled at her. "Because of you, our Daughter might very well be in grave danger!" snapped Queen Karara to her husband.

Trunks shot King Goku a very deathly dark look. "What did you do to my Mate?" "He made a bargain with King Lettos. If he brought her back safe and sound or if she ever came back, she was to be his new wife and be as payment for the debt our planet is in." Queen Karara explained. Trunks was not seeing red. He had heard of tales of the cruelty of King Lettos had on any living thing and especially with the women. Somehow he managed to remain calm.

"Queen Karara, I am leaving you in charge with my Mother, Mini-me, and both Venux and Aye's Daughter, Karara. Do not let any harm come to them." Trunks told her kindly. However, upon gazing at King Goku, he turned rather cold and dark. "I'll deal with you later when I get back." "How will you get there?" asked Queen Karara. "You let me worry about that." Trunks smiled as he put 2 fingers to his temple and then he disappeared.

King Lettos' Planet!-

For 3 hours, Venux was crammed into a 4 foot hole and left down there for hours. She cried so much tears and she desperately missed Trunks and would give anything for him to be with him once again. She laid on her side and cried her heart out. She felt as if Trunks had deserted her. They should have never made any of those wishes. She would still have him at least. And now if he even wanted to find her and get her back there was no way he could. If she deserted King Lettos, he would surely kill her home and family and people. So after countless hours of crying and feeling all hope being lost, she felt the jerking of the ship come to a stop. Not even moments after it had done so, the door to the top of the hole was thrown open and she was forced into the light of day.

Venux squinted at the surroundings Everything was so bright and thought she might go blind,. She was forced into King Lettos' gloomy goth palace and forced to his chambers. Venux, by then regained her site and tried everything in her power to escape the site and tried everything in her power to escape the power of the guards. But they held onto her with much strength. They pulled her into the room and locked it. A huge gothic structure bed laid in the center of the room, a side bathroom on the left and a walkin closet. No windows to Venux's dismay. This as well made her feel very uneasy. She decided to lock herself in the bathroom, that would be the safest bet.

But before she could even move one step towards the bathroom, the door behind her unlocked and she was confronted with King Lettos. He stepped through the threshold and Venux back up as he advanced upon her. This made him smile sadistically at her as he bathed in her fear. He always liked his women to fear him and he always loved to conquer and have them by force. "Lil' one, we can do this easy or, as I prefer, we can do this my way? I can be a gentle lover. So which is it?" asked King Lettos.

"I rather die than be touched by you! My true Mate is Trunks!" Venux cried with much pride. King Lettos snorted. "Tripper's son? If he is anything like that buffoon, he's not going to save you. Face it, you mean nothing to him!" King Lettos chuckled and advanced onto her. "Get your hands off me!" Venux screamed as he tackled her to the ground. King Lettos was above her and forced a kiss. However, in the middle of the kiss, he felt another ki from Venux and rose as he felt the kick to the groin. Venux took the opportune time to get out from under him and to the other side of the room.

King Lettos stood up and glared at her. "BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! AND SO WILL YOUR CHILD!" he yelled at her. Venux felt and icicy chill travel up and down her spine. "Ch-child! What do you mean?" "Your pregnant and I can feel the second Ki radiate off you now!" King Lettos cried as he pinned her painfully to the wall. Venux struggled to get out, but King Lettos would not allow her access. "Try as you might to escape, but I'm going to have my way with you and I am going to kill your bastard, unborn brat!" Lettos seethed as he formed a Ki in his hand and was about to stick it right through her stomach!

Venux closed her eyes and tears feel down her beautiful features. How she had failed their child. ("Trunks…save me now…") she thought hopelessly. But the blow to the stomach never came as she felt Lettos thrown off of her. Trunks was holding Lettos in midair with a fist clenching tightly around the bastards neck. "YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO TO MY MATE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL HER AND MY SON! MY SON, WHO I HAVE CREATED WITH HER, AND YOU ABOUT KILLED HIM. I AM GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIM! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY! SAY YOUR PRAYERS, BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO AFTERLIFE TO GO TO WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU AND IF I AM NICE ENOUGH, I WILL LET MY MATE FINISH YOU OFF!" Trunks bellowed in anger.

"Trunks! No!" Venux cried running to his side. Trunks looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you mean no!" "I have a better punishment for him to serve under." Venux smirked. About 15 mins later, Trunks and Venux watched King Lettos being beaten to death by his 3 wives. As Trunks had enough of this, he took Venux's hand and they went to go walk around the palace. Much needed to be discussed before they returned to their parents. "Venux, why didn't you tell your parents about us?" he asked a bit hurt.

"I wanted you there when I did tell them. I didn't know how'd they react to their 15 year old Daughter Mates with a 16 year old boy." Venux explained. "And how long have you known I was pregnant?" Venux asked him with a eyebrow raised. Trunks leaned in and kissed her deeply. As he pulled away he whispered. "I believed that it was something you needed to figure out on your own. But if you must know, it was the morning after we became Mates." Trunks told her. He kept her in him embrace. "Venux…do you really love me?" he asked resting his chin on top of her raven hair. "Trunks, you know as well as I do that I love you with all my heart. If I didn't love you, I would've never become Mates with you in the first place. I have you for life and wouldn't want it any other way." Venux told him. He needed her more than ever. He had to make sure her Father wasn't lying and she was his. "Trunks…I want to talk to our son." Venux said after the silence.

Trunks smiled and pulled from her embrace to look at her fully. Wordlessly, he put a hand on her abdomen. Her stomach had a blue aurora glowing brightly. After a few moments, the glowing faded and a small voice entered their minds. ("Mama? Is this you?") Tears fell from Venux's eyes and hugged her Mate. ("Yes baby. It's me.") she spoke gently to the voice. ("Mama….I'm getting tired. Do you think we can take a nap pretty soon?") ("Of course baby, of course.") ("Oh and Daddy, make sure Mama eats something later please?") asked the Baby. ("Sure son.") Trunks chuckled. "Trunks…lets name him! Right now, let's name him!" Venux asked excitedly. ("I want to be called Vegeta!") the child declared. ("Why Vegeta?") asked Trunks. ("Grandpa is named that and I wanna be name that too!") Baby Vegeta declared.

"Yes, Vegeta Jr. sounds like a fine name." Venux agreed. ("Well, your Mother likes it, then I like it too.") Trunks told them both. Venux smiled and passionately gave Trunks a kiss. "Come on Tiger, we better head for Bulma and my parents." "Sure thing Kitten." Trunks joked. He put an arm around her and Instant Transmission them back to Venux's home planet.

King Goku/Queen Karara/Bulma/Karara!-

Queen Karara had taken both girls to the gardens for a better chance to know of her Future Daughter's people in her life. Leaving a sulking husband in the throne room. King Goku paced back and forth in the throne room. Wondering what his fate would be like once or if when that boy should return. Amazingly enough and as if on cue, the boy and his Daughter appeared. King Goku jumped startled at their entrance and Bulma, Karara, and Queen Karara ran to their arrival ki's. Trunks stood amongst them and never letting Venux leave his side.

"Venux!" the girls ran and glomped her. "Ow!…not so tight you guys! I can barely breath!" Venux laughed as she hugged the 3. "Oh darling, I am so sorry!" Her Mother cried. "It's fine Mom. I am okay thanks to Trunks." Venux said giving Trunks a heated filled look and he smirked back at her. "Was it horrible as everyone said?" asked Bulma concerned. "You don't know the half of it B But, I have wonderful new!" "Nani, Mommy Venux? What is it?" asked Karara curiously. "I'm Pregnant!" "NANI!" everyone, excluding Trunks and Venux, shouted in surprise.

T; Now that sounds like it should be. So, do I kill her dad now or later?

Ve: How about never!

T: OW! V, that was in my ear!

Ve: Wanted to get my point across!. He is still my Daddy!

B: OY! Can you both stop flirting! I am trying to write a story here!

A: GET BACK HERE!

DC: NOT UNTIL I NEVER HAVE TO MASSAGE FRIEZA EVER AGAIN!

A: Fine.

DC: Good.

A: Now say it!

DC: I don't own DB/Z/GT

A: Good, now go massage Dedoria.

DC; EEEWWWW!

A: Move it!

DC: D'OH!

C'ya

Bulma!

PS: MOMENT OF ZEN!

SO LONG

SO LONG

SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE FISH!

THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO BE DESTORYED!

NO NEED TO GET ANNOYED

YOUR LIVES ARE ALL AOBUT TO END SO

SO LONG

SO LONG

SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE FISH!

-HHGG

Matt Say: I no like fish d'oh!


	46. Crossroads

Sands Of Time

Chappie 46

Cross Roads!

By

Bulma

T: DID! WE! LEARN! A! VALUABLE! LESSON! ABOUT! LYING! -punching at every word.-

R: YES!

T: -stops!- Good. Never, EVER mention that and especially with my girl! You will end up killed!

R: Got it…-passes out!-

"YOU ARE WHAT!" thundered an enraged King Goku as he rounded on the couple. Trunks stood in front of Venux, as he blocked her view of her enraged Father. "She is carrying my son and rightful heir to the Vegeta-sei and your empires! If you don't like it, you can go fuck yourself! Because, I'll be damned before I allow you to try and hurt my Mate again! You have put her through enough and endangered not only her life but the life of your grandchild! Any say you have for her is null and void! You could have killed tem both and I refuse to give you the chance to do it again!" Trunks said darkly.

King Goku blinked in surprise at Trunks. Everything the boy harshly stated was correct. He had indeed, endangered their lives of his Daughter and Grandchild. "Trunks…aren't you being just a bit too harsh?" Venux asked. "If anything, I am being too nice!" he huffed. "I think he learned his lesson." Venux gently pushed Trunks aside and went to her Father. "Daddy, I'm with Trunks weather you like it or not and I am going to have and keep this baby. I will keep in contact with you soon." Venux stated firmly. "Daughter, you will always have a home here. I am sorry I have betrayed you." King Goku spoke softly. Venux gave him a hug. "Thank you Daddy." Venux whispered. "She gradually pulled away from him and looked at the group. "Bulma, lets go get Vegeta!" Venux smiled at her best friend.

Bulma returned the smile. "Yeah, lets'!" Venux and gave her Mother a hug. "By Mama, I will see you soon!" Venux took Karara's hand and they all gathered around Trunks. Then he Instant Transmission them to Vegeta-sei!

Vegeta!-

Within moments, he burst through the castle's gothic doors to the throne room and came face to face with his parents. "Vegeta!" his Mother cried. "Yes Mother. Father, I'm home!" Vegeta confirmed. "Brat…where have you been?" Vegeta let out a sigh. "Father, have a seat. Much is needed to be explained." So Vegeta sat with his parents. He told of the horrible years of Frieza. The disgrace and humiliations of a 3ed class being him in battle many a time and how that same 3ed class had achieved to Super Saiyan and how he had died in battle only to be returned with the Dragonballs. Then he showed them the bite marks upon his neck and told them the tale of him and his Mate and how they had made a future child as well a present child together. He told of this and more. Til' he got the point to where we are at now. His parents listened and were very much chocked to come across all of this happenings. What shock to them that their son had mated with a weakling from Earth and now siring a half-breed.

"And…son, where is your beloved now?" asked his Mother. "I don't know. But I must find her soon! I will not allow my son to be born on Earth!" Vegeta declared concern. "That will not be necessary Brat." his Father told him. Vegeta gave his Father a confused look. "What do you mean, Father?" he asked. "Brat, consider this separation a blessing in disguise." "What is the meaning of that Father!" Vegeta asked suspiciously. "Brat, our people will never accept and alien weakling as their Queen and bastard hybrid brat as their Prince. Brat, they will never understand nor accept them as their own. Don't you see, it's better that way. You will find another Mate and she will sire the rightful heir to the Vegeta-sei throne." his Father proclaimed.

Vegeta was appalled at his Father's ignorance. "Father, she is my Mate! My people will accept her as their own!" Well I do not and I know for a fact the people of Vegeta-sei will not. If you wish to become king, keep your mouth shut and mate with a PURE Saiyan female." his Father stated as he used a non negotiable tone. Vegeta growled at this, punched a wall and said "Fine old man! You win! But know this, you will regret this!" he hissed.

V: Woman…-angry!-

B: Heh, heh…um Trunks, a lil' help?

T: I don't think so Mom.

B: Crap! Don't worry so much! Just keep reading and everything will turn out good!

DC: I ain't doin it!

D: Why not sweetie?

DC: -shivers!- Fuck this!

D; Uh…I don't think so!

DC: But I all ready said I don't own DB/Z/GT! Can't I leave?

D: No

DC: This sucks ass!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Barkeeper: So…you really think the whole world is gonna end?

Guy: Yep…in about 3 mins.

BK: Shouldn't we like lay down and put paper bags over our heads or something?

G: Sure, whatever you like. Isn't gonna matter what you do.

KB: All right then…

Matt Say: NO! DA WORLD CAN'T END YET! I STILL HAVE TO BE DOMINATION!

B/T: MATT!

M: What?


	47. I Choose Bulma

Sands Of Time

Chappie 47

I Choose Bulma

By

Bulma

T: Well Recap is still passed out. So Dad is forced to do things he didn't want to do last chappie and I had a lil' bit of a chat with Venux's Dad. So it's all good. Read and Review people!

Nighttime!-

Vegeta-sei!-

Vegeta was pacing in his room. Fury consumed him as he started punching walls. He was so angry. How could his Father and people defy him so? How could they force him to choose between his rightful birthright and his Mate? What the hell was he going to do? Vegeta fell upon his bed and stared up at his ceiling of his newly acquired room. His thoughts full and yet the bed felt so comfy. And slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Next Day!-

Vegeta woke up bright and early to go train at the crack of dawn. Of all the times his beloved GR was with him, he wished he had it there the most. Something, anything to remind him of the Woman. Gods, he missed her dearly. Sadly enough before he could get enough to even consider a warm-up, he was summoned by his Father. As he entered the room, his Father was there with his royal advisors and 30 of THE gorgeous women on the planet.

"Welcome my Son! I believe you know why I sent for you so early morning." his Father beamed with pride. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his Father's ignorance. Yes, these women were beyond beautiful and sleek with muscles, and so Saiyan like. Yes, these women would make him a very happy, satisfied man, but they would make him feel complete. They would never make him smile the way Bulma always did. They would never make him feel that adrenaline rush he felt when he and his Mate were in one of their verbal sparring matches. These women could never satisfy him the way Bulma always have, never fill him the way his Woman, his Mate, his Bulma have done. Bulma had truly ruined him of any kind of pleasures in life.

Without her by his side, the universe seemed dull and denied him any form of life. It was sad really. Met his match, only to find she was not accepted by his people and to having to be pulled apart from her was quiet cruel. "Sire, we need you to choose your Mate for the ceremony tonight." the head advisor told him. "Tonight?" Vegeta questioned. "Yes son, tonight. The sooner we get you a new Mate, the sooner you can rule as King with the right Mate and rightful heir." his Father told him. Vegeta let out a sigh. Everything was moving so fast for him. Where was he to begin? "I don't care who I mate with. You know my tastes. Pick whomever. My life was over before it began anyway." he said defeated.

Everyone looked at him in surprised. Just how much did this weakling effect their mighty and strong Prince? "Fine then. Leave. You shall be crowned King tonight and I suggest you prepare yourself for your duties." King Vegeta sneered. "Whatever old man." Vegeta seethed. He turned on his heel and headed out to go retrieve some food. He needed some time alone today. After all, he would be spending the rest of his life in a prison of gold and silver.

That Evening!-

Vegeta was dressed in his royal attire. It seemed in only a few short hours, he would be a Mated Man…again. He had not even a hint of indication of how his new Mate would be, nor did he fucking care. He felt dirty and angered with himself. He was a man of honor and pride. He was doing this for his kingdom. Then why did he feel that he was betraying himself? ("You know this is wrong stupid!") the inner voice yelled at him. Vegeta groaned as he banged his head on the wall. "I'm a fucking Super Saiyan and I still can't defy my Father! STUPID! -bang head!- STUPID! -bang head!- STUPID! -band head!-" He yelled at himself.

A knock at the door stopped the beating of thyself in a mid-punch. Vegeta dropped his hand and opened the door. An alter boy stood before him, shivering in fear at the Saiyan Prince before him. "What do you want Boy?" Vegeta smirked cruelly. "You…I…we are ready for you." the boy stuttered. Vegeta let out a groan. Punching the wall and walked to the crowning/mating ceremony to begin.

Vegeta entered the platform where the Priest, his parents, and what he assumed to be his Future Mate-to-be awaited for him. "Let's get this over with." Vegeta said in his not so happy/cheerful tone of voice. The future Mate paled as she felt the feeling that this Mating relationship would only end in blood, sweat, and tears. The Priest cleared his throat and told the 2 to face each other and take each other's hand in the other. Then he instructed the parents to put the grown/tiara upon their heads. Then he proceeded to address the vows in their native tongue.

"Tajuna, as Princess and Mate to Prince Vegeta, to honorably swear upon your pure nobility blood to put the Kingdom and the Saiyan race before your own life. Do you state your loyalty to the Prince and promise to bring forth a powerful heir to continue the native Saiyan traditions and custom ways of our people. Honor our Pride as a Saiyan until death claims you and you part from this world to the next?" asked the Priest to the female Saiyan named Tajuna, which meant Moonflower. She was a very unique Saiyan female and was well as beautiful. Beautiful dark purple locks that fell to the middle of her sleek, perfect back. Gorgeous midnight blue eyes. A sleek, yet feminine muscular body. She smelled of violets on a mid summer day. Not at all like lavender for Bulma. She was beautiful, elegant, perfect, and flawless in everyway possible. Yet Vegeta found one flaw. She was not Bulma.

"I do promise and swear on my blood to uphold tradition and keep the old ways. I do agree to be loyal, prideful, and selfless to the Kingdom and to my Mate." Tajuna looked at Vegeta deeply into his eyes. But all she saw was a cold, icicy walls. She inwardly shivered. He was so cold. Perhaps making him choose things against his will was not the smartest idea to do. But this had to be done. She felt sympathetic. He was ruined.

"Do you Prince Vegeta do you…" "VEGETA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ARE DOING!" yelled a voice from amongst the crowd of Saiyans. "Who said that! Speak up! I demanded to know who disrespected this ceremony!" King Vegeta yelled out, outraged that someone would interrupt the ceremony. In the middle of the seated crow. "I did!" stood a very pregnant, blue haired, sky blue eyed, shaking from rage Earthling Female with her posse backing her up.

"Woman?" Vegeta whispered surprised. "Get out of here before I kill you!" King Vegeta threatened. Bulma didn't bother to listen as her eyes were glaring daggers at Vegeta. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I LEAVE YOU FOR ALMOST 3 DAYS AND YOUR OFF MARRING SOME BITCH! HOW DO YOU WORK VEGETA! HERE I AM GOING THROUGH A PREGNANCY FROM HELL! MY PARENTS HATE MY GUTS, I TRAVELED ALL OVER THE FUCKING COSMOS TO FUCKING SEE YOU AGAIN AND HERE YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED! SO WHAT AM I TO YOU! A FUCKING BOOTY CALL! A FREE TICKET TO GET YOUR HOME BACK, HUH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PAIN I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO SEE YOU! YOUR SON IS KICKING MY ASS BECAUSE HE MISSES YOU AND I COME TO FIND THIS! I FUCKING HATE YOU VEGETA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bulma bellowed.

Everyone held their breath. Not a sound could be heard from miles, except the angered huffs of breath from Bulma. No one, and I mean no one, has ever talked to Vegeta in that manner in public and if they have, they never lives long enough to talk about it. "Woman, you need to calm down before you put the Mini-Brat through distress." Vegeta replied amused as he advanced on her. He was so damn glad she was here with him. It would make up to her somehow. Right now he needed her in his arms as he pulled from the platform and headed straight for her. Everyone parted so he could get through. " WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Vegeta pulled a very pissed off Bulma to his embrace. "I am your Mate, that is who." Before she could protest, Vegeta pulled her into a lip locking frenzy.

Bulma for a split second relished in the kiss tears began to fall down her face. She needed him and from what she could tell he needed her too. Everyone could not believe their ears. Who was this person? Why did their Prince called her his Mate and kissing her none the less, when she should be a smoking corpse on the ground? So many questions, even more confusing than the questions before, went through the Saiyan race's minds. "BRAT! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" King Vegeta bellowed. Vegeta pulled from Bulma and gazed at his enraged Father. "Old man, I choose Bulma. You can run your own damn planet without me! I quit being your son!" Vegeta smirked. Vegeta then turned to the group on the sidelines as well. "Brat, take us out of here, now!" "You got it Dad!" a ripple wave of shock came from the crowd and Trunks grabbed everyone as they got the fuck outta there from the baffled Saiyan race.

B: Ah another chappie done! Not too many to go after this!

Ve: Nice Job Bulma! Now continue!

B; You got it V!

DC: That is it! I don't own DB/Z/GT! Can I go now?

A: Sure

DC: Really?

A: No, I'm shittin' you. Keep massaging!

DC: Fuck!

C'ya

Bulma

Donkey: E; E is for pants!

Hamster: G is for GREEN! -red ball, fire truck, stop sign, Bruce Willis!-

Cat: XXX is for Porno…and beer!

Puppy: THIS IS MY PEE PEE PLACE! (Awww yeah!)

Bunny: Hey, where is my former self? Did I fucking die again? God fucking damn!

-Retarded Animal Babies!

Matt Say: What the hell was that shit?

PSS: Here is the song you should listen to if you should read this chappie!

Here You Me

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.


	48. 3 Weeks

Sands Of Time

Chappie 48

3 Weeks

By

Bulma

R: Ow…mommy…

T: I think I'll let him suffer some more pain for a while before I take him to the hospital.

R: Owies!

B: TRUNKS!

T: Fine! -takes R to the hospital!-

Trunks instant transmission them to the outskirts of Vegeta-sei's city. "Brat, why are we here?" questioned Vegeta. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! ONE KISS ISN'T GOINGT O COVER THE WHOLE THING UP WITH ME! YOU WERE GONNA MARRY A COMPLETE STRANGER, WHERE AS I DIDN'T GET SO MUCH A FUCKING RING!" Bulma yelled at him angrily. "Woman, can you calm down so I can ex…" "EXPLAIN! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU NEED TO! YOUR ACTIONS PROVED PRETTY CLEAR YOUR STATEMENT! YOUR NO BETTER THAN YAMCHA!" Bulma screeched.

At this, Vegeta became very angry. But decided that the best tactic was to calm his Mate down before things had gotten further out of hand. "Bulma…your only going to end up hurting you and the Mini-Brat. Calm down." "NO I WILL NOT FU…OWWWW!" Bulma cried out in pain as she doubled over. Trunks, Venux, Karara who were on the sidelines, rushed to see the fallen and cringing in pain Bulma. "MOM! Calm down!" Trunks called to her. He grabbed her capsules and opened the ship. Vegeta carried in a screaming pure pain Bulma onto the ship and to the infirmary, whereas Karara and Venux ran ahead to prepare everything to fix Bulma's state. They got everything ready and strapped her to the bed. And as before, Vegeta placed a hand upon her belly and took the access energy that the baby let out.

Bulma quieted and slipped into unconsciousness. "Brat, I think now would be a good time to fully check up on the Woman." Vegeta let out a breath of relief. "You boys out. I am an expert on this." Venux tried to shoo them away. "Not as good as I am in the medical field." Trunks told her. "Yes, but do you think she'd appreciate her own son examining her?" Venux questioned with an eyebrow raised. "No, because I am helping my Mom and I know Mini-me a lot better than anyone." Trunks stated matter-o-factly.

"Brat, come with me and the child. Let your Mate take care of my Mate." Vegeta said putting an end to the argument. Trunks sighed. "If you need me for anything or if you questioned anything and I mean anything, don't even think about proceeding without consulting me first, got it?" Trunks said defensively. Venux rolled her eyes. "Just go!" she said waving her hand and they left.

1 Hour Later!-

Bulma was still unconscious during the entire time. The attack had taken a great toll on her body. Venux had checked up on Bulma thoroughly. Bulma and the baby were in perfect health for now anyway. But one thing shocked her though. She came out of the infirmary to find Vegeta and Trunks waiting in the hall. Disturbing to Venux, Karara was no where to be found. "Where is Karara?" Venux questioned. "Don't worry, I put her to bed. It's really late." "Did you feed her?" Venux asked. "Yes." Trunks replied. "All right." Venux turned to Vegeta. "Bulma and the baby are fine." a wave of relief overcame Vegeta

"However, there is some concerns and preparations we need to look over and do. And also some very strange and unique information as well." Venux told Vegeta. "What are you not telling us V?" Trunks asked concerned. "The baby is due in less than 3 weeks time from what I estimate." "NANI?" "SHH! Your going to wake them up!" Venux whispered angrily at both Saiyans. "Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to make her or the baby upset. Another attack such as that one could very well kill them both, being that she is very late into the pregnancy and all."

"You lie! You said they were both perfectly fine!" Vegeta snarled. He hadn't mean to come off as threatening but his Mate could very well die and he only was concerned. "No Vegeta. She is perfectly healthy now. But we need to do some precautions. And one of them is if you break, you will end up killing them both." Venux replied gently. "Venux, what else do we need to do?" Trunks asked. "No more adventures, nor traveling. Even now she shouldn't be. We need to decide our next location, because when we get there, that is going to be it. Bulma needs to start taking care of herself more. She needs to prepare for possibly the worst pain she must undergo." Venux told them.

"But where should we go? Our old homes won't accept us?" Trunks asked. "We can try my planet, I mean Dad will…" "NO! Absolutely not! I will not do it! It is out of the question! I won't!" Trunks put any hope of going to Venux's old planet into the dirt. It was out of the question. "Then what should we go Mr. Know it all!" Venux hissed at him. "I know." Vegeta interrupted them. Both of them looked at Vegeta with eyebrows raised.

"Belldandy. That is where the Woman was heading for in the first place to live." Vegeta told them. Trunks pondered on this for a few moments. "Sounds good. Venux, what do you think?" "I like it too! Nice idea Vegeta!" Venux complimented. "I'll head for there right now. Grab onto something." Trunks instructed and then he teleported them to Belldandy!

B; Sorry reviewers, the chappies maybe a bit shorter or longer, depending on how I feel. Well hopefully you'll stay loyal and write some more reviews. Oh and not much longer of this godforsaken story ne? But don't forget peeps, I will probably write another story real soon! Just finals are like tomorrow! I hate finals!

T: YAY!

B: Damnit! Finals are not fun!

T: I know but it's funny cuz you still have to take it!

B; Whatever!

DC: That's it! I quit! Fuck you guys! I don't own DB/Z/GT! And now, I'm going to get a lawyer!

Guy: Can he really do that?

A: Apparently so.

C'ya

Bulma

PS: MOMENT OF ZEN!

Everyday I tell myself that the human race can not get any stupider, and everyday I am proven horribly wrong.

Matt say: YOUR GOIN DOWN CHIGGA!


	49. Supplies

Sands Of Time

Chappie 49

Supplies

By

Bulma

R: Bulma got mad at Vegeta and because of the ceremony, she put herself through another attack and they found the baby was going to be due in 3 weeks. So they decided to head to Belldandy. So without further ado, on with da story!

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. Her entire body felt sore all over. ("Mommy…please don't do that again.") the infant begged. Bulma could barely wiggled her fingers without pain shooting throughout her body. Bulma bet her lip as she tried to sit up, but she felt nauseous and Vegeta spotted what she was doing and gently pushed her back on her back. "Woman, if you don't lay down and get some rest, I'm going to have to force you personally down myself." Vegeta threatened. "B-bastard!" Bulma hissed at him angrily. "Call me what you want Woman. But you better listen to me before you go ahead and make accusations.

My Father forced me to try and mate with a pure blood female Saiyan or I would not become king." "Selfish prick…you came up with that of all excuses to use?" Bulma replied bitterly. "It is not an excuse. It is the truth. I am explaining to you what happened. Woman, I gave up my birthright all for you. Because I rather have you by my side, raising our son. Instead of a lifetime of lying to myself and leading a planet that I now barely know." Vegeta spoke softly to her. "You gave up all of that…for me?" "Woman, we are Mates. There is no other out there for me. The minute we set out on this journey together, you have ruined me for life. No one can have you. No one but me."

Bulma smiled up at him. "So where are we now?" "Funny you should ask that. Woman, do you even remember why you set out to do when this journey began?" Vegeta asked rather amused with an eyebrow raised at her. Bulma eyes widen. "We're at Disney World! Where all wishes and dreams come true!" she asked excitedly. Vegeta fell over anime style. "VEGETA! OW!" Bulma cried as she tried to sit up and help him. She had forgotten about her injuries.

Vegeta was putting her back down before a split second passed. "Woman, really think and so help me if you try one more time to get out of bed…" "I know, I know! But were are we seriously?" "Belldandy." "Seriously!" Bulma cried. "Yes Woman, we are." "Awww, can't I at least get up and good see it for a lil' while?" Bulma begged. Vegeta shot her a dangerous glare. "Fine, I get it! No getting up until I am fully healed." Bulma pouted. Vegeta, who had been standing the entire time, took at seat at the edge of their bed.

He gently placed a hand on her belly. "Woman, how is Trunks doing?" he asked concerned. Bulma smiled gently at him. "He is doing fine I suppose, just a bit sore…we've been through hell with my parents." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What did they do?" "Anything any parent would do if they found out their baby was having a baby." Bulma told him. "Bulma, what did they say to you?" "They were disappointed and upset. They were more enraged that you were the Father, but Trunks took care of it. What really hurts me the most is that Daddy called Yamcha and well you can imagine how upset he was. He sent the paparazzi after me. If it wasn't for Trunks. I don't think I would've survived that day." Bulma explained to him. "Wha did you do after the Brat got you out of there?" "Well, we went to get Venux. Unfortunatly, when we got there, she had been shipped off to marry King Lettos as payment for the debt the planet was in. Well you should have seen how livid Trunks had been. He really did remind me of you." Vegeta smirked at this.

"Anyway, Karara and I had to stay there while Trunks went to go rescue Venux. Her Mother was real nice, but her Father on the other hand…lets just say not as pleasant. And then, soon Trunks returned with Venux and…OH MY GOSH! YOU DON'T KNOW DO YOU!" Vegeta gave Bulma a confused look. "Tell me what? What do I not know?" "Vegeta, Venux is pregnant with our son's child." Vegeta's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide with surprise. "Ve-Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked timidly. "Wo-Woman, I'm going…" "Going to be a Grandpa. It's weird isn't it?" Bulma giggled. "Woman…when did you know?" Vegeta asked. "When Trunks and Venux had returned. I hadn't a chance to talk to either one about it either. Vegeta as parents, we need to be supportive about this. Even if they are only 15 and 16. They need support from us." Bulma told him.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Woman, I understand. But there is something more important that we need to discuss." Vegeta stated as he changed subjects. Bulma gazed at him curiously. "And what would that be?" Bulma asked. "Well for starters, you and my son. Woman, you know what happens when you get upset, you put both the Trunks and yourself in great danger. You almost died on me woman and if it happens again, you very well next time." Bulma was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. Vegeta gazed at her softly at her. "Please Woman, I do not want to lose you. Woman, there is something else you should know…" "What?" "You are going to have the Mini-Brat here in less than 3 weeks from now." "NANI!" Bulma cried as she shot up. Immediately, she once again laid back down as she felt the familiar sickness over take her stomach. "Woman, rest now. I know we do not have much time, but we will have a place fixed enough and ready in time before he is born. We will reside on Belldandy." Vegeta told her. "Vegeta, I am worried." "I know. But we will get through this. Right now rest." Vegeta told her.

2 Days Later!-

Bulma made a quick, full recover from the attack and was well on her swollen feet. She looked huge as each passing day her bulging belly had gotten bigger and bigger each day. They didn't do much around the ship. They had come to find they only had a week's worth of supplies on everything in the ship before they would run out. So Bulma had volunteered to go back to Earth and get the much needed supplies much to the disapproval of everyone. But Venux and Karara would accompany her so that seemed to satisfy everyone. Not to mention it was the only way. Trunks and Vegeta could not go to Vegeta-sei for they were banned from there and Trunks would be damned if they asked Venux's parents for help as he was a lil' more than angered at them from the last time.

But it was decided that the girls would go and get the supplies, but not before Bulma and Vegeta had sat down with Venux and Trunks as they discussed the matter of their baby. Bulma and Vegeta were very supportive and understanding as they discussed what they were gonna do. In the end, they were gonna buy a royal castle capsule and half of it would be long to Venux and Trunks and the other to Vegeta and Bulma. So the shopping day came. Bulma, Karara, and Venux dressed in shopping clothes and Trunks waited patiently to IT them to Earth. "Ready?" he asked growing impatient. "Yes!" Bulma cried. So they all hung on and he took them to Earth. "Remember, I'll be back around 7 o'clock Earth's time to pick you up. Not a moment later. Have all the shopping done by then." Trunks said. "Hai, love you Trunks." Venux said kissing him on the cheek. "Bye Papa!" "Bye Karara, be a good girl and listen to Mommy." he told her. "Yes Papa." "Mom, stay safe til' I get back and out of trouble." "Hai." Bulma said disappointed. Her plans were ruined. Then they headed inside the Mall as Trunks headed back home.

B: Well that was a lovely chappie!

T: Stop gloating and start writing!

B; -sigh!- No fun at all I swear!

DC: Yep, I still no own DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

One bright day in the middle of the night

2 dead boys had gotten up to fight

Back to back they faced each other

Drew their swords and shot each other

A deaf policeman heard the noise

Came to arrest the 2 dead boys

If you do not believe me that this tale is true,

Ask the blind man.

He saw it too!

-Longest Oxymoron EVER!

Matt Say: Chigga say what!


	50. 1 Week

Sands Of Time

Chappie 50

1 Week

By

Bulma

R: Damn, only 5 more chappies to go…

T; Sad isn't it?

R: Yep…do I have to say it?

T: Not really, but it would be nice.

R: Who said I was nice?

T: It's called Karma

R: Everyone knows there is no such thing as Karma

T: Believe what you want to.

R: Fine I will!

Bulma, Venux, and Karara literally went shopping for 8 hours. Each girl had such a lovely time. They bought so much food, clothing, necessities, and helped design their custom castle for their new home. But the highlight of their trip was that they would be sharing the baby room. They both decided on a space observatory, space age, astronomy room with lil' planets and stars that when you touched them, it would take you instantly to the planet/star and explore it. Needless to say, both babies were very excited about this idea. It seemed as of late, that both babies were very competitive and best friends of one another

At 8 o'clock sharp, Trunks came and picked all 3 girls up. He had spent the entire day training with his Dad in the GR. Truth be told, he couldn't wait to see what new living quarters they had gotten them. Well now, they arrived home and Vegeta was waiting patiently for them there. Bulma arrived along with the others and ran up and hugged him "I missed you." he whispered softly to her. Bulma looked and gazed at him. "Funnies thing, I did to." "Come on Miss. Bulma! Show them the new house! Come one show them! Show them!" Karara cried as she jumped in her new dress of pink and silk.

Bulma smiled. "All right everyone, ready to tour our new home?" Everyone nodded yes and Bulma pulled out the capsule and they all went into the castle to explore it."

1 Week Later!-

Bulma and the rest had gotten very cozy in their newly acquired Castle! Things were normal as normal could be for them until' one morning. Bulma snuggled closely to Vegeta in their bed. As of late, Vegeta had postponed his training to help her out. Bulma thought it was very sweet of him to do that for her. But he would merely state that he was only doing this so that she could never claimed he never helped her out. But she knew better and the real reason. He loved her and knew her time was coming close at hand. So he wanted her as comfortable as he could get her.

Bulma slowly pulled out sleep by Mother Nature telling her that the baby was sitting on her blatter. Bulma groaned silently as she pulled from her Mate's warm embrace. As she pulled her feet over the side of the bed. As she tried to stand on her own weight, that is where she made her first mistake. She felt the 30 pounds overpowering her and couldn't stand. Gravity took effect as it pulled her to the ground and she screamed. Vegeta was by her side holding her. "Woman, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "I can't stand! I can't walk! He's too heavy!" Bulma cried in dismay. "Nani!" Vegeta cried in shock.

"Vegeta, our son has had a growth spurt last night. He is too heavy to walk with." Bulma told him. Vegeta's face was full of concern. "We need you to be checked up on immediately!" he said to her. Without a moments argument, Vegeta ran to Trunks and Venux's room and banged on the door. Venux woke up groggily. "What the…?" "BRATS GET UP! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled through the door.

Trunks shot up with Venux and threw opened the door to see Vegeta holding an annoyed Bulma. "Vegeta…couldn't this wait til' later? I still have to pee!" Bulma pouted. "She can't walk." "Hmm that does pose as a problem. Take her to the infirmaries." Venux said. And they hurried to the infirmaries.

2 Hours Later!-

This time around, Trunks took his turn on examination of both his Mother and Mate. They had come to find Bulma would indeed be next week and his Mate would be next month. Which was unusual because that would make the baby very premature, but he seemed to be developing rather rapidly. Bulma moaned into her hands. She knew it was too late to go back on all of this now.

B: Oh dear, I'm allergic to pain!

T: Too Bad

B: WAH!

T: Quit whining and start writing!

B: -sniff sniff!- Your so cruel!

DC: DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT! And if you want to start something, take it up with my lawyer!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

When I can't sleep at night, I count the buckles on my straight jacket.

Matt Say: You are crazy!


	51. Silver Moon

Sands Of Time

Chappie 51

Silver Moon

By

Bulma

T: Um…Recap? Recap? Damnit! Peeps read! I gotta go track his sorry ass!

Next Week Slowly Approaches!-

Night!-

Bulma and the rest spent the week finishing decorating the baby room. It was so wonderful, yet so frightening for Bulma. She was so excited about the arrival of the baby. Yet terrified and dreading the moment to which he would arrive here in this world. It scared her to death, to the point where she was having nightmares. One night, Bulma had woken up in a cold sweat from another nightmare. She gazed at her surrounding in the room. Everything was at peace.

"It's just a dream…" Bulma whispered to herself. She laid back down and found she couldn't get to sleep. Bulma gazed out the window and looked at the stars. It was amazing how peaceful and wonderful Belldandy was. But something made her jump as she felt an arm around her overly large belly., "Another nightmare, Woman?" Vegeta whispered in her neck as he nuzzled her. Bulma nodded yes. "Some one?" "Yeah…" "Woman, the Brat is going to come out healthy. You need to calm down." "Vegeta, I'm scared. I don't like pain. I'm not strong enough. I could die. Our son could die." Bulma voiced her concern.

Vegeta smiled. "Woman, you worry too much. I won't allow you to die. I will be there with you the entire time." Bulma hugged him. "How can you be so sure of yourself? Aren't you the least bit worried?" "Of course I am worried. But I am not going to stress over it as you are. Because, if all hell breaks loose, I want to be at my fullest, ready to face it. Not tired as your going to be." he said kissing her. Bulma smiled against his lips. "I suppose your right. You have a knack for making me feel better." "Good. Now go to sleep."

Venux/Trunks!-

Trunks walked over to his window. The moon turned from it's pure white to a hint of silver. Trunks breathed heavily from a great deal of pain. The moon was effecting him so much. How could he stand this now? ("Shit…it's coming faster than I anticipated.") he thought in distress. ("Well, it will soon be over when my Birthday comes tomorrow.") he tried looking on the bright side of things.

Next Day!-

Bulma woke up early in the morning, screaming in pain. She shook violently from her very core and felt a wet substance from her legs. She gripped her belly and tears feel from her face. Vegeta shot up out of bed. "What is it? What is wrong!" ("POWPOW! IT HURTS!") cried his son. "Shit…" Vegeta whispered. He scooped her up in his arms. She was going into labor. He rushed her to the infirmaries. All ready for action was Venux and Trunks. "Brat…?" "Explain to you later. Right now set her in the bed and do as I say." Trunks instructed. "Dad, place a hand on her belly and take some of her pain through the bond." Vegeta did as he was told and he doubled over in pain. "SHIT!" but he took enough pain to allow her to slip into unconsciousness. Vegeta recovered quickly.

"Brat, what the…" "We sensed everything. So while you got Mom. We got prepared. And before you ask, I am going to be born exactly 9:01 tonight. But Venux will be doing the delivery." Venux and Vegeta looked at him confused. "Why Trunks?" Venux asked. "Because of the Silver Moon. The Silver Moon is a moon that only effects the children born under it and I was born under it. See it saps me of all my power now that I am older. But when I was born it increased it. Tonight, I am going through a series of high powering and deathly low ki changes. I will be in no position to do anything tonight. That is why I am going somewhere so the effect won't be crucial." Trunks explained to them.

Vegeta nodded in understandment. He understood and knew of the Silver Moon. It only happens ever 1,000,000 years and only effect the children born under it. "Stay safe. I don't want to have this baby alone." Venux told him concerned. "Venux…I promise I will." Trunks told her as he gently kissed her. As he pulled he looked at them both. "Take care of Mom til' I get back." he placed a hand on his Mother's overly large stomach. "See you tomorrow Mini-me!" Then he left!

9:01pm-

Bulma had awoken 2 hours when Trunks left and was told where he was and what time to suspect the birth. Exactly 9:01 pm, she was holding her newborn baby boy. He was so small and precious and sweet. The delivery was tough. She felt so much pain and screamed so loud. Tears fell from her eyes. He was so precious, so small, so full of life. "Welcome lil' one. I'm your Mommy. I have been waiting forever to see you and now I am." she whispered to him as she kissed his brow. The babe moved his hand and continued to sleep. "Woman, our son." Bulma in turn kissed her Mate. "Yes he is." she replied and then looked to the stars. "Come home soon, Trunks." she whispered.

B: Well only 4 more chappies and then they will be short and since there isn't much more to write about. So enjoy you people!

DC: I DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Silence is Golden

Duck tape is even silencer


	52. Comfort

Sands Of Time

Chappie 52

Comfort

By

Bulma

T: Still can't find him. Read while I continue to look.

Morning!-

Trunks returned, completely exhaughted. He had been up all night, suffering from much pain. But as the morning came, he regained his strength and headed back home. Bulma and the baby were sleeping. Trunks slowly came into the room. Vegeta was sleeping in a chair by her bed. Trunks smiled and walked to the side of the bed and looked at his day old self. He reached down and put him in his arms. "Hey Mini-me, how are doin' lil' guy?" he asked. Same eyes met each other. ("Hungry. Tell Mommy to wake up so I can eat!") pouted Mini-him. Trunks chuckled. "Wait a while, Mommy is tired." Bulma moaned as she gazed at her 2 sons. Trunks smiled at her.

"I want a hug." Bulma demanded. Trunks chuckled and gave her a hug and Mini-him to her. Bulma took the baby in her arms and began to feed him. Trunks looked away as she did this and caught his now awake Father's eyes. "Hey Dad." "You all right Trunks?" he asked. "Yeah I am." "You up to go tell to go tell her parents of what is happing?" Vegeta asked him. " I don't know. Gramps really doesn't care that much about me." "You leave that to me." "All right then." "Woman, we will be back with some visitors I guess." Vegeta smiled at her. Bulma returned the smile. "Ready Brat?" "Sure. Where should we go first?" " Earth, I am not telling my Old Man anything." "All right I guess." Trunks said as he IT them to Earth.

Earth!-

Capsule Corp!-

When they arrived, Bulma's parents were eating breakfest with the Son family. "Goku!" "Kakarot!" both Vegeta and Trunks cried out in shock. "VEGETA! TRUNKS!" Goku said with a mouth full of pancakes. "Goku, don't talk with your mouth full!" Chichi scolded. "Hey, congratulations on the new baby!" Gohan said smiling as he came up to them.. "How did you know?" Vegeta asked bewildered.

"We could sense the birth and Trunks' power was all over the place." Gohan said. "Wow, you could sense that all the way over here? Impressive." Trunks said amazed at this information. "Yeah, hey Vegeta we were gonna visit Bulma. But, since you are all ready here, do you want to go spar?" "Fine." "Dad, since you are gonna spar with Goku, I am gonna head back and get some Z's." Trunks told his Father. "Fine, tell the Woman we won't be long." "Kay. Oh and nice seeing you Gram and Gramps." Trunks smiled politely at his grandparents.

Dr. Briefs only nodded. Trunks shrugged and decided to go. He wasn't exactly on good terms with his Grandparents. Trunks IT to his room and come to find his Mate in deep thought on the bed. She seemed troubled. Trunks came over and sat on the bed. Ultimately startling her. "AH Trunks! Goodness, don't do that!" "Hon, what is wrong?" "Nothing." "Hon…" "I am worried okay! Bulma's delivery did not go so smoothly. She was screaming and looking to be so much in pain." "And your scared because of that? Oh sweetheart." Trunks said pulling her into his embrace. Venux began to cry. "I don't want to be pregnant anymore! I don't want to get hurt!" she sobbed and cried.

Trunks held onto her. "You don't mean that. It's okay and I promise I'll be there with you the entire time." he soothed her. Venux's crying slowly subsided and she slowly went to sleep. Trunks sighed. "Might as well join her." Then he too fell asleep.

B: -sigh- Man, only 3 more chappies to go! This is just depressing. 6 months of work almost done!

T: Actually, it's refreshing, not depressing.

B: I guess your kinda right.

DC: DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I am going to whistle the doom song now!

Matt Say: OH GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE! NOO!


	53. Get Out!

Sands Of Time

Chappie 53

Get Out!

By

Bulma

T: Damnit! I still can't find him! This is getting old! Keep reading peeps!

Later!-

Bulma continue to sleep. She needed it desperately. And it scared her to death that one second she is sleeping and the next people are in her room talking. And what was worse was that someone was holding her baby. "Oh aren't you the cutest! Yes you are! Sooo cute!" Baby Trunks looked at his Grandmother and instantly began to cry. "MOTHER!" Bulma screamed shooting up. "Oh sorry Bulma dear. You were sleeping and he looked to cute to resist." Mrs. Briefs yelled over the noise. "Mrs. Briefs, please give Bulma back her baby. It's hurting my ears!" cried Goku

"Oops, sorry. Here Bulma." Bulma got her baby back and cradled him protectively in her arms as she calmed him down. Then she noticed her surrounding. "Goku! Chichi!" Bulma hugged them. Then she looked at Gohan. "Oh Gohan, how much you have grown since the last time I have seen you!" Bulma smiled. Gohan blushed as he muttered "Yeah…" Vegeta came and sat beside her. Then her parents came up and looked at her. "Mom…Dad… didn't think you guys would come." "Bulma, there is a reason for us coming today. We want you home, not here. But in order for that you must leave these insane people behind. Bulma, think of the future of your child! This is not a healthy environment for you or your baby!" "Excuse me!" Bulma cried insulted. "Bulma, if you refuse this offer, we will make you go back by force." Everyone went deathly quiet. "You are to pack everything and come with us this afternoon." "Over my dead body!" Vegeta threatened. Goku stood up and between angered Prince and upset Father.

"Step down Goku. This bastard and I need a few words." "The hell we do!" Vegeta hissed. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Bulma screamed. Everyone stopped and looked to the enraged new Mother. "Go home. I never want to see you or Mom again. You only showed up to cause problems. Goku take them home. I will not allow them to threaten me, my Mate, and most importantly my child. Just get out!" Bulma told them darkly. "If that's how you feel…" "Get out or I'll show you the way out." Vegeta snarled.

Goku sighed. "Come on." Goku grabbed everyone. "Bye Bulma. See you soon." Gohan said. "Okay." Bulma smiled. Then they left. Vegeta backed down. "How are you Woman?" "Hurt. My parents are trying their shit on me again." "Woman, it took a lot of courage to do that. I am proud of you." he said hugging her. "But, at least we have each other, him, our future son along with his family." Bulma said looking at their sleeping baby." "Yes we do." Vegeta agreed.

B: Damn, only 2 more chappies! This is goin fast ne?

T: Yep, now write!

B: I'll continue!

DC: I DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Save the trees, wipe your ass with an owl!

Matt say: That is nasty!


	54. Another Lil' One

Sands Of Time

Chappie 54

Another Lil' One

By

Bulma

T: Still missing. But will be found soon! Just read! -R hiding in bushes!-

1 Month Later!-

Well Bulma told Trunks and Venux of the incident of her parents and he agreed she did the right thing. But now an exciting day was approaching. Venux's due date was that night. She was huge and been helping Bulma with Baby Trunks. He was so well behaved and everyone pitched in to help. And Karara was still getting more and more attention. Bulma even now took the time to be her private tutor.

Everything was going good. And it didn't take much longer until the baby would be here. It was early in the morning before Venux went into 24 hour labor. Vegeta was in charge of watching after Karara and Baby Trunks. While Bulma delivered the baby and Trunks helped. Soon, in the middle of the afternoon, a new cry shook the castle estate. Baby Vegeta was here and really was a nice site to see.

B; I know, short, rushed, and stupid! But I'm getting sick of this story and I'm rushing it cuz I friggin can! So next chappie is the last chappie of it! So diz! 430 pages people will drive you mad!

DC; DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Laziness is an art!

Matt Say: I am lazy!


	55. Epilogue

Sands OF Time

Chappie 55

Epilogue

By

Bulma

T: HA! FOUND YOU!

R: AHHH! -Trunks kills Recap!- Karma's a bitch ain't it?

Well pretty much everyone lived happily ever after. Our heroic posse grew old together and the kids grew up together. Goku and his family moved to Belldandy mostly because great training grounds and sparring partners. Plus Chichi could make Gohan focus more on his studies more and more. Her parents liked died 3 years later after trying to dictate the world.

Vegeta-sei fell through and blew up again. King Vegeta and his wife died as well.

King Goku changed his ways and Trunks finally forgave him. King Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku all bond by going fishing every weekend. Even Baby Venux is hooking up with Baby Trunks and even Baby Vegeta is getting in fights with Baby Trunks, but they are still the best of friends. And Gohan and Karara as well are developing crushes for one another.

Yep, everything ends good…oh and Yamcha develops super aids and dies!

THE END!

B: WOO HOO! I AM DONE PEOPLES! 6 MONTHS DONE! KISS MY WHITE ASS BITCHES! I AM ALSOME!

T: Now, start a new story!

B; Kay. It should be up and running soon! It is called "In The Arms Of The Angel!" It's gonna be good!

DC: DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

It's cause I'm white isn't it?

Matt Say: You still crazy!


End file.
